


Hear No evil / Не слышу зла

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охота во времена 2 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hear No Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90680) by Gaelicspirit. 



_Думай, как человек дела, действуй, как человек мысли._  
_Анри Луи Бергсон._

– Странно, да?

Озон наполнял воздух, делая его почти осязаемым, и ощущался на губах легким привкусом свежести. Сэм, свесив голову и задевая волосами могильную плиту, скептично наблюдал за братом. Очередная молния осветила Дина, который прижимался спиной к внушительному надгробию и был наполовину скрыт его постаментом. Сильные мозолистые руки Дина скользнули по стволу разряженного дробовика, переламывая его. Ослепленный внезапной вспышкой яркого света, Дин прищурился и прикусил губу.

– А поподробнее? – отозвался Сэм.

Дин быстрым движением зарядил очередной патрон и оглянулся на брата.

– Молния, а грома нет.

– Так это ж нечисть вообще-то, Дин.

Сэм проверил обойму. Пусто. Он сунул бесполезное оружие в карман куртки, дернув плечами, чтобы оно провалилось глубже, и крепко сжал лук в левой руке.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Он видел, как Дин махнул рукой, не обращая внимания на насмешку брата. Ночь темным одеялом лежала над маленьким кладбищем, осыпая рваными потоками лунного света землю, покрытую сухими листьями, когда вдруг облака заполонили небесную ширь. Сэм мгновенно почувствовал себя лилипутом. Глубокий вой духа, раздавшийся с другой стороны кладбища, заставил Сэма ощутить себя гигантом. Могильная плита, за которой он сидел, явно была недостаточным укрытием.

– Это демон шторма, старик, - продолжил Сэм, подтягивая длинные ноги, тяжелые ботинки цепляли и тянули за собой пучки травы. – Молния – как его... его Импала.

Дин взглянул на Сэма, игриво приподнимая бровь. Дин щурился, лицо его бледнело в свете молний, но губы растягивались в улыбке.

– Тогда, думаю, будем стрелять по шинам, – он почти что хихикнул.

Сэм длинными пальцами провел по земле в поисках стрел. Против монстра им нужны были стрелы. Стрелы, которые пару мгновений назад были у него, прямо перед тем, как дух холодным завывающим воздухом куда-то отбросил Дина. Стрелы были рядом, когда Сэм перекатился за надгробие в попытке спрятаться и лихорадочно высматривал во тьме очертания брата. Стрелы были рядом, пока не ударила молния и ослепила его ярким белым светом, отдаваясь резкой болью в затылке и заставляя укрыться. Его пальцы касались сосновой хвои, перебирали листья и тонкие ветки.

Никаких стрел.

– Вот дерьмо! - Сэм вытянул шею, чтобы выглянуть за плиту. Молния сверкнула всего в пяти футах, отчего он вскрикнул и бессознательно свернулся, чтобы защитить себя.

– Не высовывай свою чертову голову, Сэмми! - сквозь какофонию внезапного ветра прорычал Дин.

Сэм на мгновение взглянул на темную фигуру, зависшую над выжженной землей, только что опаленной молнией.

– Я потерял стрелы! – крикнул Сэм Дину в надежде, что тот не думает сейчас о своих обидах и помнит, что против сербского духа им нужны стрелы в крови.

– Знаю! - крикнул в ответ Дин. – Я нашел их!

– Какого хрена ты мне не сказал? – Сэм обернулся на фигуру, толкающую их ветром и мощью.

– Только увидел!

Дин высунул руку из-за спасительного памятника незнакомцу и выстрелил последними зарядами соли в черное облако с очертаниями человека. Одновременно с криком порывы ветра прекратились, и братья остались будто в пустоте, шумным дыханием нарушая неверную тишину. Сэм убрал челку с глаз и внимательно наблюдал, как Дин прикрыл рот тыльной стороной ладони в попытках выровнять дыхание.

– Еще чуть-чуть, - прошептал Дин во внезапной ночной тишине.

Сэм кивнул, хотя и знал, что Дин не смотрит на него. Больше не на него. Они наблюдали за небом, за тем, как земные тени подобно затмению медленно пожирают серебристый свет полной луны.

Сумерки быстро расползлись вокруг, и со скрипучим протяжным стоном перед Сэмом начала проявляться звероподобная тень.

Он услышал сухое дыхание.

– Сэм, сюда, - приказ Дина подействовал так, будто он рукой дотянулся до Сэма и подтянул его к себе.

Сэм схватил лук и подполз к Дину по грязной земле, не отводя взгляда от впечатляющей фигуры монстра.

– Дай мне лук.

– Я ближе, - возразил Сэм. – Дай стрелы.

– Сэм! Дай. Мне. Лук!

– Дин! Хватит... – спор прервал внезапный порыв зловонного воздуха.

Сэм оглянулся на брата, только щетина и плотно сжатые губы темнели на бледном лице в странном мерцающем синем свете. Заметив что-то у ног Сэма, Дин в ужасе широко распахнул глаза. Внутри все сжалось от необъяснимого страха. Сэм проследил взгляд Дина.

Земля шевелилась, расползаясь в стороны.

– Твою мать! - выдохнул Сэм. - Что за...

Невиданное зрелище вселяло ужас. Сэм почувствовал, как Дин вцепился в его рукав. А когда брат резко разогнулся в прыжке, Сэма накрыло отчаянием.

– Забирайся! - скомандовал Дин с широкого основания памятника, подтягивая Сэма с такой легкостью, будто тот ничего не весил. Сэм стряхнул с себя ступор ужаса и, мимолетом проведя пальцами по выгравированным буквам, сложенным в имя «Мартин Виктор», быстро вскарабкался на постамент вслед за братом. Таким образом, они оба оказались в нескольких десятках сантиметров над содрогающейся землей.

– Какого дьявола?! - Сэм схватился за выступ, который одновременно разделял и защищал их с Дином, и смотрел на то, как внизу оживает мертвая земля. – Они не поднимают зомби!

– Это не они, - ответил Дин, одной рукой хлопая по карманам, а другой - держась за узкий выступ памятника. - Он поднимает корни и тому подобное. Смотри!

Сэм взглянул в темноту и убедился: демон бури, используя власть над рождением и уничтожением земной жизни, высвобождал корневую систему деревьев по всему кладбищу, вытаскивал гробы из грязи в ночной воздух. Сэм поперхнулся, когда гробы раскрылись, вываливая содержимое на землю.

_Когда мы жгли кости, это не было так ужасно..._

– Где, черт возьми, моя зажигалка?! - воскликнул Дин.

Сэм не мог отвести взгляда от земли, извергающей мертвое по указанию тени.

– В заднем левом кармане, - отозвался он.

– Твою ж мать, - выдохнул Дин. - Откуда ты...

– Ты всегда кладешь ее туда, - ответил Сэм, глядя на почти идеально сохранившееся лицо девочки-подростка.

– Ха! Ладно, это будет интересно, - прокомментировал Дин голосом, приглушенным от сжатой в зубах стрелы, и достал зажигалку.

– Мы могли бы... спуститься, – с опаской предложил Сэм, посматривая на Дина. Земля, благодаря демону, полная разлагающихся тел – последнее место, где он хотел побывать.

– И оказаться погребенными заживо в открывшейся могиле? Нет уж, спасибо, - Дин поджег кончик стрелы, которую все еще держал в зубах.

Дождь без долгих вступлений и лишней жалости хлынул удушающей стеной. Огонек на конце стрелы потух, а волосы Сэма мгновенно облепили лицо. Сквозь такой поток воды было сложно даже моргнуть.

Демон _дышал_ дождем.

Водяные потоки кровожадно струились по земле вокруг едва ли спасительного островка, ослепляли Сэма и скрывали Дина из вида. Сэм знал, что брат все еще держится с другой стороны памятника только потому, что чувствовал грудью его пальцы, которыми он цеплялся за выступ.

Мокрый камень выскальзывал из рук, и Сэм обхватил плиту ногой, прижав к ней ногу Дина. Сэм заметил, как Дин зашевелился, обретя большую устойчивость. Удерживаясь коленями за памятник, Дин стал поджигать другую стрелу. Он немного наклонился, чтобы защитить появившееся пламя.

– Лук! - крикнул Дин, разрезая пальцами завесу дождя в попытке дотянуться до Сэма.

Сэм без возражений протянул лук, зная, что пламя должно сжечь кровь до того, как острие пронзит облако монстра. Корни деревьев прорывались сквозь грязную землю. Дух взвыл в пьянящем ожидании.

У них не было времени на шутки и прочую ерунду: Сэм чувствовал, как от напряжения трясется нога Дина.

– Стреляй! - крикнул Сэм сквозь завесу дождя. Он едва мог разглядеть лицо брата, накрывшего собой оружие. - Стреляй, Дин!

Дин не ответил, и Сэм опять почувствовал, как вздрагивают его мышцы. Левой рукой Сэм ухватился за памятник, а правую вытянул вперед, чтобы взяться за край мокрой рубашки Дина и помочь ему. Сквозь влажный воздух доносился запах горящей крови на металлическом окончании стрелы.

– Стреляй в этого сукина сына! - задыхаясь от попавшей в рот воды, снова выкрикнул Сэм.

Дин выпрямился, расправил плечи, смаргивая с глаз дождь и плотно сжимая челюсти. Одну руку он вытянул вперед, другую отвел назад. Сэм задержал взгляд на пальцах брата, который крепко и ровно держал шероховатую стрелу.

– Давай, давай, давай... - повторял Сэм.

– Давай, давай, давай... - эхом отзывался Дин, натягивая тетиву.

С диким криком, сотрясающим воздух, как ударная волна, дождь прекратился. Стрела погрузилась глубоко в сердце монстра, и в ту же секунду мир содрогнулся, корни деревьев вернулись под землю, а луна освободилась от скрывших ее темных облаков. Братья медленно спустились с памятника.

Мгновение они сидели в тишине. Поток воды утихал, капли дождя сползали по их телам, падая и разбиваясь о землю рядом с ногами. Братья смотрели в пустоту, где только что висел в воздухе сербский демон бури.

– Вот о чем я говорю! - Дин ударил мокрым кулаком в лужу мутной дождевой воды и издал радостный вопль. –Свяжешься с быком - получишь рогами, детка!

Сэм отбросил со лба мокрые волосы, с довольной усмешкой посматривая на брата.

– Закончил?

– Чувак, мы только что прикончили древнего демона бури, - Дин сморгнул воду с ресниц. Лунный свет озарял его глаза и отражался от воды, извилистыми дорожками стекающей по лицу. - Неплохо было бы отпраздновать это.

– Ура! - выкрикнул Сэм.

– Ты безнадежен, Сэмми, - Дин тряхнул головой, и капли воды, слетев с кончиков его коротких волос, брызнули в глаза Сэму. Уперевшись руками в топкую землю, он неуклюже поднялся на ноги и протянул руку брату.

– Ты в порядке? - спросил Сэм, цепляясь за грязную руку брата.

– Подари мне новый тренажер для бедер, если когда-то придется вытворять подобное, - Дин нахмурился, поглаживая ноги сквозь намокшие джинсы.

– Новый? - спросил Сэм, подбирая брошенный лук и стрелы. Дин ухмыльнулся.

– Это не только для упражнений, Сэмми.

– Жалею, что спросил.

Дин похромал вперед, по пути подхватив свой дробовик, оставленный у могильной плиты Молли Фитцпатрик.

– Спасибо, Молли.

– Что будем делать с... - Сэм обвел взглядом темное грязное кладбище с могилами, зияющими в земле как раны, и разбросанными вокруг телами.

Усмехнувшись, Дин потряс головой, чтобы вытряхнуть воду из ушей.

– Ничего.

– Ничего?

Дин поднял бровь.

– Ты хочешь перезахоронить их всех?

– Эээ... Нет, точно, нет, - согласился Сэм. - Но, Дин...

– Мы уходим, Сэм. Как и всегда, - Дин раздраженно дернул левым плечом и двинулся вперед. - Кто-нибудь спишет это на странный шторм или ливневый поток. Или прилив. Что-нибудь.

– Прилив? - Сэм поспешил за Дином, чья насквозь промокшая светлая фланелевая рубашка еле виднелась впереди. - Чувак, мы где-то... за сотню миль от побережья.

– Значит, - Дин обернулся. - Никаких приливов?

– Никаких приливов.

– Тогда придумают что-нибудь, - Дин выдохнул, когда увидел Импалу, спрятанную среди деревьев подальше от демона и любопытных глаз. – Как и всегда.

Они скинули с багажника маскирующие ветки, после чего Дин, открыв крышку, бросил дробовик и лук рядом с двумя зелеными дорожными сумками.

– Эй, я никогда не спрашивал, - начал Сэм, осторожно выкладывая пистолет из кармана куртки. - Где, черт возьми, ты обнаружил кровь дракона в Делавере?

По тихому смешку Дина Сэм понял куда больше, чем по потоку слов, которым брат обычно прикрывает эмоции. Медленно высвобождаясь из мокрой рубашки, Дин скользнул взглядом в сторону Сэма:

– А кто сказал, что она была драконья?

Сэм замолчал, пока пытался выжать куртку, пристально глядя на брата сквозь сосульки мокрых волос, которые висели перед его глазами будто расшитые стеклярусом занавески.

– Я думал, в дневнике отца написано, что...

– ...что врагом этого духа - Ала - был дракон, да, - кивнул Дин. - Но отец брал не его кровь.

Сэм оперся ногой о бампер Импалы, как и брат, развязывающий мокрые разбухшие шнурки.

– Отец убил Ала?

– Чувак, - Дин покачал головой. - Со своей учебой ты многое пропустил.

– Подожди... Хочешь сказать, это случилось, когда мы были детьми? - спросил Сэм, выжимая носки и насуплено глядя на свои длинные, бледные в лунном свете ступни. Он не выносил вида своих голых ног и обычно был обут, но садиться в Импалу вымазанным в грязи и мокрым до нитки было плохой идеей. Он знал это и без Дина.

Сэм в ожидании ответа отвлекся от одежды и смотрел, как брат потер голову, а лицо его исказилось от боли. Дин взял футболку за края, стянул ее через голову и сжал в руках.

Сэм поморщился от вида ссадин и синяков вдоль всего левого бока Дина.

– Помнишь тот плавучий дом в Южной Каролине, где мы остановились ненадолго? – начал Дин, когда встряхнул майку и повесил на поднятую крышку багажника. Расстегивая кнопку на джинсах, он покосился на Сэма.

Сэм отлепил мокрую рубашку от тела, чувствуя, как весь покрывается гусиной кожей под прохладным ночным воздухом, и следом за Дином выжал дождевую воду из своей нехитрой одежды.

– Да, - Сэм кивнул, влажные завитки волос прилипли к щеке. Он в нетерпении откинул их в сторону и стряхнул воду с влажных джинсов. - Я помню, как злился, потому что это была настоящая свалка, провонявшая дохлой рыбой.

– Ну, - Дин с хрустом в запястьях, выжал мокрые боксеры, скрутив их жгутом, вода пробежала по его босым грязным ногам. - Это потому что мы там обосновались, тупица. До нас там долго никто не жил.

Сэм с безразличным взглядом потряс головой. Он потянулся к сумке, схватил сухие джинсы и натянул их на голое тело. Все равно скоро где-нибудь остановятся.

– Да, звучит почти правдоподобно, - пробормотал он.

Дин, слегка подпрыгнув, натянул сухие джинсы на бедра, вытащил серую майку из сумки и надел через голову. - Так хочешь ты услышать или нет?

– Прости, - Сэм, сдаваясь, поднял руки. - Продолжай.

Он надел мягкий черный свитер с капюшоном и пошевелил плечами, расправляя, сухой хлопок приятно коснулся продрогшее спины. Усевшись на открытый багажник, чтобы вытереть ноги и надеть чистые носки и кроссовки, Сэм наблюдал за Дином, который осторожно трогал ушиб на боку – подобно пианисту перебирал пальцами по голой грудной клетке.

– Тебе сколько было? Десять-одиннадцать, наверное? - сказал Дин, сел рядом с братом и сунул руки в рукава рубашки, очевидно, решив, что с поврежденным боком жить можно. - Как обычно, он не говорил нам, почему мы там...

_**Южная Каролина, 1994** _

_Я медленно шлифую лезвие ножа о точильный камень, как показывал отец, даже не осознавая, что учит меня чему-то. Союз движения и звука завораживает. Я погружаюсь в него, останавливаю внимание на изгибе пальцев, равномерном позвякивании металла о шероховатый серый камень, мягком шуршании воздуха сквозь тонкие волоски на моей руке._

_Нечасто мне перепадают такие минуты покоя, и я растворяюсь в них, зная, что в любое мгновение..._

_– Дин! Где он, черт побери?_

_– Говорил тебе. На работе._

_– Это не работа, если за нее не платят._

_– Героям плевать на деньги._

_– Да, но моему желудку нет._

_Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с угрюмым взглядом его карих глаз. Он опирается подбородком на сложенные ладони и с заметным недовольством поджимает губы. Волосы достают до кончиков ресниц – пора бы подстричь. Но Сэмми не просто высокий и пухлый ребенок. Его шевелюра – протест, который точно закончится еще не скоро._

_– Хочешь есть?_

_– А как ты думаешь, - ворчит он._

_– Здесь вниз по улице есть Long John Silvers, - предлагаю я, по большей части пытаясь узнать, что он скажет. Он не переставал жаловаться на плавучий дом с самого прибытия._

_– Тьфу! Ни за что, чувак. Никакой рыбы._

_– Прекрасно, - вздыхаю я, неохотно убирая оружие в ножны._

_Я встаю, чтобы пойти в сторону чего-то похожего на ветхую кухню, как вдруг дом сотрясает волна, с громким завыванием ветра бьет его о причал и бросает меня на Сэма._

_– Какого х…_

_– Мальчики! – крик папы пугающий и приветственный одновременно. Я чувствую волну облегчения и силы, которая наполняет меня всякий раз, когда слышу голос отца._

_– Папа!_

_– Выйдите отсюда! Живее!_

_Я спотыкаюсь, когда плавучий дом качается еще раз, бессознательно машу руками в поиске равновесия и, чувствуя, как Сэм вцепился в мою руку, крепко сжимаю маленькие пальцы._

_– Дин, что происходит?_

_Ураган, думаю я. Надеюсь._

_– СЭМ! ДИН! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!_

_Я не заметил, как сгустилась тьма - знак скорого шторма. Я не заметил, как разбушевался ветер. Я не заметил, как разошелся свирепый дождь. Но сейчас все это со злым упорством раскачивает хрупкий плавучий дом, посреди которого едва держится на ногах мой брат._

_– Давай, Сэмми! - кричу я сквозь грозу, бьющую по барабанным перепонкам подобно Ангусу Янгу ._

_Я чуть не выворачиваю руку, когда сам хватаю его за запястье и притягиваю ближе. Он еще не слишком высок и умещается у меня под рукой, и прижимает голову к моей груди, пока мы пробираемся к двери на голос отца._

_Я поворачиваю ручку, слабо давлю на дверь, и дыхание перехватывает, когда ветер выхватывает ее из руки, и, чудом не огрев отца, она улетает в иссиня-черное небо. Дождь врывается в проем, обливает нас холодной водой, и мы тут же мокнем насквозь. Я цепляюсь за косяк и расставляю ноги шире, пытаясь сохранить равновесие._

_– Выводи брата на улицу, и садитесь в машину, - приказывает мне отец. В его темных глазах читается какая-то удивительная уверенность, несмотря на взвинченное состояние. Глядя на его порванную одежду, кровь на руках и задрипанный лук со стрелой, я все понимаю. В этот миг я осознаю, что это не ураган._

_– Папа..._

_– Не спорь со мной, Дин!_

_– Дин, что происходит? - спрашивает меня Сэм. Всегда меня. Смотрит на меня. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, лицо бледное, глаза большие и испуганные._

_– Мы убираемся отсюда к чертям, вот что происходит, - говорю я, отцепляя его сжатые кулаки от своей рубашки, и подталкиваю его вперед._

_В промежуток воды между домом и причалом. В пустое место между островками безопасности._

_Я оцепенело смотрю, как бурлящая вода смыкается над головой Сэма. Плавучий дом качается ещё раз, причал трещит под его напором. Меня бросает на деревянные перекладины, жёсткое приземление на задницу вышибает воздух из лёгких._

_– Где Сэм?! - кричит мне отец, его взгляд мечется между неясной человекоподобной фигуры, стоящей на воде, и мной._

_Я пристально гляжу в темную воду и силюсь вдохнуть, но воздух словно превратился в лезвия, которые режут рот, впиваются в горло, рвут легкие на клочки._

_– ДИН!_

_Почти без усилия папа хватает мою мокрую рубашку и на ноги._

_– Где брат? ___

___– Он у-упал, - запинаюсь я. Страх, от которого дрожат губы, превращает сердце в глыбу льда. - Я найду, - обещаю я. - Я найду его._ _ _

___Отец отпускает меня и поворачивается к морю. И к... существу. Я карабкаюсь на край причала - прочь от плавучего дома, который раскачивался на штормовых волнах. Последний раз взглянув на отца, я ныряю в беспокойную воду. Перед глазами стоит образ отца, склоненного над горящей стрелой._ _ _

___Я выныриваю в неистовом водовороте и зову брата. Волны накрывают с головой, вода забирается в нос, плещет в глаза, заливает уши. Наконец я слышу его голос, тихое эхо крика, рвущегося изнутри. Сэм под причалом, цепляется за опорную балку, подняв голову к доскам, и сквозь слезы кричит мое имя._ _ _

___– Я здесь, - выдыхаю я, когда подплываю к нему. - Я здесь, Сэмми._ _ _

___– Надо выбираться, Дин, надо выбираться._ _ _

___– Мы выбрались, - успокаиваю я, одной рукой обнимаю его талию, другой – хватаю опору, чтобы нас не унесло волнами. - Мы выбрались._ _ _

___– Из в-воды, - стучит зубами Сэм. - Выбраться из воды._ _ _

___– Подожди, Сэм, - говорю я, прижимая его сильнее. Маленькое тело Сэма бьет дрожь, потому что я тот идиот, который сбросил его в воду. - Мы дождемся папу._ _ _

___Стуча зубами, Сэм дергано кивает и обеими руками и ногами хватается за меня, а я держусь за причал. Я чувствую, как ноги медленно наливаются свинцом, промерзают до самых костей. Чувствую, как пальцы превращаются в хрупкие сосульки. Чувствую, как дрожит брат._ _ _

___Я слышу странный горловой крик, проклятия отца, завывание ветра, но сейчас мне важен только один звук - тихий шепот Сэма: "Мы дождемся папу, мы дождемся папу, мы дождемся..."_ _ _

___Резкая тишина не на шутку пугает меня. Я хочу позвать отца, в поиске уверенности, но жду. Я жду его._ _ _

___– Дин!_ _ _

___– Мы здесь! - кричу я, онемевшие руки слабеют от облегчения, когда сверху с причала слышится грохот тяжелых ботинок отца. Я слышу его рваное дыхание, когда он ложится на доски у края, чтобы достать Сэма, и тянет его наверх, от меня._ _ _

___В моих руках теперь странная пустота, и я понимаю, что сдаюсь, не в силах держаться за причал – больше незачем. Я чувствую, как вода ползет вверх по шее, окружает подбородок, заливает уши, а потом как сквозь сон слышу голос отца в голове._ _ _

___– Молодец, Дин._ _ _

___Его руки хватают меня и поднимают в воздух, усаживают на причал, гладят, возвращая жизнь в мое переохлажденное тело._ _ _

___– Вы все сделали правильно, вы все сделали правильно, - говорит папа._ _ _

___– Мы ж-ждали тебя, - дрожит Сэм._ _ _

___– Ты все сделал правильно, - отец обнимает меня, прижимая носом к плечу. Его голос унимает страх, с которым его сердце бьется сквозь ребра о мою щеку. Он стискивает нас крепче, и спиной я чувствую Сэма._ _ _

___– Вы правильно поступили._ _ _

__– Так это был Ала? - спросил Сэм, опираясь бедром о задние фары Импалы, как только затих голос Дина._ _

__Дин сидел, опустив взгляд, будто защищал Сэма от волны воспоминаний, и изучал свои руки, мягко водя большим пальцем по мозолистой ладони, по коже под серебряным кольцом. Он много раз прищемлял в этом месте руку, когда только начал носить его._ _

__– Да, - кивнул он. - Узнал потом, когда мы уезжали._ _

__Сэм пробежал пальцами по верхней губе._ _

__– Я не помню бурю._ _

__Дин кивнул._ _

__– Ты был... немного не в себе от пережитого._ _

__Дин поднял взгляд на Сэма, на твердую линию его подбородка, вспоминая более юное лицо, более круглые глаза._ _

__Сэм оттолкнулся от машины окинул взглядом кладбище с грудой разбросанных тел._ _

__– Было что-то похожее?_ _

__Дин кивнул, посмотрев в том же направлении._ _

__– Да. Внезапно и безумно._ _

__– А он... эээ... ну, знаешь, рассказывал тебе об этом? - Сэм оглянулся на Дина, не смотря в глаза._ _

__Дин догадался, что Сэм хотел знать другое, не то, что спросил. _Он доверял тебе, открывался тебе, пускал тебя в... то, чем никогда не делился со мной?_ У Сэма были свои приемы сказать, что он хочет узнать все, что можно, о тайне, которой был их отец, но боялся услышать ответы._ _

__Дин мотнул головой, мягко поглаживая кожу на подбородке тыльной стороной пальцев._ _

__– Я нашел стрелы, когда мы забирали вещи из плавучего дома. На них была засохшая кровь. Я просто... ждал._ _

__Он оттолкнулся от багажника и, захлопнув крышку, твердой походкой двинулся к водительской двери. Ему было холодно и все тело болело, но они были вместе. Успешная охота._ _

__– Пару ночей спустя я увидел, как он что-то писал в дневник. И я рассмеялся, заметив слово "дракон"._ _

__Сэм коротким рывком открыл пассажирскую дверь._ _

__– Ты рассмеялся?_ _

__Дин с громким выдохом плюхнулся на место водителя._ _

__– Ну, да. Чувак, драконы? Насколько я знаю, это персонажи диснеевских мультфильмов и детских книжек._ _

__Сэм усмехнулся._ _

__– Ну так отец тебе объяснил?_ _

__Дин провел языком по нижней губе и кивнул, в ушах стояло воспоминание о низком голосе отца, будто чьи-то пальцы перебирают струны бас-гитары._ _

___– Сынок, в нашем мире есть существа, которых мы, наверное, никогда не увидим, но это не значит, что их нет. Помни это, если остальное забудешь. Мы должны быть готовы даже к тому, чего еще не видели._ _ _

__– Застукав меня за подсматриванием, он решил, что я должен знать, почему мы там были, и рассказал об Ала, - Дин толкнул ключ в замок зажигания, выждал мгновение перед тем, как завести двигатель. - Он сказал, что эволюция идет в нашу пользу._ _

__Дин повернул ключ, и салон машины наполнился звуками песни Crazy Circles от Bad Company._ _

__– Чего? - Сэм повернулся на пассажирском сидении, вытягивая длинные ноги под бардачок, и обхватил колени тонкими пальцами. Дин прочитал эту позу как расслабленную по личному справочнику «Все о Сэме»._ _

__Дин включил передачу и оглядел Сэма._ _

__– Комодо, Сэм. Комодский дракон._ _

__– Комодо? Ты издеваешься?_ _

__– Неа. Пробрался в зоопарк, получил что нужно._ _

__– Скажи, что ты не вламывался в зоопарк ради этой охоты, - проворчал Сэм._ _

__– Ты думаешь, что я...? – Дин нарочно не ответил прямо встревоженному брату. Он выжал сцепление, и уши заполнил визг, заглушил раскаты Сэмова смеха._ _

__– Сукин сын, - прорычал Дин, выруливая машину из-под крова деревьев. - Богом клянусь, Сэм, если ты не только с шинами повозился..._ _

__– Сколько я тебе должен повторять, что это был не я? - Сэм покачал головой, опустил окно и облокотился о дверь._ _

__– Ну да, ну да, - прорычал Дин. - Трикстер. Хитрый сукин сын... Мало было отправить нас на охоту за дикими гусями, запустить меня в стулья и спустить шины. Скотине пришлось покопаться и с ремнем охлаждения._ _

__– Может, он просто сломан, - ворчал Сэм._ _

__Дин окинул его яростным взглядом, вырулив на пустую дорогу._ _

__– Ничего не сломано. Я сам ее чинил._ _

__– Вещам свойственно ломаться, Дин, - фыркнул Сэм и подставил лицо ночному воздуху._ _

__– Не тем, которые ремонтирую я, - ответил Дин. В попытке заглушить визг съехавшего ремня охлаждения, он выкрутил звук радио на полную громкость._ _

__Бархатный голос Пола Роджерса утверждал, _жизнь как карусель... стремишься в небеса, а тебя уносит в ад. Для целого мира живешь как король, но ты всего лишь марионетка на порванной нитке.__ _

__Дин, сжимая пальцы на руле, впитывал в себя ритмичный звук басов и покачивался в такт барабанам. Ласковый ночной ветер из открытого пассажирского окна дразнил щеку. Взгляд цеплялся за пунктир желтых линий на дороге, ведущей в ночь и в никуда._ _

__– Есть идеи, куда мы едем? - Сэм силился перекричать музыку._ _

__Дин позволил себе грустно улыбнуться, заметив, что Сэм не жалуется на децибелы звука, просто позволил Дину выплеснуть раздражение от проблемы с Импалой._ _

__– Нет._ _

__– Не думаешь, что нам надо определиться?_ _

__– Зачем?_ _

__– Потому что... - Сэм замолчал в попытке сформировать слово, причину, объяснение, почему у них должен быть план._ _

__Дин ждал._ _

__– Потому что... эээ... Ты же хочешь починить ремень, так? - плечи Сэма заметно расслабились._ _

__– Я просто остановлюсь в следующем городе, - Дин пожал плечами._ _

__– А._ _

__Когда по радио заговорил диджей, Дин наклонился и достал коробку с коллекцией кассет, которую медленно обновлял после аварии. Сжав руль одной рукой, он метал взгляд между темной дорогой и нацарапанными названиями на спинках кассет._ _

__– Дин..._ _

__Дин водил пальцами по пластику, больше ощущая, чем слыша, как стучат друг о друга кассеты, пока пытался найти то, что уведет его внимание от окружающего, от воспоминаний. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как капот Импалы поглощает желтые полоски разметки одну за другой._ _

__– Дин._ _

__– Все нормально._ _

__– Да что ж такое-то! Дай мне, - Сэм потянулся за коробкой кассет._ _

__– Я сказал, все нормально! - взревел Дин и направил машину немного вправо. Колеса снова пересекли желтые линии, увели в безопасность. - Просто нужно что-то другое, чтобы..._ _

__– Дин._ _

__– Что? - проворчал Дин, раздраженный тем, что Сэм читал его как открытую книгу, обладал даром видеть сквозь его маску и отлично слышал скрытые эмоции в голосе._ _

__– Что еще случилось?_ _

__Дин выпрямился и взял руль обеими руками, а Сэм прошерстил скудную коллекцию кассет._ _

__– Ты о чем? – Дин, стараясь удержать голос твердым, сжал челюсти._ _

__– Что-нибудь случилось тогда - после того, как папа покончил с Ала?_ _

__– Нет, - слишком поспешно ответил Дин. Внутри у него все похолодело, когда Сэм резко повернулся на его ответ._ _

__– Расскажи мне._ _

__– Включи уже что-нибудь, Сэм._ _

__– _Расскажи_ мне._ _

__Сэм откинулся назад, позволив рекламе по радио наполнить воздух, ее звуки подобно острым льдинам впились в шею Дина. Сэм сложил руки на груди и прислонился к двери, сверля Дина упрямым взглядом, будто показывал: я могу ждать всю ночь._ _

__– Сэм..._ _

__– Дин._ _

__– Черт возьми, просто включи музыку!_ _

__– Что тогда случилось?_ _

__– Ты сам там был._ _

__– Мне было десять._ _

__– Не моя вина, что ты все забыл._ _

__– Нет, твоя._ _

__Сэм бросил ему эти слова, и они эхом отразились во внезапной недолгой тишине, между рекламой и разрезавшей тяжелое безмолвие _Please_ от Staind._ _

__– Что? - Дин коротко посмотрел на него, затем вернулся к дороге. Требовательный взгляд Сэмовых карих глаз в свечении огней приборной панели заставил сердце Дина сжаться, оставил на краю перед пропастью страха. - О чем ты говоришь?_ _

__– Я не помню, потому что ты заставил меня поверить, что меня это все не коснулось._ _

__– Я защищал тебя, Сэм._ _

__– Я знаю, - Сэм отвернулся от Дина, голос немного смягчился, когда Аарон Льюис просил: _скажи мне, пожалуйста, кем, черт возьми, ты хочешь, чтобы я был? Было ли что-то, чего я не мог понять? Никогда не знал, что это будет так похоже на политику.__ _

__– Это не важно, Сэм, - Дин вспомнил дрожащего брата, страх в его огромных глазах, замешательство на лице отца, и продолжил более ровным тоном. - Это было давно._ _

__– Этого хватило, чтобы ты стал весь... как на иголках._ _

__– Я не как на иголках._ _

__– Ага, ну конечно._ _

__– С чего ты взял, что я нервничаю?_ _

__– Может, с того, что я не слышу собственный голос из-за этой чертовой музыки? - прокричал Сэм, выключая радио. - Господи, Дин._ _

__Дин сжал зубы и поморщился, когда тишину заполнил визг ремня охлаждения. Он вздохнул, зная, что не сможет долго терпеть этот звук._ _

__– Какой здесь ближайший город?_ _

__– Я что, по-твоему, похож на гугл карты? - огрызнулся Сэм. Дин поднял бровь, глядя в сторону._ _

__– Ты похож на того, кто сейчас пойдет пешком, вот на кого._ _

__– Прекрасно, - фыркнул Сэм, но все же открыл бардачок, чтобы достать мятую карту._ _

__Дин включил верхний свет, посматривая то на Сэма, то на дорогу._ _

__– Похоже, что ближайшее место – это... Линч Хайтс. Примерно через 10 миль, - Сэм длинным пальцем проследил зеленую линию на карте. - Выглядит достаточно большим, чтобы там была автомастерская или что-то вроде того._ _

__– Хорошо, - Дин кивнул и выключил свет._ _

__Он подавил дрожь в перетруженных мышцах. Они были в пути с того дня, как подвезли Бобби после разборок с Трикстером. Спали в машине, умывались во время остановок, ели в забегаловках на заправках. Дорога стала их домом и работала щитом, что сдерживал их от слишком громких перебранок._ _

__Может, Трикстер и нагнетал раздражение, но не создавал его из воздуха. Не нужно все время следить за братом, чтобы узнать, что в тебе он ненавидит больше всего. Дин услышал тяжелый вздох Сэма, который сложил карту. Он почувствовал усталость, что исходила от брата, текла по салону Импалы и просачивалась внутрь него, смешивалась с выбравшейся на поверхность болью._ _

__Они не смогут продолжать так вечно._ _

__– Если хочешь, выбери музыку._ _

__Сэм, захлопывающий крышку бардачка, бросил на него удивленный взгляд._ _

__– С тобой все нормально?_ _

__– Конечно, а что?_ _

__– Куда делось _"Водитель выбирает музыку, пассажир помалкивает в тряпочку"_?_ _

__Губы Дина растянулись в искренней улыбке._ _

__– Значит, ты что-то запоминаешь._ _

__– Когда это важно, - кивнул Сэм. - Запоминаю, когда это важно._ _

___Всегда важно_ , шепнул внутренний голос Дина, когда Сэм потянулся включить радио. Он жестко поерзал на сидении, затекшие от неподвижности мышцы натянулись, ушибы тут же дали о себе знать – подгоняя темно-фиолетовую кровь к тонкому щиту кожи, наполнили тело неприятными ощущениями, - он еще не называл это болью – на которые решительно не собирался обращать внимания._ _

__Вкрадчивая сексуальная мелодия _Overfloater_ от Soundgarden отвлекала от тишины, когда Дин поглядывал на обочину в поиске въезда в Линч Хайтс. Сэм, отвернувшись от брата, барабанил пальцами по ноге, выражение его глаз трудно было разобрать в неясной ночной темноте. Дин выпрямился, облокотился о спинку сидения, и воспоминания накрыли его с головой._ _

___**Южная Каролина, 1994** _ _ _

___– Тише, Сэмми, - выдыхаю я дрожащим шепотом. - Эй, все хорошо._ _ _

___– Надо выбираться, Дин, надо выбираться._ _ _

___Его руки такие тонкие. Кажется, будто мои ладони уменьшили их в ту минуту, когда я схватил его и повел обратно в комнату. Я оглядываюсь через плечо, и страх комом стоит в горле, когда я вижу, что отец стоит в дверях соседней комнаты и в замешательстве смотрит на нас. Беззвучно работающий телевизор оставляет блики в его глазах._ _ _

___– Ну же, Сэм, - подбадриваю я, притягиваю его к себе так, что он спотыкается о мои ноги и жмется ко мне. Я закрываю дверь и, все еще обнимая его одной рукой, вставляю цепь обратно в желобок. - Пойдем в кровать._ _ _

___– Надо выбираться, Дин..._ _ _

___Его трясет, невидящие глаза широко открыты. Я знаю, что он все еще спит, но его взгляд такой осмысленный, что я невольно сомневаюсь._ _ _

___– Сэм?_ _ _

___– Не дождемся папу... надо выбираться._ _ _

___– Мы выбрались, Сэмми, - уверяю его я. - Все хорошо, папа нас вытащил._ _ _

___Сэм смотрит не на меня, а куда-то сквозь. Я разворачиваю его, веду к дальней от входа кровати. К моей кровати. Мы негласно условились, что он спит ближе к ванной, потому что встает раньше. Но теперь нет. В эту секунду я решаю, что независимо от того, как стоит мебель в комнате, я буду спать между ним и всем, что поджидает нас снаружи._ _ _

___– Все хорошо? - спрашивает он, мутный взгляд блуждает по комнате и понемногу проясняется._ _ _

___– Все хорошо, - повторяю я, укладываю его обратно на подушку, помогаю устроиться на боку и накрываю одеялом, подтыкая края. - Спи._ _ _

___Он послушно закрывает глаза, а я тихо стою рядом, смотрю на него и жду._ _ _

___– Что это было? – в голосе отца сквозит легкое обвинение. Я слышу не любопытство. Я слышу "как ты позволил ему выйти наружу?". Слышу "я доверил его тебе, Дин"._ _ _

___– Ничего, - говорю я. - Он просто ходил во сне. Все нормально._ _ _

___– Да?_ _ _

___Я поворачиваюсь к отцу. Наши взгляды пересекаются, и я вижу, как уходит недоумение из его глаз, он принимает решение. Решение насчет меня. Мне четырнадцать, и я больше не ребенок._ _ _

___– Все хорошо, папа, - повторяю я. Он смотрит мне в глаза еще пару мгновений, а затем, медленно моргнув, поворачивается к двери и идет на свою кровать._ _ _

___Воздух становится слишком тяжелым, и я задерживаю дыхание. Сэм всегда был моим. Моей работой. На которую я теперь смотрю по-другому. Я чувствую, как ответственность наступает на пятки обязательствам. Я чувствую, как любовь сливается с долгом. Я чувствую, как ускользает мое будущее и на его место плавно ложится другое._ _ _

___Я кручу шеей, чтобы сбросить нахлынувшее вдруг напряжение, и понимаю: теперь это постоянная, неотделимая часть того, кто я есть. Я медленно ложусь на другую кровать и, повернувшись набок, заворачиваюсь в одеяло._ _ _

___Подушка пахнет Сэмом._ _ _

__– Сюда! - вскликнул Сэм, заставляя Дина вынырнуть из воспоминаний. - Линч Хайтс._ _

__– Что такое... Слотер Бич (1)? – Дин съехал с пустого шоссе, не удивленный отсутствием машин на дороге. Они были ровно в середине _ничего_ , уезжали из _ниоткуда_ и направлялись в _никуда_. На перекрестке "мы тут были" и "мы это сделали"._ _

__Сэм пожал плечами, втянул нижнюю губу._ _

__– Не знаю, - он покосился на Дина. - Звучит как подходящее для нас место, а?_ _

__– Чувак, оно просто тоска какая-то, - Дин почувствовал, как рот неосознанно растягиваются в улыбке. Он поморщился, когда Импала взвыла, набирая скорость на зеленый свет при въезде в город. - Черт, ненавижу этот звук._ _

__– Завтра мы найдем магазин запчастей._ _

__Дин кивнул._ _

__– Сегодня я первый в душ, - сказал он._ _

__– Эй! Ты в прошлый раз был первым, - возмутился Сэм._ _

__– Надо быть шустрее, Сэмми, - Дин ухмыльнулся и свернул на стоянку первого попавшегося мотеля. Вывеска "Свободные места" мигала желтым неоновым светом, а рядом висело изображение рыбака, который был закутан в дождевик и боролся с волнами в попытке достичь маяка. Лампочка маяка резала глаза ядовито-синим цветом. - Зарегистрируй нас._ _

__– Какую возьмем кредитку? - спросил Сэм._ _

__– Эээ... - Дин пошарил в заднем кармане и нахмурился, ничего не найдя. Тогда он подхватил кожаную куртку с заднего сиденья и вытащил из внутреннего кармана серую карту "Виза". - Что насчет Йена Уильямса?_ _

__Сэм выхватил кредитку из пальцев Дина._ _

__– Как там кредит Йена?_ _

__– Пока хорошо, - ухмыльнулся Дин, подняв брови. _Увидь маску, а не боль. Увидь, что я показываю, а не то, что я чувствую.__ _

___Сэм локтем толкнул дверь, его тихий смешок заглушился знакомым скрипом. Дин потер шею, провел по ссадинам, которые будто никогда не заживали. Он смотрел на уходящего Сэма, на то, как передние фары Импалы подсвечивают его ноги, как бликуют на костяшках пальцев._  
_  
Ты должен пообещать мне…_

__Дин тряхнул головой, непрошеное эхо пьяной просьбы Сэма сочилось сквозь трещины его стен._ _

___Обещай мне..._ _ _

__Дин прикрыл веки, сжимая пальцами переносицу, и втянул в легкие воздух, в попытке прогнать воспоминания, засевшие в голове подобно мантре. Чтобы успокоить отчаявшегося Сэма, Дин оказался в силах только дать обещание убить его – исполнить приказ Джона, отданный перед самым уходом._ _

__Брат смотрел на него такими же огромными глазами, тем же невидящим взглядом. Тянулся к нему той же неуклюжей хваткой, дрожал от того же страха: что не будет способен выбраться. Уйти. Освободиться. От опасности. Он своей судьбы. От зла._ _

__Дин вздрогнул, когда стук пальцев по стеклу ворвался в его мрачные мысли._ _

__– Взял нам последний двухместный, - сказал Сэм сквозь закрытую дверь._ _

__Дин сунул ключи в карман, вытащил нож из ножен под сиденьем, вышел из Импалы и, разорвав тишину оглушительным хлопком водительской двери, направился к багажнику._ _

__– Оружие? - Сэм поднял крышку багажника и подвинул лук со стрелами, чтобы взять свою сумку._ _

__– Не, - Дин покачал головой. - У нас есть все, что нужно._ _

__Сэм дернул подбородком в легком кивке, дождался, пока Дин взял свою сумку, и закрыл багажник. Развернувшись как по команде, они зашагали в номер._ _

__– Тебе бы лучше не потратить всю горячую воду, - проворчал Сэм, когда сквозь темноту комнаты неосознанно пошел к дальней от двери кровати._ _

__Дин наблюдал за ним, скрывая понимающую улыбку за напускным возмущением._ _

__***_ _

__Кофе был просто отравой._ _

__Он понимал кофеманию брата, но даже под дулом пистолета не признался бы в собственной. Раз уж Дину так нравится подтрунивать над ним за привычку пить полу-декаф или декафинированную мокку с капелькой лимонного сока, он не будет расстраивать брата и говорить, что его вполне устраивает и обычный кофе со сливками и сахаром._ _

__Сэм провел пальцами по неровному краю местной газеты. Он кутался в однообразный гул голосов в кофейне, как в теплое одеяло, удобное покрывало знакомых незнакомцев. Если негде жить – значит, везде можно побыть как дома. Он еще не встречал маленького города, в котором не было бы местной кофейни. Он еще не видел местную кофейню без оживленных разговоров и вздохов, а так же без сплетен на потрепанной газетной бумаге, и беспокойных бариста в ожидании одиннадцати часов – конца утренней суматохи._ _

__Слушая утренний шум Линч Хайтс, Сэм просматривал газету, он знал, что нужно искать, и глазами как поисковиком компьютера искал нужные слова. _Необъяснимое, закрытая комната, орудие преступления не найдено, странные шумы..._ подобное говорило о чем-то стоящем внимания._ _

__Им нужно было что-то стоящее внимания. Дух бури оказался просто счастливой случайностью. Шансом. Одним из миллиона. Они даже не собирались останавливаться в Делавэре. Но это помогло им справиться с болью о _"только это и заставляет меня просыпаться каждое утро"_ и пройти сквозь смешную глупость со _"слишком хорош для этого мира"_ в настоящее, где они снова бок о бок боролись со злом. Снова охотились на нечисть. Снова спасали людей._ _

__– Что-нибудь еще?_ _

__Сэм поднял удивленный взгляд, когда громкий звук восточного акцента резанул по ушам._ _

__– Простите, что?_ _

__– Ты откуда, сладкий? – перед ним выставив бедро стояла женщина средних лет, в правой руке с золотым кольцом она держала стеклянный графин. Поджав бледные губы, она внимательно изучала Сэма._ _

__– Из... Техаса, - протянул Сэм. Чтобы придумать более убедительную историю, ему нужна была еще одна доза напитка в ее руках._ _

__– Конечно, вижу, что не из ближних краев, - кивнула она. - Кофе?_ _

__– Да, пожалуйста. Спасибо, мэм, - Сэм отплатил ей улыбкой, зная, что ямочки на его щеках сорвут ее тормоза._ _

__– Да не мэмкай мне тут. Ты проездом?_ _

__Сэм сглотнул, вдруг почувствовав, как не хватает мягкого очарования и томного взгляда Дина._ _

__– Путешествую, - ответил он. - С братом._ _

__– Твой брат такой же красавец, как ты? - спросила она с хитрой улыбкой. Сэм удивленно моргнул._ _

__– Эээ..._ _

__– Забудь, сладкий, - она похлопала его по руке. - Читай газету. Никто тебя не потревожит._ _

__С этим загадочным заверением она развернулась и ушла обратно к барной стойке и беспокойной очереди. Только тогда Сэм понял, что их разговор наблюдало с десяток любопытных глаз. Сглотнув, он убедил всех отвернуться своей неискренней улыбкой и снова принялся за чтение._ _

___Дин, поскорее бы тебе разобраться с этим ремнем охлаждения, или..._ _ _

__Его внутренняя тирада грубо прервалась, как только взгляд выхватил первые попавшиеся слова. Слова, которые могли бы стать новой целью. Слова, которые наполняли смыслом их жизнь._ _

__***_ _

__Боже, он обожал музыку._ _

__Он любил ритм, удары по барабанам, танец ловких пальцев по натянутым струнам, освобождение эмоций... Гребаные эмоции, впрыснутые в слова, которые отдельно от мелодии были бы пусты. Дин прижал огромные наушники плотнее к голове и погрузился в мелодию, позволил звуку течь сквозь него, вспенивать кровь, заставлять биться сердце._ _

__Закрыв глаза, Дин покачивался с пяток на пальцы и обратно, полностью погруженный в музыку. Потерянный во времени, в котором еще не был даже идеей в планах родителей. Потерянный в том времени, когда его мать была невинной, а отец служил в армии. Потерянный в том времени, когда реальность, скрытая в темных уголках мира, была всего лишь бредом сумасшедшего или вселенной вымышленных книг._ _

__Дин стоял в конце небольшого музыкального магазина, стены которого были заставлены компакт-дисками, полы заставлены деревянными ящиками с альбомами, а потолок завешан концертными плакатами. Дин тихо мычал себе под нос мелодию, не боясь, если вдруг кто-то смотрит на него и все слышит. В это мгновение для него существовал только он сам и магия Пэйджа и Планта и песни _Achilles Last Stand_._ _

___"Попрощаться с теми, кто думает, что знает все обо всем. Под улицами, шипящими в пару, живет в своем логове дьявол..."_ _ _

__Он почувствовал чье-то присутствие за пару секунд до того, как на плечо тяжело опустилась ладонь. Дин еле удержался от вскрика и шараханья в сторону. Каждый мускул напрягся в теле, отзываясь головокружительной дрожью, когда Дин сдернул с себя наушники и рывком повернулся назад._ _

__– Господи Иисусе!_ _

__– Ты так оглохнешь! - воскликнул Сэм._ _

__– Чувак! - Дин прижал руку к груди, быстро приходя в себя. - Не подкрадывайся ко мне так._ _

__– Я везде тебя искал, - проворчал Сэм._ _

__– Ну, расслабься! Ты меня нашел._ _

__– Слушающим какую-то ерунду в мелком музыкальном магазинчике, - Сэм указал рукой в пустое пространство между ними._ _

__– Это Ахиллес!_ _

__– Да плевать, хоть Моцарт, - Сэм прищурился. - Это чертовски громко! Слышно с самого входа, Дин._ _

__– Ты превращаешься в старушку, Сэмми, - Дин окинул Сэма недоумевающим взглядом и водрузил было наушники обратно на голову._ _

__– Эй, подожди, - Сэм положил руку на его запястье. - Ты нашел магазин запчастей?_ _

__Дин кивнул._ _

__– Они открываются только в полдень, - он еще раз попробовал надеть наушники._ _

__– Стой, - сказал Сэм, перехватывая их._ _

__– Что? - нетерпеливо проворчал Дин. - Zeppelin только что выпустили антологию, Сэм._ _

__Сэм наклонил голову, устремил пустой взгляд куда-то вперед._ _

__– Zeppelin? Как та группа, что играла во времена, когда Господь-бог был человеком?_ _

__– Антология, Сэм, - медленно повторил Дин, уверенный, что вот теперь Сэм точно поймет всю важность такого выдающегося события._ _

__– Кажется, я нашел нам дело, - Сэм выхватил у Дина из рук наушники и впихнул газету._ _

__Дин печально проследил за его движениями, когда Babe I'm Gonna Leave You тихим сексуальным эхом танцевала в воздухе. Он вздохнул, глядя, как Сэм вешал наушники на крючок, затем опустил взгляд в газету._ _

__– Ассоциация учителей и родителей подтвердила повышение цен на завтраки, - Дин поднял бровь. - Вот ублюдки. Ты прав, Сэм. Неси святую воду._ _

__Сэм закатил глаза - Дин счел бы жест забавным, если бы не видел его бесчисленное количество раз на дню - и перевернул газету._ _

__– Вот здесь, - сказал он, ткнув в маленькую статью указательным пальцем._ _

__– Местный житель видит призраков, - прочитал Дин. Он сдвинул брови и медленно поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть совершенно серьезного Сэма. - Ты издеваешься, да?_ _

__– Прочитай статью, Дин, - Сэм, поморщившись, отступил в сторону, когда другой покупатель прошел мимо коллекции дисков классического рока._ _

__Вздохнув, Дин просмотрел статью, он быстро шевелил губами, будто впитывая в себя информацию._ _

__– Так... он думает, его преследует жена, а?_ _

__– Да, и рассказал копам, - Сэм расстроено покачал головой._ _

__– Вот не свезло старику._ _

__– Ага, - Сэм положил руки на бедра. - Они не потрудились даже обозвать его ненормальным._ _

__– Думаешь, этого хватает, чтобы нам стоило проверять? - Дин, не поднимая головы, оторвал взгляд от газеты – посмотреть, как изменится лицо Сэма. Тот невидящим взглядом скользил по подставкам с дисками, погруженный в мысли, которые легко улавливал проницательным взглядом Дин. Он слышал тихое эхо невнятного признания Сэма, сказанного, когда вокруг было слишком много смертей, а внутри – слишком много алкоголя._ _

___Чем больше людей я спасу, чем сильнее изменюсь... изменю свою судьбу._ _ _

__– Да, наверное, - Сэм повел плечом и напустил на себя чересчур беспечный вид, что Дину захотелось отступить на шаг._ _

___Я так хотел поверить, что... Это так трудно... делать то, что мы делаем... в одиночестве, понимаешь? В мире так много зла, Дин, мне кажется, я в нем утону. И когда я размышляю о своей судьбе, когда думаю, чем все может закончиться..._ _ _

__Дин кивнул, прогоняя из мыслей надломленный голос брата, и мягко постучал по его груди тыльной стороной ладони._ _

__– Хорошо, юный исследователь, давай... делай свое дело, выясни, где живет этот... эээ... Джордж Купер._ _

__Сэм наклонил голову и растянул губы в показном неудовольствии._ _

__– А ты что будешь делать?_ _

__Дин потянулся за наушниками и почувствовал, как в уголках глаз собираются морщинки._ _

__– Послушаю Levee, потом найду ремень охлаждения для своей крошки._ _

__Сэм подавил смешок._ _

__– Ты такой придурок._ _

__Дин водрузил наушники на голову, нажимая стрелочку CD-плеера, пока низкая мелодия When The Levee Breaks не заменила собой шипение. Взглянув на Сэма, он поднял брови и безмолвно спросил: _"Ты все еще здесь?"_ Сэм закатил глаза, махнув рукой, возвращая Дину: _"Ты невыносим"_._ _

__Он развернулся и поплелся из музыкального магазина. Дин увидел, как Сэм остановился, будто бы желая оглянуться и что-то сказать, но вместо этого толкнул дверь и отправился к месту, где они оставили Импалу. Глянув на газету, все еще сжатую в руке, Дин перечитал статью._ _

__Внезапно после 40 лет брака умерла жена... слышит "их песню" по ночам... двери кабинета открыты, хотя он их закрывал... свет горит, но он его выключал..._ _

__Статья с сарказмом говорила о Джордже Купере, описывала его жалобы ничем иным, как бредом одинокого вдовца. Дин прищурился, читая последний абзац._ _

___Подопечную Купера, слепую девушку лет двадцати пяти, никто не видел. Соседи уверяют, что девушка затворница и крайне редко кому-либо удается увидеть ее на улице. Она, вероятно, переехала жить к Куперу в прошлом году, когда ее родители погибли в том же несчастном случае, в котором она ослепла._ _ _

__С льющимся в голове Zeppelin, Дин оглянулся на дверь. Фигура Сэма все еще стояла перед его глазами._ _

__***_ _

___**Южная Каролина, 1994** _ _ _

___– Ты же только вернулся, - громким шепотом возмущаюсь я. Сэм спит, положив голову на мои колени, а черная Импала отца мчится по темной дороге в неизвестность. - Ты опять оставишь нас?_ _ _

___– Я кое-что нашел, Дин, - объясняет мне отец, на мгновение мы встречаемся взглядами в зеркале заднего вида. - Ты знаешь, мне нужно выследить его._ _ _

___Я облизываю губы, зная, что отец будет ворчать, но не могу придумать ничего лучшего, пока на мне лежит Сэм._ _ _

___– Отвези нас к пастору Джиму, папа._ _ _

___Он с удивлением смотрит на меня в зеркало._ _ _

___– Что?_ _ _

___– Не оставляй нас в мотеле. Отвези к пастору Джиму._ _ _

___– Помню, ты говорил, что ненавидишь там бывать, - отец приподнимает бровь, и я слышу в его голосе насмешку. Это вызывает во мне неясные эмоции, которые я считаю гневом._ _ _

___– Ну да._ _ _

___– Тогда почему ты туда хочешь?_ _ _

___– Это нужно Сэму, - отвечаю я прямо._ _ _

___Я вижу, как напряглись его плечи. Мне хочется сказать еще что-нибудь, хочется открыть ему, что Сэм не спал целую ночь после демонской бури. Я хочу напомнить, что теперь мне пришлось спать у двери. Я хочу сказать, что мне тоже было страшно. Что тоже было холодно._ _ _

___– Ладно, - отвечает он, рассеивая мой гнев простым согласием._ _ _

___– Ладно?_ _ _

___Отец кивает, встречаясь с моим взглядом в зеркале._ _ _

___– Ладно, - спокойно повторяет он._ _ _

___Я чувствую, как расслабляюсь на мягкой коже заднего сиденья, позволяю единственному настоящему дому, который знаю, нести меня сквозь тьму. Отец включает радио, и тихий ритм Zeppelin наполняет салон приятным теплом._ _ _

___– Всегда считал эту песню сексуальной, - тихо говорит он._ _ _

___– Папа, - упрямлюсь я, глядя в ночь сквозь боковое окно._ _ _

___– Поцеловал свою первую девчонку под Kashmir, - признается он, словно забавляясь моим высказанным неудовольствием._ _ _

___Мне хочется сказать, что я тоже, но сижу молча. Папа должен знать, что я умею стрелять из любого оружия, которое он мне дает, разбирать и чистить. Ему нужно знать, что я могу проверить баланс ножей. Ему нужно знать, что я могу несколько дней подряд заботиться о Сэме и о себе, когда он уезжает. Ему нужно знать, что я тоже могу спрятаться от властей._ _ _

___Но ему не нужно знать, что Келли была блондинкой из пятого класса с застенчивыми голубыми глазами. Ему не нужно знать, что из окна учительской играл Kashmir, когда мы выскользнули на улицу, чтобы попробовать пиво, которое она стащила из маминого холодильника, и закончили тем, что пробовали мягкие губы друг друга. Ему не нужно знать, что она плакала, когда я уехал через две недели. Ему не нужно знать, что мне хотелось._ _ _

___– Он перерастет это, Дин, - вдруг говорит отец, вытягивая меня из воспоминаний о поцелуе._ _ _

___– А?_ _ _

___– Эти хождения во сне, - продолжает он, потирая затылок жестом, на подражании которому я ловлю себя. - Он перерастет это._ _ _

___– Я знаю, - говорю я, не веря ему. Мне все равно, перерастет он это или нет._ _ _

___Сэм был и остается моим. И пока это важно для меня, пока я рядом, ничего плохого с ним не случится._ _ _

__***_ _

__На ее бэйджике было написано Сэйди._ _

__Ее ненакрашенные ресницы, угольной дымкой обрамлявшие темно-шоколадные глаза, были низко опущены в чуть заспанном взгляде, который застал его врасплох. Когда серебряные кольца на ее правой руке отразили свет полуденного солнца, Дин позволил себе поглотить взглядом то, как джинсы обтягивали изгибы ее тела, как открывала дразнящую ложбинку расстегнутая верхняя пуговица белой рубашки. Между грудями были три веснушки, собранные будто в стрелочку. Острием вниз._ _

__– С вас пятнадцать сорок семь, - в ее речи прорезался восточный акцент, а губы изогнулись стрелой купидона, когда она поймала его задержавшийся взгляд._ _

__– Точно, - Дин вытащил из кармана двадцатку, грязную от пота соперника по покеру, положил на прилавок и придерживал пальцем край, пока девушка не забрала купюру._ _

__– Вам нужно что-нибудь еще, мальчики? - Сэйди протянула ему сдачу, указывая подбородком на Сэма, который ждал у Импалы и говорил по телефону. - Ну, вы же... вместе, так? - в ее голосе улавливались неуверенность и интерес._ _

__– Да, - ухмыльнулся Дин. - Он мой брат._ _

__– Ой! - в глазах Сэйди мелькнули искорки, озарились мягким розовым румянцем щеки, уголок губ призывно дернулся вверх. - Ну, тогда..._ _

__– Дин, - представился он, приподнял подбородок и чуть прищурился, пока она рассматривала его._ _

__– Дин, - рассмеялась она. - Я Сэйди._ _

__– Я знаю, - он ответил на призывную улыбку, повернулся на пятках и отправился к выходу._ _

__Услышав, как открылась дверь магазина, Сэм поднял голову и тут же жестом руки остановил неминуемые расспросы Дина._ _

___Кто звонит?_ – нахмурился Дин, и Сэм одними губами прошептал: _«Бобби»_._ _

__Дин кивнул и, подхватив розовое магазинное полотенце с заднего сиденья, подошел к капоту и понял, что забыл ремень охлаждения на прилавке у Сэйди._ _

__– Дин!_ _

__Внимание привлек ее веселый звонкий голос. Боковым зрением Дин поймал раздраженный взгляд Сэма, но сделал вид, что не заметил._ _

__– Ты забыл, - сказала Сэйди, и с теплой улыбкой протянула ремень._ _

__– Забыл, - Дин намеренно растянул слово, медленно забирая ремень. Он позволил себе дотронуться до пальцев девушки, почувствовал мягкую кожу, точно зная, что это легкое прикосновение вышибло весь воздух из ее легких, хотя она и попыталась это скрыть._ _

__– Вы, ребята, путешествуете? - спросила Сэйди, коротко глянула на его губы и вернулась к глазам._ _

__Дин повел плечом, оглянувшись на брата, когда тот закончил разговор и закрыл телефон._ _

__– Вообще, мы думали остановиться в городе и навестить старого друга._ _

__– А? - Сэйди глянула на Сэма, убрала с лица темные волосы, задержав на них руку. - Кого?_ _

__Дин вложил всю свою выразительность в столь важный вопрос, хорошо зная, что в таких маленьких городах девушка за прилавком единственного на ближайшие 50 миль автомагазина знает о каждом более чем достаточно._ _

__– Джорджа Купера, - сказал он. - Ты его знаешь?_ _

__– Вы друзья Джорджа? - спросила она с удивлением. - Ой, я так сожалею._ _

__– Сожалеешь? - заговорил Сэм, становясь рядом с Дином._ _

__– Ну, я не об этом, - отпустив пряди, Сэйди взмахнула руками, а потом убрала попавшие в рот ниточки волос, ветром брошенные на лицо. - Я сожалею о Камилле. Если вы знали Джорджа, то и Камиллу тоже, она... парни, она была такой славной женщиной._ _

__Дин и Сэм как по команде опустили взгляд и грустно кивнули._ _

__– Досадно, что так произошло, - тихо сказал Дин._ _

__– Да, точно. Конечно, она была в возрасте и все такое, но, - Сэйди поджала губы, - она не жаловалась на здоровье._ _

__Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу. Дин задумчиво облизнулся._ _

__– Просто сердечный приступ кажется таким... неожиданным, - вздыхая, дополнила Сэйди._ _

__– Да, - хором ответили братья, узнав все, что им было нужно._ _

__– В конечном счете, он не один, - заключил Дин, чувствуя, как Сэм пошевелился рядом - явно уловил смысл сказанного. Дин мог бы гордиться тем, что может не глядя читать движения брата._ _

__Сэйди помрачнела и скривилась так, будто съела лимон._ _

__– Ты про Рен?_ _

__Сэм кивнул._ _

__– Она, должно быть, хоть какое-то утешение._ _

__Сэйди отвела взгляд в сторону, недовольно сжала зубы, словно выбирала более мягкие слова, чтобы поделиться плохими новостями._ _

__– Да, наверное, другое теплое тело под боком - хоть что-то._ _

__– Она тебе не нравится? - прервал Дин._ _

__Сэйди пожала плечами и посмотрела на Дина. Её лицо было равнодушным, но в глазах читалась осторожность._ _

__– Ничего не имею против. Я, правда, не слишком хорошо ее знаю._ _

__Сэм кивнул. Дин уловил, как Сэйди нервно переступает с пятки на носок. Ему хотелось знать, что же она скрывает._ _

__– Ну, не буду вас задерживать, - наконец сказала она. - Пойду за прилавок, иначе Хэнк надерет мне зад._ _

__– Не допущу, чтобы это случилось, - усмехнулся Дин, посмотрев на ее ноги, и вновь поднял взгляд._ _

__– Ммм, - Сэйди наклонила голову. - Если вы еще будете здесь, я работаю в вечернюю смену в Джудо. В основном это байкерский бар, но достаточно неплохой. Есть музыкальный аппарат. Бильярдный стол..._ _

__– Похоже, мое местечко, - усмехнулся Дин, и опустил подбородок, по-прежнему глядя на Сэйди._ _

__– Ну, хорошо, - улыбнулась она. - Увидимся, Дин._ _

__– Жди, - ответил Дин, когда она развернулась и побежала к магазину, ритмично покачивая бедрами._ _

__Дин наблюдал за ней до тех пор, пока она не скрылась из виду._ _

__– Отлично._ _

__– Серьезно? - Сэм оттолкнулся от машины._ _

__– Что? – невинно спросил Дин и, подняв капот Импалы, повесил полотенце на решетку радиатора._ _

__– Думаешь, там тебе могут дать какую-то наводку или типа того? - Сэм встал рядом и разглядывал двигатель, пока Дин вынимал испорченный ремень._ _

__– Эй, - Дин протянул брату обрывок, затем вытер сальные руки о джинсы. - Должны мы или нет узнать побольше об этом твоем деле?_ _

__– _Моем_? - Сэм взял у Дина ремень и прислонился ногами к радиаторной решетке. - Я думал, у нас _семейное_ дело._ _

__Дин вытащил новый из картонной упаковки и начал просовывать его на место._ _

__– Так и есть, - проворчал он, зарывшись головой в капот и чувствуя запах масла, жара и силы. – Но это нашел ты._ _

__Сэм отвернулся, его ответ заглушил скрежет металла._ _

__– Что?_ _

__– Ничего, - с насупленным видом он оглянулся на Дина._ _

__Дин вылез из-под крышки капота. Одной проблемой меньше. Он быстро, не задумываясь, глянул на пальцы Сэма, и, полный решимости разобраться с другой проблемой, захлопнул капот._ _

__– Ты будешь брюзжать или делом заниматься? - спросил он, вытирая руки о полотенце._ _

__Сэм нахмурил брови._ _

__– Чего?_ _

__– Ты разговариваешь в стиле "Я буду спорить с тобой обо всем подряд", - Дин с деланной беспечностью пожал плечами, он готов был вытащить из Сэма это недовольство - заполнить хоть чем-то пустоту между ними. - Просто хотел знать, что ты выберешь, и все._ _

__– Да что с тобой такое? – Сэм сделал кислое лицо и скривил губы._ _

__– Ничего, - Дин откинул голову, спокойный взгляд на лишенном эмоций лице ничем не выдавал внутренний пыл._ _

__– Ты ведешь себя так, будто Трикстер до сих пор... где-то рядом, - Сэм подбоченился, сверля брата карими глазами._ _

__Дин сделал вдох. Потом еще один. Сэм был прав. Он все еще искал для них причину вести себя иначе. Причину ударить Сэма. Он не хотел нуждаться в такой внутренней связи с младшим братом. Он хотел видеть, где заканчивается Сэм и начинается он сам._ _

__Но не мог._ _

__Их жизни сплелись в одно целое, от которого он теперь зависел. И мысль, что, возможно, отец прав – Сэму предначертано судьбой превратиться в то, что Дину придется убить, причиняла ему будто телесную боль. Не было _Дина без Сэма_ , и осознание этого просто выводило его из себя._ _

__– Чего хотел Бобби? – Дин сменил тему._ _

__– Нас проверял._ _

__– Проверял? - Дин почувствовал, как немного расслабился._ _

__– Да. Хотел... эээ... - Сэм пожал плечами и примирительно посмотрел на брата. - Убедиться, что мы не поубивали друг друга._ _

__Дин с грустью улыбнулся. Пока они росли, Бобби был одним из немногих взрослых, временами возникавших в их жизни. Просто один из друзей Джона, просто имя, упоминаемое мимоходом. Пока обстоятельства не приводили их к нему на порог. Он становился _Дядей Бобби_ для Сэма и _Этим Гребаным Сингером_ для Джона. Он становился защитником, исследователем, охотником и другом._ _

__И Дин любил старика только за то, что тот отвечал на чертов телефон. Дин вздохнул._ _

__– Готов выяснить что-нибудь по твоему… этому делу?_ _

__Мгновение Сэм смотрел на него, оценивая, взвешивая, мысли роились в его голове и оставляли в глазах вопросы. Дин наблюдал за происходящим, ожидая, какой обрушится на него._ _

__– С чего начнем? - спросил Сэм, сжимая руки в кулаки, затем расслабляя их в попытке успокоиться._ _

__Дин знал, что за этим последует легкая тряска пальцами, потом быстрый подскок на пятках. Привычки брата были так же хорошо известны ему, как собственные. На них он рассчитывал, на них мог положиться. Они были тем, что он знал._ _

__Даже повзрослевший, Сэм оставался его, и Дин гордился этим._ _

__– Будешь Малдером или Скалли? - поинтересовался он, нацепив непринужденную солнечную улыбку. Маска на месте._ _

__– У меня есть выбор? - спросил Сэм, возвращая улыбку._ _

__***_ _

__– Прекрати дергать._ _

__– Слишком туго._ _

__– Угомонись, я сейчас все сделаю._ _

__– Я и сам могу!_ _

__– Тогда заканчивай ныть и давай сам!_ _

__Когда они встретились глазами в зеркале над широким комодом, Дин едва заметно улыбнулся. Сэм стоял за спиной чуть левее и ловко поправлял свой галстук, для обычного мира он выглядел как адвокат, которым хотел быть. Зачесанные назад волосы придавали ему шикарный серьезный вид, подчёркнутый напористым взглядом и сжатыми жесткой линией губами._ _

__Дин еще раз потянул за слишком туго завязанный на шее черный шелковистый материал. Под тяжестью пиджака на плечах он обливался потом, почти по-армейски короткие волосы торчали в разные стороны от сушки полотенцем. Дин втянул воздух через нос и выдохнул через сжатые губы, окончательно решив расслабить узел, и отрегулировал галстук так, чтобы он аккуратно прилегал к застегнутому белому воротнику._ _

__Он напомнил себе, что отлично справлялся и через силу. Он напомнил себе, что ложь – это часть их работы. Он напомнил себе, что жизнь – игра, и единственное, что в ней было настоящего, стояло позади него со скучающим видом._ _

__Отвернувшись от зеркала, Дин схватил свой сорок пятый и заправил его за пояс. Потом взял с комода поддельные удостоверения – прикрытие было придумано еще по дороге в мотель переодеваться. Сэм поймал тонкую черную корочку, брошенную Дином и сунул в нагрудный карман._ _

__Дин открыл свою, взглянул на имя внутри. Последний раз они использовали эти имена, когда одурачили Рональда Резника, чтобы тот рассказал им о своем "Мэндроиде". _Бедняга Рон. Сейчас дело должно пойти лучше, чем в прошлый раз с погибшим сторонником и агентом на хвосте._ Вздохнув, Дин сунул удостоверение в нагрудный карман, зная, что откроет это фальшивое имя одновременно с братом._ _

__В довершение образа Сэм надел пальто. Другое, меньшего размера, он протянул Дину, терпеливо дождался, когда тот натянет его на плечи. Короткое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, на самом краю чаши их терпения поджидали натянутость и осуждение, которые старались уловить подходящее время, чтобы встрять между братьями._ _

__Опустив руки по бокам, Дин покрутил шеей и потряс пальцами._ _

__– Отсюда 106 миль до Чикаго. У нас полный бак бензина, полпачки сигарет, сейчас темно и мы в солнечных очках._ _

__Он изогнул губы в лучшем стиле Дэна Эйкройда. Сэм облизнулся, игриво приподнял бровь._ _

__– Красавец._ _

__Повернувшись к входной двери, Дин усмехнулся и выставил вперед подбородок._ _

__– Говорил же, что выгляжу в этом, как один из "Братьев Блюз", - добродушно проворчал Дин. Сэм закрыл дверь и положил ключ в карман._ _

__– Чувак, никто не купится на паранормального агента ФБР, если мы явимся в засаленных джинсах и фланелевых рубашках._ _

__Дин оглянулся на него поверх машины._ _

__– Я просто говорю, что… - он открыл водительскую дверь и прежде, чем сесть, произнес: - …если полностью разденешься, будешь выглядеть лучше._ _

__Сэм, не веря своим ушам, поднял бровь._ _

__– Ты просто ничего не хочешь делать._ _

__Дин сел, захлопывая дверь, и вставил ключ в замок зажигания._ _

__– А что если все это сумасшествие - просто сумасшествие, Сэм?_ _

__– Дин, он перечислил все характерные черты присутствия призраков._ _

__Заведя машину, Дин поморщился от дикого ора радио, когда салон наполнили раскаты Paint It Black от The Rolling Stones._ _

__– Может, знает их из "Охотников за привидениями", - Дин убавил звук и устроил локоть на спинке сиденья, выезжая со стоянки._ _

__– Если ты так упираешься, - Сэм повернулся к нему, - то почему едешь поговорить с ним?_ _

__Дин опять повернулся вперед, скользнув взглядом по упрямому лицу брата._ _

___Потому что ты в это веришь, Сэм._ _ _

__– Я не упираюсь, - он выжал сцепление в пол и вывел машину на дорогу. - Просто думаю, нам нужно быть осторожными, и все. А не только... верить._ _

__В повисшей между ними тишине сетовал Мик Джаггер. _Быть может, потом я исчезну, и поэтому не столкнусь с правдой. Не так-то просто признать, что твой мир черного цвета...__ _

__– Ну... Думаю, сейчас это делает тебя рыжей бабой, - медленно проговорил Сэм, смягчив улыбкой свое замечание._ _

__Дин издал удивленный смешок, слегка сжав пальцы на руле._ _

__– Ладно, что у тебя есть на Джорджа Купера? - он оттаял, пока они ехали к жилищу Купера в Слотер Бич. - Что ты выяснил?_ _

__– Немногим больше, чем мы узнали из статьи и от твоей подружки Сэйди, - Сэм потянулся к бардачку и вынул какие-то исписанные листочки, сложенные туда до их возвращения в мотель. - Камилла Купер умерла от сердечного приступа на церковном пикнике около шести недель назад. Джордж вызвал полицию на ее призрак пару недель спустя._ _

__– И что он от них ожидал?_ _

__Сэм пожал плечами._ _

__– Многим кажется, что полиции положено разбираться во всем._ _

__Дин вздохнул и покачал головой._ _

__– Что насчет этой... слепой девчонки?_ _

__– Рен Деметер, ее родители погибли в результате того же странного несчастного случая, который оставил ее с истерической слепотой._ _

__Дин удивленно хмыкнул._ _

__– Так... она что... все глаза проревела?_ _

__– Нет, - Сэм покачал головой и глянул в окно. - Поверни здесь. Истерическая слепота – это состояние, при котором зрение теряется от нервного срыва или психической травмы, но безо всякого повреждения глаз._ _

__– Так она на самом деле может видеть?_ _

__– Да, - кивнул Сэм. - Но не хочет._ _

__– Что случилось с ее родителями?_ _

__– Не удалось это выяснить, - Сэм сложил листы и сунул обратно в бардачок. - Но Джордж и Камилла взяли девочку к себе, и ей не пришлось искать убежище или вроде того. Полагаю, что у нее нет других родственников._ _

__– Хм... - Дин задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. - Звучит слишком..._ _

__– Чисто._ _

__– Да._ _

__– Об этом я тоже думал._ _

__– Может, Камилла преследует не Джорджа, а кого-то еще?_ _

__– Ну, из всего, что я узнал, - поверни здесь направо - Джордж и Камилла были прекрасной парой, - Сэм с волнением откинул волосы назад, когда в поле зрения появился дом. - Любящие, преданные, без скелетов в шкафу, никаких секретов._ _

__– У каждого есть секреты, Сэм, - проворчал Дин. Он вспоминал слезы в глазах Джона, когда тот наклонился ближе, чтобы прошептать свой последний приказ на ухо Дину, вспоминал ледяной страх, что сковал его сердце и вырвался наружу, когда он передал эти слова брату. Он повернул Импалу на обочину на противоположной от дома стороне. - Хорошо, ну так что... Ты готов?_ _

__– Ответь мне на один вопрос, - сказал Сэм, хватая Дина за рукав, чтобы удержать на месте. - Если прошлая охота не подвернулась бы так вовремя... ты бы взялся за нее?_ _

__Дин нахмурился и с осторожностью покосился на Сэма._ _

__– Что ты имеешь в виду?_ _

__– Ну, этот монстр... Ала... Мы вроде как набросились на него. Ты все еще хочешь... завязать?_ _

__Дин вздохнул, глядя через лобовое стекло на темнеющее небо. Приближался вечер, заросли деревьев пропускали тусклый серый свет, скрывая ветвями машину, и придавали дому загадочный вид._ _

__– Нет, Сэм, - наконец ответил он. - Я не хочу завязывать. Это все, что я умею. Просто... хочу, чтобы ты был... - он серьезно посмотрел на брата. - В безопасности. Я... Я просто устал от судьбы, и демонов, и всего этого дерьма. Я просто хочу посолить и сжечь и... уехать в чертов закат._ _

__– Ты думаешь, я этого не хочу?_ _

__– Я _не знаю_ , чего ты хочешь, - тихим ровным голосом ответил Дин. - Мне кажется, ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь._ _

__Сэм втянул губы. В эту секунду за все прошедшее после Коннектикута время больше всего было похоже, что он вот-вот заплачет._ _

__– Так что же мы будем делать? - спросил Сэм тоном пятилетнего ребенка, полного надежды и доверия и одновременно испуганного._ _

__– Мы поднимаем задницы, идем в дом и выясняем, почему мертвая жена какого-то старика будит его по ночам, - Дин позволил своим губам растянуться в неуверенной улыбке, выждал мгновение перед тем, как она достигла глаз. - Мы делаем свое дело. Как и всегда._ _

__Сэм кивнул._ _

__– Верь мне, Сэм, - Дин сжал плечо брата. - Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось._ _

__– Да, знаю, - сказал Сэм, открывая дверь. - Я знаю._ _

__***_ _

__Дом был белым. По большей части. На широкой парадной веранде Сэм увидел длинные полосы ободранной краски. Ветер лениво покачивал доски, ржавые цепи тихо поскрипывали в унисон китайским колокольчикам._ _

__Сэм удивленно присвистнул одновременно с братом, когда они медленно взобрались по четырем обветшалым ступенькам, ведущим прямо к скрытой сеткой двери. Десятки колокольчиков свисали с потолка веранды, на каждом висели маленькие резные птички и выстукивали мелодию из деревянных колокольчиков. Все они - те, что были с широко распростертыми крыльями или с открытым в крике клювом, - кружили в безумном танце и стучали о полые трубки, которые отзывались навязчивой музыкой._ _

__– Эй, Сэм, - тихо позвал Дин, отвлекая Сэма от созерцания потолка._ _

__– Что?_ _

__– Эта мелодия... кажется тебе знакомой?_ _

__– Н... - Сэм прервал свое возражение, прислушался к звуку ветра, поддразнивающего деревянные колокольчики. - Да... да, вроде бы._ _

__– Как в каком-то из тех черно-белых фильмов._ _

__– О войне, - кивнул Сэм. - Да._ _

__– Странно, - Дин пожал плечами и постучал по деревянной перекладине дверной сетки._ _

__Их встретила тишина, Сэм, нахмурившись, подошел к краю веранды и посмотрел на стоящий поодаль гараж._ _

__– Машины нет, - сообщил он._ _

__– Ха, - подойдя к другому краю, Дин заглянул за угол дома и вернулся к Сэму. - Только садовый шланг._ _

__– Хочешь плюнуть и уйти?_ _

__Дин поднял бровь._ _

__– Почему я должен этого хотеть? – он достал отмычку из кармана пальто._ _

__Сэм стоял позади брата, придерживая дверную сетку, пока Дин сидел у замка и время от времени оглядывался через плечо: даже единственный свидетель мог им доставить море проблем. Раньше было проще. До Хендриксена. До отца. Просто... раньше. То, что Сэм ненавидел больше всего в жизни – одиночество, обособленность - было единственным, что их защищало._ _

__Теперь о них знали. И поэтому им следовало быть осторожнее, чтобы избежать новых проблем. Тех, с которыми Сэм не был готов мириться. Тех, которые Сэму хотелось бы поскорее забыть._ _

__– Поторопись, старик, - прошипел Сэм._ _

__Щелкнул замок, и Дин сердито оглянулся на Сэма. Прикрытые звоном колокольчиков за спиной, они ступили в темноту дома и вытащили оружие._ _

__– Джордж? - позвал Дин, глядя по сторонам, затем махнул Сэму на открытую дверь, которая, скорее всего, вела в гостиную. - Джордж Купер? ФБР. Мы здесь, чтобы… эээ... помочь._ _

__Дину ответила тишина. Сэм отступил от брата, изредка поглядывая в его сторону, и двинулся через комнату, в которую вряд ли часто заходили. Он заметил слой пыли на поверхности столов и паутину, соединившую фотографии. Пол казался слишком хрупким для его тяжелых ботинок и скрипел вслед за его шагами._ _

__– Сэм._ _

__Голос Дина был полон тревоги. Сэм оставил поиски и, повернувшись на пятках, пошел туда, где последний раз видел брата._ _

__– Что?_ _

__– Я нашел Джорджа, - Дин был дальше по коридору, его согнутая спина и подошвы ботинок виднелись в дверном проеме. Сэм бросился вперед, едва успев притормозить перед братом, склоненным над лежащим ничком седоволосым мужчиной. - Он дышит. Похоже, кто-то хорошенько приложил его._ _

__Комната выглядела так, будто по ней прошелся ураган. По всему полу валялись деревянные щепки и битое стекло. В дверных наличниках Сэм увидел несколько воткнувшихся маленьких разделочных ножей. Разорванные книги, сброшенные с полок, пестрили открытыми страницами. И сразу же, как только Сэм наклонился помочь Дину с Джорджем, он уловил запах._ _

__Газ._ _

__– Дин._ _

__– Просто помоги мне поднять его..._ _

__– Дин, нужно уходить отсюда. Сейчас же._ _

__– Что... - Дин метнул сердитый взгляд через плечо и тут же увидел лицо Сэма. В нем угадывались понимание и страх одновременно. - Вот черт._ _

__Дин спешно перевернул Джорджа. Старик застонал, кровь из раны на лбу заполнила морщины, которые на его лице оставило время. Сэм аккуратно переступил через распростертого на полу Джорджа и помог Дину усадить его._ _

__– Чт... - проворчал Джордж._ _

__– Мы выведем вас отсюда, - объяснил Дин._ _

__– Рен... - Джордж моргнул, слабо приподняв голову. - Найдите... Дин посмотрел на Сэма поверх опущенной головы Джорджа._ _

__– Девушка должна быть еще где-то здесь. Выведи его._ _

__– Дин! - воскликнул Сэм, но слова потерялись в пустоте: брат встал и побежал дальше по коридору, оставив Сэма с вялым, ничего перед собой не видящим вдовцом. - Пойдемте, Джордж, - прохрипел Сэм, пытаясь поднять старика на ноги. - Надо убираться отсюда._ _

___Дождаться... дождаться Дина..._ кричало Сэму сердце, когда тело сковала тяжесть Джорджа. Сэм перекинул руку мужчины через плечо и повел из разгромленной комнаты. Они вышли в коридор, и Сэм бросил случайный взгляд налево в надежде увидеть Дина._ _

__– Рен... - простонал Джордж._ _

__– Дин найдет ее, - уверил Сэм раненого мужчину. - Пошли..._ _

__Он наполовину тащил, наполовину нес Джорджа через прохладный коридор. Добравшись до конца, прямо перед тем как открыть дверь, Сэм увидел цифровой настенный термостат, явно не вписывающийся в интерьер векового дома._ _

__Он поймал взглядом значение температуры в тот миг, когда прибор включился. Семьдесят одна. Он автоматически посмотрел на датчик. Он был настроен на 72 (2) ._ _

___Вот дерьмо..._ _ _

__– Дин!_ _

__Сэм знал, что в ту же секунду, когда цифра достигнет верхней границы, весь дом заполнится газом, как бомба, и заберет все и всех на пути на очень жаркую прогулку. Джордж обвис в его руках. Сэм метнул еще один взгляд через плечо. Паника сковала льдом все внутри, сердце забилось в ловушке ребер. Ноги стали ватными, когда он остановился в дверях между спасением и тем, кто его всегда спасал._ _

__– ДИН!_ _

__Ничего не услышав в ответ, Сэм чуть было не оставил Джорджа, чтобы броситься обратно._ _

__– Сукин сын! - проворчал он сквозь сжатые зубы, когда вбитое в голову стремление защищать пострадавших потащило наружу вместе с ношей. Китайские колокольчики дразнили едва узнаваемой мелодией, пока Сэм ковылял по ступенькам. Он поспешил к краю двора и небрежно опустил мужчину на спину._ _

__– Оставайтесь здесь._ _

__– Кто... кто вы такие? - Джордж оглядел его._ _

__Сэм не стал терять время на объяснения. Он быстро развернулся и помчался обратно к дому._ _

__В воздухе прогремел взрыв, обдал Сэма жаром, сбил с ног и бросил спиной на землю недалеко от Джорджа._ _

__Сэм поднял веки и невидящим взглядом окинул вечернее небо. Неясная боль отвлекла его от серебряного оскала луны. Глаза слезились, легкие молили о кислороде. Он попытался втянуть воздух, но грудную клетку будто сжало в тисках. Сэм почувствовал, как кто-то трясет его за руку._ _

__Глоток воздуха, который наконец попал в легкие, был полон золы и пыли. Сэм осторожно перевернулся на бок, отчаянно пытаясь дышать, когда по спине неуклюже похлопали рукой._ _

__–...черт возьми, произошло, малыш?_ _

__– Что?_ _

__– Ты в порядке?_ _

__Сэм увидел перед собой покрасневшие голубые глаза, свет пожара отбрасывал причудливые тени на лицо их обладателя._ _

__– Что? - спросил Сэм еще раз._ _

__– Мой дом только что взорвался, - ошеломленно произнес Джордж, он все так же сидел на корточках, держа руку на спине Сэма. - О боже, Рен..._ _

__– Дин, - выдохнул Сэм, опираясь на колени. Земля уплыла из-под ног, кровь застучала в ушах. Он неловко качнулся._ _

__– Полегче, сынок, - Джордж сильнее надавил рукой на Сэма. – Не надо так резко._ _

__– Отцепись от меня к чертям, - голос Сэма походил на скрежет металла. От гнева и страха он выглядел старше, становился тем, кто повидал больше, чем рассказывает вслух. - Там мой брат._ _

__Скинув с себя мешавшее пальто, Сэм встал на ноги, едва удерживая равновесие. Путаясь в ногах, он поплелся к разрушенному дому. Взрыв погасил большую часть огня, оставил только дымящиеся развалины с искрами пламени, усыпавшими фундамент. Входная дверь исчезла, гостиная превратилась в кучу деревянных балок и сломанной мебели._ _

__Задняя часть дома казалась относительно незатронутой, в обрамлении оранжевого света потухающего пламени Сэм видел интерьер второго этажа._ _

__– ДИН!_ _

__До слуха доносились лишь стоны дерева и треск огня. Сэм ввалился в сюрреалистический пейзаж из осколков и дыма, упавших обломков и рваной бумаги._ _

___Нет... нет-нет-нет-нет..._ Сэма пошатывало. _Не вот так... только не так... ты должен присматривать за мной... ты должен остаться...__ _

__– ДИИИН! Ответь мне!_ _

__Сэм кашлянул, бросился через сломанный стол, обрывая остатки обоев со стен. _Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста...__ _

__– Дин! Давай, старик... ответь мне!_ _

__Сэм снова закашлялся, споткнулся и в попытке равновесие, схватился за дверной проем. Занозы впились глубоко в ладонь. Укол боли, мгновенный и жесткий, вызвал кислый привкус во рту. С резким вскриком он упал на колени и, схватив поврежденную правую руку левой, зашипел от боли. Глаза защипало, и он почувствовал, как слезы скатились с кончиков ресниц._ _

__В тот же мгновение он увидел отблеск серебра. Серебряного кольца в тусклом свете огня. Серебряного кольца на правой руке его брата. Руке, безвольно повисшей на деревянной балке._ _

__Руке Дина._ _

__– О боже..._ _

__Сэм устремился вперед, не отрывая взгляда от руки брата._ _

__– Я здесь... Я здесь, Дин. Я вытащу тебя. Ты просто подожди, ладно? Дождись меня._ _

__Дрожащими руками Сэм начал откапывать Дина. Ноги совсем обессилели, и держался он только за счет силы воли. Живот скручивался узлом, сердце бешено колотилось, а легкие отказывались работать. Он задыхался, тело двигалось на автопилоте, а разум вопил в панике; кровь громко стучала в ушах._ _

__Страх давил сильнее, чем в минуту, когда он наблюдал, как врачи реанимировали брата. Сильнее, чем в ту секунду, когда он увидел распростертого на полу отца._ _

__– Я здесь, Дин, - выдохнул он, сил на слова ушло не меньше, чем на то, чтобы поднять очередную доску. Вскоре он увидел Дина полностью: тот лежал лицом вниз, пальто обмоталось вокруг тела; одну руку он подобрал под себя, а вторую – будто вытянул в попытке схватиться за что-то при падении._ _

__– Черт-черт-черт, - выдыхал Сэм, не слыша собственного голоса, не понимая даже, что что-то говорит. Задержав дыхание, он протянул дрожащую руку к шее Дина. От облегчения закружилась голова, когда он почувствовал уверенный пульс брата._ _

__– Ладно, ладно, я смогу, - говорил он сам себе. - Я смогу._ _

__Потемневшая от жара потолочная балка лежала поперек Дина, одним концом опираясь о кресло из гостиной, благодаря которому чудом не раздавила его. Сэм закусил губу и с утробным рыком оттолкнул балку. Брат был освобожден._ _

__Сделав глубокий вдох, Сэм обошел обломки и опустился на колени рядом с Дином. Здравомыслие подсказывало не двигать его, а нужда в брате отправила логику на все четыре стороны, и Сэм потряс его за плечо. Осторожно, задерживая дыхание глубоко в легких, Сэм перевернул Дина, укладывая обмякшее тело на своих руках._ _

__Из уголка рта Дина, носа, глубоких порезов на лбу и на щеке текла кровь. Сэм чувствовал ее, пропитавшую волосы слева, она темнела на шее, по которой свободно текла из ушей._ _

__– О Господи... - прошептал Сэм, ослабив хватку на неподвижном теле брата, и осторожно большим пальцем вытер кровь около ушей. - О боже, Дин._ _

__– Малыш?_ _

__Сэм со всхлипом поднял взгляд, почувствовал соленый привкус слез на краях губ. Джордж стоял на остатках веранды, а рядом была красивая молодая девушка._ _

__– Я позвонил от соседей. Скорая уже едет, - Джордж прижал девушку сильнее. Она подняла пустой взгляд васильковых глаз, и Сэм замер. - Я нашел Рен, - спокойно продолжил Джордж._ _

___Девчонка должна быть еще где-то здесь..._ Сэм сделал рваный вдох, глядя на фарфоровое лицо, на глаза, невинно глядящие в его сторону. Темные волосы подобно крыльям обрамляли ее лицо, небольшой рот был приоткрыт словно в панике. _Он вернулся туда за тобой_ , хотел сказать Сэм. Но все, что он мог – это только смотреть на нее._ _

__Отведя взгляд от Рен, Сэм вернулся к покрытому кровью лицу Дина и вытер его веки дрожащей набитой занозами рукой. Он закончил тем, что просто смешивал их кровь, размазывал липкую жидкость по щеке Дина, окрашивая ею волосы неровными движениями в попытке успокоиться._ _

__– Он... - Джордж подошел ближе, и в тот же миг вой сирен скорой помощи разорвал ночную тишину._ _

__– Он жив, - сказал Сэм тихим запинающимся голосом. - Он жив._ _

___Жди меня, Дин..._ _ _

__Сэм чувствовал, как все вокруг поплыло. Он почувствовал мелкие брызги от пожарного шланга, долетающие до него на ветру. Он почувствовал, как руки медиков пытаются забрать у него брата. Он почувствовал, как поднимают безвольное тело Дина. Он почувствовал, как приближается тьма, как выжимает воздух из его легких во тьму ночи._ _

__Он чувствовал пустоту, одиночество, будто тихо ускользал в забвение, обвиснув в руках незнакомца, когда у него забрали брата._ _

___Жди меня..._ _ _

______________________  
1 - дословный перевод - "убойный пляж"  
2 - 22 по Цельсию 


	2. Chapter 2

_Потерянные иллюзии делают более мудрым, чем найденная истина.  
Людвиг Бёрне._

***  
Не было ни огня, ни жара, ни боли. Ничего.

Он решил, что что-то ударило его, толкнуло вперёд, отнесло воздухом так сильно, что глаза вывалились из глазниц, а уши сползли с головы.

Он был уверен, что медным привкусом во рту была кровь. Но воздух вокруг казался свежим, чистым.

Он чувствовал его дуновение, путающееся в грубой щетине на подбородке. Чувствовал, как оно ласкало его губы и жгло широко распахнутые глаза. Листья вокруг ещё только начинали опадать с деревьев, окрашенных в осенние оттенки красного и золотого. Во рту ощущался солодовый вкус любимого пива. Опустив взгляд, он обнаружил, что опирается на старые жерди хлипкой изгороди, и коричневую бутылку, сжатую в потной ладони.

Он знал это место. Он помнил это мгновение.

Пара минут между празднованием выживания после истощившего их демонического вируса и признанием, которое разрушило его жизнь. Признанием, выплывшим в мгновение слабости так ярко, что после выдоха он все ещё ощущал пустоту в груди. Все ещё чувствовал странную смесь освобождения и загнанности, как только слова "устал от этой работы" попали в сети памяти его брата.

_Сэм, старик, пожалуйста. Эй, пожалуйста. Только дай мне немного времени. Дай мне время подумать, ладно? Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста..._

Он помнил, как произносил это, помнил, как вздрогнул Сэм, как посмотрел на него с отблеском страха, задержавшегося в уголках глаз. Дин отодвинулся от изгороди и повернулся вправо, зная, что Сэм будет стоять именно там.

Сэм смотрел куда-то в сторону реки, прислонившись к ограждению, его челюсть подрагивала, пальцы были переплетены за головой. Дин знал, что он пытается понять услышанное, уложить в голове не только слова отца о том, что, возможно, его придётся убить, но и то, что брат – единственный, кто может это исполнить.

Он сглотнул, горькое послевкусие правды перебило привкус пива.

_Сэм, послушай._

Дин нахмурился, когда брат не оглянулся. Он ощущал, как двигаются губы, язык касается задней кромки зубов; он знал, что что-то говорит, что зовёт Сэма.

Но ничего не слышал.

_Эй, Сэм._

Тишина сжималась вокруг него, давила своей нереальностью. Он попытался шагнуть вперёд, дотянуться до Сэма, но небо вдруг стало слишком тяжёлым, а земля крепко вцепилась в его ботинки.

_Сэм? Эй, старик, посмотри на меня, ладно? Я думаю... Сэм, что-то... что-то не так..._

Влажная пивная бутылка выскользнула из замёрзших пальцев и ударилась о землю, выплёскивая из горлышка янтарную жидкость и забрызгивая низ джинсов. Он облизнул губы, ощущая языком мягкую кожу. Он ощутил, как сердце стучит все быстрее, отдаваясь где-то в основании горла, как перед глазами мелькают вспышки яркого света.

_Сэм?_

Медленно опустив руки, Сэм повернулся к Дину и глянул на него исподлобья. Дин почувствовал, как холодок прокатился по коже, когда их взгляды пересеклись. В глазах Сэма не было ни жизни, ни души. Они выглядели пустыми, полными того вакуума, что больно давил на уши.

_\- Что..._ \- попытался сказать Дин, но давление вдруг стало стишком сильным, слишком резким даже для того, чтобы только начать мольбу о понимании. Он задыхался, втягивая воздух, в попытке облегчить давление в ушах.

Глаза Сэма пожелтели. И Дин перестал дышать.

Жёлтый цвет был тяжёлым, холодным и пугающе знакомым.

Скрыть всю противную боль... Скрыть правду...

Дин потряс головой в попытке прогнать из памяти голос отца, которым говорил демон. Все вокруг головокружительно завертелось, Дину захотелось отступить ещё на шаг. Оттолкнуть от себя Сэма. Но он не мог пошевелиться. Воздух сгустился сильнее, сдавил уши, голову так сильно, что Дин застонал от боли.

Сэм подошёл к нему, жёлтые глаза расширились, заняв почти половину лица. Дин открыл рот, чтобы ослабить все нарастающее давление на глаза.

\- Какого черта? - злобно спросил он, слова сорвались с губ в звенящую тишину.

Сэм подступил ближе. Вместо обычно невинной улыбки он расплылся в безумной насмешке до ушей.

_Я сплю... это сон... это нереально..._ Дин снова тряхнул головой.

Это было неправильно от начала до конца. Просто неправильно. Глаза Сэма ослепляли мерцанием, обжигая даже сквозь зрачки. Он попытался закричать, попытался уйти. Но в передышке было отказано.

Воздух загустел ещё больше.

_Уберись от меня к чертям, просил он беззвучным, неслышным голосом. Просто... просто сгинь!_

Пройдя оставшееся расстояние, Сэм встал прямо напротив Дина и ледяными руками обхватил его щеки. Жуткие жёлтые глаза разрастались до тех пор, пока не стали единственным, что видел перед собой Дин. Что-то менялось в холодном прикосновении Сэма, а потом Дин почувствовал, как когти впиваются в виски, как застилает глаза маслянистый перьевой покров.

_Нет..._

Дин пытался вырваться, хотел отстраниться от когтистых рук, хотел попросить брата вернуться. Но тишина оказалась слишком тяжёлой.

_СЭМ!_

***

У страха был вкус.

Он подобно дешёвому пиву остался в горле Сэма, покрыл язык и замедлил речь. Он сковал губы изнутри, и каждый раз при ответе на вопрос - _да, здесь болит... нет, я не чувствую... я не знаю, когда последний раз делал прививку от столбняка... нет, у меня нет ни на что аллергии_ \- Сэм ощущал липкий металлический привкус страха. Такой, будто лизал никелевую батарейку.

Приёмный покой переполняли звуки: писк приборов и голоса, которые отдавали приказы и инструкции, успокаивали, приободряли, ругались. С той минуты, когда Сэм открыл глаза, лёжа на носилках в машине скорой помощи, где на него заботливо смотрели незнакомцы, он слушал Дина. Искал его тайным чувством, которое неосознанно открылось в нем с незапамятных времён.

Он всё тянулся куда-то, в пустоту, которая должна была быть заполнена Дином, когда сел на кровати в приёмной перед раздвинутыми занавесками в бледную полоску, за которыми царил хаос отделения экстренной помощи, полный беспокойства, неопределённости и... страха.

Он закусил губы, вспоминая времена, когда был далеко от Дина. Времена, которые остались позади. Времена, когда он в знак протеста отдалился от семьи. Времена, когда они были порознь. Времена, когда уходил Дин.

Но сейчас Дин был рядом. Сэм только что видел профиль брата, когда, сидя на каталке, оглянулся через плечо. Он видел, как покоилась на груди рука с серебряным кольцом. Каталку с Дином провезли в отделение экстренной помощи, в ближайшую к двери нишу, к его носу и рту плотно прилегал кислородный мешок с ярко-голубой трубкой, который сильными руками сдавливала блондинка-медсестра.

– Это довольно глубокий порез, - прокомментировал медбрат, вытаскивая последний осколок из ладони Сэма. - Нужно зашить.

– Угу, - рассеянно ответил Сэм, скользя взглядом по дальнему концу отделения, высматривал малейшее движение за занавеской, где лежал Дин. Где-то слева заплакал ребенок, и женщина неразборчиво его успокаивала.

Каталку Сэма подняли высоко, и он едва доставал до пола. Он оперся ногой о покрытый линолеумом пол и, напрягая спину, вытянулся вперёд, когда повеяло запахом антисептика и стерильных упаковок.

– Знаете, вы спасли ему жизнь, - продолжил темнокожий мужчина, положив онемевшую руку Сэма на поддон, и начал готовить нить.

– А?

Сэм взглянул на мужчину и первый раз всмотрелся в черты лица. Он помнил, что кто-то называл имя старика, когда несколько человек в цветных одеждах проверяли давление, зрачки и температуру. Оно пролетело мимо ушей пустым звуком, в ту минуту все вокруг продолжало плыть, шум становился громче, мигал свет, а Сэм был в центре этой суматохи.

Один.

– Джорджу Куперу, - пояснил медбрат. – Дело могло кончиться гораздо хуже, если бы не вы двое. Мы все здесь любим Джорджа.

– А, да, - Сэм сглотнул, уловив движение на другом конце комнаты.

– Возможно, будет немного холодно, - предупредил мужчина, подняв прозрачную пластиковую бутылку с изогнутым распылителем на горлышке, выждал секунду, чтобы Сэм приготовился, затем брызнул физраствор прямо на открытую ладонь Сэма рядом с запястьем.

– Ах ты ж боже мой, - дёрнувшись, прошипел Сэм. Медбрат придерживал его руку, чтобы жидкость очистила рану от оставшихся заноз. Ледяная вода обжигала ладонь, пробирая до самых костей, болью ползла по руке к самому плечу.

– Простите, - с сожалением сказал мужчина. - Вы двое — герои, знаете?

Сэм стиснул зубы и с силой выдохнул через нос.

– Спасибо, - наконец сказал он, без лишних размышлений зная, что должен отказываться от любых благодарностей.

Дин отказался бы. Дин ушёл обратно, в тот дом, упрямо прорывался сквозь почти видимые облака газа, чтобы найти невинного человека. Не раздумывая и не колеблясь. Сэм мысленно проклинал его, хотел наорать за такую глупость, хорошенько встряхнуть его и потребовать не быть таким идиотом, хотел узнать, кем он себя возомнил, узнать, удосужился ли он вообще, мать его, _подумать_.

Хотел просто увидеть его, черт побери.

– Хотя готов поспорить, что вы привыкли к подобному на такой работе, - продолжил мужчина, очистив рану и начиная зашивать сморщившуюся кожу.

Эти слова удивили, отвлекли Сэма от голубоватых занавесок, за которым не было видно ничего, кроме ног суетящихся возле каталки.

– Что? - спросил он, сбитый с толку тем, как посторонний узнал о спасённых им жизнях.

Мужчина поднял взгляд.

– Ну, как агенты ФБР. 

Сэм прикрыл глаза.

– Верно.

Прибывшие врачи скорой нашли их в крови и ссадинах среди обломков дома, и узнать их имена можно было только по удостоверениям агентов ФБР Бэкмена и Тернера. (1)

Минуты шли. Сэм чувствовал, как тело наливается усталостью. Потребность подумать о себе, защититься, спрятаться боролась в нем с необходимостью двигаться, желанием найти и увидеть Дина. Если бы ситуация была обратной, Дин заставил бы себя дойти до шторки, с кровоточащей рукой, сказав всем, что могут зашить его, ко всем чертям, после того как позаботятся о Сэме.

_Так какого хрена расселся? Иди, черт возьми. Сделай что-нибудь. Иди!_

– Готово, - объявил медбрат.

Сэм, не чувствуя швов, подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он поднял тяжёлые веки и заметил, как мужчина отстранился и убрал защитную повязку с руки Сэма. Он осторожно наложил тонкий марлевый тампон на рану и закрепил её длинными полосками бинта.

– Может немного сочиться, это нормально. Но если увидите, что рана опухла или кровоточит ярко-красным, то...

– Я понял, - кивнул Сэм, прижимая руку к груди.

– Вам выпишут рецепт на обезболивающие, - медбрат начал собирать принадлежности для чистки ран.

– Спасибо, - кивнул Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как кто-то вышел из-за шторки, где лежал Дин. - Эй, могу ли я теперь увидеть своего бра... напарника?

Медбрат оглянулся на занавеску, к которой был прикован взгляд Сэма еще с той минуты, как его прикатили в неотложку, а Дин тихо и спокойно лежал позади него.

Сэм вздрогнул от воспоминаний шума и света фонарей, когда парамедики вытаскивали его из разбитой Импалы, когда он не мог ни увидеть, ни услышать, ни прикоснуться к брату и отцу.

– Я проверю.

Когда мужчина вышел за шторку, Сэм уже стоял на ногах, опираясь о стену здоровой рукой. Черного галстука на нем уже не было, белая рубашка оказалась выпущена из брюк и расстегнута до середины груди, открывая испачканную дымом футболку. Пальто он потерял у дома, а пиджак постигла та же участь, что и галстук.

Зная, что выглядит, как студент после вечеринки в честь посвящения, Сэм шагнул из ниши в шумную глубину неотложки. Он не обращал внимания на суету вокруг, думая только о том, где последний раз видел брата. Он был полон решимости найти его прежде, чем ноги перестанут держать, и он свалится.

Сэм остановился прямо перед шторкой, скрывающей брата, когда вышли две последние медсестры и задернули за собой голубую ткань. Он нырнул внутрь с другой стороны и задержал дыхание, когда впервые увидел Дина после того, как прижимал к себе его окровавленное безжизненное тело среди обломков дома.

– О, - выдохнул он, не в силах выдавить из себя большее. Он шагнул вперед, скользя взглядом по неподвижному телу Дина.

К указательному пальцу брата тянулся пульсоксиметр, к руке подсоединялась капельница с магнезией. Тонкие проводки, отходящие от электродов, крепились к его груди под больничной рубашкой, развязанной у плеча, обнажая ключицу и грудь.

Сэм подошел ближе, онемевшей рукой отодвинул простыни и положил ладонь на его предплечье. Лицо Дина сплошь покрывали опухшие ссадины и тонкие порезы. Кровь была стерта с кожи, но оставалась на волосах, густо окрашивая короткие русые пряди красно-коричневым.

– Дин, старик... - Сэм проглотил вставший в горле ком.

Досада, привычное раздражение, разочарование от однообразия их жизни исчезали, когда все внутри сжималось от вида ран его брата. Такого спокойного брата.

– Могу я чем-то помочь?

Вздрогнув, Сэм резко повернулся и вытянул руку в попытке удержать равновесие.

– Тише, - темноволосая женщина в голубом халате, тут же положила прохладную мягкую руку на его локоть. - Вы в порядке?

– Да, просто... - Сэм сглотнул и облизнул губы. Снова привкус страха. Вдруг захотелось выпить. Очень. - Ужасно видеть его таким.

Женщина поочередно посмотрела на обоих, и, взгляд её карих глаз смягчился.

– Он ваш... - она посмотрела на поднос у изножья кровати Дина. - Напарник?

Сэм опустил взгляд. _Правда или прикрытие?_

– Как Вас зовут? - спросила она мягким доброжелательным голосом, опустила голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Он увидел морщинки вокруг ее глаз, прорезавшие историю жизни на ухоженном лице.

– Сэм.

– Сэм, я доктор Уайлд. Я позабочусь о вашем...

– Брате, - прошептал Сэм. - Он мой брат.

Доктор Уайлд откинулась на пятки, скрестив перед собой руки.

– Я вижу.

Сэм сглотнул, почувствовав, как в горле усилился металлический привкус. Он прислонился бедром к кровати и, положив ладонь на руку Дина, ощутил его тепло и мягкие волоски.

\- Вы на самом деле не из ФБР, так ведь? - спросила доктор Уайлд.

\- Мы узнали о Джордже из газеты, - Сэм остановился так близко к правде, как только осмелился. - Приехали... - он пожал плечами, - проверить.

Она подняла бровь, кожа вокруг глаз натянулась от движения.

\- И вы решили, что выдать себя за ФБР - хорошая идея, чтобы попасть в дом?

Сэм молча пожал плечами.

Доктор Уайлд вздохнула, еще раз взглянув на приборы у Дина.

\- Мне неудобно это говорить, но вам не нужно было так стараться. Джордж всем рассказывает о Камилле, прости-господи.

Дин на кровати слегка пошевелился, чем немедленно привлек внимание Сэма. Губы Дина искривились в недовольстве, оно же залегло морщинками между бровями и смяло края пластырей-бабочек у глаз.

\- Док, - позвал Сэм грубым от напряжения и беспокойства голосом. – Как мой брат?

Тяжелый вздох доктора Уайльд заставил Сэма почувствовать, как между плеч пробежал холодок и обосновался где-то в районе поясницы. Ему вдруг расхотелось ее слушать. Ему хотелось, чтобы ее следующие слова утонули в звуках отделения неотложной помощи. Он отказывался слышать "если", или "возможно", или "недолго"...

Возможности, что Дин не будет в порядке, просто не существовало.

\- Ему удивительно повезло. Помимо ссадин и неглубоких рваных ран, у него серьезное сотрясение мозга, - начала врач. - Придется сделать компьютерную томографию, чтобы иметь полную картину, но сейчас я могу сказать, что, когда он очнется, его будет мучить довольно сильная головная боль.

_Когда... она сказала когда... не если... когда..._

Сэм кивнул, крепче сжимая пальцы вокруг руки Дина, чтобы удержаться на плаву и немного согреть свое продрогшее тело.

\- У него могут быть незначительные осложнения – мы это узнаем, только когда он придет в себя.

\- Какие... осложнения? - Сэм взглянул на нее. Она повела плечом.

\- Краткосрочная потеря памяти, персеверации...

\- Пер... что? - Сэм хмуро качнул головой, ничего не понимая.

\- Он будет снова и снова повторять один и тот же вопрос, словно не слышал ответ. 

Сэм кивнул.

\- Он по-любому это сделает, - тихо произнес Сэм, его губы тронул призрак улыбки. Доктор Уайлд мягко улыбнулась.

\- Загадочные существа – братья.

\- У него раньше бывали сотрясения, - сказал Сэм, покрутив шеей. Ему хотелось сесть и закрыть глаза. - Мы знаем последствия.

\- Честно говоря, меня больше беспокоит не сотрясение, - произнесла доктор Уайлд, Сэм мгновенно перевел на нее взгляд, свет в то же время будто мелькнул, а перед глазами все поплыло.

\- Вы о чем?

\- Из-за взрыва лопнули барабанные перепонки. Они в конечном итоге заживут сами собой, но некоторое время до этого может наблюдаться потеря слуха – от полной до совсем незначительной.

\- Потеря… слуха? – повторил Сэм, тяжело опираясь о кровать, на которой лежал Дин. – Надолго?

Пожав плечами, доктор ответила:

\- Это трудно сказать. Сейчас самое важное – не допустить попадание инфекции в уши, тогда у барабанных перепонок есть шанс зажить. Не беспокойтесь, пока слух не вернется.

\- Слух может... - Сэм медленно моргнул, - не вернуться?

\- Были несколько случаев, когда причина травмы, похожая на то, что пережил ваш брат, приводила к полной глухоте, - кивнула доктор Уайлд. – Но я бы не беспокоилась об этом раньше времени, Сэм.

_Вы бы не беспокоились,_ подумал Сэм, глядя на покрытое синяками лицо Дина, _потому что не знаете моего брата._

Охота была всей жизнью Дина. Она вела его сквозь тьму, поддерживала, придавала жизни смысл.

_Я думаю, он хочет, чтобы мы продолжали его дело… спасали людей, истребляли нечисть._

Стремление к охоте переполняло голос Дина. Эта жизнь… эта жизнь – все, что есть у брата. И если она разрушилась… если ушла навсегда…

_Я устал, Сэм… устал от этой работы… от этой жизни… этого груза на моих плечах, старик, я устал от этого._

Это признание до сих пор звучало в ушах. Сэм не мигая смотрел на закрытые глаза Дина, мышцы покалывало от воспоминаний тяжести брата в его руках. Он не обращал внимания на строгий взгляд доктора Уайлд, которая была готова в любой момент кинуться успокаивать Дина, если он проснется в мире тишины.

Из комнаты ожидания раздался крик, эхом прокатился по всему отделению. Человек в белом халате шагнул в широкие входные двери.

У Сэма свело внутренности. Это было горе, охваченное отрицанием и неверием. Как в ту секунду, когда он увидел отца, неподвижно лежащего на больничном полу. Когда он увидел Джессику на потолке в крови и огне. Когда тело Дина выгибалось под электродами, прижатыми к голой груди.

Он повернулся на дрожащих ногах и проводил взглядом доктора Уайлд, которая поспешила на звук.

\- Тише, дорогая, - послышался хриплый мужской голос из коридора. Сэм отступил от кровати Дина, движимый любопытством. – Тише, я здесь.

\- Джордж? – Рен, догадался Сэм. Рен кричала, оставшись одна в темноте, а вокруг не было ничего, что успокоило бы ее. Только шум неотложки.

\- Да, милая, я здесь, - голос Джорджа был мягче шелка и лился подобно сиропу, бальзаму, успокаивающему напуганную девушку, и в то же время отталкивал Сэма в полную света нишу, которая прятала брата от суматохи.

Сэм прислонился головой к стене и на мгновение закрыл глаза – впитывал звуки вокруг, будто Рен в одиночестве и ожидании. Писк и свист азбукой Морзе раздавались от всевозможных приборов. Тихий шепот следовал за резкими криками боли. Ребенок опять плакал, осколки страха рвали сердце Сэма и сводили живот.

И вот, будто сквозь вату, Сэм услышал свое имя.

\- Сэм?

Полный боли голос Дина.

\- Сэм… что-то… что-то не так…

Сэм отошел от стены, сморгнул с усталых глаз влагу, что скопилась от духоты. Он посмотрел на Дина: зеленые глаза налились кровью, на лбу проступили складки – явный признак боли, губы были плотно сжаты, а подбородок едва заметно подергивался. 

Тяжело сглотнув, Сэм шагнул ближе.

\- Дин?

Сэм наблюдал, как нетвердой рукой Дин трет щетину на щеках, как прижимает ладонь к переносице.

\- Дин? Эй...

\- Господи Иисусе! - простонал Дин, прикрыв глаза. - Какого черта...

Сэм прислонился бедром к кровати.

\- Дин, ты меня слышишь?

Дин не шелохнулся. Все еще прижимал руку ко лбу, словно без этой поддержки голова укатилась бы с плеч куда-нибудь в угол зала. Вздохнув, Сэм длинными пальцами осторожно потянулся к запястью Дина.

Тот дернулся, мгновенно открыл глаза и уставился на Сэма.

\- Черт, чувак, я не...

_...слышал тебя_. Сэм видел, как складываются эти слова, как угасают в ушах Дина. Видел как смятение волной накрывает брата. Видел, как он пытался удержаться на этой волне.

***

Рисунок света за закрытыми глазами походил на полумесяц.

У него было одно лишь мгновение, чтобы узнать, что он видит перед собой. А потом боль уничтожила все вокруг, сдавила голову, выпотрошила череп, и Дин лежал смирно, пока не уверился в том, что его кожа достаточно прочна, чтобы содержимое осталось внутри.

\- Сэм?

Он пытался рассуждать, пытался оставаться спокойным, пока не узнает, где брат, пока не поймет, в какую передрягу они попали. Но жар боли огненно-белой вспышкой пошатнул его настрой.

\- Сэм... что-то... что-то не так...

Глубоко в горле чувствовалась желчь, доблестно отбиваемая железной волей и полным отвращением к уязвимости, которая появлялась с болью. Он моргнул, ничего не видя перед собой, яркий свет бил по глазам, вгоняя в голову шипы, вместе с остальной неразберихой, что обосновалась между ушами.

Придерживая голову рукой, Дин пытался утихомирить боль, втягивал воздух через нос и медленно выдыхал сквозь приоткрытые губы, чувствуя, как высыхает влага на мягкой коже.

_Где Сэм, черт побери?_ Он видел Сэма. Точно видел. Стоял в шаге от... где это он? На кровати?

\- Господи боже, - Дин со стоном закрыл глаза от света. - Какого черта...

Перебирая мутные вспышки воспоминаний, лезвием режущие глаза, Дин видел свои руки на руле Импалы... видел, как вытаскивает ключ... видел, как Сэм в черном костюме и пальто вопросительно смотрит с пассажирского сидения и...

Они попали в аварию?

Чьи-то пальцы обхватили его запястье, осторожно убрали руку от лица. От испуга сердце бешено подскочило к горлу.

Дин, вздрогнув, резко открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Сэма.

\- Черт, чувак, я не...

_...слышал тебя._

Сэм смотрел на него тяжелым от усталости взглядом, полным тревоги и непролитых слез. Дин моргнул, осторожно огляделся вокруг. Белые стены. Узкая кровать. Грубые простыни, пропахшие отбеливателем, едкий запах антисептика и спирта. Больница. Отделение неотложной помощи.

И вдруг он понял, что не слышал не только шаги Сэма. Он _ничего_ не слышал.

Ни голосов, ни писка приборов, ни даже самого себя.

\- Какого черта?..

Чтобы привлечь внимание, Сэм отвёл его руку от лица. Он что-то говорил, быстро шевеля губами, звук без сомнений вырывался наружу, мешался с шумом больницы, и Дин был более чем уверен, что должен слышать.

\- Что? - беспомощно спросил он, не разобрав ни слова, паника переплелась с болью, когда он высвободил руку и тяжело оперся о жесткий матрас.

Сэм отступил на шаг, сжимая губы, здоровую руку запустил в волосы. Дин перевел взгляд на другую его ладонь и увидел толстую белую повязку. Недовольный потерей памяти, он нахмурил брови.

Когда Сэм повредил руку? Почему они в больнице? Где их одежда? Почему он ничего не слышит? И, ради Бога, скажите кто-нибудь, почему чертовски раскалывается голова.

Он поймал себя на том, что тянется подрагивающими пальцами к губам, и только тогда понял, что задал эти вопросы вслух. Голова кружилась от потрясения, боли и потерянности в мире тишины. Все вокруг неудержимо плыло, и Дин закрыл глаза в попытке отдышаться, остановить накрывающую панику, не слыша даже биения своего сердца.

Теплые пальцы Сэма легли на голое плечо Дина, и он открыл глаза. На коленях лежал маленький белый блокнот, исписанный небрежным почерком Сэма.

"Фальшивое ФБР. Призрак умершей жены. Взрыв дома. Сотрясение. Разрыв барабанных перепонок".

\- Разрыв барабанных перепонок? - повторил Дин и дернулся назад, увидев, как Сэм вдруг шарахнулся от его голоса. Сглотнув, он попробовал говорить потише, боль в позвоночнике заставила его сгорбиться.

\- Сэм?

Сэм сжал плечо Дина, шевеля губами какие-то слова, очевидно чтобы успокоить его.

Согнув ноги под простынью, Дин уперся локтем в колено и опять прижал руку к переносице. Боль, которую он пытался унять, медленно, но уверенно овладевала его телом, дали о себе знать ушибы и растянутые мышцы.

\- Твою мать, - прорычал он. – Сэм, что случилось?

Сэм схватил блокнот, и Дину только оставалось ждать, когда под нос сунут новое сообщение.

\- Так, ты сказал, что взорвался дом. Какой дом?

Он прижал другую руку к боку, и неглубоко дышал; ребра при каждом вдохе неприятно ныли.

\- Призрак? - прочитал он.

Воспоминания о магазине с дисками, газете и серьезном взгляде Сэма вспыхивали перед глазами будто подсвеченные яркой лампой. Он сглотнул.

\- Я не... черт, я ничего не слышу...

С минуту Сэм смотрел на Дина, потом написал что-то еще и снова протянул ему блокнот.

\- Не навсегда? Откуда тебе знать, черт возьми?!

В это мгновение край ярко освещенной занавески приоткрылся, и в тихую нишу вошла стройная темноволосая женщина. Приподняв голову, Дин закусил щеку изнутри, подавляя внезапный стон от подкатившей к горлу боли. Женщина взглянула на Дина, губы ее приоткрылись, что Дин воспринял как приветствие. Заметив, что он просто смотрит на нее, крепко прижав пальцы ко лбу и виску, она повернулась к Сэму.

Не сводя с них беспомощного взгляда, Дин старался расслышать хоть что-то сквозь непрекращающееся шипение. Он вспомнил, что надо сделать вдох, лишь когда лёгкие начали гореть.

\- Эй!

Сэм и женщина резко повернулись к нему.

\- Лучше бы кто-то поговорил и со мной, черт побери, - с горящим взглядом потребовал Дин. На кровати сидеть было неудобно. Он подтянулся выше, свободная больничная рубашка сползла со второго плеча, обнажив грудь с прикрепленными электродами.

Дин уставился на лицо Сэма, и видя, как тот облизывает губы, понял, что сейчас ему откроют плохие новости.

\- Моя машина цела? - спросил Дин, чувствуя, как похолодело в животе. - Сэм...

Сэм быстро и уверенно кивнул, подняв ладонь в попытке успокоить брата.

Порез на лбу дернуло резкой болью, и Дин прижал руку к брови.

\- Последнее, что я помню... - начал Дин, и голова закружилась, когда он почувствовал, как губы формируют слова, как воздух движется по горлу и языку, но ничего не услышал. - ...мы были в номере... нет, нет, постой, мы были в Импале и...

Он пристально смотрел на Сэма.

\- Ты не ранен?

Сэм мотнул головой, пряча перевязанную руку за спину. Он снова открыл первую страницу блокнота и дернув подбородком, ткнул пальцем в слова, взглядом прося Дина понять.

\- Взрыв дома… – сказал Дин. – Там были… птицы?

Сэм отстранился, в недоумении свел брови. Дин прочитал ясное «нет» по Сэмовым губам. Потом тот снова что-то накарябал в блокноте.

\- Китайские колокольчики? – прочитал Дин.

Сэм кивнул.

\- А… - Дин уронил голову на подушку. – Могу поклясться, что видел… птиц.

Сэм похлопал его по голому плечу, и Дин опять открыл глаза. Указывая на темноволосую женщину, Сэм написал: Доктор Уайлд. Дин внимательно оглядел ее, не уверенный в том, насколько может доверять одному только своему взгляду.

Он столько всего различал в голосах людей. Улавливал спрятанный за словами смысл. Он понимал все, что ему хотели сказать, все, что он _должен_ был услышать. Он узнавал страх, подозрение, доверие, нужду.

С тяжелым нездоровым чувством внутри он осознал, что _не видит_ ничего подобного.

Доктор Уайлд мягко улыбнулась ему и протянула руку, продолжая что-то говорить, когда он твердой хваткой пожал тонкую мягкую ладонь. По очереди глядя на братьев, она объясняла что-то, и Дин так хотел понять ее, но не мог. Сэм ответил ей глубокомысленным кивком, он впитывал слова, не меняя позы – руки на бедрах, опущенный подбородок, понимающий взгляд.

Когда врач закончила монолог, она еще раз улыбнулась Дину, похлопала его по ноге и написала что-то на листе, который затем передала Сэму. Бросив последний, почти сочувственный взгляд на Сэма, она вышла за шторку, исчезнув из поля зрения. Дин нетерпеливо уставился на брата.

\- Ну?

Сэм выглядел задумчивым.

\- Выкладывай, Сэм.

Он что-то затараторил, спешно, тревожно.

\- Чувак, стой! Просто… заткнись!

Давление в голове улетучилось на секунду, но Дина снова накрыл шок от полной тишины, когда он вновь остался один на один с братом. Дин ладонью прикрыл правый глаз, ища хоть какое-то утешение.

Он бросил Сэму блокнот.

\- Скажи мне, что происходит, - приказал Дин, почти физически ощущая, как разочарование словами режет губы.

Спустя пару секунд Сэм бросил блокнот на колени Дину: «Хотят провести тесты. Остаться на ночь».

\- Нам нужно уходить отсюда, - прошептал Дин. Или, по крайней мере, надеялся, что прошептал. Он выдохнул еще слабее: - Мы не можем остаться, Сэм...

Сидя с закрытыми глазами, он почувствовал, как рука брата приободряюще коснулась прохладной от пота кожи. Стремление скользнуть в забытье боролось с желанием действовать, и опять показалось, словно он тонет. На колени упал блокнот: «Импала осталась у Купера».

Тотчас забеспокоившись, Дин взглянул на Сэма.

\- Она цела?

Сэм закатил глаза, будто беспокоиться не о чем, но сделать вдох Дин сумел только после его кивка.

Обведя помещение взглядом, Сэм что-то быстро проговорил. Дин сжал зубы. От боли становилось только досаднее, и он стряхнул с плеча руку брата. Натянув сползшие края больничной рубашки на плечи, Дин скинул покрывало и спустил ногу с кровати.

Сэм тут же очутился перед ним, сжал плечи. Дин чувствовал голос Сэма, угадывал слова, хотя единственным звуком в ушах оставался белый шум, будто из молчащего динамика.

\- Уберись к чертям с дороги, - прорычал Дин, слабо отталкивая руку Сэма. Силы вытекали из него, будто кто-то проделал в нем дыру. - Я здесь не останусь.

Он встал на трясущихся ногах, электроды потянули кожу на груди, мешая идти. Но длины трубки от капельницы хватило, чтобы еще раз толкнуть Сэма, отчего он все же отступил на шаг.

Началась немая борьба. Сэм с болью и яростью сжал пальцы на пижаме Дина, спустил ее с плеча. Дин видел, как брат что-то говорит, и задыхался в давящем вакууме, отчаяние накрывало его вместе с болью. Спину ломило, ноги болели, голова... Боже, его голова была в двух секундах от того, чтобы разлететься на щепки и разлить все его секреты.

\- Уберись от меня, Сэм, - даже не слыша себя, он знал, что голос его дрожит. Он чувствовал, как подрагивает во рту.

Сэм вцепился в него сильнее и легонько потряс. Переплетя свои руки с братовыми, Дин поднял взгляд и с удивлением заметил, как на кончиках ресниц Сэма блестят слезы, как оставляют влажные дорожки на его щеках. Внутри поселилось чувство вины. Медленно вдыхая через нос в попытке удержать равновесие, Дин увидел, как растягивались губы Сэма, выплевывая слова потоком боли.

...думал, что ты делаешь...

Дин моргнул. Сэм снова потряс его, но Дин удерживал взгляд на его губах. Сквозь тишину до Дина начал доходить смысл. Если бы он только мог разобрать... Дин сжал пальцами предплечья Сэма.

...обо мне...

\- Сэм, я...

Мир вокруг него посерел.

Воспоминания запестрили перед глазами словно обрывки фотографий, размытые и быстрые, тихие и головокружительные. Вот он идет к дому, достает оружие, видит мужчину, лежащего лицом вниз на полу... желтые глаза... засаленные крылья... отец... огонь... Сэм... огонь...

Неосознанно выставив руки вперед, Дин почувствовал, как кричит, как что есть силы пытается удержаться. Ноги стали ватными и больше не держали его. Вокруг обвились чьи-то руки. Запах больницы исчез и тут же сменился пеплом погасшего огня и мускусным запахом пота.

Лицо уперлось во что-то крепкое и мягкое. Запах брата будто отправил его на несколько лет назад.

Серое сменилось черным.

***  
_**Миннесота, 1994**_

_В тот причудливый утренний час, когда мир будто задерживает дыхание, и солнце появляется из-за края земли, мы сворачиваем на покрытую гравием дорогу к пастору Джиму. Я слышу, как камешки отлетают из-под тяжелых колес черной Импалы отца. Пару миль назад он неосознанно убавил музыку, а Zeppelin сменились на Stones._

_Тяжелая голова Сэма лежит на моей ноге. Он крепко спит впервые за последние недели, спокойный ход машины убаюкивает его, как ничто другое, а перепробовал я уже очень многое. Я слышу тягостный вздох отца и жду. Я знаю его. Я знаю, он хочет что-то сказать мне, приказать, проинструктировать... успокоить единственным известным ему способом._

_Джим Мерфи появляется в дверях дома, и я вижу, как застывают плечи отца, сидящего передо мной. Я не знаю, что произошло между этими двумя. В конце концов, он мастер портить отношения с друзьями. Мне кажется, единственное, что спасает его – он выбирает хороших людей. Они не отпустят его._

_Открыв дверную сетку, пастор Джим выходит на цементированную площадку, утренний бриз перебирает его отросшие седеющие волосы. Я молчаливо наблюдаю и жду. На Джиме поношенные рваные джинсы, расстегнутая красно-черная фланелевая рубашка поверх белой футболки, рабочие ботинки со стальным носком, но все же он по-прежнему выглядит проповедником._

_От него исходит что-то божественное, я вижу это. И отвожу взгляд._

_\- Разбуди его, - приказывает отец._

_\- Он еще не выспался, - возмущаюсь я. Так хочется, чтобы Сэм поспал еще. Хочется немного тишины. Мне хочется еще немного побыть самим собой. Просто Дином Винчестером, который путешествует на машине и слушает музыку._

_Не защитником, не старшим братом, ответственным за все._

_\- Дин, - настаивает отец._

_С расстроенным вздохом я кладу руку на плечо Сэма и осторожно трясу. Он что-то бессвязно ворчит и сильнее утыкается лицом в мою ногу. Я морщу нос будто бы в слабом раздражении и тормошу сильнее. Отец глушит машину и выходит на серый утренний свет. Знакомый скрип двери окончательно будит Сэма._

_Он переворачивается, с мутным взглядом и большими от паутины сна зрачками. Я выжидающе смотрю на него. Время от времени я наблюдаю за ним. Так, что он даже не знает об этом. Я видел, как он учится, тренируется, говорит с незнакомцами в школе. Видел, как он спорит с отцом. Видел, как он спит._

_Отчасти мне не хочется ни на минуту упускать его из виду, а с другой стороны так и тянет никогда его больше не видеть. Потому что чем больше я вижу Сэма... тем меньше вижу себя._

_\- Что случилось? – бормочет он, потирая сонные глаза грязной рукой._

_Мы уже так давно не принимали нормальный душ, и потный запах наших тел резко отличается от утренней свежести, льющейся в открытую дверь._

_\- Мы у Джима, - объясняю я._

_\- У пастора? – зевает Сэм, явно не желая подниматься с моей удобной ноги._

_\- А ты знаешь другого Джима? – я аккуратно трясу его за плечи, достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его, черт возьми, встать._

_\- О боже, ну ты и зануда, - говорит он, поднимаясь и облокачиваясь на спинку сиденья. – Кто сегодня утром отобрал твой завтрак чемпиона?_

_В ответ на это в животе урчит, и я вдруг вспоминаю, что один только Сэм ел и спал за последние двенадцать часов._

_\- Заткнись и пойдем доставать наши вещи из багажника._

_\- Эй, не указывай мне, что делать._

_\- Уже указал, - огрызаюсь я, толкаю дверь и выхожу на улицу._

_Джим и отец все еще говорят о чем-то, кружа в словесной схватке как два альфа-волка. Отец упирает руки в боки и опускает подбородок с таким взглядом, будто готовится налететь на Джима и отметелить его, не колеблясь. Джим стоит, сцепив руки за спиной и широко расставив ноги. У него, в отличие от отца, выправка не исчезла._

_Но даже в такой мирной позе Джим пышет гневом: он заметен в морщинах вокруг глаз, в напряженных губах, в его запахе. Джим слишком спокоен. Он всегда наблюдает. Он замечает слишком многое._

_\- Дин, - зовет отец, и я шагаю вперед в ожидании приказа. – Вы с Сэмом на время останетесь здесь._

_\- Да, сэр, - отвечаю я, будто бы не сам предложил такую идею._

_\- Присматривай за братом, - говорит он, наконец повернувшись ко мне. Я киваю._

_\- Папа? - Сэм кажется совсем ребенком, когда просит объяснения и поддержки одним этим словом._

_\- Мне нужно уехать, Сэмми, - заботливо объясняет отец. Я слышу притворную улыбку в его голосе и оглядываюсь на Джима. Он наблюдает за мной._

_\- Надолго?_

_\- Пока не знаю._

_Я все еще смотрю на Джима, глотая воздух._

_\- Хочу поехать с тобой, - заявляет Сэм._

_\- Не сейчас, малыш._

_\- Почему?_

_Отец вздыхает, и я чувствую, как мне печет глаза._

_\- Слушайся брата, хорошо?_

_\- Но, пап…_

_\- Сэм, мне нужно ехать._

_\- Папа!_

_Дверь захлопывается, и рычание мотора Шеви заполняет собой жемчужное утро. Я оглядываюсь на звук и сквозь лобовое стекло встречаю взгляд отца. Он кивает мне, и я вижу, как уголки его губ приподнимаются в редкой искренней улыбке. В ответ на прощание машу рукой. Он отворачивается назад, и машина медленно выезжает на дорогу, покрытую гравием._

_Знаю, он потом все увидит. Стрелу. Доказательство реальности нашей жизни. Я оставил ее на сиденье. Словно в напоминание: я видел больше, чем ему кажется. Я видел то существо под водой. Я знаю, что видит в кошмарах Сэм._

_\- Дин? – голос Джима так отличается от папиного. Спокойный, твердый, но полный осуждения._

_\- Дай мне минуту, - отвечаю я, шагнув к брату._

_\- Пошел он к черту, - ворчит Сэм, когда я кладу руку на его плечо._

_\- Что?_

_\- Он просто бросает нас, когда захочет. Вот и пусть катится к черту, - повторяет Сэм, и я вижу, как дрожат его губы. Это ужасно – заснуть в безопасности и едва пробудившись, потерять равновесие._

_\- Сэмми, - мягко зову я, и удивляюсь, когда он поворачивается ко мне и зарывается лицом в мою грудь. Он пока еще мал и может спрятаться за меня. Он пока еще мал, и я могу встать между ним и чем бы там ни было._

_\- Ненавижу его, - шепчет Сэм сквозь горячие слезы._

_\- Неправда, - говорю я, обнимая одной рукой его плечи, а другой показываю Джиму, чтобы подождал немного._

_\- Ненавижу, - повторяет Сэм. – Я всех ненавижу._

_Я поднимаю бровь, пока он не видит мое изумление._

_\- Даже меня?_

_Сэм фыркает и отстраняется._

_\- Ну… тебя, наверное, нет._

_Я смотрю в его глаза. Внутри маленького мальчика скрывается взрослый человек. Он вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони, уставившись на меня. Ожидая чего-то._

_\- Я знаю, Сэм, - шепчу я._

_\- А?_

_\- Я знаю._

_Сэм задерживает на мне взгляд, в котором скользит понимание, отражаясь светом нового дня._

_\- Ты видел его?_

_Я киваю._

_\- Почему ничего не сказал?_

_\- Сейчас говорю._

_\- Папе!_

_\- Ему не нужно об этом знать, - только этим я и оправдываю наш с Сэмом секрет._

_Сэм был моим. А я - единственным, кто видел истинную форму монстра под водой. Это я удержал брата от пернатых когтей. Это я ждал, когда отец убьет монстра и вытащит нас оттуда._

_\- Ему не нужно было знать, Сэм._

_Тот всхлипывает еще раз, заискивающе глядя на меня._

_\- Да, ладно. Хорошо, Дин._

_\- Мальчики, хотите есть? – спокойно спрашивает Джим сзади нас. Желудок в ответ громко урчит._

_\- Пойдемте в дом, - зовет Джим, и я слышу, как за ним захлопывается дверная сетка._

_Я беру свою сумку и поворачиваюсь, зная, что Сэм пойдет следом. Шагнуть в дом пастора Джима равносильно прыжку в воду. Мне хочется задержать дыхание, но я должен спокойно выдохнуть. Я знаю, это подходящее место. В доме Джима Сэм может побороть свои кошмары._

_Потому что здесь же начинаются мои._

***  
Комнаты ожидания — самые одинокие места на земле.

Сэму было все равно, сколько народу находилось с ним в одном помещении. Он сидел здесь только из-за одного человека.

_Ты хоть соображал, что за хрень вытворяешь? Собственные слова звучали насмешкой. То есть, черт, Дин, ты хотя бы обо мне подумал? Ты убежал обратно в дом... Ты хотел умереть? Так, что ли?_

Сэм сгорбился на рыже-коричневом стуле родом откуда-то из семидесятых в попытке усесться поудобнее. В конце концов, он притянул к себе раненую ладонь и уставился в телевизор, висевший на стене в углу. Там показывали ночной выпуск местных новостей. Не замечая шума и суеты, Сэм все еще вспоминал, как брат вдруг навалился на него всем телом, как ослаб в его руках, как ресницы отбросили тень на щеки, когда тот сдался забытью.

Прикрыв глаза, Сэм жаждал того же, но тревога и адреналин заставляли сердце биться в бешеном ритме, и спокойно ждать он не мог. Доктор Уайлд сказала, что тесты займут совсем немного времени, и волноваться не о чем, но Сэм не привык сидеть в одиночестве, ничего не делая. И Дин был прав. Они не могли оставаться здесь — не важно, из-за чего.

— Сынок?

Низкий голос заставил Сэма вздрогнуть. Он быстро поднял голову, смаргивая прозрачную пелену.

Перед ним стоял мужчина, похожий на как Берта Ланкастера в старости, на переносице виднелась сажа, на лбу — марлевый тампон, а больничные штаны скрывала растянутая толстовка.

— Да? — ответил Сэм. Память восполняла пробелы в его сознании, разрывая остатки сна.

_Джордж... Джордж Купер._

— Извини за беспокойство, — начал Джордж. — Я только… Я хотел сказать спасибо вам с напарником.

Сэм выпрямился на стуле и посмотрел на хрупкую девушку позади старика, глядевшую в одну точку чуть выше его головы. Голубые глаза на спокойном фарфоровом лице казались ясными. Тонкими пальцами она держалась за край свитера Джорджа, словно опасаясь, что он отойдет слишком далеко.

— Он мой брат, — сказал Сэм, прочистив горло. 

Джордж кивнул и, указав на соседний стул, спросил:

— Не возражаешь?

Сэм покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от Рен, когда та, плавно двигаясь позади Джорджа, присела рядом.

— Отлично, — Джордж со вздохом опустился на жесткий стул. — Если бы не вы с братом, Рен и я уже беседовали бы с Камиллой. Хоть я по ней и скучаю, не думаю, что готов с ней встретиться.

Сэм посмотрел на Джорджа и поерзал на месте.

— Джордж... что... ммм... вы помните, что случилось?

Потирая тронутыми возрастом пальцами спрятанную под усами верхнюю губу, Джордж медленно покачал головой.

— Черт знает что... Она никогда не разводила бардак. 

Сэм сдвинул брови.

— Эээ… кто?

— Ками, — ответил Джордж, неосознанно кивая по старой привычке. — Всегда держала дом в чистоте, для нее это было очень важно.

Сэм со вздохом потер ноющий лоб.

— Наверное, лучше начать сначала.

Сложив руки на коленях, Джордж снова кивнул.

— Она умерла в воскресенье. Никто такого не ожидал. Тем утром она сказала, нам нужно поговорить после церковного пикника, но…

— Это было около… шести недель назад, так? — уточнил Сэм, подавляя зевок. Это была его работа. То, ради чего они оказались здесь. То, ради чего Дина увезли вниз по коридору на томографию. Это было их дело.

— Верно, — Джордж взял хрупкую ладонь Рен и ободряюще сжал ее. — Рен к тому времени уже примерно месяц жила с нами.

Сэм устремил взгляд на тихую девушку, вспоминая ее страшный визг. Звук, что ударил в уши несколько минут назад, совсем не подходил к ее спокойному лицу.

— Вы звонили в полицию через пару недель после того, как Камилла… — Сэм позволил Джорджу продолжить.

— Я все время слышал нашу песню, думал, кто-то решил жестоко подшутить, — Джордж взглянул на него. — В наши дни никому нельзя доверять. Одни растрезвонят всем подряд, другие вынудят бежать без оглядки.

Рен едва слышно всхлипнула, и старик крепче сжал ее руку.

— Что-то… похожее случилось с твоими… с ее родителями? — Сэм перевел взгляд с Рен на Джорджа, не уверенный, кто ответит ему.

— Я была на заднем сидении, — лишенный паники, ее голос оказался ниже, чем думал Сэм. — В нас врезался грузовик, и они… было так много крови и…

— Тише, милая, — проворковал Джордж. — Он все понимает.

Джордж твердо посмотрел на Сэма, не желая, чтобы тот мучил девушку вопросами. Сэм вздохнул и опустил взгляд.

— Джордж, расскажите мне о Камилле.

— Ками была счастлива. Мы были счастливы. У нас никогда не было детей, но мы были друг у друга, — Джордж мягко улыбнулся, в карих глазах мелькнула задумчивость. — Мы купили этот дом, починили его. Знаете, он был частью подпольной железной дороги. (2)

Сэм покачал головой.

— Да, — кивнул Джордж. — Там потайная дверь с лестницей в подвал и все такое. Мы починили комнату за комнатой. Начали со спальни Рен, когда она переехала к нам. Отремонтировали кухню, поставили отопление и кондиционер. Камилла любила этот дом.

— Почему вы думаете, что она преследует вас?

Джордж нахмурился и опустил взгляд на маленькую девичью ладонь, сжатую в своей руке.

— Я же говорил, что слышал нашу песню. Слышал, как Ками поет «Лунную серенаду». Слышал ее во сне, по телефону, на кухне, в кабинете…

— Вы уверены, что это Камилла?

— Это ее голос. Я бы никогда не позвонил в полицию, но… Они ведь должны помогать, так? 

Сэм молча опустил взгляд. 

— Потом стали двигаться предметы вокруг. Китайские колокольчики Рен со сломанными птицами валялись по всей веранде. Книги исчезали с полок и лежали открытыми на столе или кровати...

Сэм заметил, как залегла складка меж бровей Рен. Она поджала губы и сжимала их все сильнее с каждым словом Джорджа. Казалось, ее спокойная красота разлилась по залу, смягчила свет, приглушила голоса. Сэму стало уютнее и спокойнее. Обычное наблюдение за тем, как она реагирует на историю Джорджа, почему-то напоминало ему о том, как он обнимал Джессику, как смеялся с братом, как чувствовал на себе прикосновения отца. Это напоминало обо всем хорошем, что было в его жизни, и наполняло сердце защищенностью.

— …вошел и увидел, что ее кабинет превратился в руины. Я даже не почувствовал запах.

Сэм удивленно моргнул, поняв, что все это время Джордж что-то рассказывал. Он оторвал взгляд от Рен и переключил внимание на старика. 

— Я что-то услышал позади, но вдруг стало так больно, что я даже не мог оглянуться, — Джордж замолчал, потирая лоб. — Следующее, что я помню, это вы с братом. И мой дом… Дом Камиллы взлетел на воздух.

— Думаю, это была утечка газа, — предположил Сэм.

— Полиция сказала то же самое, — кивнул Джордж. Сэм похолодел.

— Полиция?

— Они здесь. Само собой, им придется провести расследование. Они хотят задать вам с братом пару вопросов.

Сэм провел рукой по лицу, на верхней губе вдруг выступил пот.

— Джордж, что вы рассказали им о нас?

Старик посмотрел на него, от недоумения морщины у его глаз углубились.

— Только то, что вы спасли нас.

— Вы сказали им наши имена? 

Джордж улыбнулся.

— Сынок… Я не знаю, как вас зовут. 

Сэм прикрыл глаза.

— Точно.

— Тебе хочется что-то рассказать?

— Сэм?

От голоса доктора Уайлд Сэм открыл глаза и вскочил на ноги. Она улыбнулась ему.

— Вы выглядите уставшим, — мягко сказала она.

— Как Дин?

— Такой упрямец.

— Он в сознании?

Доктор Уайльд кивнула.

— Ему очень больно, но отказывается от внутривенных обезболивающих.

— А что со слухом?

Джордж встал рядом с Сэмом, притягивая к себе Рен.

— Что случилось с его слухом?

Доктор Уайлд сосредоточилась на Сэме.

— У него повреждены барабанные перепонки и внутреннее ухо. Причин для полной потери слуха нет, но на восстановление уйдет время, и, думаю, стоит предупредить вас, что этот процесс может оказаться болезненным.

Она нахмурила лицо, морщины стали заметнее, и Сэм шагнул вперед.

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

Она вздохнула.

— Только то, что ваш брат будет очень упрям, и сложно предугадать, как он себя поведет, когда перепонки восстановятся. Головные боли могут быть очень сильными…

Сэм провел рукой по лицу.

— Но ему станет лучше?

— Со временем, — кивнула она. — И терпением.

Неожиданный звук рации заставил Сэма резко обернуться. С другого конца коридора к ним приближались двое полицейских в форме. Казалось, они не спешили, и Сэм предположил, что фамилию «Винчестер» или еще не знают, или пока не связали со случаем в банке в Милуоки.

— Док, мы с ним можем уйти? 

Доктор Уайлд сдвинула брови.

— Он довольно серьезно пострадал, — возразила она. — Я бы оставила его на обследование.

— Да, но, — настаивал Сэм, еще раз посмотрев в сторону полицейских, — я могу позаботиться о нем — мне уже приходилось.

Темные глаза доктора Уайлд сверлили его лицо, выуживая правду из-под усталости, которую он даже не пытался скрыть.

— Я выпишу вам рецепт на обезболивающие и антибиотики. Проследите, чтобы он их принимал.

— Конечно.

— Я серьезно, — подчеркнула она. — Боль от сотрясения может оказаться гораздо сильнее, чем можно себе представить.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Сэм и оглянулся на Джорджа. — Мне нужно увидеть брата прямо сейчас.

— Мы подождем тебя, — уверил Джордж.

— Вам не обязательно…

— Мы подождем, — настоял Джордж и, обняв Рен за талию, повел ее обратно к стулу.

Сглотнув, Сэм обошел доктора Уайлд и скрылся за дверьми отделения до того, как полицейские оказались в зале. Войдя в шумное помещение, он тут же услышал голос Дина.

— Послушай, _Дензел_ , я не слышу тебя, но чертовски уверен, что ты меня слышишь. Мне нужен мой брат и моя одежда. В таком порядке.

Чернокожий медбрат, который зашивал рану на руке Сэма, стоял у края кровати и с суровым лицом удерживал Дина за плечи. Сэм оглядел бледное осунувшееся лицо брата, отметил, как дрожат его пальцы, даже при том, что он сжимает кулаки на халате медбрата.

—Дин, — бездумно позвал Сэм. По голосу Дина было ясно, что он на взводе и выплескивает весь яд на первого попавшегося.

Медбрат поднял глаза, и Дин оглянулся вслед за ним. Сэм увидел волну облегчения на лице брата, такую сильную, что она будто лезвием вонзилась в сердце.

— Где тебя черти носят? — спросил Дин, но боль обрезала конец предложения и потушила огонь его слов.

— Все хорошо, — Сэм кивнул медбрату.

— Скажи ему, что меня зовут Майк, — ответил тот. — А не Дензел.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— А мне нравится Дензел.

Майк бросил взгляд на Сэма, и, к его облегчению, слегка улыбнулся.

— Ну да... а кому не нравится.

На этих словах он свернул трубку капельницы, вынутой из руки Дина, и повесил на полку над кроватью.

— Я принесу его вещи, — сказал Майк Сэму и сердито оглянулся на Дина, который с раздражением смотрел на него.

Сэм улыбнулся в знак благодарности и, едва Майк покинул нишу, подошел к брату, подняв подбородок в немом вопросе. Дин на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и качнул головой. Сэм понимающе кивнул, тайно радуясь этому бессловесному языку, который они придумали, сами того не замечая. За месяцы, проведенные в дороге, они отточили навыки общения, заложенные в них отцом с самого детства: умение чувствовать друг друга, не видя, видеть друг друга, не слыша, слышать друг друга, не чувствуя.

Старые привычки, из-за которых всего пару дней назад Сэму хотелось закрыть Дина в шкафу и выбросить ключ, теперь спасали их.

Дин откинулся обратно на кровать, и Сэм заметил, что больничная рубашка спущена на плече, с груди убрали электроды. Его лицо было бледным, ресницы отбрасывали длинные тени на фиолетовые полумесяцы под глазами. Будто бы почувствовав на себе взгляд, Дин поднял бровь и открыл один глаз.

— Что?

Сэм издал смешок и взял блокнот, который они использовали для общения.

_Ты выглядишь как Тайлер Дерден после четвертого раунда._

Дин усмехнулся.

— Черт, Сэмми, — сказал он таким голосом, будто камень проглотил. — Ты знаешь, что я красивее, чем Брэд Питт.

Майк вернулся с пропахшими дымом вещами.

— Джордж хотел, чтобы я предложил вас подвезти. 

Сэм нахмурился.

— Он за рулем?

Майк покачал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я подвезу его до гостиницы.

Сэм перевел взгляд на Дина, заметив, что он поочередно смотрит на них, пытаясь вникнуть в разговор.

— Подвезете нас к дому Джорджа? Заберем свою машину оттуда. 

Майк пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Останетесь пока в городе?

Сэм прикусил нижнюю губу. Дину стоило отдохнуть. И выздороветь. Они и прежде восстанавливали силы в дороге, но это был другой случай. Дину нужно было время. И… у них появилась работа. Джорджа все еще донимал призрак. Сэм посмотрел Дину в глаза. Сможет ли Дин охотиться в таком состоянии?

— О чем бы ты там ни думал, — тихо сказал Дин, — включи в свой список прикончить этого ублюдка.

Сэм скривил губы в подобии улыбки и снова посмотрел на Майка.

— Да, мы побудем здесь.

— Тогда поезжайте за мной к гостинице, — он взглянул на рецепты, сжатые в руке Сэма. — Я принесу вам все необходимое.

Сэм кивнул и закрыл шторку за Майком. Он наблюдал, как Дин роется в пакете с одеждой, сморщив от запаха нос. Пока Дин одевался, Сэм написал в блокноте предложение Майка. Натягивая черные брюки, Дин взглянул на сообщение.

— Что с моей машиной?

Сэм постучал пальцем по блокноту, где было написано «заберем Импалу».

— А, хорошо, — Дин вдруг замер, стоя в одних только брюках и белой футболке. Он прислонился к кровати и, запрокинув голову, прикрыл глаза.

В немом вопросе Сэм коснулся его руки.

— Дай мне минуту, - прошептал Дин. — Голова зверски болит.

— Да уж, представляю, — ответил Сэм. — Повезло, что у тебя такой крепкий череп. 

Дин посмотрел на брата и слабо улыбнулся.

— Наверное, здорово, что у меня такой крепкий череп, а?

С легкой улыбкой Сэм кивнул и протянул ему обувь. Дин опустился на кровать, принимая от брата поношенные ботинки, и устало поник, глядя на свои ноги. Разочарование давило на плечи, будто тяжелое одеяло.

Сэм присел перед Дином и заглянул в его покрасневшие глаза. Смущенно посмотрев на брата, Дин вернул ему ботинки, позволил помочь. Сэм чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, заботясь о Дине таким образом.

_Дин никогда не отступает_ , подумал Сэм. Это одновременно разочаровывало и успокаивало его. Дин никогда не сдавался.

Одевшись, Дин встал на дрожащих ногах, сунул руки в карманы и сдвинул плечи, словно защищаясь и вместе с тем обороняясь. Братья обменялись взглядами и, покинув отделение неотложной помощи, встретились с Джорджем, Рен и Майком, и вышли на яркий полуденный свет.

***

«Дензел» водил Форд F-150.

Темно-синий с серебристой отделкой. Дин провел пальцами по краю кузова грузовика, чтобы удержаться на ногах и в то же время показать восхищение ухоженностью машины. Широкая кабина ничуть не убавляла крепости и функциональности кузова — в этом в первую очередь Дин и видел весь смысл пикапа.

Когда Джордж открыл переднюю пассажирскую дверь, солнечные блики на мгновение обожгли глаза. От боли Дин задержал дыхание и прикрыл веки. С помощью старика девушка забралась внутрь. Дин догадался, это, наверное, Рен. Та, из-за которой у него болело там, где это было невозможно. Та, из-за которой в голове пульсировало, как в мультфильме, когда кому-то перепало наковальней.

Та, из-за которой он не слышал, как брат зовет его по имени.

Горький привкус ярости скрыл всякое милосердие к этой девушке. Он заставил себя сглотнуть и, рывком открыв заднюю пассажирскую дверь, осторожно сел внутрь.

Когда Дензел — Майк, напомнил он самому себе, — завел грузовик, Дин заметил, что все о чем-то разговаривают. Он видел, как Сэм отвечает, кивает, как Джордж оборачивается через плечо, как смеется Майк. Единственной, кто так же хранил молчание, будто тишина — часть ее самой, была Рен. К своему удивлению, он чувствовал, что она слушает. Казалось, она притягивает к себе звуки и погружается в них.

Он покачал головой, отбрасывая эту идею, и прижался чувствительным лбом к прохладному окну. Майк выехал на дорогу, и двигатель ответил рычанием. Ногами Дин чувствовал, как жужжание прокатывается по его икрам, трясет бедра. Он чувствовал, как вибрирует стекло у его лица. Закрыв глаза, он медленно положил руки на сидение, чтобы насладиться ощущением машины, пьяно трясущейся по выбоинам на грубом асфальте.

_Когда ты не знаешь, в какую сторону идти, исключи одно из чувств. Используй другие._ Отец говорил о зрении. Он говорил, глаза могут обмануть. _Не все ты видишь так, как оно есть на самом деле, а кроме этого, ты не можешь увидеть всего._

_Ты никогда не рассказывал, каково это — не слышать опасности, папа._

У него была одна работа, одно предназначение: присматривать за Сэмми. Этот приказ вместе с пониманием, что, возможно, ему придется выбирать между спасением Сэма от мира и спасением мира от Сэма, управлял им, заставлял чувствовать себя старше.

_И что мне теперь делать..._

Странный шум сбил ритм его сердца, и Дин открыл глаза. Он чувствовал, что Сэм наблюдает, и сжал губы, утвердительно кивнув. Шум повторился еще раз, и он непонимающе сдвинул брови, а подняв взгляд, увидел, как Майк ритмично крутит головой. Сэм коснулся пальцами руки Дина, и взглядом указал направление.

— Музыка кантри, — медленно и четко проговорил Сэм. Дин поморщился, и он кивнул. Снова закрыв глаза, Дин слабо улыбнулся.

Он _чувствовал_ музыку.

***

_**Миннесота, 1994** _

_Он борется с воздухом, бьет кого-то, кого видит только он. Спустя секунду я полностью просыпаюсь. В доме Джима темно, шум дороги остался где-то вдалеке. Мне казалось, я никогда не засну в такой тишине, но когда слышу крик Сэма, понимаю: я сплю уже так долго, что ночь опять поглотила солнечный свет._

_Мои ноги путаются в простынях. У Джима только фланелевые покрывала, одеял нет. И никогда не было. Я мерзну по ночам, когда мы остаемся здесь зимой. Мы уже слишком большие, чтобы спать в одной кровати, поэтому я никак не могу согреться._

_— Надо выбираться, надо выбираться, надо выбираться, — бормочет Сэм, ворочаясь в темноте._

_— Держись, Сэмми, — я пытаюсь стянуть с себя простыни, но он скатывается с кровати в попытке убежать от видения, которое схватило его во сне. — Я иду._

_— Не могу, Дин, мы не можем ждать папу, мы должны выбраться…_

_Я слезаю с кровати, падая на одно колено, когда спотыкаюсь о дорожную сумку, и бегу как спринтер, чтобы пересечь комнату и поймать его. Но он вырывается. Он бьет меня кулаками в грудь, попадает в солнечное сплетение, долбит по подбородку. Прикусив язык, я толкаю его сильнее, чем хотел._

_— Прекрати! — приказываю я._

_Он замирает, услышав мой голос. Из-за капель пота от ночного кошмара длинные каштановые волосы на лбу слиплись. Глаза его все еще закрыты._

_— Дин?_

_— Я тут._

_— Он был здесь, — шепчет он._

_— Тебе приснилось._

_— Нет… нет, Дин, он был здесь._

_— Здесь только мы, приятель._

_— Я видел его, — говорит Сэм, страх сковывает голос, а его слезы ножами вонзаются в мое сердце._

_— Сэмми, приятель, все хорошо. Я знаю, кого ты видел, но его здесь нет. Я с тобой._

_— Он мог схватить тебя._

_—Нет, — ухмыляюсь я, опираюсь бедром о кровать и подталкиваю его за плечо. — Я здесь._

_— Дин, не дай ему забрать тебя, — наконец он открывает глаза, и мне почти хочется, чтобы он закрыл их снова._

_— Папа убил его, — напоминаю я. — Его больше нет, Сэмми. Я знаю, это было… оно было ужасно под водой. Но ты держался, и папа вытащил нас, верно? Он вытащил нас._

_— Ты держался._

_— Не спорю._

_— Ты держал меня, — говорит он еле слышно._

_— Ну, — я пожимаю плечами, чтобы не показать, какой тяжестью легли его слова на сердце. — Ты мой брат. А у меня есть выбор, что делать, когда какой-то птичий монстр… демон… существо… утащит тебя под воду?_

_Сэм вздрагивает и подтягивает колени, вжимаясь в подушку. Скользнув на другую сторону его кровати, я ложусь у стены, вытягиваю ноги._

_— Дин?_

_— А?_

_— А что, если папы не будет рядом в следующий раз?_

_Я сглатываю. Сэм говорит об одном моем страхе: о том случае, когда дело будет за мной. О том случае, когда я в самом деле встану между Сэмом и настоящей тьмой. О том случае, когда отца не окажется рядом._

_— Тогда мы справимся сами, — отвечаю я, не глядя на него. — Я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой, Сэмми._

_Я тянусь к нему, как в те времена, когда мы были детьми, и беру его за руку. Его ладонь я прижимаю к своей груди. Мое сердце бьется о его пальцы._

_— Чувствуешь?_

_Сэм кивает._

_— Я никуда не уйду._

_Он глубже зарывается в постель._

_— Не могу уснуть, — зевает он._

_Когда Сэм был меньше, отец пел ему. В основном, когда Сэм болел, но это всегда срабатывало. Я кусаю губы и потираю шею. Он все еще прижимает руку к моей груди, и я поворачиваюсь набок._

_«Замерзая в укрытии, я не боюсь раскрасить свое небо с теми, кто говорит, что я сошел с ума. Брат, пытайся и надейся найти. Ты всегда был так далеко, я знаю эту боль, поэтому не убегай, как раньше…»_

_— Я чувствую, как ты поешь, — говорит Сэм._

_Я перекатываюсь на спину и смотрю в потолок. Краем глаза я вижу тень пастора Джима, отходящего от приоткрытой двери._

***

Сэм отвел взгляд от обгорелого дома Куперов, когда они оказались на месте. Образ огненного шара, удар горячего воздуха, холодный страх, змеей сжимавший сердце — память об этом была слишком яркой.

Те же острые уколы боли в груди он чувствовал, вспоминая Джессику на потолке или отца на больничном полу, и ледяной ужас сковывал тело. Его трясло от одной только мысли, что он может потерять Дина.

Майк остановил грузовик.

— Это ваша машина? — он кивнул на Импалу.

— Да, она, — Сэм повернулся к сгорбившемуся у окна Дину. Он уснул почти сразу же после отъезда, и Сэму не хотелось будить его.

— Хороша, — прокомментировал Майк.

— Спасибо, — ответил Сэм. — Дин. Эй, Дин, — привычка сначала позвать брата по имени никуда не исчезла за несколько часов. Он сжал плечо Дина.

Сэм этого и ожидал, но все же был потрясен. Отдернувшись, Дин схватил запястье брата, прижался спиной к двери и резко выставил вперед вторую руку. Сэм поймал ее, чтобы не получить по голове.

А потом Дин открыл глаза.

— Сэм?

Сэм слабо улыбнулся, и когда Дин расслабился, отпустил его руку. Дин потер разбитое лицо.

— Господи, старик, почему ты не позвал… — Дин остановился на середине предложения, резко опустил руку на сиденье и глянул на Сэма. Краска схлынула с его лица, когда воспоминания начали возвращаться. Он потер шею. — Мы на месте?

Сэм кивнул. Дин посмотрел в окно на то, что осталось от дома, и Сэм распознал тот же ужас в его глазах.

— Ну, тогда пойдем, — выдохнул Дин, кивнув Майку. — Спасибо, Дензел, — он открыл дверь и медленно встал на землю. 

Сэм коснулся плеча Джорджа.

— Послушайте, — начал он. — Это… существо, связанное с вашей женой… Это вроде как то, чем занимаемся мы с братом.

Джордж смотрел, как Дин едва плелся к Импале.

— Сынок, ему больно.

— Да, знаю.

— Вы и так получили сполна и без… 

— На самом деле, — прервал Сэм, — мы оба не любим тратить время на передышку. Будем на связи.

— Мы найдем вас, — Джордж оглянулся на Сэма. — Останемся в той же гостинице.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Сэм Майку. — Мы можем ехать за вами? 

Майк кивнул.

— Доверьтесь Дензелу, — ответил он и закатил глаза.

С легкой усмешкой Сэм вышел из пикапа. Из радио доносился Крис Ледукс, когда он подошел к брату, стоящему у машины. Дин ждал у водительской двери и бездумно смотрел внутрь. Видимо, по привычке.

— Ты не поведешь, — сказал Сэм. Дин даже не дрогнул.

Сэм коснулся его плеча, и тот поднял взгляд.

— Нет, — коротко сказал Сэм.

Дин обиженно надул губы и поплелся к пассажирской стороне Импалы, как ребенок, которому приказали идти в свою комнату.

Сев внутрь, оба вздохнули от облегчения.

— Хорошо быть дома, — прошептал Дин, проведя рукой по приборной панели. Вдруг его накрыло волной боли, и он поморщился, с легким стоном прижал ко лбу руку.

Сэм выжидающе наблюдал. Спустя мгновение Дин выпрямился.

— Твою мать, — прошептал Дин. — Это отстойнейшая головная боль в мире. 

Сэм сочувственно нахмурился и похлопал брата по плечу.

— Знаешь, что странно? — сказал Дин, снова потирая кожу под ушами. — Когда… в такие минуты… я могу… я будто слышу… шипение или типа того…

— А сейчас ты меня слышишь? — пошутил Сэм, зная, что Дин прочтет по губам.

— Очень, блядь, смешно, — проворчал Дин и отвел взгляд.

— Подожди, — Сэм непонимающе сдвинул брови. — Дин, ты… слышишь, что я говорю?

— Заведи ее, Сэм, — попросил Дин, не услышав последний вопрос Сэма. Он смотрел куда-то за окно, оббитые пальцы так сильно сжимали темную панель, что их кончики побелели.

Сэм вставил ключ и завел двигатель. Краем глаза он заметил, как Дин на пару секунд опустил веки, и все его тело заметно расслабилось. Сэм усмехнулся.

— Боже, я скучал по ней, — Дин со вздохом откинулся назад и положил руки на сиденье, когда Сэм выехал вслед за Майком.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Едва пара дней прошла.

— А?

— Ничего, — Сэм потянулся к радио и прибавил громкость. Едва салон наполнился барабанным ритмом, на покрытом синяками лице Дина появилась улыбка.

Дин выставил руку в окно, одну ногу отвел к двери, другую закинул на приборную панель. Сэм почти видел, как волны музыки вливаются в кровь брата.

Дин снова закрыл глаза и выжидающе отклонил голову назад.

По радио заговорил ди-джей, объявил что-то новое от Staind, обещая, что слушателям понравится. Сэм свернул на другую дорогу, следуя за Майком так близко, что мог прочитать делаверский номерной знак пикапа.

_«Все твои фальшивые улыбки и та чушь, которой ты верила — это привело нас к началу пути. Я никогда не говорил тех слов, что просто заставят все это уйти, заставят все это исчезнуть. Поверь в меня, я знаю, как долго ты ждала. Поверь в меня, иногда слабый становится сильным. Поверь в меня, жизнь не всегда то, чем кажется»._

Музыка заполнила машину, текст увел Сэма от настоящего. От неестественной тишины с соседнего сиденья. От понимания — он сидит за рулем только потому, что Дин не может быть на его месте.

Взгляд выцепил гостиничную вывеску еще издалека. Гостиница оказалась приличнее, чем их обычные пристанища. Он не знал, как они такое…

— Вот, — вдруг сказал Дин, ткнув в него краем кредитки. — Возьми эту.

Сэм свернул на стоянку, остановил Импалу и опустил взгляд. Элрой МакГиллакуди. Он посмотрел на Дина.

Его брат глядел в окно, коленом захлопывая бардачок, из которого вытащил карту.

— Оставил на всякий случай, — просто сказал он.

Сэм втянул губы и кивнул. Оставив Дина в машине, он вышел снять номер на одном этаже с Джорджем и Рен. К его возвращению Дин стоял у бампера автомобиля и ждал, пока Сэм откроет багажник.

— Дин, приятель, дерьмово выглядишь, — пробормотал он, подойдя к измученному брату. Дин даже не поднял на него взгляд. Сэм аккуратно подтолкнул его в сторону, чтобы открыть багажник, и вытащил дорожные сумки. Едва ремни впились в свежие швы на ладони, он поморщился.

— Дай мне одну, — устало предложил Дин.

— Все нормально, — ответил Сэм.

— Перестань быть таким упрямым ослом, — проворчал Дин. — Я знаю, у тебя болит рука. 

Он взял одну сумку и развернулся к входу в гостиницу.

— Это ты упрямый осел, — прошипел Сэм, взяв сумку с оружием, захлопнул крышку багажника и обогнал брата, чтобы показать путь к их номеру.

Они вошли и осмотрелись. Новая мебель, новый ковер, новый кондиционер. Полный набор.

— И тратят же деньги на всякую бредятину, — пробормотал Дин, бросил сумку у изножья ближайшей кровати и упал поперек матраса.

Мгновение Сэм наблюдал за ним, потом поставил пол свою ношу. Он выудил лекарства, назначенные Майком и, сложив их на кровать, потряс брата за плечо.

— Эй.

Дин слабо отодвинулся.

— Дин.

— Спать хочу.

— Я знаю, старик, но нужно выпить кое-что.

Дин не пошевелился. С усталым вздохом Сэм опять начал трясти брата, дожидаясь, когда тот перевернется в надежде уйти от прикосновения.

— Господи Боже! Ты как долбаный гигантский… комар, — прорычал Дин и схватился за голову. — Черт тебя дери, Сэмми.

— Больно, да? — сочувственно спросил Сэм.

— Чертовски больно, — сказал Дин будто ему в ответ. — Серьезно, это полный отстой. Скажи, у нас ведь есть что-то на этого призрака, чувак?

Сэм снова вздохнул. Он осторожно отвел руку брата лица и протянул обезболивающие.

— Нет, — Дин с мутным взглядом покачал головой. Сэм твердо посмотрел на него.

— Тебе же больно, Дин.

— Я не буду пить какую-то ерунду, пока мы не узнаем, что происходит, — Дин отпихнул руку Сэма, неуклюже подвинулся к краю кровати, подальше от брата.

— Черт возьми, ты бываешь таким придурком, Дин! — Сэм цокнул языком и обошел кровать с другой стороны. — Ты выпьешь эти таблетки.

Дин даже не поднял головы, и без этого знал, что сделает брат. Когда Сэм подошел ближе, он встал, вяло оттолкнул его от себя.

— Дин…

— Сэм, хватит, просто отстань, — Дин положил руки ему на грудь и судорожно сглотнул. — Что-то было в том доме… что-то ударило старика и хотело добраться до девчонки… я… я видел кое-что.

— Ты что-то видел? — от волнения Сэм забыл, что Дин не слышит его.

— Это как… вспоминать сон, — тихо продолжил Дин. Взгляд его метался по комнате, пока он пытался сложить воедино обрывки воспоминаний. — Думаю, я нашел кое-что, а потом оно… ускользнуло, — он посмотрел на Сэма. — Но оно было там. Это все, что я знаю.

Сэм кивнул.

— Ладно, мы поищем, — ответил он. Дин прищурился в попытке прочитать слова. Сэм замедлил речь, повторил отчетливее. — Мы выясним это. Но только если ты немного отдохнешь.

— Нет! — Дин толкнул Сэма, и тот покачнулся. — Нет, Сэм, так не пойдет. Не списывай меня со счетов. Я в деле, черт возьми! Из-за этих таблеток все будет как… в тумане, я не смогу думать. Мне нужно там быть, Сэм. Мне нужно быть в деле. Это все, что я… А-а-а!

В этот момент его прожгло острой болью, он согнулся пополам, прижал к вискам ладони.

— Дин?

— Твою ма-а-а… — выдохнул Дин. — Не говори ничего… тссс… не… не говори.

— Ты… — Сэм чуть не прикусил себе язык, чтобы удержаться от разговоров, Дин упал на колени, его лицо исказилось от боли, на лбу выступили бисеринки пота.

Опасаясь, что брату станет хуже даже от шагов по ковру, Сэм ждал на месте. Так хотелось подойти к Дину, окружить заботой, поддержкой. Но он не двигался. Он стоял и смотрел, как волны боли сотрясают брата, как его мышцы поигрывают под футболкой. Вскоре Дин немного расслабился, сел на полу и глубоко задышал, потирая бледные губы.

— Чтоб тебя, — тихо сказал Дин. — Наверное, мне больше нравится вообще не слышать, чем… все сразу.

Сэм подошел ближе, помог ему сесть, а затем подняться на кровать. Дин уперся локтями в колени и опустил голову на переплетенные пальцы. Присев на корточки перед братом, Сэм поймал его взгляд и медленно, четко произнес:

— Если я пообещаю поискать этого призрака, ты выпьешь эти таблетки? Пожалуйста.

На мгновение Дин посмотрел на него, и Сэм задержал дыхание. По щеке Дина текла капелька пота, оставляя за собой дорожку на грубой щетине.

— Да, ладно, — наконец вздохнул Дин.

Сэм поднялся, взял таблетки и стакан. Когда он вернулся с водой, Дин все так же сидел на кровати.

— Капли, - сказал Сэм с флакончиком в руке. — В уши.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Дин и с тихим стоном опустился на покрывало. Он подставил Сэму сначала одно ухо, потом другое.

Руки Сэма задрожали, когда он увидел на мочках засохшую кровь.

— Странное чувство, чувак, — промямлил Дин.

— Не спорю, — тихо ответил Сэм и протянул Дину обезболивающее и воду.

Через пару минут Дин устроился поудобнее, а еще через пять таблетки подействовали. Сэм сидел на стуле в другом конце комнаты и смотрел на засыпающего брата. Постепенно усталость покинула Сэма, и когда дыхание Дина выровнялось, он встал, стянул с его ног ботинки и накрыл его покрывалом.

Пока Дин спал, Сэм углубился в поиски. Информации на неприметных сайтах, взломанных за считанные минуты, он добыл более чем достаточно. Он нашел текст звонков Джорджа по 911, отчет коронера о смерти Камиллы. Нигде не было результатов вскрытия, но Сэм предположил, что его никто не делал — участковый врач просто отметил сердечный приступ. Сэм нашел запись о том, что Камилла и Джордж приняли к себе Рен, но никаких новых сведений о ее родителях там не было. 

Он узнал, на каком кладбище похоронили Камиллу. Он взглянул на брата.  
_... там что-то было. Это все, что я знаю..._

Джордж был уверен, его преследует жена, а Дин чувствовал — там что-то произошло. Сэм знал один верный способ избавиться от призрака. Он помедлил, взвешивая решение. 

Вытащив нож из сумки с оружием, он сунул его под подушку Дина. Уверенный, что брат теперь в относительной безопасности, Сэм облегченно вздохнул. Он оставил записку на подушке Дина и пошел к Импале.

Найти кладбище не составило труда. Найти могилу было еще проще. Тренируя выдержку, он дождался ночной тишины. Швы на руке разошлись от быстрых движений, черенок лопаты окрасился кровью.

Дин бы убил его за то, что ушел один, но вернуться с раненой рукой казалось сейчас смягчающим обстоятельством.

Но еще больше его необдуманный побег оправдывало то, что он обнаружил в гробу. Камилла Купер умерла полтора месяца назад. Сэм понимал, солить и сжигать придется не кости. Он был готов вконец измотать себя, чтобы выкопать труп. Он готовился к запаху разложения и гнили, который врезался бы в него будто скрип старых ржавых петель. Он готовился увидеть, как почти целое лицо сгорает под очищающим соленым огнем.

Но он не был готов увидеть тело Камиллы Купер, перевернутое в гробу.  
________________________________________  
(1) - канадская группа Bachman-Turner Overdrive  
(2) - обозначение тайной системы (пути и "безопасные" дома), применявшейся в США для организации побегов и переброски рабов из рабовладельческих штатов Юга на Север. Действовала до начала Гражданской войны в США в 1861 году.


	3. Chapter 3

_Только частица меня в тебе позволяет тебе слышать то, что я говорю.  
Баба Рам Дасс_

На мгновение он почти забыл.

Когда он проснулся в первый раз, ему хотелось уплыть на спокойных волнах шёпота, вернуться от боли в темноту, которая убаюкала его невидимыми руками. Там он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Но во второй раз мир тьмы ускользнул от него. Синяки и ссадины на спине, ногах, плечах и шее дали о себе знать.

_Ну вот._

Он не успел подавить стон, и опять осознал, что живёт в мире тишины.

Приоткрыв глаза, Дин заметил - Сэм выключил все лампы, кроме маленького ночника в самом дальнем конце комнаты. Из-за тяжёлых штор на окне Дин не представлял, который час и сколько он проспал.

\- Сэм? - позвал он, мягкую кожу во рту пронзило резью. Так хотелось пить.

Он поморгал, чтобы перед глазами перестало расплываться, и провёл рукой по лицу в попытке стереть с паутину сна, прогнать медленно уходящую лекарственную дрёму.

_Ненавижу эти таблетки, безмолвно простонал Дин. Как похмелье без веселухи..._

\- Сэм!

Потный, измазанный сажей и пахнущий дымом, Дин осторожно перевернулся на спину и скинул покрывало. Должно быть, Сэм накрыл, когда он уснул.

_Вот так вырубиться - это…_

\- Где, черт побери… Сэм!

Приподнявшись на локтях, он обвёл взглядом комнату, чувствуя, как в ушах перекатывается жидкость. Он неприязненно поморщился и вытер влагу, потёкшую из левого уха, а потом посмотрел вниз на подушку. На ней виднелись мокрые пятна.

\- Зашибись.

Смахнув рукой остатки капель, он заметил, как чувствительна на ощупь шея под мочками ушей.

Дин неловко сел на краю кровати. Мышцы во всем теле болели, и он решил, что первым делом, как только сможет встать, примет горячий душ. Но пол лениво покачивался, дорога перед глазами вела то в одну сторону, то в другую. Прикрыв глаза, Дин глубоко вдохнул. Нужно было поймать равновесие, унять дрожь, которая поднималась откуда-то с живота, трясла грудную клетку, подёргивала руки. Он опустил голову, провёл пальцами по коротким волосам, чтобы унять нарастающее давление. Рваные брюки завернулись вокруг ног, белая застёгнутая рубашка вылезла из брюк и задралась на животе.

В нос ударил знакомый запах охлаждённого воздуха, похожий на озон, внутри всё свело, и он не услышал такой знакомый щелчок кондиционера, когда в номере стало душно.

Что-то среднее между рычанием и стоном вырвалось из груди. Нужно было поймать равновесие. Свернувшись почти клубком, он заметил, как покачивается от биения сердца, и начал дышать в такт.

_Больница… пикап Майка… Импала… музыка… номер в гостинице… птицы…_

Дин замер. Птицы?  
В гостиничном номере не было… _птиц_.

Он потёр веки, чувствуя резь в глазах. Он _видел_ птиц. _Одну_ птицу. Большую, чёрную, с жёлтыми глазами и когтями, готовыми разорвать его в клочья. Крылья… крылья широко раскрывались за спиной существа. Вдруг показалось, он знает, кто это…

\- Сэм! – позвал он ещё раз, не понимая, почему брат молчит. Дин выпрямил спину и осмотрелся вокруг, за пустой кроватью Сэма увидел ванную. В зеркале отражалась открытая дверь, внутри было темно.

Нахмурив брови, Дин начал было подниматься с кровати, рука зацепила что-то, не похожее на хлопковое покрывало. Он опустил взгляд и обнаружил клочок бумаги, исписанный знакомым почерком брата.

\- Что за черт…

Из-за тусклого света сложно было читать, и Дин прищурился, поднёс листок ближе к глазам, пытаясь разобрать слова.

_Дин,_  
Не хотел тебя будить. Нашёл могилу Камиллы. Я сделаю все сам, а ты пока лечись.  
Не беспокойся, я скоро вернусь. 

\- Твою мать! - Дин смял листок и бросил через всю комнату, плечи дёрнуло резкой болью. – Да ты издеваешься!

Он встал на нетвёрдых ногах и поплёлся к занавешенному окну. Свет от полумесяца озарял почти пустую стоянку внизу. Импалы нигде не было видно. Слова Сэма в записке оказались правдой. 

Крепко сжав в кулаках шторы, Дин прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу. Он опустил взгляд: по всей длине подоконника лежала полоска соли. Не нужно было и оглядываться: он знал, ещё одна такая же есть у порога, хоть дверь открывается внутрь. Сэм хорошо обучен.

_Черт тебя побери, Сэм, я должен быть в деле._

До этого Сэм оставлял его дважды. Один раз по своему желанию. Но тогда не оставил записки - лишь опустошение, выбивающее из лёгких воздух. Так же, как и сейчас. Сэм ушёл, бросил в ту минуту, когда Дин не мог остановить его.

Но на этот раз Дина окружала тишина.

С низким рыком он отступил назад, дёрнул тяжёлые тёмные шторы. Они оторвались от металлической гардины, своим весом повалили его на пол. Лунный свет окружил Дина, мягко озарил его лицо, ослепил привыкшие к темноте глаза.

Прижав ладонь к голове, Дин выругался. Он не слышал своего голоса, но чувствовал, как слова подрагивают в груди, как выскальзывают из горла. Он повторил ругательство, выдохнув воздух сильнее, быстрее, злее.

\- ЧЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕРТ!

Точки белого света и тёмные расплывчатые пятна мелькали перед глазами, пульс в висках стучал с бешеной силой. Минутная радость от пробуждения сменилась резким привкусом желчи во рту. На коленях Дин дополз в ванную, открыл крышку унитаза, схватился за холодный фарфор. Его вырвало. С пустотой внутри, кислым привкусом во рту и пересохшим горлом Дин безвольно упал спиной к шкафчику под раковиной и прижал ладони к маленьким плиткам на полу, впиваясь пальцами в зацементированные края.

_Сделаю все сам... твою мать, Сэм..._

Дин понимал, что его тошнит из-за сотрясения, но хотелось винить Сэма. За боль, за слабость, за все дурацкие причины, почему он вообще оказался в таком состоянии.

_Соберись, Винчестер._

Дрожащей рукой он взялся за край раковины, медленно подтянулся на ноги и открыл кран. Беззвучно полилась вода. Он смотрел на неё в тусклом свете, проникающем в уголок ванной из раскрытого окна.

Вода блестела. Склонив голову набок, Дин расфокусированным взглядом наблюдал, как струя разлетается на отдельные капли. Подсвеченные луной, они медленно падали и закручивались у слива, стремительно скатывались вниз по трубе в новую ёмкость, которая поймает их и удержит, не даст вернуться назад.

Дин осторожно поднял голову, опасаясь быстрых движений, скользнул взглядом по заспанному отражению в зеркале и посмотрел на душ. Закрыв кран у раковины, он на секунду прислонился к плиточной стене, поймал равновесие, а потом нетвёрдо шагнул к шторке. Он знал, как лязгнул метал о металл, когда отодвинул её, но ничего не услышал. Он открыл большой кран и взял душ.

Скрытая в тени, полилась вода. Он помнил, каким должен быть звук. Помнил, как водопадом должен бежать поток воды, помнил, с каким шлепком должна падать каждая капля, отдаваясь эхом в пластиковой пещере душевой.

Звуки внешнего мира были отключены.

Цепляясь взглядом за почти невидимую воду, Дин чувствовал, что дышит все чаще и чаще. Паника взяла над ним верх. Он начал задыхаться, в отчаянии хватаясь рукой за стену. Взгляд помутился, в горле запершило до хрипоты.

_Когда ты не знаешь, куда идти, отключи одно из чувств. Используй остальные._

\- О черт, папа... - вслух выдохнул Дин и закрыл глаза, вспоминая голос отца. – Черт-черт-черт. 

От беспокойства свежие капельки пота покатились по шее, выступили над верхней губой. Тишина была такой громкой, словно давила со всех сторон, воздух прижимал его к полу. Упав на колени, Дин обхватил руками голову и прижал подбородок к груди.

Твёрдая плитка ударила по свежим ушибам на ногах, прохлада от гостиничного кондиционера забралась под мокрую от пота одежду, но Дин не шевелился. Он сжался так сильно, насколько позволяло его побитое тело, пытался овладеть собой, унять тишину... отсутствие голоса Сэма.

Заставляя себя вдыхать носом и выдыхать ртом, Дин сосредоточился на одном воспоминании - голосе брата. Он всегда узнавал Сэма. Узнавал в темноте, потому что _слышал_ его. Слышал, как он думает. Знал, как он дышит, улавливал беспокойство в тоне, которым он называл его имя.

Дин медленно развернулся, вдыхая влажный от пара воздух, крепко зажмурил глаза и начал вспоминать, как выглядит Сэм, когда зовёт его по имени. Как растягиваются его губы, когда он в панике зовёт Дина, на том, как он немного опускает подбородок, если злится, как подрагивает нижняя губа, когда он о чем-то просит.

Дин многое знал наощупь: оружие, снаряжение, Импалу, женщин. Но брат всегда был для него _звуком_. Криком от кошмара, взрывом смеха, недовольным хмыканьем. Ударом хлопающей двери, шёпотом обещания, прощения.

Звуком, взывающим к действию.

\- Соберись, - сказал себе Дин, только чтобы почувствовать движение губ, почувствовать воздух на липком языке.

Он сел спиной к душевой кабине и потёр глаза, рисуя в воображении картину брата.

Руки Сэма лежат на клавиатуре, пальцы порхают по кнопкам, взгляд, устремлён на экран или напечатанный лист бумаги. Раздражённо изгибаются губы. Рука поднимается для удара, глаза расширяются от удивления, что с ним говорил ангел.

\- Хорошо... Ладно... - Дин слабо кивнул, сильнее углубился в воспоминания. Бежевая куртка, джинсовая рубашка, джинсы без дырок, шнурки, слишком длинные волосы.

Ни колец, ни амулетов, ничего такого, что делало бы его Сэмом, только... только такие глаза, эти чёртовы рысьи глаза, сквозь которые видно так много и в то же время так мало. Эти глаза, от которых у Дина, как бы он ни злился, теплеет внутри. Эти глаза делают Сэма особенным.

Когда чья-то прохладная ладонь легла на его шею, сердце выпрыгнуло из груди и ударило куда-то в самую макушку. Он резко дёрнулся назад, ушёл от неожиданного прикосновения, ударился о край душевой кабины и сполз на уже мокрую плитку ванной.

\- Господи-Боже!

Перед ним сидела бледная девушка с короткими темными волосами, собранными в хвосты. Стараясь выровнять дыхание, Дин поднял руку, предостерегая.

\- Что за…

Когда она опять приблизилась, несмотря на предупреждающе выставленную руку Дина, он рассмотрел её глаза. Большие, ясные, василькового цвета и абсолютно пустые. Взгляд девушки устремлялся куда-то за его плечо.

\- Рен?

Она остановилась и замерла.

\- Как… что ты… Сэм с тобой?

Дин встал и попятился назад, пока не упёрся в угол между раковиной и душем. Рен покачала головой, между её темными бровями залегла складка. Она что-то сказала: губы зашевелились, сменилось выражение лица. Рен сделала ещё один шаг.

Безмолвный поток слов – объяснение, предупреждение, такое важное для него – стал последней каплей.

Дин вышел из себя.

Резким рывком он поймал девушку за руки и потащил к открытой двери, которая под их мощным весом хлопнула о стену.

\- Как, черт возьми, ты сюда попала? Где Сэм?

Рен вздрогнула от громкого голоса и отвернулась, забилась в его руках в надежде вырваться. Она быстро шевелила губами, отчего он только больше злился, ничего не понимая. Он потряс её.

\- Где Сэм?

С удивительной силой выдернув руку из крепкой хватки, Рен указала в сторону комнаты. Дин перевёл взгляд с её побледневшего лица на спальню - тускло освещённую и по-прежнему пустую. Входная дверь была открыта. Соляная дорожка, должно быть, разъехалась широкой дугой у порога.

Дин посмотрел на Рен.

\- Как ты зашла? Я думал, ты слепая.

Рен так и смотрела в одну точку. Она упиралась взглядом в пуговицу рубашки прямо под шеей и нервно теребила его рукава, пока он стальной хваткой сжимал её руки. Пока он пытался хоть как-то овладеть собой, крепко сжатые челюсти начали болеть.

Он ещё раз встряхнул девушку, но не так сильно.

\- Так ты слепая или нет? 

Она вздрогнула от звука и снова указала в сторону двери. В его груди вскипал жгучий гнев. Чувствуя напряжение, Дин крепче сжал руки Рен.

\- Надеюсь, ты не начнёшь рассказывать, что дверь была _открыта_ , потому что я знаю, что это не так.

Рен подняла голову, не глядя в его глаза, поток лунного света отбрасывал причудливые, похожие на крылья, тени от волос на её лицо. Она было спокойна, удивительно спокойна.

Дин нахмурился, отступил и усилием воли медленно выпустил её руки. Закрой он глаза на секунду – он даже не сказал бы, ушла ли она или все ещё здесь. Что за черт?

\- Я… не могу даже… почуять тебя… – прошептал он, понимая, что его собственный запах – золы, огня, пота, кожи – наполнил воздух во всей ванной.

Дин смотрел, как лунный свет танцует на Рен, и сказал, больше самому себе:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он замер. Вдруг Рен подалась к нему, встала так близко, что её ледяное спокойствие остудило горячий пар. Тонкими пальцами она коснулась ворота его рубашки, поднялась по шее к подбородку.

Дин задержал дыхание. Когда она дотронулась до его кожи, он слышал ветер. Слышал, как он шумит в ушах, как затишье перед бурей, как прохлада в летний день.

Рен, немного поколебавшись, провела рукой по грубой щетине, мягко коснулась его губ, потом вытянула вторую руку и положила обе ладони на его щеки, большими пальцами почти поглаживая нос от кончика по всей длине.

Он опустил веки, когда она коснулась ресниц, погладила морщинки в уголках его глаз. Найдя его виски и немного надавив на них, что облегчило непрерывную боль, она закончила изучать его лицо.

Дин открыл рот, желая спросить ее, какого черта она творила, когда вдруг услышал шёпот будто в своей голове.

\- Мы духи, скрытые завесой.

Он открыл глаза и его накрыло звуками. Все вокруг поразило его слух: его сердце и дыхание, судорожный глоток Рен, несмелые шаги, когда она отпрянула от него, вода, бьющая о плитку в ванной, даже соль, которая летела по ветерку от кондиционера в открытую дверь.

\- Сукин сын, - выдохнул Дин, когда боль взяла над ним верх, заставила закрыть руками уши и снова упасть на плиточный пол. – О, черт...

Это было слишком.

Нигде не скрыться, никак не уйти от звуков. Только сплошной шум вокруг. Голова раскалывалась от боли. Вскрикнув ещё раз, он свернулся, прижался лбом к сырому полу, наплевав на убегающую Рен и на то, как она бесцеремонно вломилась в их номер.

Потерянный среди шума, он кричал в попытке освободиться от единственного, что пугало его больше всего: _тишины_.

***

_**Миннесота, 1994** _

_Я смотрю на спящего Сэма._

_Слушаю, как считает секунды круглый будильник пастора Джима, пока брат спит. У него был ещё один кошмар. Мне пришлось собрать все усилия, чтобы не позвать пастора Джима на помощь._

_Но я сумел успокоить брата, и теперь гляжу на него, мирно сопящего. Я ловлю себя на мысли, что всю жизнь буду наблюдать за Сэмом. Буду убивать время за чтением и одним глазом смотреть, как он спит – спокойно или в сетях кошмаров – когда нам будет за двадцать. И за тридцать. Даже когда совсем состаримся._

_Я не могу представить себе, что будет по-другому. А как иначе, зная то, что мы знаем? Такой и останется моя жизнь. И Сэмова. У меня всегда будет брат._

_Ненавижу об этом думать, но даже не понимаю, почему._

_\- Дин._

_Я вздрагиваю от тихого голоса и сую руку под подушку, только спустя секунду осознавая, что пришёл пастор Джим._

_\- Иди сюда, - зовёт он, и я слышу скрытую ласку в его словах. Бывало, он называл меня «сынок», когда я был маленьким, но я запретил. Я не его сын. Только отец может называть меня так. Только отец._

_\- Что? – напряжённо шепчу я в ответ._

_\- Просто подойди._

_\- Сэм спит, - оправдываюсь я._

_\- Пусть спит._

_Мгновение я смотрю в его глаза, а он – в мои. Я ничего не могу прочесть в его взгляде, и эта особенность пастора Джима нервирует меня. У него темно-карие глаза, как у отца, но взгляд открытый, без самозащиты. Я не вижу в них ни осуждения, ни гордости, ни ожидания. Только спокойствие._

_Я не знаю, что делать._

_Со вздохом я поднимаюсь с постели, откидываю фланелевую простынь и тихими шагами отхожу от кровати Сэма. Он слегка посапывает, густые волосы липнут ко лбу потными нитями._

_\- Мы будем рядом, - обещает Джим. – Ты услышишь, если понадобишься ему._

_Кивнув, я следую за ним по короткому тёмному коридору к передней двери. Дверная сетка открыта, и крыльцо выглядит почти белым в свете полной луны. Джим выходит наружу, опускается на пол, свесив ноги. Рядом стоит какой-то ящик._

_\- Садись, - говорит он._

_Я смотрю на него, не двигаясь с места. Сейчас чуть за полночь, и воздух остывает. От луны достаточно света, и я могу разглядеть все пространство вокруг дома Джима. Я немного поёживаюсь от ночного ветра, колышущего верхушки деревьев. На мне старые спортивные штаны отца, обрезанные чуть ниже моих колен, с тугими завязками и чёрная футболка AC/DC с пистолетами. Я стою босиком на холодном грубом цементе и переминаюсь с ноги на ногу._

_\- Садись, Дин._

_Я подхожу к краю, ставлю коробку между нами и сажусь на крыльцо. В отличие от Джима, я не достаю ногами до земли. В четырнадцать тело вдруг стало подводить меня, и я не знаю, что с этим делать. Больше всего меня добивает неуклюжесть. Руки и ноги кажутся слишком длинными, а мышцы, над которыми отец заставляет нас с Сэмом работать каждый день, натянуты вокруг костей и защищены только кожей и больше ничем._

_Я тощий и неуклюжий и скрываю это как могу._

_\- Помнишь, когда ты приехал сюда в первый раз? – спрашивает Джим._

_Я отвожу взгляд от своих костлявых коленок и некрасивых ног._

_\- Мне было пять._

_\- Я не спрашивал, сколько тебе было, - говорит Джим, поднимая голову, будто просит терпения у кого-то. Я чувствую себя немного виноватым, зная, что своим ответом оттолкнул его._

_\- Да, я помню._

_Мы уехали к родственникам мамы ненадолго после пожара, но там что-то произошло. Знаю, тогда отец уже начал искать убийцу. Взрослые постоянно ругались, их слова доносились в комнату, а я сидел в кроватке Сэма и прижимал его к себе._

_Я слышал слова в духе «заберём их у тебя» и «никогда больше их не увидишь»._

_А потом отец в первый раз забрал нас в свой пикап, уместил Сэма в детское кресло посередине, и мы поехали сквозь ночную тьму. Было страшно. Мне хотелось в свою кровать, в свою комнату, к маме. Но вместо этого я оказался у пастора Джима. Мы пробыли там совсем недолго, но тогда, как и сейчас, отца не было рядом._

_И от этого мне одиноко._

_\- У тебя тоже были кошмары, - продолжает Джим._

_\- Ну и что?_

_\- Тебе так и снятся плохие сны, Дин?_

_Я молчу._

_\- Помнишь, что я дал тебе?_

_\- Да._

_\- Он все ещё у тебя?_

_\- Он в Импале, - отвечаю я._

_Все в этой машине. Все, что важно для нас._

_\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал такой для Сэма._

_\- А? – я с удивлением смотрю на него и не понимаю, к чему он клонит._

_Кончиком грубого пальца Джим касается золотистого египетского амулета, который Сэм подарил мне на Рождество несколько лет назад. Брат хотел тогда передать его отцу, но опять разочаровался в нем, обманулся в ожиданиях и отдал его мне._

_С тех пор я даже не задумывался, что у меня не должно было быть амулета. Я никогда не снимаю его._

_\- Это символ защиты, - сообщает Джим как ни в чем не бывало._

_\- Да, и что?_

_\- Значит, тебе его подарил брат, правильно?_

_\- Да, - я неосознанно отстраняюсь._

_\- Он хотел, чтобы ты был в безопасности, даже если сам не понимал, что делал. Он искал способ показать тебе, как ты важен в его жизни. Как нужен ему. Он хотел знать, что, несмотря ни на любые трудности, ты всегда вернёшься к нему._

_Я нервно киваю, не уверенный, через что придётся пройти, если слишком быстро соглашусь, поэтому просто смотрю на Джима. На его повседневную одежду и причёску. Может, он и одевается как охотник, но любой незнакомец увидит, что это не основное его занятие. Есть что-то особенное в его... дыхании. В движении рук. Такое, будто он знает какую-то тайну._

_Джим замечает это и начинает разговор._

_\- Послушай, Дин, - его голос похож на отцовский. Низкий и грубоватый, но в то же время почему-то мягкий. Успокаивает и холодит одновременно. – Ты просто его брат._

_Я вскидываю голову._

_\- Знаю._

_\- Ты для него не отец, не защитник._

_Я хмурю брови. Однажды он уже говорил мне подобное. Когда мы приехали сюда после штриги. Сэма тогда чуть не убили, но Джим пытался убедить меня, что в этом не было моей вины. Я и тогда ему не поверил._

_\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – огрызаюсь я._

_\- Однажды Сэм будет в силах сам позаботиться о себе._

_Я пожимаю плечами._

_\- Ладно…_

_\- Тебе придётся отпустить его, как только это случится. Тебе придётся… не пойти вслед за ним._

_\- Он же ещё ребёнок, - я качаю головой, быстрым взмахом руки отвергая понятие «не быть рядом с Сэмом»._

_Иногда взрослые так драматизируют. «Однажды» и «сейчас» – отдельные друг от друга миры. А значит, «однажды Сэмми сможет сам позаботиться о себе» – это не «сейчас». Почему я «сейчас» должен думать о том, чтобы отпустить его, когда он все ещё нуждается во мне?_

_\- Я только хочу, чтобы ты понимал: это нормально._

_\- Что нормально?_

_\- Отпустить его._

_Я вздыхаю._

_\- Слушай, - я никогда не зову его пастором Джимом в лицо. Для меня он не пастор в первую очередь. Я просто хочу быть уверен: он знает, что я обращаюсь к нему. - Знаю, ты заботишься о нас, так? Я действительно благодарен за это. Я знал, что Сэму нужно побыть именно здесь после того, как мы увидели... ну, после. Я только... Не говори мне такое, ладно? Сэм мой. У нас все хорошо._

_Пастор Джим в недоумении смотрит на меня. Я сжимаю губы тонкой линией, скрывая, как поражён тому, что удивил его. Просто мне кажется, что он... знает всё._

_\- Это ты захотел сюда приехать? – спрашивает он. Я киваю._

_\- Что вы видели, Дин?_

_Я отвожу взгляд. Перед глазами всплывает образ этого… монстра… который тянулся к Сэму, который отступил только когда отец выстрелил в него стрелой с окровавленным наконечником… Я сглатываю._

_\- Неважно, - отвечаю я._

_\- Может, и важно, - настаивает Джим._

_\- Нет, - настаиваю я. – Просто я знал, что, если папа собирался… опять оставить нас, - внезапно я осознаю, что во рту почему-то пересохло, - Сэму нужно быть там, где… ну, преодолеть эти кошмары. Как мне в тот раз._

_\- У тебя получилось?_

_\- Да, - быстро отвечаю я. – Все нормально._

_\- Это нормально – иногда нуждаться в ком-нибудь, Дин.  
\- Боже, - ворчу я и закатываю глаза. – Почему ты всегда разрешаешь мне быть слабым?_

_Джим снова недоуменно смотрит на меня. Я успеваю сдержать улыбку. Вот уже дважды за один разговор я удивил его. Новый рекорд для меня._

_\- Слабым?_

_\- Когда ты говоришь, что в чем-то нет моей вины, или что это нормально – в ком-то нуждаться… ты напоминаешь мне… Оби-Вана, в то время как папа Дарт Вейдер._

_Джим хмурится._

_\- Забудь. Ты, наверное, ни разу не смотрел «Звёздные войны»._

_\- Вообще-то, видел несколько раз, - теперь он заставляет меня удивиться. - Просто интересно, почему ты сравниваешь отца с Дартом Вейдером._

_Я тут же захлопываю рот. Я вовсе не это имел в виду, но после его слов понимаю, что отчасти считаю это правдой. Несколько секунд мы сидим в тишине, Джим не обсуждает мой случайный промах, а я не оправдываюсь._

_Я чувствую, как Джим позволяет мне впитать сказанные им слова, но отталкиваю их. Я знаю свою работу. Знаю ещё с шести лет. Присматривать за Сэмми. Отец борется с монстрами. Мы боремся с монстрами. Я присматриваю за Сэмми. Я просто мечтаю..._

_\- О чем ты мечтаешь, Дин? – тихо спрашивает Джим. Я слегка вздрагиваю, не сразу поняв, что сказал это вслух._

_\- Ни о чем._

_\- Нет, все нормально, - подбадривает Джим. – Ты можешь сказать мне._

_\- Я хочу… – шепчу я, потому что боюсь сказать слишком громко из-за последствий. – Я хочу, чтобы отец видел меня, когда смотрит на меня._

_Джим поднимает руку, будто желая ко мне прикоснуться, но передумывает. Мне становится легче – сейчас не хочется его утешения._

_\- Он видит тебя, Дин._

_\- Да, конечно. Само собой._

_\- Твой отец любит тебя больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - мягко говорит Джим. - Больше всего._

_Я киваю, пытаюсь сглотнуть, и вдруг понимаю, что в горле стоит ком. Мне хочется поговорить о чем-нибудь другом. Хочется открыть эту коробку с инструментом. Хочется пойти спать. Хочется..._

_\- Хочешь чуть-чуть поработать над снами Сэма?_

_Я с интересом киваю. Как помочь брату уснуть? Что мы можем сотворить в лунном свете полуночи? Ритуал? Заклинание?_

_Джим открывает коробку и вытаскивает оттуда тонкую зеленую палку, еще влажную от чистки, полоски из кожи, леску и три маленьких зеленых шарика._

_Я поднимаю бровь._

_\- Чувак… урок труда в начальной школе?_

_Джим слегка посмеивается._

_\- Защита. Ты сказал, что помнишь свой ловец снов - тот, который в Импале._

_\- Да..._

_\- Я сделал его для тебя._

_Ха..._

_Он сделал для меня ловец снов в попытке избавить меня от кошмаров. Оглядываясь назад, теперь я вспоминаю, что только в Импале мне не снятся плохие сны._

_\- Да, хорошо, - я быстро киваю и хочу уже чем-нибудь себя занять, тем, что не мучило бы так, не занимало бы все мысли. - Давай начнем._

_Джим осторожно направляет мои руки, и я сгибаю кругом зеленый прут, медленно завязываю петлю мягким кожаным ремешком. За этой работой я думаю о брате. Об отце. Заставляю себя не вспоминать, как не хватает рядом мамы. Наша семья такая, как есть. И пока мы вместе, кошмары нам не страшны._

_Накручивая леску причудливой сетью, которая поймает все плохие сны Сэма, я вдруг понимаю, что шепчу это обещание вслух._

***  
Первую секунду он не представлял, что делать дальше.

С удивлением глядя на спину Камиллы Купер, на ее темно-синее похоронное платье с длинным разрезом на спине, на скрещенные ноги, на руки, неловко подвернутые под тело, он ощутил, как пошатнулся мир вокруг.

\- Это ненормально, - пробормотал он вслух самому себе, только чтобы немного успокоиться и понять, что это не сон. _Конечно, это ненормально, идиот_ , упрекнул он сам себя.

Она была жива, когда ее похоронили? Пыталась выбраться или сдалась, едва перевернувшись?

\- Какого черта... - он нерешительно потряс головой, но собрался и перевернул Камиллу набок, на шелковый край гроба. От увиденного он перестал дышать.

Глаза Камиллы были открыты.

\- Господи! – выдохнул Сэм и, словно обжегся, отдернул руку. Тело Камиллы с глухим стуком упало обратно в пустоту гроба.

\- Какого черта? - Сэм нервно вытер ладонь о джинсы, кровь размазалась по налипшему слою грязи. Он с отвращением захлопнул крышку гроба, выбрался из грязной ямы и отскочил подальше от края.

Ледяной ужас пробрал его до самых костей.

 _Ее глаза были открыты..._ Сэм потряс головой, бессознательно ища глазами брата. Отчаянно хотелось услышать Диново: "Да ты шутишь", чтобы немного развеять напряжение. Но единственным звуком был тихий шепот ночи.

_Что могло заставить ее открыть глаза и перевернуться... после того, как ее похоронили?_

Острый укол боли в ладони привлек внимание, и Сэм опустил взгляд. Рана открылась, кровь свободно заполняла складки и линии на ладони, текла между пальцами, капала на землю. Сэм сжал кулак, чувствуя теплые капли на коже.

Он не собирался оставлять все как есть. Но и сжечь ее не мог. Намокший черенок лопаты скользил в руках, когда Сэм начал забрасывать яму землей, шипя от боли сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Не хотел будить тебя... ты останешься здесь, пока я раскопаю могилу... сам... – шумно дыша, ворчал он себе под нос. - Будь ты проклят вместе со своим упрямством... идиот... с комплексом... героя... Это ты во всем виноват.

Он знал, Дин и едва в сознании скорее поехал бы на кладбище, чем позволил Сэму идти одному. Но в эту секунду Сэму казалось правильным обвинить брата в собственном истощении, боли и рваной одежде.

_Едва в сознании..._

Образ Дина, обессиленного, в крови, среди остова горящего дома пронзил его будто ножом в живот. Что делать, если к Дину так и не вернется слух? Ему нужен был брат, нужен целым, настоящим, надоедливым, как и всегда. Нужен прикрывающим спину. Нужен рядом, в борьбе со странными снами и видениями. Нужен, чтобы возвращаться в настоящий мир, где у этих фантазий нет смысла.

Дыша со свистом, Сэм оперся на лопату.

\- С Дином все будет хорошо, - прошептал он самому себе и вытер пот над верхней губой. Грязь размазалась по лицу. – С ним все будет хорошо.

\- Сэм?

Он резко повернулся и едва не упал в полуразрытую могилу. В глаза светил фонарик, пришлось сощуриться. Сэм поднял руку, чтобы загородить яркое сияние.

\- Майк?

\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – с ходу начал тот. 

Поймав равновесие, Сэм прошипел:

\- У меня… тот же вопрос.

Майк остановился в паре шагов от Сэма, все еще светя ему в лицо.

\- Я здесь с Джорджем, приятель, - возмущенно ответил Майк. – Приехали на могилу его жены.

\- Джордж здесь? – удивленно проговорил Сэм. - _Сейчас_?

\- Он у машины, - Майк коротко оглянулся в сторону дороги. – Я сказал ему подождать минутку… просто подумал… чувак, что ты… ты раскопал могилу Камиллы?

Майк подошел ближе, и Сэм заметил, как широко раскрыты его глаза, а губы недоверчиво сжаты в тонкую линию. В руке его угадывался темный силуэт фонарика, теперь уже направленного на могилу.

\- Я объясню, - начал Сэм, с опозданием пряча за спину лопату. Майк снова посветил ему в лицо.

\- Да ладно?

\- Ну, хорошо, может, и не могу, но клянусь, это не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Надейся на это, черт тебя побери, потому что иначе я вызываю полицию. 

Сэм втянул губы и почувствовал соленый привкус пота.

\- Послушай, - Сэм примирительно вытянул руку. С пальцев закапала кровь, но он не обратил внимания, лишь слегка подпрыгнул, когда Майк схватил его запястье чуть выше раны.

\- Что за хрень ты с собой сделал?!

Сэм опустил взгляд на свою ладонь.

\- Ээ… Я… сорвал швы.

\- Хочешь сказать, влезть в эту могилу было так дьявольски важно, что ты сделал это с раненой рукой?

Сэм сглотнул.

\- Ну да.

Майк отпустил Сэма, шагнул назад и осветил землю.

\- Говори.

\- Вы мне не поверите.

Майк скрестил руки, и свет от фонаря померк, спрятался во тьму, из которой возник.

\- А ты попробуй.

Сэм перемялся с ноги на ногу. Он почти слышал, как в голове тикают секунды. Время без брата. Если Дин проснется слишком рано, задолго до прихода Сэма…

\- Ну, помнишь, я говорил Джорджу… эээ… то, чем стала его жена - это и есть наша с братом работа?

\- Повтори? – Майк, снова скрытый тьмой ночи, слегка повернул сторону.

\- Да, хрен поймешь. Ладно, - Сэм воткнул лопату в землю. – Джорджа преследует его жена. А лучший способ избавиться от призрака – это посолить и сжечь кости.

Майк молчал. Тишину наполняли лишь звуки ночи. Сэм ждал, мокрая от пота рубашка прилипала к спине.

\- Значит… ты это говоришь… не только из-за Джорджа, - глубокий голос Майка нарушил безмолвие. – И решил помочь… сжигая тело его жены?

\- Ну, - Сэм беспомощно пожал плечами. – Я хотел, но… кое-что было не так.

\- В каком смысле не так?

\- Камилла на животе и с открытыми глазами.

\- _Что?_

\- Да, я так же подумал, - кивнул Сэм, когда Майк, по-видимому, начал понимать. – Слушай, я думаю, здесь нечто большее, чем простой призрак… Что-то или кто-то пытался убить Джорджа, Рен и…

\- Полегче, ковбой, - Майк взмахнул фонариком в воздухе. - _Простой_ призрак?

Сэм вздохнул. Казалось, боль в руке постепенно охватила все его тело. 

\- Может, все-таки закончим разговор чуть позже? Я оставил Дина в мотеле, и когда он поймет, что меня нет...

\- По крайней мере, у одного из вас есть рассудок.

\- …рядом с ним, он разозлится так, что будет плеваться ядом и надерет мне зад. В таком порядке.

\- Ладно, хрен с вами.

\- Серьезно, приятель, у меня все болит, а рука вообще убивает, - простонал Сэм. – Просто дай мне закопать могилу и обещаю, я все объясню.

Мгновение Майк оставался на месте, затем наконец со вздохом мотнул головой.

\- Должно быть, я выжил из ума, - проворчал он. – Дай мне лопату.

Сэм с облегчением протянул орудие Майку в обмен на фонарик и просто стоял у края, пока тот помогал ему закончить начатое.

\- Странно, что Джордж и Рен все еще ждут тебя, - прокомментировал Сэм, когда Майк разравнивал небольшой земляной холм.

\- Рен здесь нет. Только Джордж. Он хороший старик. Доверяет мне.

\- Рен не здесь? – Сэм забрал лопату, перекинул ее через плечо как винтовку и обхватил рукоять раненой ладонью. – Он оставил ее одну?

Майк кивнул.

\- Поэтому он здесь так поздно. Сказал, хотел дождаться, пока она уснет, чтобы… - он бросил взгляд через плечо, и они посмотрели в сторону грузовика, - поговорить с Камиллой наедине.

\- А…

Майк посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Что?

\- Просто удивлен, что он оставил ее одну, вот и все. После того, как страшно ей было в больнице.

Майк пожал плечами.

\- Это их дело, не мое.

\- Ты везде его возишь?

\- Нет, - Майк покачал головой. – У него есть своя тачка. Он просто немного не в себе… Я хотел, ну, знаешь, приглядеть за ним.

\- Мило с твоей стороны, - прокомментировал Сэм.

\- Ну да, очень. И я все еще должен вызвать копов по твой зад.

\- Но не вызовешь? – спросил Сэм, прижимая окровавленную руку к испачканной землей рубашке. Рана ныла все сильнее, он чувствовал, как боль пробирается в самые кости, поднимается по плечу и сводит зубы.

Майк вздохнул.

\- Не вызову. _Если_ ты объяснишь Джорджу, почему он не сможет пойти поговорить с Камиллой прямо сейчас, - продолжал он по пути к грузовику.

Сэм натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Зашибись.

\- Майк? – из темноты их встретил неуверенный голос Джорджа. Сэм увидел Форд Майка, припаркованный под уличным фонарем.

В желтом треугольнике света кружились мотыльки и пылинки, а синий пикап казался бирюзовым. Сэм насторожился, когда дверь автомобиля открылась и на подножку вышел Джордж.

\- Этот Сэм с тобой?

\- Привет, Джордж, - устало сказал Сэм.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Джордж спустился и поспешил к ним. Ссадины на его лице в ночном свете казались почти черными. – И что за хрень такая с твоей рукой?

Сэм облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Долгая история.

\- Идите сюда, - приказал Майк, встав у кузова автомобиля. – Оба.

Сэм вздохнул и опустил плечи, о предстоящем разговоре совсем не хотелось думать. В их жизни было столько ненормального, что, казалось, совсем непросто объяснить кому-то правду. Подходя к уже открытой задней двери, Сэм размышлял, как на его месте поступил бы Дин.

Вдруг он понял, что Джордж с ужасом рассматривает его лопату, покрытую кровью и грязью. Майк запрыгнул в кузов и подвинул к краю какую-то коробку.

\- Садись, - сказал он Сэму и кивком указал на заднюю дверь.

\- Что ты задумал? – недоверчиво спросил Сэм.

Майк поднял бровь, и Сэм увидел, как его полные губы тронула короткая улыбка.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - поддразнил он.

\- Боже, что…

\- Что ты делал с этой лопатой, сынок? – прервал Джордж.

\- Дай ему минутку, Джордж, - сказал Майк, еще раз указав на дверь. – Он все объяснит. Я только взгляну на рану, пока не стало хуже.

Здоровой рукой Сэм взялся за край двери, отчего машина немного качнулась под его весом. Он сел и свесил ноги, уперевшись носками грязных ботинок в землю.

\- У тебя тут аптечка?

\- Ага, - Майк открыл коробку. 

Заглянув внутрь, Сэм ошеломленно раскрыл глаза. Это была не просто аптечка. Целый запас из больницы, со шприцами и пузырьками лекарств с непроизносимыми названиями.

\- Ни хрена себе…

Они бы душу отдали, только бы подобное лежало на заднем сиденьи Импалы. Спешные побеги из больниц, зашивание ран в ванной, мольбы о том, чтобы внутри осталось больше крови, чем снаружи. Половины набора Майка хватит на несколько месяцев в дороге.

\- Я подрабатываю в «Целителе Джастине», - Майк вытащил мягкие повязки и антисептик и натянул перчатки.

\- Чего? – Сэм сдвинул брови.

\- Майк был наездником на родео, - похвастал Джордж. – Катался без седла. Был лучшим в штате. Даже выходил в финал.

Майк фыркнул.

\- С финала только два пути, - проворчал он, осторожно очищая от грязи и крови порванную кожу Сэма.

Когда на рану полилась жидкость, Сэм зашипел в попытке сдержать боль, а рот наполнился влагой.

\- В-выбыл из… игры, да? – проговорил Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Сломал ногу в четырех местах, - ответил Майк, доставая иглу и прозрачный пузырек с лекарством. – Восемь месяцев провел в гипсе и целый год заново вспоминал, как ходить.

\- Ай! – вскрикнул Сэм. – Что это?

\- Лидокаин, - сказал Майк. – Будет непросто это зашить.

\- Зашить? – Сэм поморщился, когда Майк вонзил тонкую иглу в его кожу и ввел обезболивающее.

\- Хочешь дырку в руке?

\- Не особенно, - проворчал Сэм.

Он бросил взгляд на Джорджа, который стоял, сунув руки в задние карманы, и посматривал то на Майка, то в сторону кладбища. Сэм открыл было рот - уверить Джорджа, что со всем разберется, когда почувствовал, как кожи коснулся холодный тампон. У него была пара секунд, чтобы заметить вторую иглу до того, как Майк воткнул ее в руку.

\- Ааа! Эй, что за черт, старик?

\- Антибиотик, - Майк отсоединил иглу от шприца и бросил в небольшой контейнер. - Обычно он дается через капельницу, но, к сожалению, всего с собой носить невозможно.

\- Что за джастинцелительством ты занимаешься? – Сэм крепко сжал руку, чтобы не дергаться, и наслаждался теплым онемением, медленно ползущим по ноющим пальцам.

\- Я штопал раненых наездников, - сказал Майк, готовя нитку. - Они срывались с быков, а я собирал их по кусочкам.

\- Ха. А у нас мог бы быть... Винчестер-целитель, - коротко хохотнув, пробормотал Сэм.

Майк повел бровью, после чего занялся рукой Сэма.

\- Начинай, Винчестер.

Сэм пожевал нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Джорджа. Это будет непросто.

\- Джордж, мой брат и я… у нас необычная работа.

Джордж нахмурил редкие седые брови, не отводя взгляда от Сэма. Доверчивость в глазах старика болью отзывалась в сердце.

\- Мы имеем дело со злом, в которое не верят другие.

\- Со злом?

\- Призраки. Демоны. Оборотни, вампиры…

Джордж посмотрел на Майка, спокойно орудующего иглой, затем обратно на Сэма.

\- Ты серьезно? 

\- Чертовски хотел бы ответить, что нет, но... да. Мы росли, занимаясь этим. Отец научил нас.  
Джордж обернулся на могилу Камиллы.

\- Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? 

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Вы сказали, вас преследует жена.

\- Да, но, - на лице Джорджа углубились морщины, - призрак Камиллы не злой. Она… она моя жена.

Сэм кивнул.

\- Я знаю, Джордж, но неупокоенный дух есть неупокоенный дух, и…

\- Она пыталась сказать мне что-то, и все. Только я еще не выяснил, что именно. Поэтому и хотел поговорить сегодня с ней.

\- Я бы не делал этого, Джордж, - сказал Сэм.

\- Почему? – резко спросил Джордж. Сэм слегка вздрогнул, понимая, что прикоснулся к незажившей ране.

\- Лучший способ… эээ… - попытался объяснить Сэм, - упокоить дух – это… посолить и сжечь кости.

\- Повтори? – Джордж наклонил голову и прислонил руку к уху.

\- Соль очищает дух, а огонь освобождает от такого… существования.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты сжег мою Камиллу? – Джордж шагнул вперед, и Сэм подобрался, готовый встретить нападение. Взгляд старика вызывал невольную дрожь.

_Ладно, Дин, я жалею, что не взял тебя._

\- Нет! Нет, Джордж, я не делал этого. Клянусь! – Сэм изо всех сил держался, чтобы не сбежать без оглядки от рассерженного старика. – Но… Выкопал ее. Я… Я хотел вам помочь.

\- Нужно было сперва поговорить со мной! - вспылил Джордж и сжал кулаки. Сэм услышал, как хрустнули пальцы старика. - Мне все равно, сколько ты занимаешься этой... этой своей работой, ты всегда имеешь дело с людьми, сынок, и людям не все равно. Мне не плевать на Камиллу.

Сэм сглотнул, в горле вдруг пересохло.

\- Я знаю, - хрипло ответил он. - И мне очень жаль.

Глаза Джорджа вспыхнули злыми непролитыми слезами, и, с минуту посверлив Сэма взглядом, он развернулся к нему спиной, потирая рот.

\- Что же мне тогда делать? – тихо и беспомощно спросил он. 

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Мне нужно к брату. Здесь… что-то не так, и я… он нужен мне.

\- Он разбирается в этом лучше, чем ты? – спросил Джордж, оглянувшись на Сэма. 

Сэм коротко хохотнул.

\- Смотря у кого из нас спрашивать, - пробормотал он. – Но могу вам сказать, Дин чертовски хорош во всем, что делает.

\- Ты расскажешь ему остальное? – тихо спросил Майк, когда закончил перевязывать Сэмову ладонь.  
Сэм опустил взгляд, сгибая онемевшие пальцы. Рука была в бинтах от кончиков пальцев до запястья, как у боксера, готового надеть перчатки.

\- Джордж, - Сэм все еще разглядывал руку. – Вы знаете кого-нибудь, кто мог пожелать… эээ… причинить боль вам или, возможно, Рен?

В глазах Джорджа читалось неприкрытое удивление.

\- Причинить нам боль?

\- Тело Камиллы… ну, я не хочу вас пугать, но… оно лежало… не так, как должно.

Джордж облизнул губы. Сэму отчаянно хотелось, чтобы рядом был брат - он будто слышал его голос в своей голове. _Джордж, не хочу этого говорить, приятель, но ваша жена перевернута в гробу, и мы понятия не имеем, почему… но я обещаю, мы с этим разберемся._ Сэм всегда восхищался твердостью в глазах брата, когда тот говорил: «Обещаю». Кому бы он ни давал обещаний, люди верили в его искренность.

\- В каком смысле не так?

\- Она лежала на животе, и, эээ... ее глаза были открыты, - Сэм поджал пересохшие губы.

Мгновенно побледнев, Джордж отшатнулся назад. Майк тут же спрыгнул с грузовика и встал рядом с другом, придерживая под локоть.

\- Она была… жива? – потрясенно прохрипел Джордж.

Сэму отчаянно хотелось покачать головой, облегчить груз на сердце старика. Но он ни в чем не мог быть уверен… пока что.

\- Это я и собираюсь выяснить, Джордж. Мы во всем разберемся.

\- Ты… ты думаешь, что кто-то… мог причинить ей вред? И теперь хочет забрать Рен?

\- Или тебя, - вставил Майк.

\- Но мы… никогда никому не желали зла!

\- Мы во всем разберемся, - Сэм соскользнул с грузовика. – Нам нужно вернуться в гостиницу. К Дину.  
\- Ты не поведешь с такой ладонью, - в желтом свете уличного фонаря хмурый Майк выглядел угрожающе. По спине Сэма пробежал холодок: он вдруг вспомнил рычание Гордона Уокера, державшего его окровавленную руку над клыками Леноры.

\- Я поведу, - ответил Сэм, поднимая лопату.

\- Забирайся в грузовик, - настаивал Майк. – Мы заберем вашу машину завтра.

\- Я не оставлю здесь Динову детку, - Сэм покачал головой. – Он убьет меня.

\- Кого не оставишь?

\- Нашу машину, - пояснил Сэм. – Встретимся у гостиницы.

Он пошел к припаркованной на другом конце стоянки Импале.

\- Сэм! – окликнул его Майк.

\- Увидимся там, - ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

Сэм все еще слышал их голоса, но не мог разобрать ни слова. Он уловил низкий рык дизельного двигателя только когда дошел до Импалы, скрытой в ночи. Бросив лопату в багажник, Сэм открыл водительскую дверь и с облегчением скользнул за руль.

Машина пахла братом. Кожей, потом, и легким едва уловимым запахом ОлдСпайса. Дин был весь в отца - перенял его стиль еще до старшей школы. И несколько раз надевал на уроки отцовскую куртку. Но только когда хотел оставить воспоминания о себе.

Сэм повернул ключ, и вместе с шумом мотора заиграло радио. Раздраженный рекламой и громкими голосами диджеев, он убавил звук. Сейчас ему хотелось побыть в тишине. Он чувствовал себя уставшим. От переездов, борьбы, драк. От ожидания, что превратится в монстра. От попыток вести богом проклятую честную битву.

_Что хорошего в борьбе, если мы раз за разом проигрываем? Если добрякам приходится больно?_

Пение Дэйва Грола наполнило воздух вокруг, и Сэм сильнее вцепился в руль, ведя одной рукой.

_«Я голос в твоей голове, который ты не желаешь слушать. Я отражение в твоих глазах, на которое тебе приходится смотреть. Я все, что слева, я все, что справа. Я враг. Я рука, что повергнет тебя, поставит на колени...»_

Глаза Дина, большие и испуганные, полные накатывающей приливом боли, возникли в памяти наравне с потрясением и ужасом на лице Джорджа при мысли о том, что его жене пришлось страдать. Сэм сжал зубы.

Ему хотелось куда-нибудь убежать, просто исчезнуть. Ему хотелось победить всех монстров. А еще лучше - найти способ все преодолеть и спрятаться навсегда. Сердце больно билось в груди, пока он пытался овладеть собой прежде, чем отчаяние одержит верх и выльется горячими постыдными слезами по измазанному грязью лицу.

Впереди показалась гостиница, и Сэм влетел на стоянку. Необъяснимый страх от стольких минут без Дина, все крепче сжимал горло. Он повернул вслед за пикапом Майка, припарковался перед входом, так, чтобы из окна их комнаты было видно машину.

На автопилоте Сэм подхватил с заднего сиденья сумку с оружием и закрыл двери. Он увидел, как Майк с Джорджем заходят в лифт, но, не сказав ни слова, толкнул дверь на лестницу и побежал наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Мысли случали в голове непрерывными молоточками.

_Отец умер из-за меня... чем ты сможешь это исправить?_

Второй этаж... сердце бешено колотилось. Сколько его не было в номере?

_Когда ты ловил этого демона, ты не... то есть, это была уловка, верно? Ты ведь не собирался заключать сделку, да?_

_…сказал, чтобы я заботился о тебе... присматривал за тобой... сказал, что, возможно, мне придется тебя убить, Сэмми..._

Четвертый этаж... Силы покидали тело Сэма.

_Чем больше людей я спасу, тем сильнее изменю свою судьбу._

_Это так дьявольски сложно... то, что мы делаем... в одиночку, знаешь? В мире так много зла, Дин, и мне кажется, я в нем утону. И когда я думаю о своей судьбе, о том, чем все может закончиться для меня..._

Почти на месте. Что если к Дину никогда не вернется слух? Как им продолжать борьбу? Как им победить в ней? Как ему выжить без брата, всегда прикрывающего спину?

_Сэм, отец сказал, что, возможно, мне придется тебя убить. Но только если я не смогу тебя спасти. И я спасу тебя, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю..._

Он достиг их этажа в ту секунду, когда Джордж поворачивал ключ. Майк стоял позади него и удивленно оглянулся, когда в коридор влетел Сэм - весь в поту и с покрасневшим лицом. Едва посмотрев в их сторону, Сэм пробежал мимо. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он понял, что дверь в их номер открыта.

\- Что за черт...

Сэм полез было в сумку за пистолетом, как в его руках вдруг оказалась перепуганная Рен, которая почему-то отчаянно желала поскорее выбежать из комнаты. Сэм мгновенно сжал руки вокруг нее, чтоб они оба не повалились на пол.

Дверь была распахнута настежь, соль рассыпана у порога, шторы лежали на полу. В комнате никого не оказалось.

\- Где Дин? – Сэм крепко сжал ее за руку и повернул к себе. Невидящие глаза Рен наполнились слезами страха.

\- Он в ванной, - всхлипнула она. – Мне ж-жаль… Я слышала, как он кричал, и п-пыталась помочь!

\- Рен? – слева от Сэма послышался беспокойный голос Джорджа. – Что ты… Как ты тут… 

\- Держите ее, - приказал Сэм. - И оставайтесь здесь, - он резко оглянулся, указывая пальцем на Джорджа. - Никуда не уходите.

Джордж обнял Рен, испуганно кивая. Сэм развернулся к открытой двери, переступил через защитную полоску соли и бросил сумку с оружием на кровать брата.

\- Дин!

\- Я с тобой, старик, - тихо произнес позади него Майк. Сэм кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

\- ДИН!

Ему и в голову не пришло, что брат не услышит, не крикнет в ответ. Сэм должен был что-то делать. Он подошел к двери ванной и сердце остановилось при виде Дина. Тот лежал на полу, цепляясь руками за волосы и прижимался лицом к прохладной плитке, мокрая одежда прилипла к телу и обтянула напряженную спину.

Присев рядом с братом, Сэм осторожно положил руку на его плечо.

\- Дин? - тихо позвал он. - Чувак, что с тобой?

Он почувствовал, как Дин слабо дернулся в попытке уйти от прикосновения, так, будто у него попросту больше не осталось сил.

Майк подошел к душевой, закрыл воду и включил кондиционер, чтобы разогнать пар.

\- Скажи мне, что это ты, Сэм, - голос Дина был не громче шепота.

\- Я здесь, - другой рукой он сжал руку брата и осторожно приподнял его. - Тише, тише, вот так, не торопись.

По красному лицу Дина, по ссадинам катились капельки пота, сползали по щекам сквозь щетину. Он смотрел на Сэма из-под склеенных кончиков ресниц и казался таким юным, несмотря на полный боли взгляд. Зеленой радужки почти не было видно из-за огромных зрачков.

\- Я здесь, Дин, - успокаивал Сэм.

\- О чем ты, черт возьми, думал? - огрызнулся тот, закрыл глаза и тяжело сглотнул. - Бросил меня вот так.

Сэм задумчиво вздохнул. Майк, выйдя из маленькой ванной, остановился подождать в дверях. Открыв глаза, Дин вгляделся в губы брата.

\- Прости, чувак, я…

\- Даже не начинай, Сэм, - его голос будто был сорван криком. - И не думай, к чертям собачьим, говорить, что защищал меня.

Сэм закрыл рот.

\- Помоги мне встать.

\- Дин… – тот замотал головой, но решительный взгляд брата остановил любые отговорки. Глаза Дина становились ясными, боль уходила, сужались зрачки.

\- Отлично.

Сэм осторожно подхватил брата раненой рукой и медленно поднял его на ноги. Дин покачнулся вперед, ткнулся плечом ему в грудь, отдышаться и поймать равновесие.

\- Где она? – спросил Дин.

Сэм недоуменно наклонил голову и посмотрел на брата.

\- Ты про Рен?

Дина повело в сторону, и Майк тут же придержал его. Дин перевел взгляд на темную руку на своем рукаве, потом на обеспокоенное лицо медбрата.

\- Дензел? Ты-то какого черта здесь делаешь?

Майк посмотрел на Сэма, но тот лишь осторожно встряхнул Дина - привлечь внимание. Медленно и отчетливо двигая губами, Сэм спросил:

\- Рен сидела с тобой?

Дин нахмурил брови. Заметно было, как он восполняет пробелы того, что не понял по губам.

\- Она как-то пробралась внутрь, встала передо мной и принялась лапать за лицо, а потом... – Дин пожал плечами. – Зашел ты.

\- Ладно, пошли, - Сэм потянул брата в спальню. Дин побрел за ним, тело казалось тяжелым и непослушным.

\- Джордж? – позвал Сэм. – Входите с Рен. И закройте дверь.

Дин сел на кровать и, облокотившись на сумку, потер блестящие от пота волосы. Сэм заметил, как он рассматривает людей в комнате, и пусть глаза брата скрывала тень, все его тело выдавало беспокойство. Глянув на часы, Сэм вздохнул. Было уже за полночь.

Он повернулся к Дину спиной и посмотрел на Рен.

\- Рен, - она вздрогнула от неожиданности. Джордж притянул ее к себе. – Мне нужно знать, как ты оказалась в этой комнате.

\- У нее есть ключ, - ответил старик.

\- Что? – возмущение Сэма было очевидным.

\- Когда мы заселились, я подумал, хорошо бы иметь доступ друг к другу, - пояснил Джордж. – Поэтому мы взяли дополнительные ключи. У меня и для вас есть от нашего номера.

\- Почему вы не сказали раньше? - спросил Сэм. Джордж невинно пожал плечами.

\- Вылетело из головы.

\- Отдайте ключ, Джордж, - Сэм протянул руку. - Простите, но... мы не можем позволить вам заходить... знаете, чего бы вам ни было нужно.

Рен достала ключ, и Сэм забрал его.

\- А соль зачем? - спросил Майк.

\- Защита, - ответил Сэм, садясь на край второй кровати. От Дина исходило напряжение, которое уже охватило и его. Брат пытался понять, о чем речь и будто смотрел видео с выключенным звуком. – Против демонов и… прочего.

\- Демонов? – пискнула Рен.

\- Объясню позже, милая, - успокоил ее Джордж.

\- Запасной ключ ничего не объясняет, - сказал Дин, немного громче, чем нужно. Сэм оглянулся, удивленный, что брат уловил суть разговора. – Как она узнала, где мы?

\- Дин прав, - Сэм снова перевел взгляд на Джорджа.

\- Джордж сказал, что вы в семьсот тридцать третьем номере, - всхлипывая, ответила Рен. Высыхающие слезы на густых ресницах будто подсвечивали ее слепые глаза. – Я знала, что мы в семьсот двадцать девятом, и просто… трогала цифры руками, пока не нашла ваш.

\- Но зачем? – настаивал Сэм. Он чувствовал, как успокаивается от ее речи. В больнице ее голос казался бальзамом на душу, кроме тех секунд страшного крика. Тело его расслабилось, напряжение отступило. Майк прислонился к стене рядом с ванной, Джордж опустился на стул.

Рен все стояла и смотрела поверх головы Сэма.

\- Я услышала его, - тихо проговорила она. – Он звал тебя, он казался таким… потерянным. Я знала, что Джордж ушел, и, если Дин так кричал, значит, должно быть, тебя тоже нет. Ну, я просто подумала… Не хотела, чтобы он был один. Сама не люблю сидеть в одиночестве, - она обхватила себя руками, и по спине Сэма пробежал холодок. – Я хотела… помочь ему. Я не собиралась его пугать.

\- Сэм? – позвал Дин. 

Сэм смотрел на Рен с необъяснимым желанием вытереть сухие дорожки от слез на ее фарфоровой коже, сжать в объятиях, как Джордж, и защищать.

\- Сэм! - Дин хлопнул его по ноге. Сэм моргнул и перевел взгляд. - Что она говорит? 

Сэм моргнул еще раз, чувствуя себя так, будто только проснулся.

\- Все хорошо, Дин, - пробормотал он.

\- Что? – сдвинув брови, вскрикнул Дин. – Смотри на меня. Сэм! Смотри на меня! 

Сэм подчинился, повернулся лицом к брату.

\- Что за ерунда здесь происходит, старик? Это… – Дин обвел взглядом троих гостей посреди их номера. – Все это полный трындец, Сэм.

Сэм покачал головой: и не поспоришь. На мгновение он оглянулся на Рен и Джорджа.

\- Ты прав, - вздохнул он.

\- Сэм! – брат несильно хлопнул его по ноге. – Не отворачивайся. 

Он посмотрел Дину прямо в глаза.

\- Ты прав, Дин.

\- Само собой, прав, - пробормотал он.

Сэм жестом попросил брата подождать, и тот кивнул после недолгого колебания.

\- Джордж, вы с Рен возвращайтесь к себе, поспите. Встретимся утром и во всем разберемся, ладно?

Джордж кивнул, встал со стула и приобнял Рен.

\- Мне правда жаль, Сэм, - тихо сказала она. - Я больше не стану так пугать его.

\- Все хорошо, - его голос смягчился. Кончиками пальцев Сэм погладил ее руку. – Спасибо, что проверила его.

\- Он хотел спасти меня, - сказала Рен. – И… вы, ребята, помогли Джорджу. Я бы не хотела еще кого-то потерять.

Сэм сжал в кулак раненую руку, и ее словно кольнуло иголочками. Онемение проходило.

\- Понимаю.

\- А мне что делать? – Майк отошел от стены.

\- Иди домой, - сказал Сэм.

\- Я от вас все равно не отстану, - объявил Майк.

\- Ну да, я так и понял, - вздохнул Сэм, - Но сегодня ты ничего уже не сделаешь. Иди домой. Мы позвоним завтра.

\- Не позвоните, - Майк выставил палец на Сэма. – Я к вам приду. 

Сэм кивнул. Майк посмотрел на Дина.

\- Будь умницей, упрямый сукин сын, - сказал он, будто довольный, что Дин не слышит его.

\- Увидимся, Дензел, - ответил Дин, с легкой ухмылкой выгнув бровь. Будто все же понял слова.

Сэм закрыл за гостями дверь, на этот раз на цепочку, ботинком подправил соляную дорожку.

\- Что у тебя с рукой? – спросил Дин.

Сэм прислонился лбом к двери. Так хотелось опуститься на пол, свернуться клубком и остаться там на всю оставшуюся ночь.

\- Я сорвал швы, когда один раскапывал могилу, потому что тебе плохо. Я хотел защитить тебя, как ты всегда меня защищаешь. Но я не в себе, потому что Камилла была перевернута и с открытыми глазами… И… не знаю, почему, и не хочу говорить, но мне до смерти страшно, что из-за меня тебе станет еще хуже, и я не смогу помочь тебе как ты мне, - Сэм выпалил эти слова быстрой тихой скороговоркой, стоя с закрытыми глазами спиной к брату.

\- Сэм? – упрямо повторил Дин, когда Сэм не двинулся с места. Наконец тот повернулся к Дину и медленно произнес:

\- Я повредил ее, когда откапывал могилу.

Прищурив глаза, Дин вгляделся в его губы. От такого пристального внимания обоим становилось неловко. Дин поднялся на ноги и тяжело поплелся к брату такой походкой, будто ему лет девяносто, а не двадцать восемь. Он был слишком измотан и чувствовал себя старым.

\- И…? – спросил Дин.

\- Майк заштопал.

Дин кивнул - он жаждал информации, хоть какого-то контроля, способа остаться в игре.

\- Готов поспорить, на кладбище все пошло вверх дном?

\- Это даже хуже, чем полный трындец, - вздохнул Сэм, прислонясь головой к двери. Он покрутил шеей, нашел взглядом свою сумку с одеждой и ноутбук. – Поищу кое-что по Куперам. Выясню, кто мог…

\- Эй! – огрызнулся Дин и схватил край рубашки Сэма. – Не отворачивайся.

\- Господи, Дин! – Сэм отодвинул от себя руки брата. Терпение было совсем на исходе. – Хватит дергать меня!

\- Смотри на меня, - прорычал Дин.

\- Я забыл, ясно? – крикнул Сэм в ответ и подался вперед. – Я к чертям забываю, что ты не…

Он замолчал. Ему хотелось оттолкнуть Дина. Хотелось, чтобы брат не нуждался в нем так сильно. Хотелось вывалить Дину все гребаные сведения об этой охоте, и чтобы он ответил «мы во всем разберемся». Хотелось быть просто младшим братом.

\- Это… это сложно, Дин.

\- Ты думаешь, мне легко, чувак? – крикнул Дин, и Сэм понял, что слишком рвется закончить охоту, а не просто забыл о глухоте. На шее Дина вздувались вены, он сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Казалось, он сейчас встанет и уйдет, но выглядел слишком измотанным.

\- Нет, - Сэм помотал головой. – Я знаю, нелегко.

\- Я… – Дин сглотнул и на мгновение отвел взгляд. От потерянности в глазах брата сердце Сэма болезненно сжалось под ребрами. – Я едва держусь, чувак. Все… слишком тихо, - он провел рукой по лицу.

Сэм сочувственно кивнул.

\- А когда нет, - продолжил Дин ломающимся голосом, - я слышу… черт, я слышу все, и я не могу… не могу это вынести.

\- Тебе будет лучше, - прошептал Сэм. – Тебе должно стать лучше.

\- Я знаю, врач сказала, это временно, - продолжил Дин, глядя на Сэма, - но мы оба знаем, что... что нашей жизни суждено быть полной лажей.

Сэм кивнул, удерживая слезы, готовые вот-вот пролиться. Это просто несправедливо.

\- Поэтому… ты мне нужен, Сэмми, - признал Дин, и по телу пробежала дрожь. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты… не бросал меня.

Сэм опустил подбородок.

\- Боже, Дин, - прошептал он, закрыв лицо руками, но тут же вспомнил и поднял голову. Брат с тревогой смотрел на него. – Что если… что если следующая твоя рана будет слишком серьезной?

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Нас всегда могут ранить.

\- Что если… – Сэм облизнул губы. – Если ты не сможешь…

\- Спасти тебя? – прошептал Дин. – Этого ты и боишься, так? Что я в таком состоянии не спасу тебя? 

Сэм кивнул и стиснул зубы. Он не даст слезам победить.

\- О черт, Сэм, - качая головой, Дин вцепился в рубашку брата и сжал кулаки на грязных складках. - Думаешь, я об этом не думаю? Каждый гребаный день. Каждый день после...

Дин опустил глаза. Сэму была хорошо видна засохшая кровь на ушах брата, на влажных слипшихся от пота волосах. Они оба выглядели потрепанными.

\- Пока я рядом, ничего плохого с тобой не случится, - Дин смотрел в пол, все еще сжимая кулаки на рубашке Сэма. – Но хотя бы дай мне шанс спасти тебя.

Пытаясь поймать взгляд брата, Сэм сжал его плечо. Когда Дин наконец посмотрел на него, он очень отчетливо произнес:

\- Дин… от тебя несет.

Тот замер на мгновение, а потом, к облегчению Сэма, издал короткий смешок.

\- Хочешь первым в душ?

\- Не, времени дофига, - вздохнул Сэм, радуясь, что смех брата ослабил напряжение в комнате.

Он отпустил Дина и взял со стола пузырек с таблетками. Дин покачал головой при виде протянутых лекарств.

\- Давай же, Дин.

\- Нет, Сэм.

По тону Дина было ясно, что возражения бессмысленны, а Сэм слишком вымотался, чтобы хоть попытаться убедить его. Он бросил брату пузырек с ушными каплями, разделся до трусов, стянул простыни и плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз.

Он слышал, как падает на пол одежда Дина, как он выключает свет в углу комнаты, как шипит и ругается из-за капель в ушах. А потом уловил звук, который точно убаюкает его.

Дин дышал тяжело, но ровно.

_**Миннесота, 1994** _

_\- Он теперь не вернется._

_\- Он всегда возвращается, Сэм._

_\- Две недели прошло. Он, наверное, умер._

_\- Он жив._

_\- Ты не знаешь._

_\- Нет, знаю._

_\- Что вы с Джимом делаете каждую ночь?_

_\- Тебя не касается._

_\- Я тоже хочу что-нибудь делать._

_\- Сделай так, чтобы запястье держалось ровно._

_\- Ненавижу метать ножи._

_\- Врешь._

_\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я люблю, а что нет?_

_\- У тебя слишком хорошо получается._

_\- Ты... ты думаешь, у меня получается?_

_\- Черт, да, Сэм, а зачем, по-твоему, я все время заставляю тебя?_

_\- Я думал, потому что... папа тебя попросил._

_\- Думаешь, я делаю все, что он говорит?_

_\- Ну... да._

_\- Вот, Сэм. Попробуй этот._

_\- Это твой нож, Дин._

_\- Я знаю, черт возьми, что это. Я дал его тебе, разве нет?_

_\- Ладно, ладно. Но если я потеряю его..._

_\- Не потеряешь._

_\- О, чувак! Боже мой! Дин, ты это видел? Я попал в самую середину!_

_\- Говорил же._

_\- Да! Спасибо, Дин._

_\- Продолжай в том же духе, Сэмми. Ты будешь лучше, чем я и папа._

_\- Я не буду лучше, чем ты._

_\- Да? Откуда ты знаешь?_

_\- Потому что ты лучший, Дин._

***

Во снах он слышал голоса. Обрывки разговоров, пение отца. Второе ему нравилось больше всего. У Джона был замечательный глубокий голос. Он попадал в ноты и вытягивал эмоциональность каждого пропетого слова. Это был один из тех нечастых моментов, когда, взрослея, Дин видел отца проявляющим какие-то чувства.

Он слышал Сэма. Он скучал по его голосу и позволил сну овладеть им еще ненадолго – послушать чуть больше. В его речи Дин улавливал мысли, о которых брат никогда не рассказывал.

Свет утреннего солнца лился в комнату сквозь незанавешенное окно, обжигая закрытые глаза. Проснувшись, Дин первым делом почувствовал жуткий запах - от своего тела. Во рту все казалось липким, будто в клею. Он разжал зубы, чувствуя, как язык прилепился к нёбу.

Дин перевернулся со спины на бок, и жидкость опять заплескалась в ушах. Он спустил ногу с кровати - поймать равновесие - открыл глаза и увидел спящего Сэма: тот растянулся на соседней кровати, покрывало и простыня обмотались вокруг талии, одна нога торчала наружу, а рот был приоткрыт.

Дин растянул губы в легкой улыбке. Даже спящим Сэм выглядел дылдой. Боясь разбудить брата, Дин подавил стон, подхватил сумку, поплелся в ванную и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Свет лампы вспыхнул ярким светом, заставив прищуриться.

Он глянул в зеркало и издал недовольный рык. Весь лоб был в синяках, кожа под глазом вздулась. Неглубокие порезы на щеке стягивали пластыри-бабочки, а щетина, медленно вырастающая в полноценную бороду, прибавляла ему лет десять.

\- Красавец, - саркастично проворчал он в поисках бритвы.

Знакомые действия, казалось, возвращали его к привычной жизни.

Он намазал щеки и отбросил мысли, только смотрел, как поблескивает серебристая бритва, соскребая растительность с его лица. Каждое скольжение оставляло чистую полосу, каждая чистая полоса чувствовалась очередной перекладиной в сломанном мосту между тем, где он был и где должен быть.

Он почувствовал слабый гул в груди - намек на звук поднялся по горлу и соскользнул с губ. Все было не так уж здорово, но пока его устраивало.

_"Сначала это как шепот, а потом будто в гром взрывается внутри..."_

Охота. Поездка к дому. Неудобный костюм. Готовность раскрыть фальшивое удостоверение и наплести про ФБР. А что потом?

_"Держи все в себе, жди, пока не будешь готов, теперь ценна каждая секунда..."_

Лицо стало гладким, теперь даже сошло бы за человеческое. Обычные синяки. Коротко улыбнуться и ничего не выдать. Приготовиться к тому, что поток воды собьет, смоет боль, воспоминания, которые даже не отсюда.

_"Распахни дверь, не говори ни слова. Все, что ты хочешь сделать..."_

Дин наклонился вперед, одной рукой держась за стену, и опустил голову, когда сюрреалистическое ощущение беззвучного дождя заскользило по нему тонкими ручейками. Он открыл глаза и сжал пальцы на ногах.

_Когти..._

Дин сморгнул воспоминание. Помотав головой, он подставил лицо под воду, провел рукой по покрытым кровью волосам, смывая алый цвет. Он осторожно потер мочки, смывая кровь, стараясь, чтобы вода не залила слишком чувствительные уши.

_Расправленные крылья..._

\- Вот дерьмо, - прошептал он и повернулся спиной к воде, позволяя ей литься на шею. Он потянулся, покрутил головой, разминая ноющие мышцы. Вода билась о поясницу, прогоняла напряжение, уносила боль.

_Надо уходить, вытаскивать Сэма, мы в беде, мы…_

\- О Боже... - выдохнул Дин и оперся о стену, чтобы удержать равновесие. Понимание зарядом тока пробежало по коже.

Дин закрыл кран и вышел из душа. От прохладного воздуха по обнаженному телу поползли мурашки. В последнее мгновение обернув полотенце вокруг себя, он открыл дверь ванной, наполненной паром. Солнечный свет искрился на каплях, покрывающих грудь и плечи. Он сморгнул воду с ресниц и посмотрел на кровать брата.

Увидев, что она пуста, он перевел взгляд на стол. По-прежнему одетый в одни боксеры, Сэм с открытым ртом таращился в монитор. Спустя всего мгновение он поднял глаза, в точности отражающие изумление Дина.

\- Чувак, нам нужно поговорить, - сказали Винчестеры в один голос.


	4. Chapter 4

_Истина - это больше, чем факты.  
Автор неизвестен_

***  
Сказанные в один голос слова рассеялись в воздухе, когда утреннее солнце сделало бледную кожу брата почти прозрачной.

\- Дин?

Сэм поднялся на ноги, живот свело ледяной судорогой. Он подбежал в тот миг, когда колени Дина подогнулись. Сэм поймал здоровой рукой его локоть и, плавно развернув, уверенным движением усадил брата на кровать.

\- Оу... - голос Дина был слабым, все еще влажное тело вздрогнуло под пальцами Сэма. В неуклюжей попытке поймать равновесие он схватился руками за матрас. - Думаю, я, ээ... встал слишком резко...

Надавив на прохладную влажную шею Дина, Сэм наклонил его голову, заставляя сидеть неподвижно. Белеющее лицо Дина тут же заставило забыть подобное озарению открытие. У его брата и раньше бывали сотрясения, но всегда он мог перетерпеть боль, не выпуская ее из-за нерушимой стены, выстроенной вокруг реального мира.

Потеря слуха усугубила его травму, Дин не знал, как с этим справляться. Со стоном отчаяния Дин прижал к голове ладонь и крепко зажмурился. В уголках глаз собрались морщинки.

\- Твою ж мать, - произнес он дрожащим выдохом.

Похлопав Дина по шее, Сэм отошел в другой конец комнаты. Он вернулся с тайленолом и бутылкой воды и, присев перед братом, попытался сунуть две таблетки в его кулак.

\- Черт, Сэм, я сказал, нет! – слабое возражение переполнял кипящий гнев.

\- Идиот, это тайленол, - проворчал тот, толкнув Дина в плечо, чтобы открыл глаза. – Не будь ты упрям как осел, наверное, понял бы, что я слушаю тебя впервые за все это время.

Дин взглянул на таблетки в руке Сэма. Когда до него дошло, он облегченно вздохнул, схватил их и проглотил насухую раньше, чем брат открутил крышку.

\- Фу, Сэм... - Дин наморщил нос, после того, как принял бутылку и шумно глотнул. - От тебя несет как от трупака.

Сэм удивленно вытаращился и забрал воду. Снова подперев лоб рукой, Дин опустил в пол невидящий взгляд, отчего Сэму стало только тревожнее. 

\- Я... Я в самом деле чувствую... грязь на тебе. И, наверное... чувак, я чую... кровь.

Сэм неосознанно посмотрел на свою руку: бинт порозовел в некоторых местах.

\- Она… она пахнет как… металл, - продолжил Дин. – И соль. Думаешь, я чую кровь?

Дин поднял голову, и Сэм поразился беззащитности его взгляда. Он сглотнул. На лице брата, который был для него якорем, редко удавалось прочитать такие открытые эмоции. Сэм не мог делать вид, что не замечает. Он встал на нетвердых ногах, дошел до стены и оперся плечом о дверь в ванную. Солнечный свет согрел его голую спину, а все еще бледное лицо брата скрылось в тени.

\- Какого черта со мной происходит? - Дин осторожно провел пальцами по влажным волосам, взъерошив темные пряди.

\- Приятель, ты просто человек, - тихо произнес Сэм, понимая, что брат не слышит. – Вот и все. Ты… _Ломкий. Хрупкий. Настоящий._ Ты придешь в норму.

Дин потер лоб и, обращаясь к полу, сказал:

\- Помнишь, отец говорил об этом? Отключить одно из чувств, чтобы использовать остальные.

Сэм поморщился.

\- Он так говорил?

\- Только я всегда думал… Не знаю… Что услышу что-то новое… Закрою глаза и прислушаюсь, но… – Дин снова застонал, сжав пальцы в волосах и почти уткнулся носом в колени.

\- Дин? - Сэм наклонился, сжал голое плечо брата, водя пальцем по капелькам воды на коже. - Что с тобой?

Дин молчал. Его мышцы подрагивали под пальцами Сэма, будто прикосновением он только делал брату больнее.

Сэм беспомощно поморщился. Доктор Уайлд предупреждала, что боль может быть сильной, и казалось, внезапный звуковой натиск, время от времени бьющий по Дину, выше его сил.

\- Тише, - прошептал он, забыв, что Дин не слышит. Просто нужно было это сказать. Нужно было хоть что-то сделать. - Успокойся, Дин.

\- Чувак, - наконец выдохнул тот, немного расслабляясь. - Это полный трындец.

Сэм облегченно кивнул, когда боль наконец отпустила, и Дин завалился набок в его руки.

\- Тебе бы в душ, приятель, - прошептал Дин, позволяя силе притяжения уложить себя на кровать.

\- А ты как? - не раздумывая спросил Сэм. При мысли покинуть брата все внутри заледенело.

\- Оставь меня одного на минутку, - пробормотал Дин и тяжело вздохнул. Он осторожно перевернулся на спину и накрыл глаза рукой. - Просто хочу... хочу полежать немного.

Сведя брови, Сэм внимательнее пригляделся к брату: из левого уха на шею струилась тонкая малиновая полоска. Он подхватил полотенце с батареи в ванной, смочил теплой водой и вернулся к Дину. Аккуратно, прикусив нижнюю губу, Сэм принялся вытирать кровь.

\- Чувак! - Дин неуклюже отмахнул его руку и поморщился. – Какого хрена?

Без лишних слов Сэм сунул ему под нос окрашенное розовым полотенце.

\- Вот дерьмо, - выругался Дин и коснулся уха, размазывая кровь.

\- Эй! Не трогай! Господи, чувак, подожди минутку, - выпалил Сэм, отведя в сторону руку Дина, пока не закончил вытирать кровь. Он со вздохом присел на кровать, и брат повернулся к нему лицом.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга и, осторожно скрывая боль, прятали нужду друг в друге за обычной нерешительностью. В тишине, висящей между ними, Сэм слышал, как гудел кондиционер, как в коридоре хлопали двери, как кто-то кого-то звал, слышал, как легкие наполняются воздухом, как воздушный шарик — гелием, как сердце гонит по венам кровь.

Глядя на Дина, он точно знал, видел, чувствовал, что тот... не слышит совсем ничего.

\- Лежи тихо, - отчетливо проговорил Сэм.

\- Зачем? – Дин уставился на его губы, жаждущий общения, связи с единственным, на кого ему было не все равно.

\- Просто полежи спокойно одну минуту, - Сэм спустился с кровати и глянул в сторону. – Решу, как закончить эту охоту без тебя, - сказал он сам себе.

Он не до конца понимал, в чем дело, но им слишком досталось – Дину слишком досталось – и нельзя было позволить этому призраку лишить их того, что держало их на поверхности.

\- Сэм, - позвал Дин.

Резкие нотки в усталом голосе брата прервали его размышления. Сэм вопросительно поймал взгляд старшего.

\- Я думаю... наверное... Ала вернулся, - тихо проговорил Дин. Сэм быстро развернулся к нему.

\- Что?!

\- Я вспомнил, - Дин неуклюже подтянулся на локтях. – Я вспомнил, что видел на кухне – прямо перед тем, как все взлетело на воздух.

Сэм шагнул вперед, заинтересованно наклонил голову.

\- Что ты видел, Дин? 

\- Я помню… птиц.

Сэм нахмурил брови.

\- Птиц… – повторил он.

Дин сел, положив ногу на ногу, и полотенце съехало. Он наклонился вперед, сложил руки и большим пальцем потер мозоль под кольцом. Взгляд его упирался в покрывало, и Сэм понял, брат не ждет ответа. Дин просто рассказывал о том, что терзало его.

\- Иногда я вспоминаю птиц... и пока это ни о чем не говорило... То есть... Какого черта, правильно?

Легкая дрожь пробежала по телу Дина, когда прохладный воздух в комнате заставил его покрыться гусиной кожей. Сэм отступил в тень, позволил согревающим лучам солнца упасть на брата.

\- Но только сейчас - ладно, чуть раньше... в ванной... Я все еще видел обрывками... когти и крылья, и... это было как... как тогда под водой в Южной Каролине.

Сэм тяжело опустился на край кровати, привлекая внимание брата. Он наклонил голову и, убедившись, что Дин смотрит на него, сказал:

\- Ты потерял меня.

Дин вздохнул и покрутил шеей, будто в попытке снять напряжение и взглянул на Сэма исподлобья.

\- Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, что отец уже охотился на Ала? 

Сэм кивнул.

\- Только я все равно не помню.

Дин опустил глаза.

\- Знаешь... Этому есть причина. Я заставил тебя забыть.

\- Да? – Дин не отреагировал на его недоверчивый вид, и Сэм ударил по кровати. – Что ты несешь?

\- Когда отец бился с Ала, мы с тобой упали в воду. Я… я не мог найти тебя, - Дин отвел взгляд и сжал губы. На мгновение его лицо приняло нечитаемый вид. – А когда нашел, то увидел… я увидел, как монстр тянется к тебе. В своей настоящей форме.

\- Птица? - Сэм удивился вслух. - Я думал, это был дух бури... 

Дин пожал плечами, словно услышал.

\- Я никому не говорил, когда мы уехали от пастора Джима, но под водой Ала выглядел как птица, и он тянулся к тебе... Я схватил тебя, но не знаю, чувак. Если бы отец его не убил... я не знаю.

Сэм задумчиво потер верхнюю губу. Что за бред? Ала был духом бури - в своей истинной форме или нет. О приближающихся ураганах не сообщали, молний, по которым двигался монстр, не было, даже погода ожидалась не слишком пасмурной. Здесь творилось что-то другое, и Дин в своем болезненном состоянии связал это с той охотой много лет назад. Что-то заставляло его думать о птицах.

Сэм чувствовал, как брат мысленно клянет сам себя, но знал, что тот не примет его поддержку. Глубоко задышав, Дин опять обхватил голову.

\- Дин, - тихо позвал Сэм и тронул его ладонь. - Дин, посмотри на меня. 

Дин подчинился, будто услышал, блестящие от боли глаза покраснели. Он ждал.

\- Послушай, я ничего не знаю об ала. Вообще ничего. Но мы во всем разберемся… как-нибудь… - пообещал Сэм, стараясь говорить четко.

Дин не двигался. Сэм даже не видел, как он дышит. Выжидающий взгляд брата был устремлен на его губы.

\- Я нарыл кое-что про этот дом, - признался Сэм. – Дом Куперов. Джордж говорил, у него богатая история, и я подумал…

\- Что ты нашел, Сэм? – прервал его Дин, тень его обычного «давай уже к делу» появилась сама собой.

\- Ну, двое предыдущих владельцев умерли при странных обстоятельствах. Один утонул в раковине, другой свалился с лестницы в подвале... эээ... подожди... - Сэм спрыгнул с кровати, подошел к ноутбуку и повернул экран, чтобы не было бликов. – Так, что тут еще? Электрический ток и пожар.

\- Чувак!

Сэм резко обернулся.

\- А, да, извини. Я сказал, электричество и пожар.

\- Пожар, да? 

Сэм кивнул.

\- Может, это все просто несчастные случаи.

\- Да, но… – Сэм опять подошел к Дину ближе, солнце теплым лучом пробежало по лицу. Он поражался тому, насколько сосредоточен на своих губах, на том, чтобы чувствовать их, когда пытается уместить мысли в слова, которые поймет брат.

\- Добавь к этому списку Камиллу, умершую от сердечного приступа, при том, что она была абсолютно здорова, и утечку газа…

\- Камилла умерла в доме? – спросил Дин, недоумение прорисовало морщинку между его бровей.

\- Нет… на церковном пикнике, но это был ее дом.

Дин глубокомысленно кивнул и посмотрел в окно, щурясь от света. Сэм подавил улыбку, поняв, что ни один из них не повесил шторки обратно.

\- Ладно, тут может быть связь, - согласился Дин. – Вернемся в дом, осмотримся.

Сэм опустил голову, уперев руки в боки. Тащить Дина обратно в этот дом совсем не хотелось. Скрипнула кровать, и Сэм увидел, как Дин с легким стоном ложится обратно, в который раз прикрыв глаза рукой. В каждом его движении читалась усталость.

\- Твоя очередь в душ, - пробормотал Дин. – Дай мне полежать минутку.

Сэм ничего не ответил. Он зашел в ванную, осторожно наступая на влажную плитку, поднял к носу руку и вдохнул.

\- Не так уж и воняет, - проворчал он, снял боксеры и сдвинул шторку душа. - Когда откапывал, было хуже...

Сэм положил руку на душевой кран и замер. Он забыл рассказать Дину о Камилле.

***

Он чувствовал, как дышит, как раздвигаются ребра. Чувствовал, как бежит по жилам кровь, насыщенная кислородом.

Закрывая глаза, он видел прошлые охоты, демонов, призраков, адских тварей, жаждущих убивать.

_Вот оно... то, что я знаю._

Вытянув руки вдоль тела и приоткрыв глаза, Дин глубоко вдохнул. Голова кружилась, хотелось полежать еще немного, вцепиться в кровать и удержать ее от вращения. Из опыта бесчисленных «наутро после», он знал, что ему нужно встать и поесть.

Дин перекатился набок и почувствовав, как ноги соскальзывают с покрывала, знал, что должен был слышать, как шуршит ткань. Он подвигал челюстью, отчего на мгновение заложило уши, и все внутри сжалось в ожидании резкого потока звуков. Но ничего не случилось. Хотя бы сейчас он был свободен от боли.

Он встал, и миг спокойствия разрушился. Боль осколками впилась под кожу, коснулась подбородок, поселилась за ушами. Дин со вздохом подошел к сумке, вынул боксеры, джинсы и серую майку. Быстро одевшись, он откопал среди одежды рубашку с длинными рукавами и случайно задел пальцами кожаные ножны.

Нахмурившись, Дин вытащил нож, повернул лезвие к солнечному свету, наблюдая, как оно блестит и сверкает, ослепляя глаза. Нож считался тихим оружием. Дин мог уделать любого урода, не давая о себе знать. Он пользовался им, когда хотел остаться незамеченным. 

_Если я вижу... то могу охотиться. Если я никогда не оставлю неприкрытой спину... Если всегда буду настороже... Я все еще смогу защитить его. Все еще в силах выполнять свою работу. Мне необязательно... слышать опасность. Верно?_

Подойдя к сумке с оружием, Дин вытащил свой сорок пятый. Опустив веки, он провел рукой по стволу, нашел под пальцами впадины и линии, знакомые как собственное тело. Он вытащил магазин, положил на стол и начал спокойно разбирать пистолет.

Разложив детали, Дин вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Не обращая внимания на объявшую его удушающую тишину, он начал собирать пистолет. Пальцы двигались уверенно и изящно. Он погрузился в движение, в то, что для него было так же естественно, как слух, как дыхание.

Дин отреагировал на запах мыла быстрее, чем на прикосновение руки к своему плечу. Тело ответило прежде, чем Дин успел что-то понять. Он резко развернулся и открыл глаза, палец напряженно замер на спуске. Сэм моргнул в полном недоумении, когда в грудь уперлось дуло пистолета, и поднял руки вверх, отступив на шаг.

Дин резко вздохнул и опустил оружие.

\- Не подкрадывайся ко мне, чувак, - прорычал он, злясь на себя за бездумную реакцию. _Нужно быть лучше, быстрее, резче._

Сэм помотал головой, провел рукой по волосам. Когда он отвернулся, Дин заметил, что брат что-то говорил. Разобрать слова оказалось сложно, и мышцы напряглись по всему телу. Но он не окликнул Сэма, только выпустил воздух из легких, сунул пистолет за пояс джинсов и вроде бы почувствовал себя лучше, нормальнее с этим знакомым весом за спиной.

\- Одевайся, - скомандовал он и, заметив, как вздрогнул Сэм, добавил уже тише: - Сходим поесть.

Во взгляде младшего читалось «как ты можешь думать о своем желудке в такой момент», но он послушно полез в свою сумку. Дин осторожно наблюдал за братом. Он знал Сэма лучше, чем кто-либо, и по скованным движениям рук, когда тот натягивал джинсы, по нерешительности, когда копался в трех чистых майках, по расстройству, с которым сдувал челку с глаз, видел: он что-то скрывает.

И мог поспорить, он знает, что именно.

\- Хватит уже нервничать, Сэмми, - сказал он, чувствуя, как слова намеренно мягко выскальзывают из губ. – Не выдумывай, как оставить меня здесь.

Сэм быстро поднял голову, сжав в здоровой руке темно-синюю футболку с вычурным рисунком. Дин видел его вопросительное лицо, необъяснимую надежду в глазах.

\- Нет, здесь я не остаюсь. Я просто говорю: ничего не придумывай. Потому что я не позволю тебе бросить меня.

Сэм вздохнул, опустив плечи, натянул рубашку через голову и убрал влажные пряди с лица. Будучи на взводе, он активно жестикулировал. Широко разводил руки, будто стараясь объять все проблемы, которые тащил на своих широких плечах, крепко сжимал кулаки в полном разочаровании - или желании перебороть брата - в ситуации, бросающей их из крайности в крайность, когда он пытался поймать равновесие.

Дин видел, как разбушевался брат, видел, как поток слов стремительно срывается с его губ. Пытаться выхватить хоть какой-то смысл на голодный желудок было слишком – Дин и так держался на одних обезболивающих и ушных каплях. Он отвел взгляд, не пытаясь уследить за речью Сэма.

Сэм подошел ближе, грубо схватил его за руку и развернул к себе. От резкого движения Дин покачнулся на ногах, стены номера угрожающе накренились. Злость прочертила линии между его бровей, губы угрожающе поджались.

\- Отпусти меня, чувак!

Сэм только усилил хватку, заставляя Дина посмотреть на него. И он сосредоточился на губах брата.

_Тебе стоило бы здраво рассуждать об этом._

\- Я так и делаю, Сэм. Я иду.

_Нет, Дин, пожалуйста, просто... пожалуйста... подумай об этом, ладно?_

\- Я уже подумал! Я не могу по-другому.

Он вырвался из рук Сэма и медленно отвернулся, на мгновение прижав ладони к пылающим глазам.

Спустя пару секунд Дин продолжил, глядя на него:

\- Я не просто твой брат, Сэмми. Это не значит только... присматривать за тобой. Чувак, я охотник. Я только это и умею.

Сэм опустил взгляд, потирая переносицу. Дин видел, как он впитывает эти слова, пропускает через себя. Он уловил спертый запах сигаретного дыма и пота в воздухе, догадываясь, что тихо включился кондиционер. Он сглотнул. Нужно было срочно выйти из этой комнаты.

\- Ну же, Сэм, давай просто... давай просто осмотрим дом, ладно? Ты будешь рядом. Со мной ничего не случится, если ты за мной присмотришь, правда?

Сэм поднял глаза, вскинув брови.

_Я был там, когда ты взлетел на воздух, помнишь?_

\- Ой, брось, - Дин ощутил, как внутри закипает раздражение, давит на грудь, заставляет сердце бешено нестись. Он начал расхаживать по комнате, сжимая кулаки - четыре шага в одну сторону, четыре в другую.

Он знал, Сэм смотрит на него, но боль не давала слишком быстро повернуться, и он довольствовался только взглядом на брата, когда шел в его сторону.

Сэм махнул рукой с просьбой прекратить эти хождения. 

\- Что? - Дин наклонил голову.

_Эта охота сложнее, чем кажется._

\- В смысле?

Сэм подозвал его жестом и сел за ноутбук. Ничего не понимая, Дин сдвинул брови. И усмехнулся, когда Сэм указал на чистую страницу и начал печатать.

\- Классно, Сэмми.

Он смотрел, как пальцы брата порхают по клавиатуре, история о кладбище и теле Камиллы представала перед его глазами понятным шрифтом.

 _Так проще, чем читать по губам, уверен на все сто,_ подумал он. На экране появились слова о перевернутой позе тела, и Дин настороженно распрямился.

\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, ее похоронили лицом вниз?

Сэм помотал головой, продолжая печатать: «Я так не думаю. Мне кажется, она перевернулась в могиле».

\- Так, дай-ка секунду подумать, - Дин потер верхнюю губу. - В некоторых практиках считается, что если ведьму похоронить лицом вниз, то она отправится в Ад.

«Камилла не была ведьмой», - написал Сэм.

\- Уверен? 

«Более чем».

\- Почему?

«Поболтай побольше с Джорджем и поверишь мне».

\- Так ты думаешь, ее могли... похоронить заживо, а потом она очнулась в ящике, хотела выбраться... у Баффи это, конечно, получилось, но только с суперсилой.

На лице Сэма появилась усмешка.

\- Даже не пытайся. Я знаю, ты тоже смотрел. – Дин игриво прищурился.

 _Для общего развития,_ сказал Сэм.

\- В задницу развитие. Давай к делу.

\- Да, прости… значит, или похоронена заживо, или... что? Кто-то напугал ее так, что она буквально... в гробу перевернулась? Как в той старой поговорке?

Сэм открыл несколько сайтов, найденных утром. Он указал на параграф, в котором говорилось о неупокоенных духах, о том, как они передают послания, показывают свои изувеченные тела. Сломанные после смерти, будто вывернутые, кости, открытые в безмолвном крике рты, выгнутые будто под пытками спины.

\- Чувак… это… – Дин покачал головой, рассеянно потирая левое ухо, пульсирующее болью. – Я никогда о таком не слышал, а ты?

Пожав плечами, Сэм напечатал: «Посмотрим в дневнике отца».

\- Хорошая идея, - кивнул Дин и поморщился. Заметив на пальцах кровь, он подхватил с изножья кровати влажное полотенце и промокнул ухо. – Давай поищем за завтраком… – он взглянул на часы. – Или обедом.

Сэм с беспокойством выхватил у него полотенце. С молчаливым вызовом Дин уставился на брата.

\- Все нормально, Сэм, - сказал он спустя мгновение. - Не болит... не сильно.

Глаза Сэма чуть ли не метали молнии, и Дин едва не отступил назад под таким напором эмоций.

_Врешь._

\- Ну и что?

 _А вот то!_

\- Я и раньше охотился раненый. Это ведь то же самое? - Дин ощутил, как в груди нарастает негодование. Не дождавшись ответа, он с рыком отпихнул брата. - А? Скажи мне. Чем это отличается?

_Тем, что я..._

\- Что? Скажи, черт тебя побери!

_Тем, что я не знаю, как тебя защитить!_

Дин прекратил толкать брата. Тот замер. Перестал дышать.

\- Тебе и не нужно, Сэм.

Казалось, взгляд младшего вот-вот сломает в нем все преграды.

\- В этот раз… мы присмотрим друг за другом.

Сэм почувствовал, как грудь сковало тяжестью, он опустил голову, пряча навернувшиеся слезы. Спустя мгновение он ответил кивком.

 _Ладно,_ разборчиво сказал Сэм. Но только если ты подождешь в машине.

\- Что?

_Не возвращайся в этот дом, Дин._

\- Чувак… а если, в доме есть то, что желает навредить Джорджу и Рен. Черт, да может, это сам дом!

_Я знаю._

\- Тогда почему…

Дин замолчал на полуслове. Он понял. Защищать Сэма. Единственное, что он умел, единственное, что придавало ему сил. Только это и останавливало его многие годы, вынуждая смотреть, как отец и брат разбегаются целыми и возвращаются сломленными. Оберегать брата – это все, что он знал.

\- Ладно, Сэм.

Тот удивленно моргнул.

_Ты не шутишь?_

\- Твоя взяла, - кивнул Дин. - Я буду умницей. А теперь... пойдем купим гребаной жратвы?

***

_**Миннесота, 1994** _

_Я знаю, что это он, еще до того, как слышу свое имя._

_Шаги выдают его издалека. Он осторожно переступает с пятки на носок, и я едва слышу, как он приближается. Раньше я думал, эту привычку он перенял у моряков, но потом заметил, что у Джима самая обычная походка._

_Так тихо, почти беззвучно, движется только отец, но я все равно настораживаюсь._

_\- Дин, ты спишь?_

_\- Не сплю._

_\- Как ты, сынок?_

_Он зовет меня по имени, и мое тело расслабляется. Он вернулся. Папа вернулся. Впервые за эти недели я чувствую себя в безопасности и хочу спать._

_\- Все нормально._

_\- Сэму уже лучше?_

_\- Кажется, - неуверенно говорю я. Кошмары все еще мучают Сэма, но уже не так часто. – Ну, я делал кое-что для него._

_\- Хорошо, - отец садится на край моей кровати, матрац прогибается, и я сползаю к нему. Он не спрашивает, что такое я делал. Он ничего не говорит. Просто сидит. И дышит._

_\- Папа?_

_\- А?_

_\- Ты, эээ… ты нашел то, что искал? – я хочу спросить не ранен ли он, могу ли я чем-то помочь. Но сомневаюсь, что он ответит._

_\- Не совсем, - вздыхает отец. – Но я был близок к тому. На этот раз точно._

_Я лежу в темноте и слушаю, как дышат мои самые близкие люди. Сэм посапывает с открытым ртом, отец тихо втягивает воздух. Я чувствую, он занят мыслями, и решаю не надоедать._

_\- Мы опять уезжаем, да?_

_\- Вы уже долго здесь пробыли, так?_

_Умом я мгновенно понимаю - да, но сердце кричит тихое «нет». Я еще не закончил ловец снов. Не знаю, как прикрепить три бусинки. И я не уеду без этой защиты для Сэма. У него должна быть возможность оставить страх позади. Собрать себя воедино. Или…_

_\- Потому что если вы не хотите ехать, то…_

_\- Нет, папа, - я вскакиваю с места, потрясенный, что он так подумал из-за моего замешательства. – Нет, мы хотим. Просто я… Я должен кое-что доделать._

_Он поворачивается к Сэму. В бледном свете луны, что проникает в комнату сквозь окно между кроватями, темные глаза отца таинственно поблескивают. За прошедшие недели он отрастил бороду, и она скрывает губы. Мне не видно его лица, но я чувствую, он не слишком доволен._

_\- Это для Сэма, - я пытаюсь скрыть отчаяние в голосе. Если я хочу, чтобы он согласился остаться еще ненадолго, нужно держать равновесие._

_Отец наклоняет голову в немом вопросе. Я смотрю на брата и вдруг понимаю: он не спит. Не знаю, долго ли он нас слушал, но сейчас весь замер, будто боится, что это иллюзия_

_\- Эй, - говорю я ему. – Ты в порядке?_

_Он кивает, а потом переводит взгляд на отца._

_\- Пап?_

_Отец встает, и я сдвигаю ноги на нагретое место. Он подходит к Сэму и садится на его кровать._

_\- Привет, малыш, - тихо произносит он, притягивая младшего в теплые объятия._

_Мне физически больно видеть то, что я хочу, но не могу получить. Встряхнувшись, я прогоняю непрошеные мысли, всплывающие при виде отца, обнимающего брата._

_\- Мы уезжаем? – глухо спрашивает Сэм, уткнувшись в отцовское плечо._

_Папа оглядывается на меня. Я жду, задержав дыхание._

_\- Скоро, - отвечает он. – Нужна пара дней на… переподготовку._

_\- Но мы поедем вместе с тобой, да? – Сэм отстраняется и смотрит на отца._

_Джон кивает, улыбаясь глазами. Я вижу морщинки у его глаз. И что-то ломается внутри меня._

_\- Вы едете со мной, вы оба нужны мне._

_\- Ты нашел охоту?_

_\- Возможно, - отвечает он мне. – Ложитесь спать. Утром поговорим об этом._

_\- Джим знает, что ты здесь? – спрашиваю я._

_\- Да, знает._

_\- Ладно, - я ложусь на подушку и вижу, как отец встает с кровати Сэма, подходит к двери и оглядывается на нас. – Пап?_

_Он качает головой в ответ на мой вопросительный тон._

_\- Вы молодцы, мальчики, - говорит он. – Правда._

_Он выходит из комнаты, и я перевожу взгляд на Сэма. Он безмолвно смотрит на меня. Так хотелось бы узнать, о чем он думает, но слишком темно, я не вижу его глаз. Чувствуя, как тепло постепенно уходит, я со вздохом натягиваю фланелевую простынь на плечо и зарываюсь в подушку._

_\- Дин?_

_\- М-м?_

_\- Я не ненавижу его, - шепчет Сэм._

_\- Я знаю._

 

***

В Линч Хайтс была только одна закусочная, и Сэм гнал к ней, словно ужаленный.

Они подошли к самому дальнему столику, и Дин сел спиной к стене. Сэм знал, брату нужно все видеть, чтобы чувствовать себя более-менее в безопасности. Он с воодушевлением наблюдал за Дином, за тем, как он с легкостью очаровывает официантку, заказывая, как и обычно, чизбургер, картошку фри, содовую и пирог.

Официантка отошла от их столика явно более легким шагом, чем подходила, и Сэм улыбнулся, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.

\- Ты бесподобен, - тихо сказал он, когда Дин проводил ее взглядом. – Не услышал ни слова, но ведь какая разница, да?

\- Эти короткие юбочки творит со мной чудеса, - сказал Дин слишком громко. Сидящий за стойкой слева от Сэма мужчина окинул их хмурым взглядом. Сэм пихнул брата под столом. Тот дернулся и тут же нахмурил брови, увидев, как Сэм подносит палец к губам.

\- Ах да, - Дин поднял руки в знак поражения и закатил глаза. – Ошибся.

Сэм услышал, как звякнул колокольчик над входной дверью, и тень недоверия на лице брата заставила его обернуться. Когда к столику подошел Майк, он улыбнулся в знак приветствия. Сэм протянул руку, когда Майк встал с его стороны.

\- Привет, приятель, - сказал он.

\- Как твоя рука? – спросил Майк, затем кивнул Дину.

\- Нормально, - Сэм рассердился при виде того, как насторожился брат.

\- Что он здесь делает? – угрюмо спросил Дин.

\- Я позвонил ему, - осторожно ответил Сэм.

\- Когда?

\- Чуть раньше.

\- На фига?

Сэм посмотрел в пол и начал подбирать слова, которые не разрушили бы уже и без того пострадавшее эго брата. Тяжелый вздох Дина привлек его внимание, и они встретились глазами. Дин глядел на него с легким обвинением, а Сэм в ответ упрямо выставил подбородок.

\- Забудь. Что хочешь, то и делай, Сэм.

Он услышал в Диновых словах скрытый смысл. Спокойное заверение «я покажу тебе, что все еще на что-то гожусь».

\- Дин...

Дин поднял руку и, когда официантка принесла заказ, за чарующей улыбкой скрыл холодный взгляд.

\- Мне только салат, спасибо, - сказал Майк. – И колу.

Сэм оценивающе оглядел того, кто ночью обнаружив его за подозрительными делишками, так и не позвал старика или, чего хуже, не позвонил копам.

\- Спасибо, что пришел, - сказал Сэм. Он заставлял себя не смотреть в глаза брата, полные тьмы. Дин бы вряд ли уследил за разговором, если б они не сидели лицом к лицу, и Сэм это знал.

\- Ты сказал, вам нужна помощь, - ответил Майк, так же не глядя на Дина.

\- Да, вот, слушай, - Сэм ткнул вилкой салат. – Мы думаем, в доме что-то происходит. Несколько последних жильцов были… – Он отвлекся на движение брата. – Ну, были…

Дин вытащил отцовский дневник и начал листать в поисках чего-нибудь про людей, зарытых лицом вниз или перевернувшихся в могиле. Того, о чем они договорились, когда Дин еще не знал, что Сэм заменит его на время охоты другим человеком.

\- Были? – продолжил Майк.

Прочистив горло, Сэм опять повернулся к нему.

\- Погибли при странных обстоятельствах.

\- Ну… и? – Майк недоверчиво поморщился. – Дом хочет сжить Джорджа и Рен?

\- Возможно, - Сэм пожал плечами. – Не первый раз такое попадается.

\- Ну и жизнь у вас, парни, - Майк тряхнул головой, наблюдая, как Дин ест чизбургер и одновременно листает дневник. – Что он читает?

\- Охотничий дневник нашего отца. Ищет идеи, - ответил Сэм с полным ртом салата.

\- Идеи насчет... дома? 

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Насчет Камиллы, перевернутой в гробу.

Официантка принесла заказ Майка, и они замолчали. Дин на мгновение посмотрел ей вслед, а потом вернулся к дневнику. Сэм хмуро свел брови. Молчание брата резало будто ножом, взывая к совести. Дин знал, какое впечатление производит его молчание.

\- И как, что-нибудь отыскал? – спросил Майк, вовлекая Сэма обратно в диалог.

Сэм, двигая челюстями, глядел, как Дин упорно таращился в одну и ту же страницу дневника.

\- Да, - тихо ответил он. _Но при тебе ни за что не скажет._

\- Значит, вы хотите осмотреть дом, - продолжил Майк, нанизав на вилку лист салата. Он совсем не хотел быть свидетелем братской ссоры.

\- Да, то, что от него осталось, - кивнул Сэм. – Нужно проверить… Не знаю, вернется ли туда Джордж.

\- Он уже там, - сказал Майк. 

\- Он там? – удивленно спросил Сэм. – Ха.

\- Я отвез их сегодня утром забрать все необходимое.

\- Эй, Дэн… э-э-э… Майк, - вдруг сказал Дин, привлекая к себе их внимание. – Что ты знаешь о смерти Камиллы?

Сэм заметил, как Майк настороженно взглянул на Дина.

\- Ну, - Майк пожал плечами. – По правде говоря, я знаю только то, что сказал Джордж.

Сэм почувствовал мгновенное напряжение брата – слова Майка он мог и не разобрать. Он поднял палец, привлекая внимание Дина, и по уверенности в его глазах уловил, что тот все понял. Это было нужно Дину.

\- Знаю, что-то тревожило ее последнее время. Она все время хотела поговорить с мужем, а потом уехала на церковный пикник и там умерла от сердечного приступа.

Со странной гордостью Сэм повторил сказанное. То, что Дин понимал лишь его и не пытался уследить за другими, придавало сил.

\- А раньше на здоровье не жаловалась? – спросил Дин, посматривая то на Сэма, то на Майка.

Майк качнул головой.

\- Этого я не знаю.

Дин опустил взгляд. Он пожевал нижнюю губу и подвигал подбородком, борясь с напряжением в голове, и сдвинул брови сильнее.

\- Дин? – Сэм наклонился ближе. Брат выглядел совсем бледным, глаза его, казалось, немного потускнели. Заметив, что Дин и не пошевелился, Сэм ещё раз позвал его по имени и постучал по столу.

Дин отстранённо посмотрел на руку Сэма и медленно поднял взгляд. От спрятанной в нем боли, от напряжения, которое сковало тело старшего, внутри у Сэма все похолодело.

\- Ты как? – спросил он.

\- В норме, - напряженно ответил Дин. – Мы осмотрим этот дом или что?

Сэм прищурился, глядя на съеденный лишь наполовину картофель фри и нетронутый пирог. Заметив его хмурое лицо, Дин отодвинул тарелку.

\- Да, конечно, - Сэм кивком указал на выход. Пока он и Майк стояли у кассы, оплачивая заказы, Дин ждал у двери.

На этот раз он без возражений скользнул на пассажирское сиденье Импалы.

\- Что с ним? – спросил Майк, убирая сдачу.

\- В смысле, помимо глухоты? – Сэм недовольно ответил вопросом на вопрос.

\- Если с остальным все в порядке, подожди, пока барабанные перепонки заживут, и тогда с ним все будет хорошо. 

\- Не слишком обнадеживает, с нашим-то занятием, - тихо сказал Сэм, глядя сквозь ветровое стекло на угрюмый профиль Дина. – А еще… его иногда накрывает… болью, и…

\- И что?

\- У него из уха утром опять текла кровь, - Сэм смотрел вниз, носком поношенного ботинка рисуя круги на земле.

\- Бывает. Это нормально, - небрежно ответил Майк. – Проследи, чтобы он капал в уши. Я ему совсем не нравлюсь, да?

Сэм поднял взгляд, услышав резкие ноты в его голосе.

\- Дело не в тебе, приятель. А в том, кем он видит тебя. 

Майк нахмурился.

\- Кем? Помощником?

\- Конечно, - кивнул Сэм. – Дин не просит помощи, - он оглянулся на брата. – Он сам ее оказывает.

\- Каждому в свое время что-то нужно.

\- Ну да, - Сэм подбросил ключи на пальце, идя к водительской двери. – Только заставь его в это поверить, у тебя это лучше получится.

Майк покачал головой.

\- Я встречу вас у дома.

Сэм плюхнулся на водительское сиденье, захлопнул дверь и завел машину. Прежде, чем сдать назад, он взглянул на Дина, который смотрел в боковое окно.

\- Ты мог бы и повежливее с ним вообще-то, - сказал он, понимая, что брат не прочтет его слов. – Он пытается помочь.

Дин не шелохнулся. С тяжелым вздохом Сэм выехал со стоянки и повел к дому Куперов, мимо магазина, где работала Сэйди, мимо бара, о котором она упоминала, мимо полицейского участка, продуктового магазина, библиотеки. Неестественная тишина в салоне, словно вода, заполняла легкие, превращала дыхание в пытку.

\- Знаешь, Дин, - он просто хотел увериться, что все еще может говорить, все еще слышит себя. Все еще здесь. – Тебе не обязательно заниматься одной только охотой. Ты мог бы жить другой жизнью.

Старший прислонился к окну, обхватив себя руками. При виде него Сэму вспомнились слова Бобби о старой супружеской паре. Они с Дином почти все время были рядом и даже знали дыхание друг друга. Ни у кого больше Сэм такого не встречал.

\- У тебя могла бы быть другая жизнь, - тихо повторил он. - Но ты не хочешь. Верно?

Отец приучил их жить в постоянном ощущении опасности. Из-за груза ответственности у них не было шансов на что-то иное. Поэтому они так сошлись, и близость эта не раздражала, не давила, она помогала им понимать друг друга на уровне мыслей. Дин мог читать его. Лучше, чем кого-либо. А теперь, когда Дин был словно отрезан от мира, их незримая связь дарила ему покой.

Сэм осторожно, чтобы не напугать брата, коснулся его плеча. Тот слабо дернулся, но повернул голову. Взгляд его казался ясным, веснушки выделялись на лице темными пятнами, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию – знак беспокойства.

\- Я буду осторожен, - сказал Сэм.

\- Само собой, - ответил Дин, его голос прозвучал как со старой аудиопленки, поцарапанной, но прочной. - И не думай, что я буду сидеть в чертовой машине и ждать.

Сэм кивнул.

\- Я серьезно, Сэм.

\- Я знаю.

\- Поверить, нахрен, не могу, что согласился…

Сэм вырулил за синим пикапом Майка. В блестящем полуденном свете разрушенный дом Джорджа пробуждал воспоминания, топил ледяное беспокойство, превращая его в бурлящий страх.

\- Сэм.

\- Что? – Он оглянулся на брата.

\- В дневнике написано, что тело неупокоенного духа может перевернуться в могиле, если его послание… ну, типа… не достигло адресата.

Сэм снова посмотрел на выгоревший дом.

\- Да, - вздохнул он. – Этого я и боюсь.

Они вышли из машины и одновременно захлопнули двери. Дин подошел к переднему крылу и прислонился к теплому металлу, сунув пальцы в передние карманы джинсов. Выискивая Джорджа и Рен, Сэм разглядывал почерневшие обломки досок и едва стоящие стены.

\- Сэм?

Он обернулся и увидел старика, ведущего Рен от гаража, что все еще стоял в нескольких шагах от дома.

\- Это ты?

\- Да. Привет, Джордж.

\- Привез с собой брата?

\- И Майка, - Сэм кивнул в сторону мужчины.

\- Мы с Рен попытались спасти хоть что-то из наших вещей, - сказал Джордж, подводя Рен к пикапу, чтобы ей было за что держаться. – Мало что уцелело. Боюсь, только мои воспоминания. 

\- Джордж, - спокойным тихим тоном позвал Майк. Он начал объяснять, почему на самом деле они вернулись. – Нам нужно проверить кое-что в доме.

Джордж нахмурился.

\- Зачем?

\- Ну… ЭМП, - сказал Сэм.

\- Повтори? – Джордж наклонил голову, недоумение скользнуло в его дымчатых глазах.

\- Я работал над вашей проблемой, и, ну… - Сэм посмотрел на Дина, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, что искал Сэм. – Я думаю, в вашем доме что-то есть… И оно хочет причинить вам вред.

Джордж засмеялся, но опомнился, увидев серьёзное лицо Сэма.

\- Что-то внутри?

\- Это не чуднее, чем слышать вашу песню или считать, что вас преследует жена, - настаивал Сэм.

\- Ками не преследовала, - возразил Джордж. – Не говори так, будто это плохо. Она пыталась что-то мне рассказать. То, что не успела тогда в воскресенье.

\- Я думаю, она имела в виду, пора уходить из дома, - не унимался Сэм. – Мы быстро, обещаю.

Мгновение Джордж с осторожностью изучал его. Сэм нетерпеливо облизнул губу. Если бы старик и девчонка не остановились на одном с ними этаже, они бы вернулись ночью и проверили… или… нет.

Он оглянулся на Дина. От брата, обычно разговорчивого, исходило тревожное спокойствие. Словно продолжать охоту было неправильно, как если бы Дин вдруг снова стал ребёнком, неспособным защитить себя.

 _Лучше мы просто уедем… пусть Дин вылечится. Может, нам не стоит завершать дело,_ думал он.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Джордж. – Пойдём, но Рен останется с твоим братом.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Сэм и повернулся к багажнику за приёмником ЭМП. Дин, хмурясь, подошёл к ним.

\- Ты в дом? – спросил Дин потише.

\- Да, - кивнул Сэм и поднял взгляд. – Рен остаётся с тобой.

\- Что? – Дин вцепился в его плечо. – Нет, Сэм, ты не оставишь меня с ней.

Сэм недоумённо наклонил голову.

\- В чем проблема, Дин? Она просто девчонка - слепая девчонка.

\- Она... нет, она какая-то... всегда появляется из ниоткуда... а ещё трогала моё лицо... - Дин оглянулся на Рен, которая стояла у пикапа Майка. Её фарфоровое лицо было спокойным. - С ней... что-то не так.

Сэм захлопнул багажник, закатывая глаза.

\- Ну, и переживём. Будь умницей.

\- Выкуси, - огрызнулся Дин вслед уходящему Сэму.

Сэм обернулся на брата. Образ помрачневшего от гнева и разочарования Дина, стоявшего у чёрного бока Импалы, отпечатался на его сетчатке.

_Обязательно надеру ему зад._

Втроём они подошли по траве к дому. Джордж перешагнул обломки, почерневшие от гари, влажные после тушения пожара. Сэм опознал фоторамки, посуду, обрывки книг, обломки ламп, обгоревшие остатки китайских колокольчиков Рен. Он осторожно переступил через вход, помня предупреждение Джорджа о слабых досках, и прошёл внутрь. 

Запах влажных углей разбудил эхо голосов из прошлого. Сэм прошёл по бывшему коридору, и в задней части дома повеяло смертью и гнилью – тем, что он помнил слишком хорошо. 

Эта часть дома осталась на удивление нетронутой. Кухня, расположенная впереди, взорвала гостиную и часть второго этажа, оставив целыми задние спальни, коридор и рабочий кабинет Джорджа. Пока Майк с Джорджем тихо обсуждали увиденное, Сэм ходил с измерителем ЭМП по дому, вцепившись взглядом в шкалу. Когда Сэм подошёл к кабинету, измеритель взревел, привлекая внимание Майка и Джорджа.

\- Что за черт? – Майк поспешил к Сэму. – Оно… умирает?

\- Тут сильная сверхъестественная активность, - объяснил Сэм, поднимая прибор под потолок комнаты. – Что над нами?

\- Спальни, - с сожалением сказал Джордж, осторожно держа в руках разбитые фигурки резных птиц.

\- Поднимусь туда, - Сэм пошёл к выходу из комнаты.

\- Стой! – крикнул Майк. – Лестница разрушена.

\- Ну, тогда заберусь так.

\- С твоей-то рукой? - Майк покачал головой, хватая Сэма за плечо. - Не горю желанием зашивать её в третий раз.

Сэм закатил глаза.

\- С моей рукой все прекрасно. Просто... подсади меня. 

Майк поднял бровь.

\- Подсадить? Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты дюйма на четыре выше меня?

\- Ну и?

\- Давай лучше ты меня, - возразил Майк.

Они посмотрели на перекрытие, висящее в футе над головой Сэма. Сэм вздохнул. Нужно было самому залезть туда и проверить комнаты – слишком долго объяснять Майку, как пользоваться детектором.

\- Послушай, мне нужно увидеть, чем вызваны такие показания, - начал Сэм. – Просто помоги мне подняться. Я посмотрю, и мы сможем уйти.

\- Я иду с тобой, - отрезал Майк.

\- Готов поклясться, ты упрям, как мой брат, - пробубнил Сэм и начал поиски, на что бы встать.

\- Да? Что ж, сочту за комплимент, - Майк взял стул. - Джордж, подержи. 

Будто в замедленной съёмке Джордж с отстранённым взглядом подошёл к ним.

\- Вы слышали?

Сэм и Майк коротко взглянули на него.

\- Что? - спросили они в один голос.

\- Музыку. Это она, это Ками, - Джордж медленно оглядел разоренную комнату, напевая мотив.

\- Джордж… – Майк шагнул к старику и помахал рукой перед его глазами. – Эй, Джордж, ты с нами?

\- Я стою прямо перед вами, разве нет?

\- Я ничего не слышу, приятель, - тихо произнёс Майк, кладя руку на его плечо.

Джордж посмотрел на лицо друга. Печаль старика вдруг стала такой ощутимой, что Сэм отступил на шаг. Горе охватило его, руки вдруг стали тяжелыми, и он их опустил. Сердце замедлило ритм, набивая узор сожалений, кожу покалывало от нужды в прикосновениях, которых никогда больше не будет. В голове слышался чей-то плач.

_«Мы духи, скрытые завесой…»_

Майк непонимающе прищурился, взглянув на Сэма.

\- Что это было?

Джордж выронил сломанную деревянную птицу и тоже посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Что это было?

Когда стены вокруг поплыли перед глазами, Сэм почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги, как воздух быстро вырывается из груди.

\- Что. За. Хрень?

Сэм поморгал, чтобы прояснить зрение, и подавил подступившую тошноту.

\- Что за ерунда… Завесы? – спросил Майк, приближаясь к нему.

\- Вы тоже слышали? – Сэм осторожно встал и прислонился к полуразрушенной стене.

\- Слышали? – Джордж подошел ближе, придержал Сэма за руку. – Ты сам сказал это, сынок.

\- Я сказал? - выдавил Сэм. Майк кивнул.

\- Прямо после того, как сменил, по крайней мере, три оттенка серого. 

Сэм поёжился.

\- Нам надо подняться туда, - заявил он и, пошатываясь, отстранился от стены. – И поскорее.

\- Так что это такое ты говорил? – настаивал Майк.

\- Да откуда я, черт возьми, знаю, - огрызнулся Сэм.

\- Это надпись на медальоне Рен, - признался Джордж. Сэм и Майк посмотрели на него.

\- А?

\- После аварии Рен жила в приюте. Она забрала лишь свои вещи и медальон. Внутри была только эта надпись.

\- Что она значит? – спросил Сэм, глядя вниз на битое стекло и обломки обугленных деревяшек под ногами. Джинсы от сажи стали пыльно-черными.

\- Она говорила, не знает, - пожал плечами Джордж. – Разговоры о семье и случившемся всегда расстраивают её, и мы с Ками просто забыли об этом.

Майк и Сэм переглянулись.

\- Думаешь о том же, что и я?

Сэм поднял бровь. Если бы вместо медбрата перед ним стоял Дин, Сэм бы ответил однозначное «да».

\- Кто знает. Как думаешь, стоит проверить те комнаты? 

Майк нахмурился.

\- Ну, да, но... Может, Камилла что-то знала о родителях Рен и хотела рассказать Джорджу?

\- Не спеши с выводами, - посоветовал Сэм. – Слишком в духе Дина. Мы не можем действовать на одном только инстинкте - в первую очередь нужно все здесь осмотреть.

Он забрался на стул, и, почувствовав, что Джордж придерживает ступени, отпустил стенную перекладину.

\- О, так ты Скалли, а он Малдер, да? – сказал Майк, поддерживая ноги Сэма, уцепившегося за балку.

\- Почему это первое место, куда все идут? – Сэм проигнорировал колкость, здоровой рукой подтянулся на балке.

\- Признай, - сказал Майк, подталкивая Сэма. Когда Сэм лёг грудью на перекрытие и немного подвинулся вперёд, они оба, вздохнули, - твоя работа не слишком популярная.

Сэм нагнулся, чтобы схватить Майка за руку.

\- Не такая популярная, как… – с низким ворчанием он подтянул наверх крепко сложенного мужчину, - чёрный ковбой-медбрат и Джастин-Целитель?

Майк перевернулся на спину, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Да, - выдохнул он. – Типа того.

\- Ну что, готов?

\- Чувак, только Билл Мюррей был бы готов к такому, - Майк поднялся на ноги. Сэм усмехнулся.

\- Жаль, Дин не слышит, - сказал Сэм. – Ты бы ему понравился.

\- Он услышит, - уверил Майк, когда складки между бровями Сэма стали глубже. – Просто иногда нужно время.

\- Точно, - он наморщил нос: со всех сторон коридора ударил резкий запах. – Эй, Джордж!

\- Что?

\- У вас были животные в доме?

\- Животные? Нет… никого.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил Майка Сэм, уже видя ответ на его лице. – Будто кто-то сдох.

Когда они осторожно пошли вперёд, пискнул приёмник ЭМП, а потом внезапно взвыл перед первой же неприметной дверью. Сэм встал, глядя, как стрелка измерителя полностью погружается в красное поле. Он приподнял бровь.

\- Чья это комната? 

Майк пожал плечами.

\- Понятия не имею.

Сэм подёргал ручку. Заперто. Он вытащил набор отмычек из кармана куртки.

\- Почему ты просто не выбьешь её? – удивился Майк.

\- Ну, теперь ты меня пугаешь, - проворчал Сэм с отмычкой в губах. - Мы не знаем, что там - вдруг кого-то спугнём?

Он посмотрел на Майка, но тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ.

Щёлкнул замок, и Сэм удовлетворённо кивнул. Сунув отмычки обратно в карман, он встал и расправил плечи. Он искоса посмотрел на Майка, вдруг отчаянно желая увидеть зелёные, а не темно-карие глаза. «Семейное дело» – это они вдвоём с братом, невзирая на то, как надоедали друг другу, какие давали страшные обещания, какое будущее могло поджидать обоих.

Они должны были заниматься этим вместе. Или вовсе ничего не делать.

\- Ничего не выйдет, - сказал Сэм себе, повернул ручку и осторожно открыл дверь.

Запах смерти вырвался наружу и окружил их будто живое существо, заставляя зажать рты руками. Глаза Сэма заслезились, когда дверь распахнулась настежь. Комната выглядела довольно скромно: кровать с белым покрывалом, комод, пустой стол. Занавесок на окнах не было, в открытом шкафу висела лишь пара брюк.

А на полу лежали дюжины мертвых птиц.

***

Дин, впиваясь взглядом в голубую рубашку брата, видел, как тот исчез в доме.

_Это неправильно. Всё это. Мне нужно быть там..._

Он чувствовал запах пепла, грязи, налипшей на шины, заметно уловимый аромат скошенной где-то неподалёку травы. Когда он сосредоточился, то понял, что чует запах смазки, моторного масла, покрытия... и, он мог поклясться, что от задней части автомобиля Майка несло навозом.

Боковым зрением он увидел, как Рен медленно идёт к нему вдоль пикапа, вытянув руки вперёд. Он почувствовал, как напряглось его тело - необычно, не так, как отзывалось на женщин. Что-то странное было в её прикосновениях, в том, как она ощупывала его лицо, из-за чего сердце сжималось, а легкие упирались в ребра.

Дин не хотел, чтобы она опять его трогала. Не спуская с девушки взгляда, он осторожно, чтобы она не услышала, подвинулся к багажнику Импалы. Он не заметил, как хрустнула под ногой палка. Посмотрев вниз, он выругался.

Рен двигала губами, будто звала по имени. Он вздохнул. На уши давило, и он потёр шею под подбородком, пытаясь ослабить боль.

\- Я здесь. Просто... остановись, ладно?

_То есть, ты остаёшься у грузовика, я у своей машины. Мы... мило пообщаемся и... о, чёрт, ты хочешь подойти ближе, да?_

Рен осторожно преодолела короткое расстояние между машинами, и мягко постукивала по чёрному краю Импалы в поисках Дина. Он вынудил себя стоять спокойно, не увиливать от рук девушки, которая всего лишь не хотела быть одна в окружающей её темноте.

Отчасти ему хотелось подойти к ней, сказать, что он теперь понимает, каково это – уйти на обочину жизни, от мира, от всего, что было важным. Он хотел сказать ей, что тоже знает потери и одиночество.

Но что-то в нём отказывалось отступать. Что-то велело защитить тех, кого он любит. Дин с опаской посмотрел в её слепые глаза, втягивая живот, будто хотел отстраниться от девушки.

\- Послушай, Рен... Я… знаю, для тебя это сложно, и все такое, но… - он замолчал, когда она напряглась и нерешительно заговорила.

Он сосредоточился на её губах в попытке уловить смысл, как с Сэмом. Но сейчас это были всего лишь бессмысленные движения. Он ничего не понимал.

Но она продолжила говорить, взмахнула руками будто крыльями феи, пытаясь донести до него что-то важное. Он почувствовал, как запульсировал один из порезов на лбу, когда легкий ветерок коснулся кожи, принося с собой запах пота и смерти. Одновременно с Рен Дин настороженно оглянулся на дом.

Три человека, исчезнувших внутри, должны были уже вернуться. Ему хотелось позвонить брату, услышать, что все хорошо, но он знал, это будет пустая трата времени. Крепче сжимая губы, он ударил ногой по земле.

Дурацкая трата времени... Я должен что-нибудь сделать. Хотя бы что-то.

Он обвёл взглядом остов дома, отметил повреждения от взрыва. Здание словно выдохнуло наружу частицы себя по всему двору. Странно, что цветы по краям дома остались целы. Белые высокие цветы, с бутонами как у лилий.

Дин задумчиво наклонил голову. На задворках сознания заскользили дразнящие воспоминания. Изображения из дневника отца, обрывки голосов из прошлого, обучающие, объясняющие, предупреждающие. Он прислушался сильнее и с опозданием осознал, что голоса-воспоминания, казалось, стали громче, отражались эхом, ранили повреждённые уши.

Он вздрогнул и прислонился к Импале, отвернувшись от цветов. Голоса перемешивались, становились всё резче. Дин со стоном зажал уши руками, безуспешно пытаясь блокировать звук, идущий изнутри. Всё крепче на него давила боль, и он наклонил голову. Стон превратился в беспомощный крик, мелкие острые камешки на дороге впились сквозь джинсы в его ноги, когда он упал.

Он почувствовал на лбу чью-то ладонь.

\- Мы духи, скрытые завесой…

\- Твою мать! – Дин резко отдёрнулся от прикосновения и упал на землю. Пятками отталкивая камни, он начал отползать от девушки.

Рен подходила ближе, Дин читал в ее лице то ли беспокойство, то ли сожаление. Она тянулась к нему, продолжая двигать губами. Дин бросил взгляд на дом, снова замечая цветы. Вдруг он понял.

\- Отойди, - выдохнул он, глотая вкус олова и соли, заполнивший его рот. – Ты просто… просто отойди от меня к чертовой матери.

Рен шагнула к нему, уголок её тонких розовых губ изогнулся в улыбке. Отчаявшись, Дин облизнул пот с верхней губы и неуклюже потянулся за пояс джинсов.

\- Отойди! – он вытащил пистолет и направил его в грудь Рен. 

Она замерла, когда почувствовала дуло, подняла тонкие пальцы к оружию, провела по стволу, а потом потянулась к Диновой руке.

\- Я сделаю это, богом клянусь, - предупреждающе сказал Дин.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Рен. Девушка теперь смотрела прямо на него - вся слепота ушла. Он выдохнул от неожиданности, от понимания, что его видят.

\- Enosis(1), - сказала она. 

Едва звук достиг ушей Дина, земля окончательно ушла из-под ног.

Осталась только боль.

***

Он думал, мёртвые птицы – это пугающе. Но тут он увидел брата, который тычет дулом пистолета прямо в грудь слепой девушки.

\- Дин!

Даже Рен будто не слышала его крик. Оторвав взгляд от возмущённых Джорджа и Майка, он побежал через двор. Когда Сэм оказался рядом с Дином, Рен произнесла:

\- Enosis.

Сэм резко остановился, чувствуя, как его пошатнуло. Он будто уходил под воду, голова закружилась. Только что он стоял около брата, и вот уже отступил в сторону. Ему нужно было вдохнуть, он знал, но не мог.

Крик боли будто вытащил его из тьмы. Не удержав равновесие, он завалился вперёд, ударился о брата и приложил его о бок машины. Пистолет выпал из руки Дина.

\- Эй, Дин, - выдохнул Сэм, поняв, что пронзительный крик принадлежал его брату. – Тише.

Раненой ладонью он взял Дина за руку, другой – приобнял за спину и оттащил от Рен.

\- Какого дьявола тут происходит? – требовательно спросил Джордж и подошёл к теперь уже дрожащей Рен. – Почему он наставил на тебя пистолет?

Девушка повернулась к Джорджу, дорожки от слёз на её лице блестели в угасающих лучах вечернего солнца.

\- Я н-не знаю… Не знаю… – всхлипнула она. – Я просто хотела, чтобы он… не был один…

Дин уворачивался от рук Сэма.

\- Отцепись, - прорычал он, все так же прижимая ладонь к голове. – Пусти, Сэм!

Будто по воле Дина, Сэм подался назад. Он быстро подхватил пистолет и сунул его за пояс, прежде, чем Дин успел пошевелиться. Суровый взгляд брата Сэм встретил спокойно.

\- Я жду объяснений! – настаивал Джордж.

Сэм со вздохом опустил руки.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он. – Но прямо сейчас мне нечего сказать.

\- Песня Ками, мёртвые птицы в комнате Рен… Мой дом разрушен… - голос Джорджа содрогнулся под весом обрушившихся потерь.

\- Пойдём, Джордж, - позвал Майк. – Давай я отвезу вас с Рен обратно в гостиницу немного отдохнуть.

\- Сначала я узнаю, почему он, - Джордж трясущимся морщинистым пальцем указал на Дина, - наставил пистолет на мою девочку.

Дин сидел неестественно тихо, прислонившись спиной к двери Импалы. 

\- Я поговорю с ним, - пообещал Сэм, подняв глаза на Джорджа. – Я узнаю.

Вопросы без ответов кружились вокруг них как волны вины и разочарования, секреты прорывались сквозь туман и превращали правду в ложь.

\- Когда выяснишь, - Джордж сунул руку в карман, - придёшь ко мне, - он бросил Сэму ключ. – Мне нужно чёртово объяснение.

Он кивнул, затем медленно поднялся на ноги. Во взгляде Майка он видел замешательство.

\- Что? – спросил Сэм.

\- Он же что-то знает, - тихо сказал Майк, не глядя на Дина, но было понятно, о ком речь. – Разве нет?

Сэм повёл плечом и оглянулся на дом.

\- Надеюсь.

\- Позвони мне, если… - он коротко посмотрел на Дина, - если вам что-то понадобится, ладно?

С быстрым кивком Сэм пожал ему руку. Джордж и Рен забрались в пикап. Взгляд старика ножом вонзился в сердце Сэма.

\- Мне бы пива, - сказал Дин, сидевший на земле. Сэм посмотрел вниз, качая головой.

\- Тебе бы рассказать, как всё было, - сказал он, так, чтобы Дин «услышал».

\- Сначала то, что важнее, - Дин вздохнул и встал, придерживаясь за Импалу. – Не спорь. Просто поехали.

Поймав взгляд брата, Сэм устало признал, что это был адский денёк.

\- Отлично. Куда?

\- К Сэйди, - ответил Дин.

\- В магазин с запчастями? 

Дин закатил глаза.

\- Ты вообще слушал? Джудо. Клуб, где она работает, - он обошел машину, и пробубнил, взмахнув рукой: - Магазин, блин…

Скривив губы, Сэм передразнил брата и опустился на водительское сидение.

\- Что ты... - начал он и повернулся к Дину.

Тот только смотрел в окно.

\- Зашибись, - огрызнулся Сэм и сквозь брызги гравия вывел машину на дорогу.

В голове его метались мысли, отчего дико болели глаза. Он устал одновременно вести расследование и заботиться о брате. При взгляде на Дина Сэма укололо чувство вины: поменяйся они местами, Дин безо всяких жалоб нёс бы ответственность.

Дин просто делал бы всё, что мог.

Шум бара казался Сэму защитным покрывалом, где поговорить наедине в толпе народа. Песню, орущую так, что её слова можно было разобрать за десятками разговоров, он не узнал, но голос был знакомым. Кто-то из посетителей – явно фанат Alice In Chains. Да вот жаль, Дин не слышит. Его привычка стучать пальцами по ноге в такт музыке как способ сосредоточиться обычно выводила Сэма из себя. Пока не исчезла.

_«Держу пари, что ты не так поняла меня, и неуверенно бежишь от неведомой силы»_

Сэм повел Дина, придерживая за рукав, через толпу татуированных байкеров в банданах поверх седеющих волос, мимо студентов, играющих в бильярд, бизнесменов с развязанными галстуками и расстёгнутыми воротами, одиноких женщин в слишком коротких юбках и со слишком большими вырезами.

Они уселись бок о бок, облокотились о край барной стойки, одновременно наклонив плечи. Сэм заказал два пива у седого бармена, худого и неприветливого. Бросив взгляд на пояс мужчины в поисках оружия, Сэм посмотрел на Дина – тот отвёл глаза от пояса бармена и незаметно кивнул.

С кружками в руках они повернулись друг к другу.

\- Выкладывай.

\- Рен не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Она не слепая девчонка, потерявшая родителей? – нахмурился Сэм, отмечая «что» вместо «кто» в Диновом утверждении.

\- Нет, - Дин глотнул пива, быстро оглядел бар, будто разыскивая кого-то.

Видимо, Сэйди. Раненый или нет, Дин своего не упустит.

\- Как думаешь, что значит «энозис»? – Сэм вдруг заметил, как округлились глаза Дина.

\- Ты это слышал? – спросил Дин. Сэм кивнул.

\- В доме тоже случилось что-то странное, - он повернулся обратно к стойке, потерянный в мыслях. Не успел он продолжить, как Дин потянул его за руку, заставляя повернуться. – Извини, - вздохнул Сэм. Медленно и отчётливо артикулируя, он рассказал брату о птицах и о словах, которые вроде как проговорил во время осмотра дома.

\- Чувак, - сказал Дин, потирая лоб. – Я два раза слышал это.

\- Ты… что?

\- Ага. Как будто… голос в моей голове. Когда Рен трогала меня.

\- Так, допустим.

Дин в недоумении поднял руки.

\- И ещё кое-что.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Кто-то посадил олеандр вокруг дома. 

Сэм подавился пивом.

\- Что?

\- Олеандр – растение такое, Сэм.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Сэм, вытирая верхнюю губу. – Вопрос в том, как _ты_ узнал, что это он?

\- Что? Я не могу чего-то знать? – Дин сильнее потер голову и покрутил шеей. – Эта дурацкая трава ядовитая, Сэм. Её используют ведьмы. Думаешь, отец не рассказывал мне?

В попытке облегчить боль Дин потёр лицо, оставляя красные отметины и задевая порезы. Сэм с сочувствием смотрел на брата, он хотел отвести его руку в сторону.

\- Значит… Олеандр, - Сэм опустил подбородок и поймал взгляд брата. – Что думаешь на этот счёт?

\- Я думаю, кто-то отравил старушку, - вздохнул Дин. – Спровоцировал этот сердечный приступ.

\- Думаешь, Рен? 

Брови Дина взлетели домиком.

\- А кто ещё, Сэм? Она просто… появилась здесь, и четыре недели спустя Камилла умерла? В тот день, когда собиралась что-то рассказать Джорджу?

\- Это могло быть что угодно, Дин, - прошипел Сэм, опять отворачиваясь.

\- Почему ты так яро защищаешь эту девчонку, чувак? 

Сэм развернулся к нему.

\- А почему ты на каждом шагу обвиняешь её? – горячо огрызнулся он. – Рен пережила стресс, Дин. Она видела, как погибли её родители. Это даром не проходит.

Глаза Дина потемнели, и между братьями выросла стена, так быстро, что у Сэма едва не перехватилось дыхание.

\- Без шуток, - ответил Дин.

Сэм тоже начал тереть голову, от разговора будто стало дурно.

\- Просто я не думаю, что это она, и все. Я просто… Мне чутьё подсказывает.

\- Мне тоже, - огрызнулся Дин. – Да и со мной не прокатила её сцена испуганной девицы. Зато отлично подействовала на тебя.

\- Может, тебя просто задевает, что она мирится со своими переживаниями, а ты нет, - ответил Сэм и тут же пожалел, что эти слова вырвались наружу.

На мгновение Дин посмотрел на него и отвернулся. Сэм положил руку на его плечо, но тот стряхнул ее.

\- Дин?

Сэм обернулся на женский голос.

\- Привет! - Сэйди улыбнулась. – Я всё думала, придёте ли вы.

Она подошла к стойке и улыбнулась Дину, поймав его взгляд.

\- Привет, - он наконец заметил её.

\- Ничего себе! Что с тобой случилось? – Сэйди пораженно оглядела порезы и синяки на его лице. Будто у неё пересохло в горле, она неосознанно провела языком по нижней губе.

\- Мы были в доме Куперов, когда он взорвался, - объяснил Сэм.

\- О нет! - Сэйди по очереди посмотрела на обоих Винчнстеров. - О боже, это ужасно!

\- Да, - кивнул Сэм, отпивая пиво. - У Дина сильное сотрясение... А ещё он пока ничего не слышит.

Сэйди провела пальцем по краю уха Дина, призывно надув губы.

\- Мне жаль, - прошептала она.

Сэм такого не ожидал. Ему казалось, девушка расстроится. Но она продолжала смотреть на Дина, а тот на неё, улыбаясь всё шире.

\- Я, эээ… пойду… вон туда, - Сэм развернулся на стуле и кивнул на музыкальный автомат. – Наверное, есть что-нибудь ещё от Alice In Chains, да?

\- Я бы не была так уверена, - сказала Сэйди, не отрывая взгляда от Дина. Сэм подёргал его за рукав.

\- Сам справишься?

Дин поднял бровь. 

\- Не всегда нужны слова, Сэмми.

Сэм понуро поплёлся к музыкальному автомату. Оперевшись о прозрачную стеклянную крышку, он просмотрел диски в коллекции. Сэйди была права. Сэм вздохнул и продолжил искать знакомые названия, выбирая музыку, которая не заставит вспомнить, как Дин распевает во всю силу лёгких за рулем Импалы или отстукивает ритм по ноге. Музыку, которая подтолкнёт его к мысли, как сдвинуться с мёртвой точки в их деле.

\- Кёртис, ты мудак!

Едва Сэм определился с выбором и включил Eagles «Seven Bridges Road», его внимание привлёк сердитый возглас Сэйди. Он повернулся и обвёл взглядом внезапно стихшую толпу в поисках хрупкой брюнетки, а самое главное - брата.

\- Какого хрена творишь?! – продолжала Сэйди.

«Где Дин?» – выкрикивало его сердце. Причитания девушки и молчание брата заставили Сэма похолодеть, и он начал пробираться к стойке сквозь толпу.

\- Ты моя, Сэйди, - бормотал другой голос. – Все это знают.

\- Дин? – позвала Сэйди, и Сэм рванул на голос, попутно расталкивая двух здоровенных байкеров.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Сэм, когда ворвался в эпицентр. Дин лежал на полу, лицом вниз, правое плечо и шею покрывала кровь. – Дин?

Сэм присел на колени рядом с братом и осторожно перевернул его, стараясь не задеть битое стекло и разлитое пиво.

\- О господи, - он посмотрел на Сэйди. - Что произошло? 

Девушка плакала, вытирая нос ладонью.

\- Тупой идиот, - она подняла взгляд на коренастого мужчину, нетвердо нависающего над ними. - Думает, я его долбаная подружка, хотя это неправда! Подошёл к Дину с бутылкой, разбил о его шею. Дин даже не слышал шагов.

\- Чёрт побери, - выругался Сэм. Стараясь не слишком тормошить брата, он приложил ладонь к порезам в попытке остановить тёплую кровь. Он похлопал Дина по щеке, позвал по имени, а при виде его бледного лица сердце пропустило удар.

\- Чт…

\- Дин?

\- О боже, - простонал Дин, морщась от боли. – Какого…

\- Тише, чувак, - сказал Сэм, хотя глаза Дина были закрыты. – У тебя сильные порезы.

\- Я только поцеловал девчонку, - слабо пробормотал Дин и мутно посмотрел на Сэма. – Она… она… дала мне по башке?

\- Нет! – воскликнула Сэйди.

Сэм помотал головой, отвечая обоим.

\- Забудь. Давай вытащим тебя отсюда.

\- Оставь его! - возразила Сэйди. - Я вызову скорую.

\- Нет! - крикнул Сэм. - Мы сами. Мы знаем врача.

\- Сэм, - в голосе Дина слышалось напряжение. – Тошнит.

\- Потерпи, чувак, - прошептал Сэм и притянул брата к груди. – Просто держись.

Дин обвис почти мертвым грузом, почти мертвым грузом в его руках.

Крепко держа Дина, Сэм, шатаясь, поднялся и поплёлся к выходу. С каждым шагом всё Дин труднее волочил ноги. Его кровь текла по спине и окрашивала руку Сэма.

\- Сэм? – робко позвала Сэйди.

\- Мы справимся, - резко ответил он.

Когда они вышли в ночную прохладу, Сэм услышал девичий голос:

\- Ну что за идиот!

***

_**Миннесота, 1994** _

_\- Бусинки означают Троицу. Ты знаешь, что такое Троица, Дин?_

_Я пожимаю плечами, совершенно не имея понятия._

_\- Что-то типа шабаша ведьм?_

_Пастор Джим на секунду прикрывает глаза, и я узнаю в этом выдержанную терпеливость, совсем как у отца с Сэмом. Я хмурю брови._

_\- Не заставляй меня угадывать._

_\- Это святая Троица. Отец, Сын и Святой дух. Три части одного целого, - отвечает Джим._

_\- Ха. Как папа, Сэмми и я._

_Джим посмеивается._

_\- Да, вроде того. Эти три бусинки - три части целого. Они все должны быть вместе. Не будет хотя бы одной – ослабнут другие, нарушится равновесие._

_Я киваю в ожидании продолжения. Нанизать три бусинки на ловец снов – последний этап. И отец тут же соберётся в путь. Он не сможет без дороги, а мы заставили его ждать слишком долго._

_\- Понимаешь? – спрашивает меня Джим._

_\- Понимаю, - я завязываю узелки, как он мне показал, вдыхая в вещичку тихую надежду на мир. А почувствую ли я мир? Как узнаю, что ловец снов работает?_

_\- Я буду скучать по вам, мальчики, - тихо говорит Джим, поднимая взгляд на машину и отца, проверяющего двигатель, пока Сэм крутит гаечный ключ на пальцах. Они нас не видят._

_\- Знаю, - я не могу ответить тем же. Не могу. Это будет предательством по отношению к отцу – признать, что помимо дороги и Импалы, что-то другое может стать домом для меня._

_\- С тобой все будет хорошо, Дин, - на этот раз Джим сдаётся и кладёт руку на моё плечо._

_\- Да, конечно, - говорю я, и моя ложь никого не в силах обмануть._

*** 

Жарко.

Сквозь него проносилась дрожь от жара, сотрясала на кровати, вытряхивала его в задыхающееся сознание, вспышки света мелькали в уголках его глаз, ноги и руки дрожали.

На его руку легла чья-то ладонь, сжала, удерживая его. Чужая. Дин чувствовал мощь и мозоли, а кожа Сэма была гладкой. Он чувствовал кольцо. Сэм не носил колец. Дин пытался сосредоточился на прикосновении, что удерживало его в настоящем, но жар… жар угрожал затопить его, утаскивал вглубь с приливом боли и спускающейся тьмой.

Он почувствовал на лице прохладную тряпку и со стоном прижался к ней. Рука, удерживающая ткань, была тяжелее Сэмовой. Брат знал, как удержать его на месте и одновременно предложить поддержку. А сейчас ему просто не давали сдвинуться, и поэтому он так хотел покрутить шеей, остановить боль в голове.

_Просто избавиться. Просто прекратить все это._

Дин почувствовал, как кто-то сжал его руку, и распахнул глаза. На этот раз он попытался разобрать нечёткую фигуру, которая склонилась над ним. Тёмное лицо, внимательный взгляд, складки у широкого рта. Дин чуял несвежий пот и незнакомый запах чужого дыхания.

\- Майк? – прохрипел Дин. – Где… Сэм?

У Дина не осталось сил разобрать ответ, и он разрешил себе лечь, снова опустить веки, чтобы всё вокруг перестало кружиться, чтобы снова уснуть. Майк убрал руку, и Дин почувствовал словно уплывает по течению. Кровать прогнулась, когда мужчина вернулся, и он опять открыл глаза. Взгляд тут же уперся в огромный лист бумаги. На мгновение буквы расплылись, и он проглотил стон в попытке сосредоточиться. Он хотел увидеть совсем не эти слова.

\- Ушёл? Куда ушёл? – Дин чувствовал, как голос поднимается из груди, как сердце будто превращается в лаву и хочет вырваться наружу. Плечо и шея горели острой режущей болью. Он скривил губы.

_Сэм ушёл? Когда он весь горел? Когда он был один в незнакомом мире тишины?_

Майк написал что-то ещё.

\- Он с Рен? Что ты несёшь? – огрызнулся Дин, тщетно пытаясь сесть. Майк с легкостью уложил его обратно на кровать. Только тогда Дин уловил запах его кожи, пряный аромат люцерны, смешанный с антисептиком. – Гхх, - застонал он в попытке отодвинуться от жара и боли. – Твою ж… что… произошло?

Сложить воедино последние события было непросто. Он помнил мягкие губы Сэйди, запах сахара и корицы.

Он помнил боль, тошноту. Помнил, как Импала свернула на обочину, когда у Дина все поплыло перед глазами, и желудок свело судорогой. Он помнил руки брата на своей спине и на боку, как тот прижимал его к себе, когда он дрожал.

Но лучше всего он помнил жар.

Майк протянул лист. «Тебя ранили в драке в баре. Поднялась температура. Я зашил раны и напоил тебя таблетками”.

\- Сколько...? 

«Около 32 часов».

\- Вот чёрт.

«Тебе нужно отдохнуть».

\- Мне нужно к Сэму.

«Сэм в безопасности – он с Джорджем и Рен».

\- Ты не понимаешь, приятель. Он не… – Дин рвано вдохнул в очередной попытке сесть и снова упал на кровать под весом своего собственного тела. – Вот чёрт!

«Тебе бы в больницу, но Сэму это не понравится».

\- Само собой, - высказал Дин, не думая, насколько громко и грубо прозвучали его слова. Он хотел, чтобы жар отступил, боль утихла и тело наконец подчинилось ему. – Он… – Дин облизнул губы и прикрыл глаза, когда в них защипало от пота. – Ему нужно вернуться. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

«Он расследует дело. Сказал, ты просил его».

\- Я не просил его идти одного, - прорычал Дин. 

«Не было выбора».

Дин прочитал записку, глянул на пожимающего плечами Майка и отвёл глаза. Майк был прав. Это Дин оставил брата одного без прикрытия. Поддался слабости и опять вышел из игры. Допустил ошибку.

\- О боже, я всё провалил, - ошеломлённого неудачей, его накрыло разочарование.

Майк поймал его взгляд и покачал головой, но Дин отвернулся.

\- Я облажался, - прошептал он ещё раз.

Не за что больше бороться. Сэм был где-то там, вёл проклятую битву. Совсем как Джон. Как должен. А Дин тихо лежал в постели. И истекал кровью. 

\- У тебя есть ещё те... те лекарства, старик? 

Майк нахмурился, снова беря лист бумаги. 

\- Нет, не… – Дин схватил сильное запястье и отвёл руку Майка от листа. – Не объясняй. Просто… просто сделай так, чтобы этот грёбаный жар прошёл.

Мгновение Майк смотрел на него, и Дин подумал, что заметил неодобрение в его глазах. Но Дину было всё равно. Его тело горело, опухшая шея болела от малейшего движения, голова казалась квадратной. С этими травмами, без слуха он был бесполезен. Лучше Сэм обойдётся без него.

Майк отошёл и через некоторое время вернулся со шприцом. Дин почувствовал острое жжение в руке, и спустя несколько минут его поглотила тьма.

Ему снился океан. Дин стоял у кромки воды, бледные босые ноги медленно погружались в мягкий песок, вода обволакивала, поднимая волоски на ногах, заманивая его прохладой и обещанием вечного объятия. Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул запах соли и рыбы и полного отсутствия людей.

Внимание привлёк одинокий крик чайки, и он посмотрел в небо, наблюдая за белокрылыми птицами, которые порхали и парили на порывах ветра, поднимающихся от воды. Прямо перед ним белые перья чаек превратились в тусклые серые, птицы опускались ниже и ниже, а перья всё сильнее темнели. Когда серое стало черным, Дин вышел из прибоя, выдернув ноги из засасывающего прилива, и шагнул назад на сухой притоптанный песок.

Рядом опустилась желтоглазая чёрная птица и, посмотрев на него, рывком наклонила голову.

\- Духи, - крикнула она.

\- Чего? - выдохнул Дин и проснулся, поняв, что сказал это вслух.

Он лежал на кровати и пытался отдышаться. По лицу катился пот, рубашка липла к груди. Посмотрев на себя, он понял, что скомкал простынь и скинул одеяла, которыми кто-то - наверное, Сэм – укрыл его. Плечо и шея пульсировали с тошнотворным постоянством, но по крайней мере он больше не чувствовал истощающий жар.

\- Сэм? – прохрипел он и сразу поймал себя на том, как привычно стало не слышать свой голос.

Когда никто не подошёл, он осторожно повернулся набок, к кровати брата. Шипя от жгучей боли из-за порезов на шее, он поднялся на трясущихся руках. Кровать Сэма была пуста и идеально заправлена.

\- Майк? – позвал Дин.

Даже не слыша ни звука, он почувствовал, что в комнате пусто. Он прочистил горло и огляделся вокруг. Его окружала темнота, даже звёзды не светили в незанавешенное окно.

Сколько я спал? 

Он сглотнул и начал искать взглядом хоть какое-то объяснение, почему его оставили одного. На тумбочке между кроватями белел лист, на котором днём Майк писал ему ответы. Осторожно повернувшись, чтобы включить настенные лампы, он взял его и узнал крупный почерк Майка.

«Ушёл за едой. Сэм не звонил. Отдыхай. Всё хорошо».

\- Ну зашибись, - прорычал Дин, отметив, что Майку хватило ума подписать время выхода. Он взглянул на часы и понял: прошло всего пятнадцать минут. 

Если рядом никого не было, а жар отступил, он решил, что пора возвращаться в строй.

\- Сэм не звонил… – пробормотал он вслух. Перевернув лист, он освежил в памяти их «разговор».

Брат был с Джорджем и Рен. Следовал чутью.

\- Не только чутью, - проворчал Дин и, поднявшись на ноги, осторожно потрогал опухшие раны под бинтом. Он был в джинсах и чистой майке.

Пытаясь смириться с одиночеством, он босиком поплёлся в ванную. Он был здесь один, а брат занимался расследованием. Их расследованием. Мысли сменяли одна другую, пока не оборвались.

Дин подошёл к раковине, плеснул водой в лицо и лишь потом нащупал выключатель.

\- Господи, - пробормотал он, встав ближе. – Бледный как смерть…

Глаза впали, фиолетовые синяки темнели на исхудавшем лице. Желтоватая кожа выглядела почти восковой, а волосы вместо привычноно «ежика» прилипли к голове.

\- Хотя бы уши не кровоточат, - сказал он, глядя, как в отражении двигаются его губы. Они были полными и почти чересчур яркими.

Отвернувшись от красноречивого отражения, он медленно потащился через комнату к столу и взял ноутбук Сэма.

\- Моё чутьё никогда не ошибается, Сэмми, - сказал он и осторожно сел, прижимая раненую руку к телу. Рядом он бросил лист бумаги. – Тебе ли не знать.

Уставившись на экран, он увидел заставку из всплывающих одна за другой семейных фотографий, загруженных Сэмом, и вздохнул. Спустя пару мгновений фото с мобильника брата, спящего в Импале с пластиковой ложкой во рту, сменилось снимком Джона, печально смотревшего в камеру с неохотной улыбкой на лице, складки у его глаз говорили: «В следующий раз я надеру тебе зад».

Ему нужно было что-то делать. Порезы на шее кололо при каждом вдохе. И пусть пока не стояло вопроса о том, чтобы рвануть в бой, но будь он проклят, если собирается сидеть и отдыхать как грёбаный инвалид. Ему нужно было хотя бы что-то делать.

\- Энозис, - прошептал Дин, потянувшись к клавиатуре. – Посмотрим, что у тебя за нервный срыв, дамочка.

С нажатием первой клавиши заставка исчезла, и он увидел последнюю открытую Сэмом страницу. В ней говорилось об отравлении олеандром. Дин пробежал взглядом статью. Два последних абзаца были посвящены тому, что олеандр вызывает сердечный приступ. Будучи крайне ядовитым, он не имеет вкуса, запаха, а порошок из его сока мгновенно растворяется в воде. 

\- Порой ненавижу, что я прав, - пробормотал он.

Сэм был с Джорджем и Рен, каждый из них мог быть убийцей или жертвой, и Дин ставил на Рен. Во рту мгновенно пересохло. Просмотр открытых сайтов заставил его вспомнить недавний разговор.

\- Чёрт, Дин, - ругал он самого себя. – Ты сильнее этого.

Его память всегда была как клейкая бумага, прицепляла факты в случайной последовательности, и, чтобы вытащить сведения из глубин, нужны были лишь верные составляющие. Но после взрыва даже его хватка за эту реальность ослабла.

\- Возьми себя в руки.

Он нашёл отчёт о разговоре Камиллы и Джорджа с Рен после того, как погибли её родители, перечитал его, пытаясь найти странности. Но единственное, что смутило его – в тексте не назывались имена родителей девушки.

\- Ну правильно, ведь статья о Камилле и Джордже, - спорил он сам с собой, играя и хорошего и плохого полицейского, если уж Сэма не было рядом.

Он вздохнул и напечатал «enosis». Несколько сайтов, показавшихся на экране, гласили о греческом происхождении слова, и давали значение – «союз».

\- Греческий, да? – пробормотал Дин, глядя опять на отчёт. Рен Деметер. – А ведь правда похоже на греческий.

Он напечатал имя Рен, открыл Википедию на странице «Деметра», где говорилось о греческой богине плодородия. Заскучав за считанные минуты, Дин прокрутил страницу, думая, что вряд ли ответ нарисуется на экране сам собой.

А потом… так и произошло.

\- Оу, стоп, - пробормотал он вслух, поднимаясь обратно по странице.

_…По словам Овидия («Метаморфозы», V, 551), сирены были спутниками юной Персефоны, и Деметрой им были даны крылья, чтобы разыскать Персефону, когда она была похищена._

\- Охренеть, - выдохнул он, набирая слово «сирена».

_В греческой мифологии Сирены (единственное число: Σειρήν Seirḗn; множественное число Σειρῆνες Seirênes) были опасными женщинами-птицами, которых изображали соблазнительницами…_

\- Чёрт побери, Сэм, - сказал Дин, поднимая взгляд на дверь, и впервые в жизни почувствовал себя беспомощным.

______________  
1 - "воссоединение"


	5. Chapter 5

_Тишина одного есть шум другого.  
Кэрри Лате_

Его трясло.

Дина, который умел держать себя в руках, прятать любой страх и неуверенность, трясло. Порезы, заштопанные Майком, искусно скрывали бинты, но кровь пропитала марлю, а к пылающей коже невозможно было прикоснуться.

А Сэм оставил его.

Оставил его, спящего, без слуха, раненого и окровавленного. Оставил его с незнакомцем.

_Мне **пришлось**._

Сэм сел на маленькую койку в номере Джорджа и Рен и сцепил руки в замок. Мне пришлось, повторял он себе. Дин был уверен, что Ала вернулся. Что Рен - убийца. Что дело, за которое Сэм почти вынудил их взяться, не такое простое, как кажется.

_Птицы. Мёртвые птицы. По всей комнате. Комнате Рен... И Ала... с естественной формой птицы... с чем мы столкнулись?_

\- Она сейчас выйдет, - в узком дверном проёме между гостиной и одной из спален вдруг появился Джордж. - Просто ей нужно, ну, освежиться немного.

Сэм выпрямился и кивнул. Держа раненую руку ближе к себе, он потёр потные ладони о джинсы.

_Майк своё дело знает. Он позаботится о Дине. Конечно, Дин разозлится, но будет цел. Майк присмотрит за ним лучше, чем мог бы я..._

Самооправдания не помогали.

\- Поздновато ты, - с тихим осуждением прокомментировал Джордж, его жёсткие седые брови опустились над светло-голубыми глазами.

\- Знаю, - сказал Сэм, глотая виноватую улыбку, и опустил взгляд на красно-бежевый ковёр. – Но мне действительно нужно поговорить с ней.

\- Ты ведь не притащил сюда пистолет? - неприветливо спросил Джордж, но улыбнулся, показывая, что он не всерьёз.

\- Нет. Сожалею о том случае, - Сэм сделал виноватое лицо. - Если б я мог нормально объяснить. Дин просто… сам не свой.

Было не по себе думать о брате как… о чем-то непривычном. Сломанном. Не целом. Но мысли Сэма сами собой текли к тому, о чем он не хотел думать. К тому, почему он вынужден сейчас охотиться, сражаться, выживать без Дина на передовой. Без Дина, ищущего демонов вокруг и внутри него.

Джордж потёр губы.

\- Как знакомо...

\- В смысле? - нахмурился Сэм.

Джордж медленно покачал головой, в глазах его мелькнула задумчивость, омрачая лицо.

\- Ками, она... была сама не своя в тот день. Беспокоилась и... нервничала. Всё время повторяла, что должна со мной поговорить наедине, но... Я лишь думал, что она... ну, знаешь, волнуется, что Рен будет на пикнике. Среди кучи народа...

 _Сэм, дух бури вернулся..._ Голос Дина звучал так уверенно. Но Сэм не был уверен. До событий на кладбище несколько дней назад он не помнил о духе бури. Он мог рассчитывать только на слова брата о том, что отец победил одного много лет назад, что монстр принимал облик птицы, и среди всех этих людей Рен возможно замешана в этом.

\- Джордж, как Рен оказалась в вашем с Камиллой доме? - спросил Сэм, пристально глядя на старика.

\- Рен была в приюте, - повторил Джордж уже известное Сэму. - Говорили, она не вписывалась в обстановку.

\- Кто говорил?

Джордж пожал плечами, в глазах отразилось недоумение, задумчивость, будто детали, которые раскапывал Сэм, были зарыты где-то глубоко.

\- Ну, знаешь. Те... кто у руля.

Джордж перемялся с ноги на ногу, его морщинистые руки тряслись, сжимаясь в кулаки.

Сэм почувствовал, как сердце наполняется жалостью. Ему страстно хотелось снять Джорджа с крючка, тихо сесть и ждать Рен, но что-то внутри требовало ответов, не получая удовлетворения от мысли о том, что Куперы – жертвы. Ему хотелось услышать голос брата.

_Кто-то посадил олеандр вокруг дома, Сэм..._

\- Не беспокойтесь, Джордж, - тихо сказал он. - Я только поговорю с ней. Может, узнаю что-то новое.

\- Ты нашёл стихотворение? - Джордж отвел взгляд от Сэма, словно заинтересовался шторами на окне.

Сэм недоумённо наклонил голову.

\- Какое?

\- Про души и завесу, - Джордж медленно отступил от проёма и опустился в миниатюрное кресло напротив Сэма. - Это стих.

\- Я... эээ... даже не понял, - Сэм мысленно выругался. До него не дошло поискать слова, которые слышал и он, и Дин. Закрыв глаза, он потёр лоб. - А чей это стих? - спросил он, замечая в своем тоне усталость.

\- Точно не помню, - ответил Джордж, - Что-то вроде... Кратч? Крен?

\- Кренч, - из-за дверей послышался мягкий голос Рен. - Кристофер Пирс Кренч. 

Она провела рукой по краю выхода, прощупывая путь вдоль стены.

\- Это было... любимое... того, кто был дорог мне, - продолжила девушка. Сэм удивленно моргнул.

\- Я думал… Джордж говорил, ты не...

\- Она сказала, что вспомнила это, когда мы вернулись из дома, - прервал Джордж. – Страх перед проклятым пистолетом твоего брата... вероятно, расшевелил в ней воспоминания.

Рен только кивнула и будто взглянула на обоих, её блестящие глаза горели странным светом в тускло освещенной комнате.

\- Спасибо, что согласилась поговорить в такое позднее время, - Сэм наблюдал, как она плавно скользит вперед. Движения девушки были такими тихими, что она казалась больше воздухом, чем человеком.

Рен повела плечом.

\- Я тоже рада поговорить. С твоим братом всё хорошо? 

Сэм взглянул на Джорджа, потом на Рен.

\- С ним... бывало и получше.

\- Не задерживайтесь долго, - пригрозил Джордж и поднялся с кресла. - Я слишком стар, чтобы следить за временем.

\- Спасибо, Джордж, - тихо сказала она и указала на свою щёку в ожидании поцелуя. Джордж чмокнул её, кивнул Сэму и вышел в свою комнату, с решительным щелчком закрыв дверь.

Они остались вдвоём. Но Сэм чувствовал, что Джордж их слышит. Что-то в его близости с Рен тревожило спокойствие Сэма, заставляло защищаться... завидовать.

\- Хочешь, ну... погуляем или вроде того?

Рен улыбнулась, глядя куда-то на его шею.

\- С удовольствием.

Она вытянула руку, и Сэм без раздумий взял её. Кожа девушки была невероятно мягкой, её тёплые пальцы, скользили по его ладони, запястью, по изгибу предплечья, оглаживали мышцы.

На одно безумное мгновение он ощутил, что хочет окунаться в её тепло, касаться её кожи, слушать ломкий голос, которым она зовёт его.

\- Сэм?

Сэм вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя дурманящую хватку желания.

\- Что?

\- Всё нормально? - спросила Рен. – Мне показалось... будто ты на минуту куда-то делся отсюда. 

_Боже, не угадывай, не угадывай..._

\- Всё в норме, - ответил он в попытке сосредоточиться. Мысли окутывал лёгкий туман. - Просто... ммм... беспокоюсь о Дине.

Рен опустила уголки губ и едва заметно кивнула.

\- Наверное, ему очень больно, - вздохнула она. - И, думаю, не только из-за взрыва.

Сэм подвёл её к двери, придерживая за талию, закрыл дверь и позволил Рен взять его под локоть. Они молча вышли из гостиницы, не нарушая тишину пустыми словами. Мысли Сэма то и дело возвращались к одному - отчаянному голосу Дина, звенящему в ушах. _Она - зло..._

\- Куда хочешь пойти? - спросила Рен, когда их окружила ночь.

\- Всё равно, - Сэм обвел взглядом почти пустую стоянку, задержался на входе в гостиницу. - Слотер бич отсюда недалеко.

Рен слегка улыбнулась.

\- Что за жуткое название для такого красивого места.

Сэм двинулся вперёд, свет от полумесяца освещал тротуар, простирающийся от гостиничной стоянки вдоль скользкой дороги к каменистой тропинке, что вела к пляжу.

\- Красивого?

\- Я помню, - грустно сказала Рен. - Я помню море. 

Сэм сглотнул.

\- Думаешь... К тебе вернётся зрение?

Рен сжала пальцы на Сэмовой руке. Он почувствовал, как девушка вздрогнула, одновременно отстраняясь и прижимаясь. Он не ощущал такого притяжения со времен... Джессики. Он опустил взгляд на фарфоровую кожу Рен, светящуюся в лунном свете, полуприкрытые глаза, изогнувшиеся от воспоминаний губы.

Он жаждал её. Но сам не знал, что с этим делать и откуда взялось это желание.

\- Не знаю, Сэм, - сказала она. Он пытался вспомнить, о чём спрашивал. - Я не знаю, хочу ли снова увидеть этот мир. Не после...

Сэм прочистил горло и вывел девушку с тротуара на каменистую тропу. Рука его немного задержалась чуть ниже талии Рен. До него доносился запах океана: соль, рыба, влажный песок.

\- Ты помнишь, что случилось?

\- Я помню... другую жизнь. Помню ощущение целого, - она пожала плечами. - А потом... боль и крики.

\- Но не то, что произошло?

\- Мне это снится. Отчетливо, - она судорожно сглотнула. - Я вижу тела. Вижу кровь... столько... столько крови. От этих… воспоминаний только больнее.

Сэм сочувственно кивнул, боль от видений оставалась настоящей даже спустя время.

\- Если во сне я вижу слишком много, то... потом... - она повела плечом, - потом нахожу покой во тьме.

Сэм слышал размеренное дыхание океана. Прилив взбирался на камни, протягивал острые пальцы вглубь берега, завоёвывая его. Он приподнял Рен за талию, чувствуя её теплые мягкие ладони на своих запястьях, и поставил на один из больших валунов.

Левее он увидел нитевидные усики водорослей тыквенного цвета. Они качались на солёной воде, дразнящей их иллюзией движения, наматывались на серые камни. За ними он видел только серебристую лунную дорожку на чёрной воде и кружевные края перекатывающихся волн.

\- А знаешь, у него нет памяти, - тихо произнесла Рен и подняла руки на плечи Сэма. Её лицо было повёрнуто к воде.

\- У кого?

\- У моря, - голос девушки притягивал Сэма, заставляя уткнуться лбом в её грудь, прижаться к коже и вдыхать её аромат. - Оно просто есть. Оно дышит, забирает всё, что захочет, соблазняет, увлекает, схватывает, но сразу после... оно забывает.

\- Да? - лениво спросил Сэм, наматывая на палец короткую прядь чёрных волос. Это движение о чем-то напоминало ему... О чём-то, что он должен был сделать...

О том, где он должен был быть...

Сэм пытался поймать воспоминания, но слова, казалось, ускользали, едва показываясь на поверхности. Он почти видел, как они исчезали. "Брат", "охота", "призрак", "боль"... "Решить", "победить", "защитить"... "Кровь", "лихорадка".

Он выдохнул в ночную тьму. Тишина и прохлада солёного океанского воздуха обволакивала кожу, и все печали уходили вместе с забытыми словами. Он позволил беспамятству океана просочиться в него, такому ласкающему, как прикосновения Рен.

Девушка мягко погладила его шею и повернулась к нему. Прижав ее к себе, он заметил что-то необычное в её глазах.

\- Сэм, - прошептала она, губы едва заметно шевелились. - Я никогда никому не хотела навредить.

\- Знаю, - он смотрел на её губы, жадно впитывал голос, который словно смешался с дыханием океана.

\- Я так не люблю быть одна.

Грусть Рен охватывала Сэма, пробуждала в нём желание обнять её, защитить, забрать себе. Держать её рядом, чтобы никто из них больше не был один.

\- Я тоже, - голос запнулся на правдивом признании.

\- Ты одинок, Сэм?

На поверхности показались новые слова, жирным шрифтом чёрным по белому они плыли в его памяти. Подобно потоку света на фотоплёнку, они пытались прожечь его, вытащить из мира и покоя, предложенного тьмой Рен. _Семья... брат... Дин..._ Дин... _Дин..._

Он прижался к ней ближе, мягкое дыхание коснулось его лица. Сэм закрыл глаза. Ночь сильнее объяла их, будто невидимыми руками подталкивала его к девушке. Её ладони скользнули с шеи на его подбородок, погладили щетину на щеках.

О чем она спрашивала? Одинок ли он? _А разве не все мы одиноки?_

Он почувствовал шёлковую нежность её губ. Непонятные беспорядочные вспышки били в его голове, ослепляли изнутри. Приветливые голубые глаза, длинные светлые волосы, разрушенная скрытыми истинами жизнь. Пронзительный взгляд зелёных глаз, ничего не просящий, но отдающий все... взгляд, в котором читалось понимание.

\- Подожди, я...

Она оборвала его – запустила пальцы в густую гриву волос, прильнула губами к его губам, останавливая попытки противиться.

***

Дин мерил шагами комнату.

Он не знал, где подобрал эту привычку, но сейчас бороться с туманом в голове он мог только так. Только движение давало ему силы вылить тревогу во что-то продуктивное.

Однажды в восемь лет, когда ему нечем было заняться в мотеле, он сводил Сэма в зоопарк. Они проскользнули с толпой, чтобы обойти пункт оплаты при входе. Несколько часов они бродили повсюду. Сэма интересовало всё подряд, а Дина преследовало одно зрелище. За решетками, которые защищали одновременно и людей от зверя, и зверя от людей, расхаживал амурский тигр.

Огромное животное с желтыми глазами угрюмо наблюдало за ними. Черные губы зверя были приподняты в легком намеке на рычание. Он словно показывал пренебрежение к тем, кто имел наглость думать, что его можно навсегда удержать в этом плену. Под гладкой шкурой перекатывались мышцы. Дин стоял как вкопанный, не обращая внимания на Сэма, который дергал его за рукав, на мольбы посмотреть что-нибудь еще. Дин следил за тигром и узнавал в нем себя, как ни пытался убедить себя в обратном.

В звериной клетке он видел свое будущее, и до этого дня только делал вид, что его устраивает охотничья жизнь, даже если хотелось послать все к черту. Жар в плече и шее были ничем по сравнению с огнем в его сердце, который подкатывал к горлу, жег глаза. В чем-то он ошибался.

В чем-то _жизненно_ важном.

В этот раз им попался не дух бури. Его сбило с толку ошибочное воспоминание, отпечаток побежденного врага, единственная связь, на которую было способно его надломленное сознание. 

Когти, крылья, перья, пронизывающий желтый взгляд безжалостной смерти. Это не дух бури, как он сказал Сэму. Хотя был так уверен...

\- Гребаная сирена, - выругался Дин на шестом шаге по истоптанному ковру, и шаткой походкой вернулся к ноутбуку.

Заставка еще не опустилась до конца, и на экране его ждали последние строки информации, найденной им о враге, с которым они, вероятно, столкнулись. Сирены оказались не мифом и сказкой. Они были реальны, как вампиры и призраки. Как он сам. Они были бессмертны и уходили корнями во времена языческих богов.

Они искали общения ценой в человеческую душу. Знали только нужду, а насытиться почти не могли. И, найдя подходящего человека, получали его любой ценой.

Песня сирены ломает волю, рушит разум и разбивает сердца. Тот, кто услышит её настоящий голос, будет проливать кровавые слезы, а потом лишится жизни. И единственный способ победить сирену - вернуть её в море.

\- И каким хреном мы это устроим?

Слова на экране дразнили его, расплывались, буквы плясали, а гостиничный номер стал казаться длинным коридором. На верхней губе, на лбу и шее Дина выступили бисеринки пота.

\- Нет! - прорычал он в пустоту комнаты. - Нет, я сделаю это... Я _смогу_.

Он схватился за спинку стула, так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Сэм был наедине с сиреной. Нет, Дин не собирался терять сознание прямо сейчас, когда нужен брату. Плечо горело, грудь наоборот сковало льдом. Дин издал тихий стон. Как же он устал от своего непослушного тела…

Дверь открылась, и полоска соли у порога съехала, привлекая внимание. Дин выпрямился. Слишком резко. Он едва заметил, что оказался на коленях. Все вокруг потемнело, его окутал жар и сменился холодным ознобом.

Дин моргнул, ресницы взмахом отбросили тень на щёки. Сквозь туман прояснялось лицо Майка: он шевелил губами, придерживал его, тёмные глаза были полны беспокойства. Дин мгновенно уловил острый запах кожи мужчины.

\- Отцепись... от меня, приятель, - пробормотал Дин, неуклюже отодвигая руку Майка. – Отстань.

Спустя мгновение он понял, что лежит на спине на полу, воротник его футболки разорван, а Майк возится с раной на плече. Майк опять заговорил, около его губ и между бровями появились складки.

Дин моргнул. До него быстро дошло, что Майк задал вопрос.

\- Все нормально, - отрезал Дин. - Кончай мельтешить.

Майк мотнул головой в попытке удержать Дина на полу.

\- Сказал, я в норме, - Дин грубо оттолкнул мужчину и осторожно перекатился набок. Едва почувствовав тепло и тяжесть его руки на своем боку, Дин слепо отмахнулся. - Уберись.

Майк нахмурился, морщинки между бровями отбросили тень на глаза, придавая ему угрожающий вид. Пытаясь хотя бы подняться на колени, Дин оглянулся назад. Чувство беспомощности выводило из себя, а почти незнакомец с бесконечными попытками помочь только подливал масла в огонь.

\- Чувак, даже не думай, - слабым голосом сказал Дин. – Я тебя переупрямлю.

Майк качнулся на пятках и сжал челюсти, всё ещё сжимая предплечье Дина. Дин дёрнулся сильнее и почувствовал вздох, вырвавшийся с губ Майка. Мужчина отпустил его, позволил самому подняться на ноги.

Вцепившись в покрывало, Дин сжал зубы. Он старался не думать, что Майк смотрит на него, что ноги дрожат от усилий, а над бровями собирается пот. Дин вслушивался в новый звук, растущий с каждым движением. 

Он слышал биение своего сердца.

_Время не ждёт, чтоб его..._

Приоткрыв губы, Дин судорожно вдохнул. Голова казалась пустой, тело выпотрошенным, но он слышал своё сердце. Слышал своё дыхание.

 _Я смогу..._ – он сжал руки на краю кровати, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. - _Я это **сделаю**._

Осторожно, будто в страхе случайно вытрясти из себя звук жизни, он оглянулся на рассерженного Майка и запоздало увидел в дверях девушку, которая стояла, обхватив себя руками. Дин посмотрел на её ноги, скрытые джинсами, тёмные накрашенные ногти, загорелые руки, грудь, созданную для прикосновений, взволнованное лицо.

\- Сэйди, - его взгляд на мгновение задержался на губах девушки. Ее большие глаза были полны беспокойства. – А ты что тут делаешь?

Дин ощутил сладковатый пряный аромат. Будто на цыпочках шедший от Сэйди, он наполнял душный номер, дразнил пересохшее горло. Она нервно облизнулась, а потом её губы дрогнули в неуверенной улыбке. Ища поддержки, девушка коротко глянула на Майка.

Дин почувствовал, как невольно улыбнулся. На прошлой их встрече они целовались. Наверное, в этом городке все знают друг друга, и она просто захотела чего-то нового. Он тоже посмотрел на Майка, осознавая, что обязан ему благодарностью. Но вместе с тем необходимость отблагодарить за это выводила его из себя: Дин пока еще нуждался в его помощи.

\- Где Сэм? - спросил он и насторожился: что-то в его голосе заставило Майка поджать губы.

Майк посмотрел на Сэйди, а она – на грудь Дина. Почувствовав себя неловко от того, что девушка разглядывает его шрамы - историю жизни, он прикрылся разорванной футболкой.

Сэйди моргнула, что-то сказав, посмотрела в его лицо, а потом повернулась к Майку. Со своего места Дин видел лишь, как она отчаянно качала головой в ответ мужчине. Это походило на подглядывание за спором в бинокль. Картинка без звука. Сэма, который помогал восполнить пробелы, не было рядом, и это буквально душило. Дин начинал сочувствовать Камилле Купер, перевёрнутой в гробу – тоже хотел отвернуться от надежды на освобождение, если на самом деле выхода не было.

Майк повернулся к Дину, на его лицо упала тень бессилия. Сопровождая слова взмахом рук, он шагнул вперед. Дин подавил попытку отступить, тело сковало напряжением.

\- ЭЙ! - выкрикнул он во всю силу лёгких. - Просто... замолчите, окей? Я не знаю, что вы пытаетесь мне сказать, но... мне по фигу.

Сэйди подошла ближе и успокаивающе потянулась к нему, но Майк перехватил её. Прорычав и пренебрежительно махнув рукой, Дин повернулся к этой парочке спиной, осторожно выпутался из разорванной майки и вытащил из сумки серую рубашку-поло.

Он тихо прошипел, когда задел швы на плече, натягивая через голову рубашку. Кто его ударил тогда, он не помнил, как и сам удар. Только губы Сэйди, ослепляющую боль, а потом Сэма.

_Сэм..._

Он не знал, сколько времени брат и Рен провели вместе. Догадался ли Сэм, кто она, был ли в безопасности... Дин потряс головой и поправил края рубашки. Случись что-то с Сэмом – он знал бы. Он знал бы.

Осторожно сев лицом к стене, Дин обулся, просунул маленький нож, с которым никогда не расставался, в самодельную выемку внутри левого ботинка. Он медленно выпрямился, проклиная плеснувшую в ушах жидкость, но уверенное биение сердца, что отдавалось в голове, придавало сил. Было больно, но он это _слышал_.

Он почувствовал чью-то руку на спине, вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги. Позади стояла Сэйди и смотрела так, будто ждала подробностей.

\- Мне нужно найти брата, - сказал Дин. - Он в беде. - Дин поднял глаза на Майка. - Можешь не верить, но это правда.

Он повернул ноутбук к Майку и заметил, как по мере чтения сведений о сирене его лицо становилось все более заинтересованным. Дойдя до нижнего края экрана, Майк поднял взгляд и недоверчиво качнул головой.

\- Он в беде, старик, - повторил Дин, и перед взором всё поплыло: он произнёс те слова, которых долго не говорил. Со времён Кэтлин и Бендеров. С тех времён, когда его вернули к жизни для одной только цели - спасти брата. - Помоги мне. Помоги мне спасти брата.

Майк провел рукой по лицу, посмотрев на Сэйди, которая поглядывала на них по очереди и не очень-то следила за нитью разговора. Майк что-то сказал ей, и Дин силился понять, уловить, найти какой-то способ связи с ними помимо запахов.

Сэйди согласно кивнула чему-то и встала перед Дином.

Береги себя, прочитал он, и девушка обхватила руками его израненное лицо. Она поднялась на цыпочки, мягко прикоснулась губами к его губам, опустилась ниже шеи и поцеловала края повязки.

Глянув на Дина, она сказала: _мне так жаль._

А потом кивнула Майку и вышла из комнаты. На короткое мгновение Дин захотел, чтобы она осталась. Но эту мысль тут же сменила другая.

Сэм.

\- Ты знаешь, где он? – Дин взял со стола ключ от номера и вышел вслед за Майком.

Майк помотал головой и указал на дверь вниз по коридору. Дин кивнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на жар, на то, как тянут порезы на плече, на то, как горит кожа. Он тяжело сглотнул, силой воли борясь с давлением, разрывающим голову.

_Всё получится._

Майк постучал в дверь. Дин пытался понять, слышит ли тот какие-нибудь звуки из номера. Его переполняло сожаление, что вместо невинной девчонки пожилая пара приютила монстра. И возможно, именно этот монстр перевернул с ног на голову их жизнь, забрав жену Джорджа.

Майк нахмурился и постучал еще раз. Вздохнув, Дин отступил, готовый выбить дверь. Но его тут же осенила мысль. Когда Майк постучал в третий раз, Дин посмотрел на ключ в своей руке, провел большим пальцем по числу на пластиковом брелке. Он раздраженно хохотнул.

\- Да чтоб тебя.

Майк удивленно глянул на Дина, который жестом велел посторониться.

\- Позволь мне, - тихо произнёс Дин и вставил ключ в замок.

Войдя в комнату, Дин был ошеломлен обилием запахов. Запах перечной мяты от мази для суставов перебивал жженый запах старого кофе, а поверх всего этого витал легкий цветочный аромат. Вероятно, лилий. Или... чего-то близкого к ним.

\- Где все? - спросил Дин, осторожно проходя по комнатам. Он вбирал взглядом каждую увиденную деталь.

Он чувствовал, как позади идёт Майк. Дин осмотрелся в комнате, очевидно, принадлежавшей Джорджу. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью стояло фото молодой улыбающейся Камиллы в золоченой рамке. С острой грустью он развернулся, вышел в коридор и открыл дверь в соседнюю спальню.

Комнату Рен.

Его закружило от ощущения пустоты. Здесь словно никто не жил. Никаких запахов, ни разбросанной косметики, ни одежды на спинке стула. Дин видел сам, даже самые аккуратные из женщин оставляют за собой следы.

Он поймал взглядом какой-то блеск в слабом свете. Осторожно наклонившись, Дин поднял с кровати маленький серебряный медальон. На круглой вещице было выгравировано крыло птицы.

Дин похолодел. Нажав на крошечную застежку, он открыл кулон и увидел, что внутри пусто. Только надпись:

"Мы духи, скрытые завесой".

\- Что за хрень?

Дин рванул к Майку - скорее показать находку. Мужчина стоял в коридоре между комнатами, держа у уха мобильный телефон, и рассеянно потирал лицо. Вид у него был обеспокоенным. Дин наклонил голову в попытке разобрать слова, но так и не сумел.

Поймав взгляд Майка, Дин последовал за ним в гостиную. Гул в голове нарастал, а сердце неслось все быстрее.

Пошарив по комнате, Майк нашел маленький клочок бумаги и огрызок карандаша. Он писал очередное сообщение, пока Дин нетерпеливо вытирал пот, проступивший на верхней губе. Цвета вокруг, казалось, стали неестественно ярче, они смешивались и плыли вокруг.

Майк протянул Дину записку, настороженно глядя, как он покачивается на нетвёрдых ногах. Дин не обращал на него внимания, только читал выведенные на бумаге слова.

"Джордж ушёл. Встретил Сэма. На пляже с Рен. Возвращаются. Оставайся здесь".

\- Подожди, - Дин сглотнул и широко раскрыл глаза в попытке сфокусировать взгляд. - Куда ты?  
Он потер ноющую голову, когда Майк написал что-то ещё. "Принесу тебе лекарства".

\- Со мной всё нормально, - настаивал Дин. - Сэм идёт сюда? Как ты узнал? Ты с ним говорил только что?

Когда Майк кивнул, Дин почувствовал, как сердце окутало льдом. Он знал зависть и раньше – когда видел отношение Джона к Сэму. Зависть к другой жизни отзывалась в улыбках тем, кому, вероятно, было не всё равно. Зависть к миру. Но известие, что кто-то другой – у кого оказалась возможность - нашёл его младшего брата, ударила поддых и ознобом вытащила на поверхность потаённые мысли.

_Действуй, чувак. Сосредоточься на деле. Здесь ничего большего._

\- Он с... эээ… Рен? - Дин осторожно потер шею. _Господи, как же больно._ Он хотел просто закончить эту охоту. Просто вернуться домой, сесть за руль Импалы и почувствовать гул «детки».

Майк кивнул еще раз и попытался уложить его. Дин тяжело плюхнулся на кровать, без сил держаться прямо. Он зажмурился в попытке прогнать туман перед глазами, чтобы Майк перестал двоиться, а этот гребаный жар убрался к чертям.

Майк присел перед Дином, а тот только смотрел и ждал. Ему хотелось оттолкнуть родео-целителя, не видеть его участливое лицо, не принимать заботу, но он не мог. Сейчас брату нужен был Майк. А не тот, кто даже не держится на ногах. Не тот, кто не слышит настигающую опасность за собственным сердцебиением.

Коренастыми пальцами Майк обхватил запястье Дина и нащупал его пульс. Коротко глянув на часы, Майк медленно помотал головой, потом вытянул руку перед лицом Дина.

Дин отмахнулся от него.

\- Прекрати, старик. Серьезно. Я в норме.

Майк поднялся на ноги, и Дин разобрал знакомые слова "упрямый придурок" до того, как тот отвернулся за листом бумаги.

Майк протянул ему записку и постучал пальцем на слова "оставайся здесь".

\- Только до того... до того, как Сэм сюда вернется, - прошептал Дин, запрокинул голову, неохотно проваливаясь в беспокойную дрёму.

***

_**Дорога, 1994** _

_\- Поспи, сынок._

_\- Я не устал, - я оглядываюсь на Сэма, распластанного на заднем сидении. Брат неловко согнул ноги, чтобы лечь поудобнее. Совсем скоро он больше там не уместится._

_\- Ты уже носом клюёшь, - возражает отец, и я слышу в его голосе нотки юмора. Вместо того, чтобы согласиться и поспать, я рассматриваю его профиль._

_\- Ты был близко?_

_Я не знаю, на что он охотится. Но это что-то важное. Что-то страшное. Он даже не разрешает нам помогать. И я знаю, именно поэтому он не взял нас. Опять. Отец смотрит в мою сторону, крепче сжимает руль, и я представляю, как пальцы оставляют вмятины на металле. У меня часто бывают мысли примерить свои к оставленным им отпечаткам, думая, что мои руки станут такими же._

_Отец возвращает взгляд на дорогу и отвечает низким голосом:_

_\- Достаточно, чтобы уловить запах серы._

_\- Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь поймаем его?_

_\- Поймаем, я знаю._

_В машине опять тихо, радио статично шипит, пока мы едем вне зоны приема. В моей голове возникает столько вопросов, столько мыслей, которые я хочу озвучить. Но не могу открыть рот и сказать хоть что-то. Будто внутри меня огромный каньон с правдой на дне, а отец стоит на другой его стороне. Я хочу перейти эту пропасть, но не могу..._

_Несказанные слова встают комом в горле._

_\- Дин._

_\- Да, сэр?_

_\- Я знаю, что ты видел... в тот день._

_Капельки пота скатываются по моим щекам. Я жду, продолжая молчать._

_\- Я знаю, ты видел его._

_\- Не только я, - отвечаю шепотом._

_\- Это был просто дух, Дин. Такой же, как любой другой._

_Нет, не просто. У него под водой были крылья. У него были когти. И он тянулся за Сэмом._

_\- Ты не должен бояться подобного, Дин, - отец вздыхает. - Ты должен быть сильным._

_\- Я знаю._

_\- Ты знаешь, что мы лучше этих тварей. Ты знаешь, что они не доберутся до нас._

_А я не уверен. И не понимаю, зачем он мне это говорит. В голове звенят слова пастора Джима: это нормально - время от времени в ком-то нуждаться. Это нормально - просить помощи. Я смотрю на отца и вижу борьбу силы и усталости в морщинках на его лице. Вижу короткий взгляд на меня – убедиться, что я его понял. Понял, что нам вообще нельзя быть слабыми. Что мы не должны показывать свой страх._

_Но страх постоянно окружает меня. Страх за Сэма, страх за отца. Страх о том, что один шаг не в ту сторону обернётся для нас кровью. Они могут добраться до нас. И то, что отец не признает этого... до чёртиков меня пугает._

_\- Дин?_

_\- Я знаю, сэр._

_\- Хорошо. Напомни Сэмми. Когда дашь ему ловец снов._

_\- Ты в курсе о нём? - удивлённо спрашиваю я._

_Он мягко посмеивается, и на мгновение я вижу человека, который, бывало, укладывал меня спать по ночам, взъерошивая мои спутанные волосы, и называл своим мальчиком._

_\- Конечно, - отвечает он. - Я же твой отец. Я знаю всё._

_«Не всё», - хочу сказать я. – «Ты не знаешь, каково быть мной»._

_\- Я скажу ему, - обещаю я, ещё раз оглядываясь на Сэма. Я скажу ему, что монстр мёртв, что папа спас нас, и всегда спасёт. Чудовища не подберутся к отцу, а мы не позволим им подобраться к нам. Пока я рядом, ничего плохого с Сэмом не случится. Я сделаю так, чтобы он в это верил._

_Отец включает радио, и музыка возвращается. Глядя в ночь, я прислоняюсь к прохладному стеклу. Меня вдруг накрывает тоской по мягким фланелевым простыням и уюту места, которое недавно называл домом._

*** 

Колокольчики.

Слуха коснулся лёгкий звон колокольчиков, когда губы Рен накрывали его рот снова и снова, тепло и требовательно, с головокружительным ощущением свободы. Спустя мгновение звон вдруг показался знакомым, и пришлось оторваться от девушки.

Рен хныкнула, когда Сэм отстранился.

Его мобильник... это была мелодия его мобильного телефона.

\- А-алло?

\- Сэм? Это Майк. Где ты?

\- На, эээ... - Сэм огляделся вокруг, будто только проснулся. Прилив океана вернул его к настоящему, спуская с небес. - Я на... на пляже.

\- Какого хрена ты там делаешь?

\- Я... - Сэм вернул взгляд на стройную фигуру темноволосой девушки с пухлыми и красными от поцелуев губами. Её глаза были обращены куда-то в сторону шума воды. - Я с Рен.

\- Отведи её куда-нибудь в безопасное место и возвращайся.

\- Что? - Сэм вдруг сосредоточился. Голос Майка звучал слишком настороженно. Сердце Сэма сковало льдом. - Что случилось? С Дином все хорошо?

\- Бывало и получше. Слушай, он убеждён, что Рен - какое-то... мифическое существо и ты в опасности. Он не в лучшей форме, чтобы сбежать отсюда, но ты его знаешь...

\- Вот дерьмо, - Сэм повернулся спиной к девушке, вдруг чувствуя себя свободным. Он сделал глубокий вдох и задумчиво потёр лоб. - Ладно, я приведу Рен обратно. Оставайся с Дином.

\- Ему нужно больше обезболивающих и антибиотиков. Его плечо горит.

\- Я быстро, - Сэм опустил руку от уха и рявкнул в трубку: - Сиди с ним!

\- Послушай, парень, вы двое знаете свое дело, а я свое. Занимайтесь касперами, а я прослежу, чтобы твой брат не отбросил коньки.

\- Майк, подожди!

Но линия оборвалась.

\- Твою ж мать, - Сэм развернулся к Рен. Дин считает, она мифическое существо? Он говорил, что дух бури вернулся... Истинной формой его была птица... Сэм помотал головой. Дин ошибался. Просто ошибался.

Рен, может, и не говорила всей правды, но Сэм отказывался верить, что она - сербский монстр под прикрытием. Она была слишком... человечной... для этого.

\- Нам нужно вернуться - Сэм осторожно взял Рен под руку, отвлекая от океана.

\- Вернуться? - спросила она с неохотой в голосе. - Но... я не хочу уходить...

\- Я не позволю тебе остаться здесь одной, - сказал Сэм. - А моему брату нужна помощь.

\- Я помню море, - тихо сказала Рен. – Такое спокойное...

Сэм нахмурился. Она выглядела тоскливо и задумчиво, ее настроение охватило и Сэма.

\- Послушай, мне жаль, - он мягко погладил девушку по руке, прикосновением вызывая мурашки на ее коже.- Мне действительно жаль, но... мой брат... я ему нужен.

\- Ты не одинок, - сказала она, черты лица стали жестче. - Ты сказал, что знаешь...

\- Я сказал, что ненавижу быть один, - исправил он. _Дин никогда бы не бросил меня... так, как это сделал я. А я никогда не был один._

\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - твердо сказала она. - Просто уходи.

\- Рен, я не...

\- Я сказала: уходи!

\- Я позабочусь о ней, - за спиной Сэма послышался тихий тронутый временем голос.

Он быстро обернулся и увидел, как из света фонаря вышел Джордж.

\- Я здесь, милая, - сказал старик девушке и обнял за плечи. - Ты можешь идти, Сэм.

\- Джордж? Как вы...

\- Я бы не выпустил ее надолго из поля зрения, - Джордж плотно сжал губы. - Я слишком многое потерял из-за того, что не обратил должного внимания.

Сэм растерянно вздохнул, с чувством будто провалил какую-то проверку. Отступая прочь, он ощущал, как с каждым шагом его отпускает влечение.

Он отвернулся, слыша за спиной звонкий плач девушки:

\- Я думала, он знает...

\- Все хорошо, милая, - успокаивал ее Джордж. - Ты больше не одна.

\- Не оставляй меня, Джордж.

\- Ни за что, малышка.

Сэм бросился бежать. Ему нужно было прийти в себя. Вернуться к Дину. Закончить эту охоту, которая завела их неизвестно куда. Он так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что чуть не попал под пикап.

Сэм вытянул дрожащую руку перед "Фордом" в нескольких дюймах от себя.

\- Сбрендил, чувак? Я тебя чуть не сбил!

Майк выскочил из машины и наставил палец на Сэма.

\- О чем ты думал...

\- Я шел к Дину! - выкрикнул Сэм, отпихивая от себя Майка. - Рен с Джорджем, а я хотел поскорее...

\- Стой-ка. Джордж здесь?

\- Да, на пляже, - Сэм махнул за плечо.

Майк потер коротко стриженые волосы и раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Знаешь, я вообще-то не должен был работать в тот вечер, - пробормотал он в пол. - Я поменялся с коллегой, чтобы она могла пойти на школьный праздник к сыну. И с тех пор, как я встретил вас с братом, моя жизнь стала... призраками и могилами, мертвыми птицами и сиренами.

\- Погоди, что? - Сэм схватил Майка за рукав.

Майк вернулся в машину.

\- Поехали, я подвезу.

Сэм заскочил в пикап и захлопнул за собой дверь.

\- Что там с сиренами?

Майк завёл мощный дизельный двигатель.

\- Твой брат показал мне какую-то статью о них.

\- Вот же чёрт, - Сэм резко выдохнул, поражённый находкой Дина.

\- Ага! Ну, правда же - призрак... еще куда ни шло, но какие-то россказни из... Гомера.

\- Точно, - выдохнул Сэм. - Точно... о боже!

\- Что? - Майк повернул к аптеке.

\- Ее голос, старик. Она... она соблазняет своим голосом... она... убивает им.

\- Что ты, чёрт побери, несёшь? - Майк заглушил двигатель, с недоверием уставился на Сэма.

\- Это Рен, - Сэм смотрел на Майка, горло пересохло от ужаса. - Дин знал... он знал, что она замешана, а я не слушал. Я не поверил ему. - Он ударил кулаком по приборной панели. - Вот дьявол!

\- Эй! - возразил Майк. - Полегче с моим пикапом, чувак!

\- Надо скорее вернуться к Дину, - Сэм потянулся к ключам.

\- Подож... эй! Да подожди ты, мать твою! - проорал Майк, выхватывая ключи. – Сирена или нет, твоему брату без этих таблеток лучше не станет. Ты просил моей помощи, так посиди здесь минуту!

Сэм захлопнул рот и беспомощно посмотрел вслед Майку.

_Держись, Дин..._

***

Он водил пальцем по контурам пистолета.

Запутавшись в жарком болезненном полусне, Дин пытался выбраться из него. Он ухватился за знакомое, верное и всегда наготове. Свое оружие. Он неосознанно гладил ствол по рукояти, по гравировке.

Легкое прикосновение коснулось его губ, и он понял: Сэйди вернулась. Он помнил вкус ее прошлого поцелуя - перед тем, как в голове вспыхнул огонь. Ему захотелось большего, прикоснуться, прижаться поближе.

Он ответил на ласку, потянулся к девушке, желая утонуть в удовольствии.

Сделав вдох, Дин замер. Он не чувствовал запах корицы. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал.

В попытке отстраниться он распахнул глаза, но сильные руки сирены тут же придавили его к кровати. Она мягко гладила подбородок Дина. Уворачиваясь от поцелуя, он низко зарычал.

Он видел её внезапно осознанный взгляд, но все плыло перед глазами, сложно было сосредоточиться. Губы Рен расплылись в зверской победной улыбке. Она заговорила, но Дин не понимал ее слов.

\- Тебе не убить меня, психопатка, - рыкнул Дин и дернулся в ее хватке. Ему вдруг показалось, что они не одни. Всем телом Дин чувствовал множество рук, что удерживали его на месте. - Ты сдохнешь.

Рен медленно моргнула, будто в полусне от желания. Она вдруг резко выпрямилась, грубо потянув Дина за волосы. Порезы на шее дернуло вспышкой боли, и он вцепился в руки сирены. Рен только победно развела их в стороны.

\- Не... не понимаю, какого хрена ты радуешься... - не сдавался Дин, видя ее хищную улыбку. – Ты не споешь глухому.

Оцепенев от ужаса, он смотрел, как пальцы Рен растопыриваются в стороны, ногти скрючиваются и твердеют, превращаясь в когти, а на руках от пальцев до самых плеч прорезаются перья. Ее тело трясло, пока она не превратилась в мифическую женщину-птицу. Из-за одолевшего его жара и боли перевоплощение казалось еще более пугающим.

В мгновение ясности – когда он слышал все и сразу – Дин понял. Вот что он видел в доме перед взрывом. Вот их враг. Вот что убило Камиллу, ранило его и увело Сэма.

\- Ты проиграешь, - жестко выдохнул Дин. И его объяла тьма.

***

К их удивлению, дверь была открыта.

\- Так, ну и куда, черт побери, они делись? - вспылил Сэм, войдя в комнату, где Майк оставил Дина. - Джордж вёл Рен обратно... Ты сказал, Дин был здесь!

Сэм резко развернулся к Майку.

\- Где он?!

Майк беспомощно поднял руки.

\- Я не знаю! Я оставил его на диване.

\- Ну а теперь его тут нет! - Сэм стал быстро обыскивать комнату. _Ну же, хоть что-нибудь..._ – Пойду проверю в нашем номере.

\- У Дина нет ключа, - сказал Майк.

\- Чего? Как нет?

\- Ключ, который он взял с собой... оказался запасным от этого номера.

\- Вот дьявол, - выругался Сэм и вылетел из комнаты.

\- Подожди!

\- Что?! - раздраженно крикнул Сэм. Его терпение лопнуло, и гнев вспыхнул на щеках. Если бы вся его злость кислотой вылилась наружу, она сжигала бы все на своем пути. - Он где-то на улице, а я...

\- Ты можешь просто заткнуться на минуту?! - крикнул на него Майк, не желая сдаваться. - Смотри.

\- Что? - Сэм выхватил из руки Майка серебряную вещицу. Это оказался медальон. - Какого...

\- Просто взгляни, - настоял Майк. Сэм открыл замочек на медальоне.

"...мы духи, скрытые завесой..."

\- Постой... постой... Я кое-что знаю...

\- Ну, это радует. А то я начал беспокоиться, - сухо сказал Майк.

Не обращая на него внимания, Сэм намотал цепь на руку и поспешил к номеру, который снимали они с Дином. Он открыл дверь и подлетел к ноутбуку. Дыхание перехватило, когда он увидел плывущее по экрану фото. Дин и Джон, с поднятыми дробовиками улыбались как идиоты и целились во что-то позади камеры. Сэм помнил тот день. Помнил то мгновение.

Он прикоснулся к тачпаду, убирая с монитора воспоминания. Статья, оставленная Дином, была уже не нужна. Он знал, что брат оказался прав. Дин разбирался в людях. Читал их. Сэму было чему у него поучиться.

 _Надо было поверить тебе..._ Сэм проклинал сам себя, печатая на клавиатуре.

\- О господи... - прошептал он.

\- Что? Может, ты уже завяжешь с загадочными восклицаниями?! - Майк нарезал круги за спиной Сэма и заглядывал на экран. - Я не понимаю.

\- Энозис, - прошептал Сэм. - Она говорила, что это стихи. Какого-то Кренча. Она пыталась сказать нам... все это время...

\- Кто? О чем?

\- Джордж говорил, что это была Камилла, но я думаю... это Рен пыталась нам сказать... 

Майк с резким вдохом раздул ноздри и до хруста сжал кулаки.

\- Я учился в медицинской школе. Я знаю, как порвать тебя на клочки. Медленно и мучительно. Не испытывай меня, приятель.

Сэм бросил медальон на стол, вернулся к своей сумке.

\- Рен пыталась сказать нам, что она сирена.

\- Сирена.

В поиске оружия против мифического монстра Сэм порылся в вещах.

\- Сирена, - повторил он. - Созданная Деметрой, чтобы найти и защитить Персефону. Да ладно, старик. Ты же учился в колледже.

\- Деметра? Фамилия Рен? – переспросил Майк.

Сэм закатил глаза, ударяя ладонью лоб.

\- О боже! - он указал дробовиком Дина на экран. - Смотри. Вот на этот стих.

Майк оторвал взгляд от дула и прочитал вслух:

«Как духи, скрытые в вуаль, не видим мы друг друга лиц. Попытки выйти из границ опять сквозь тьму уводят вдаль».

\- Она потеряла кого-то... может, родителей, а может, друга, не знаю. И после этого забыла, кто она на самом деле.

\- Ты понял это по стихотворению? - Майк недоверчиво поднял бровь. Сэм бросил ему дробовик и полез в сумку за вторым.

\- По стихотворению, по ее словам... Теперь всё встало на свои места.

\- Нет... не встало, - Майк покачал головой и уверенным движением проверил заряды, чем очень удивил Сэма. - Что Камилла пыталась сказать Джорджу перед пикником? Почему её тело было перевёрнуто? Почему Джордж слышит их песню?

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю, приятель. Просто... Может быть, Рен – не стопроцентное зло. 

Майк мотнул головой.

\- Ты запал на неё.

\- Ничего подобного.

\- А вот и да, - кивнул Майк со спокойной уверенностью на лице. - Ты не хочешь, чтобы она была плохой, и ищешь способ доказать это.

\- Заткнись, - отрезал Сэм, сжимая зубы. - Это неправда, - он обошёл Майка.

\- А по мне так очень даже правда, - ответил Майк и вслед за Сэмом вышел из комнаты. - Куда мы идём, на медведя? 

\- В дом Куперов, - сказал Сэм.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что Дин там.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Потому что его здесь нет. А Импала тут. Он обязательно возьмётся закончить дело - со мной или без меня. Именно там всё и началось. И если не отвалишь с вопросами, я тебя вырублю и свяжу в твоём же грузовике, Богом клянусь!

Голос Сэма становился громче и громче, пока он шёл с Майком по темнеющей парковке.

\- Ладно, ладно, - спокойно кивнул Майк в противовес свирепости Сэма. - Твоя машина или моя?

Сэм открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Он взглянул на Импалу, грудь сковало болью от мысли оказаться в ней с Майком... а не Дином.

\- Твоя. Нам может понадобиться багажник.

Майк забрался внутрь, и, как только Сэм захлопнул дверь, завёл двигатель.

\- Эй, Майк, - вдруг начал Сэм, шквал вопросов без ответа бился в его голове напуганными птицами.

\- Да?

\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь об олеандрах?

Майк вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Он растет вокруг дома Куперов. Дин видел. 

Майк будто замер.

\- Что ты знаешь? - настаивал Сэм.

\- Я не... я не задумывался об этом, но...

\- Но что?

\- Камилла однажды спросила меня... Она прочла какую-то книгу и хотела знать, правда ли он так ядовит.

\- Камилла его посадила?

\- Я не знаю! - воскликнул Майк. - Дело в том, что... яд олеандра... может привести к...

\- К сердечному приступу, я знаю, - тихо сказал Сэм.

\- И во что вы меня втянули… - пробормотал Майк и выжал сцепление. Сэм уронил голову на спинку сиденья.

***

Сначала он не понял, очнулся ли.

Но боль убедила. Она поселилась в костях, давая знать, что еще не уходит. Поэтому он решил просто привыкнуть к жару и ознобу, от которых хотелось кричать.

Порезы на шее натянулись, заныли, когда Дин медленно поднял тяжелую голову и разомкнул веки. Вокруг было темно. Не просто темно – сплошная чернота. У тьмы не было конца, ни полоски света, ни даже легкого просветления.

Он поморгал – убедиться, что глаза не завязаны.

Он будто ослеп. Темнота была такой же сплошной, как и тишина. Даже сердце утихло. Он задышал все быстрее и быстрее, когда паника взяла верх, но не смог облизнуть пересохшие губы, - рот оказался заклеен скотчем.

 _Тише, Дин, ты сможешь..._ – успокаивал он себя. - _Тебе и похуже приходилось. И ты выбирался._

Когда паника отступила, Дин потянулся снять скотч. Но вытащить руки из-за спины не удалось. Пальцами он нащупал цепи, несколько раз обернутые на запястьях, и что-то твердое. Дин опять задышал хрипло и часто.

Он был на земле, привязанный к балке, столбу или стене. Крепко. Настолько, что стоило натянуть цепи лишь на пару сантиметров, как они тут же больно врезались в кожу.

 _Ох, твою же мать..._ Он ничего не видел, не слышал, он даже не мог кого-нибудь позвать. А со связанными руками он чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным. Дьявольски _беспомощным_.

Из горла вырвалось беззвучное мычание. Он забился в цепях, царапая руки.

_Дин._

Он замер. Этот голос... он знал этот голос. Как он мог слышать...

_Не бойся, Дин._

Он попытался выровнять дыхание.

_Я так **горжусь** тобой._

Дин сглотнул, подавляя безумное желание расцарапать лицо, чтобы отлепить скотч. Он повернул голову в попытке отклеить его о плечо, но раны на шее дёрнуло болью, вырывая из горла всхлип.

 _Ладно, ладно,_ \- молча повторял он. – _Ты можешь, Дин. Думай, чёрт возьми, просто думай..._

Он повертел головой, стараясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но темнота, казалось, объяла всё вокруг, поглотила даже надежду увидеть свет. Чувствуя, как опять ускоряется дыхание, он дернулся в путах, и внезапно понял, что может шевелить ногами.

Они не были связаны. Закрыв глаза с выдохом облегчения, он подтянул колени к груди. По мере движения ботинки что-то цепляли. Что-то мягкое...

Он медленно вдохнул. Вокруг пахло грязью и металлом, солью и гнилью. Старыми корнями деревьев и дождем. Червями и плесенью. Пахло... как в могиле.

Дин издал хриплый стон. _Нет, нет... ты не похоронен заживо. НЕТ._

Он вздрогнул от воспоминаний, как шутил над новостью о распростёртом теле Камиллы, о том, как жутко быть запертым в гробу.

_Ты сидишь, идиот. Ты не в гробу. Ты привязан к гребаной стене. Тебя не похоронили. Будь ты похоронен, не было бы нужды тебя связывать..._

Тогда где же он был? В надежде хоть что-то увидеть, Дин зажмуривался и моргал, раскрывал глаза пошире. Он вытянул пальцы, ощупывая столб, у которого его держали цепи. Поверхность напоминала старую древесину, мягкую и затрепанную. Может быть, у него получится вырвать крюк.

Ворча и обливаясь потом, Дин подтягивал ноги под себя и чувствовал, как металл впивается в запястья. Из-за вывернутых за спину рук швы на плече натянулись, и теплая кровь намочила рубашку. В ноздри ударил соленый запах, перебил вонь грязи и разложения.

_Ладно, ладно... соберись, Дин. Сэм с сиреной. Ты нужен брату. Ты не можешь отсиживаться в какой-то... грязной дыре._

Грязная дыра... Он повернул голову и глубоко вдохнул. Это была не дыра. Он чувствовал слабый, очень слабый поток воздуха. Это был... тоннель.

 _Твою же мать._ Осознание ворвалось так быстро, что закружилась голова. Он сидел под домом Куперов. В подземном тоннеле, о котором говорил ему Сэм. Он пытался глубоко дышать, пытался успокоить несущееся сердце, но из-за скотча это было почти невозможно.

_Тише, Дин, просто дыши. Просто дыши. Ты можешь. Тебе придётся. Больше некому._

Жидкость заплескалась в ушах, а потом звук дыхания вдруг стал невыносимым. Дин крепко зажмурил глаза и сжался, боль нарастала от бешеного сердцебиения. Он почувствовал, как из горла вырвался стон, и от резкого звука натянул цепи в попытке закрыть уши руками.

Скрежет цепей походил на гром, и Дин почувствовал, как проваливается в забытье, сваливаясь набок. Руки больно вывернулись, разрывая швы на плече. Он упал лицом в грязный пол тоннеля.

***

Звезды подсвечивали землю мягким серебристым светом.

В жутком повторении первой ночи охоты Майк припарковал грузовик через дорогу от разрушенного дома Куперов. Сэм посмотрел на обгорелый остов в бледном свете луны и подавил дрожь. Дом будто смеялся над ним. Куски деревяшек и мебели всё так же были разбросаны на газоне перед крыльцом, а одна из боковых стен начинала гнуться.

\- Мы же только... поговорим с ними, так? - спросил Майк, - а не откроем по ним огонь?

\- Чувак, мы не вестерне каком-нибудь, - проворчал Сэм, отрывая пассажирскую дверь.

\- С фамилией в духе "Винчестер" я бы не был так уверен, - Майк выскользнул из машины и подошёл к Сэму, стоящему на обочине. - Мы даже не знаем, есть ли здесь кто-нибудь.

В нетронутом гараже показался свет фонаря.

\- Мы знаем, - Сэм двинулся вперед.

\- Думаешь, твой брат?

\- Возможно.

\- Что он стал бы искать там?

 _Намордник..._ Сэм удивился безумному желанию связать Майка, чем напомнил себе брата. От этой мысли вдруг стало спокойнее. Когда они подошли к дому, Сэм увидел, что луч фонаря приближается к выходу.

Сэм инстинктивно приказал Майку спрятаться с ним за разломанной стеной. Майк открыл было рот, но Сэм зажал его своей рукой, побуждая молчать.

\- Пошли, милая, - сказал Джордж. - У нас есть всё, что нужно... мы можем идти.

\- Ты не слушаешь меня, - донёсся до них мягкий голос Рен. Сэм слышал, как её слова тяжелеют от слёз. - Я не хочу уходить! Я всегда была здесь.

\- Нет, милая, нет, тебе только кажется. Нам нужно уйти, пока брат этого парня не приехал искать его.

Сэм убрал руку и коротко бросил на Майка взгляд, означающий «я же говорил». К дому шла Рен – уверенной походкой, не похожей на нетвёрдые шаги слепой.

\- Пусть он придёт, - сказала она. - Он нужен мне.

\- Рен, дорогая, - Джордж спешил за девушкой, луч его фонаря прыгал по земле. - Тебе никто не нужен, кроме меня. Ты так говорила.

\- Я ошибалась.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, - Джордж догнал ее, схватил за руки и развернул к себе. - Я могу присматривать за тобой. Пожалуйста. Ками...

\- Джордж, - холодный голос девушки оставлял почти видимый след в тусклом свете звезд. - Камилла мертва. Ты убедился в этом.

Майк невольно вздохнул, и Сэм напрягся, когда Рен повернулась на звук.

\- Иди, иди, - прошептал Сэм, толкая Майка дальше за повреждённую стену, через клумбу олеандра, к спальням.

В тени постройки они прижались к стене и задержали дыхание.

\- Что я сейчас слышал? - выдохнул Майк и, нервно облизнув губы, посмотрел на Сэма. – Я правильно её понял?

\- Именно, - Сэм прислонил голову к стене. - Дин здесь. Он здесь.

\- Где?

Сэм вытянул шею за край дома.

\- Вот дерьмо, - он повернулся, нетерпеливо толкая Майка. - Иди, иди.

Майк внял безумному шепоту Сэма, повернулся и побежал вдоль дома, потом резко остановился перепрыгнуть обломки. Сэм знал, что произойдет, ещё до того как Майк приземлился.

Хруст правого колена было отчетливо слышно в ночной тишине. Со сдавленным стоном Майк опустился на грубые пучки травы и схватился за поврежденную ногу.

Сэм подбежал ближе, попытался поднять, закинув его руку себе на плечо, и убраться оттуда. Он чувствовал дрожь Майка, чувствовал, как боль слабеющей ноги забирает силы. Сэм не мог одновременно поднимать мужчину и держать оружие, потому предложил ему оставить дробовик в грязи среди обломков.

\- Давай, старик, - подбадривал Сэм.

\- Моя больная нога, Сэм... - выдохнул Майк в попытке подняться на левой. - О господи, нога... 

\- Сэм? - голос Рен подплывал к ним сквозь темноту, и Сэм поднял взгляд на бледную в свете звезд девушку.

\- Рен? - он отчаянно желал, чтобы голос не сорвался на ее имени.

\- Что... Куда ты идешь?

Сэм замер, вдруг поняв, с какой ясностью она смотрит на него. Прямо на него.

\- Вижу, к тебе вернулось зрение.

Майк поднял голову, недоверчиво глянул в сторону Рен.

\- Удивительно, как помогают воспоминания о том, кто ты, - сказала она и развела руки в стороны, будто обнимая ночную прохладу.

\- Точнее, _что_ ты, - огрызнулся Сэм, пытаясь тащить за собой шумно дышащего Майка.

Рен приближалась, её шаги были лёгкими, как танец во тьме.

\- Да как угодно, если это поможет тебе засыпать по ночам, симпатяжка. И, да, ты такой, Сэм. Такой красивый. Всё в тебе просто... желанно.

\- Где мой брат? - Сэм небрежно переступил обугленную деревяшку. Майк застонал, переместив вес на больную ногу, чтобы не дать им упасть.

\- Совсем близко, - Рен пожала плечами, деликатно скрестила пальцы перед собой. - Помнишь тот поцелуй, Сэм? Помнишь, как... потрясающе это было? Как тебе хотелось... овладеть мной?

\- Заткнись, - рыкнул Сэм.

\- Ты только и хотел что крутиться вокруг меня и трястись надо мной. Оберегать меня.

\- Прекрати!

\- Но я не хочу, - засмеялась Рен, - В том-то и дело. На некоторое время... я забыла, кто я и почему здесь. Почему люблю море. Почему мне нужен был Джордж... но Камилла, милая, она помогала мне вспомнить. Совсем немногое. А потом ты, Сэм... ты вернул всё на свои места. Всё и сразу.

Она обняла себя руками, огладила снизу вверх и восторженно мотнула головой.

\- Г-где Джордж? - выдохнул Майк.

Рен метнула взгляд через Сэмово плечо, и в тоже время послышался щелчок взводимого курка. Сэм прекратил пятиться назад, чувствуя, как над верхней губой и под глазами выступает пот. 

\- Я здесь, Майк, - послышался сзади мягкий бархатный голос Джорджа.

Майк схватил Сэма за руку, побуждая оглянуться на старика, направляющего на них пистолет. Сэм помотал головой. Как же он ошибался.

\- А я и правда думал, что ты любил её, - тихо проговорил Сэм, чувствуя как печаль о смерти Камиллы заполнила его грудь.

\- Я и сейчас люблю её.

\- Он говорит о Камилле, ублюдок, - выплюнул Майк.

\- Я люблю её, - повторил Джордж, приближаясь.

Сэм напрягся, опасность получить пулю от шестидесятилетнего старика показалась ему не такой страшной, как чары сирены.

\- Так какого же хрена ты отравил её? - выкрикнул Майк. - Ты убил её, Джордж. Убил Ками.

\- Нет, - Джордж недоуменно покачал головой, крепко удерживая пистолет. - Нет, я... цветы были...

\- Ядовитыми, - Майк выпрямился. - Они были ядовиты, Джордж. Камилла знала о Рен, ведь так? Она сказала тебе перед пикником. Ты не поверил ей, но Рен не могла рисковать. И отравила твою жену.

\- Нет... - оружие качнулось в руках Джорджа.

\- Джордж, - предостерегающе сказала Рен позади них.

\- Нет, я... она хотела поговорить, она... - Джордж поднял голову к небу. - Слышите? 

Майк взглянул на Сэма, тот мотнул головой.

\- Вы слышите? Наша песня. Я слышу её. Я её слышу! – Джордж, забыв о пистолете, шагнул к дому. Когда старик прошёл мимо Сэма с Майком, они поплелись за ним, внутрь остова.

\- Джордж! - крикнула Рен. - Ты обещал! Ты говорил, что будешь заботиться обо мне. 

Джордж резко остановился, слушая сладкий звук её голоса.

\- Я...

\- Джордж, - сказал Майк. - Камилла зовет тебя!

\- Заткнись! - прохрипела Майку Рен.

Сэм поморщился. Её голос сейчас казался скрежетом острых когтей по спине. Майк отстранился от Сэма и потянулся к своему другу.

\- Джордж, иди к ней, не слушай эту суку. Иди к Ками.

\- Джордж, даже не смей! - Рен резко вытянула руку, на которой отрастали невозможно длинные, невозможно острые когти, и схватила Джорджа.

С мыслями поскорее найти брата Сэм шагнул в сторону, и прогремел выстрел. Он жестко дернулся от неожиданного звука и сквозь серную дымку пороха нашёл взглядом потрясённого Джорджа. А потом Майк выскользнул из его рук, и Сэм понял, что его подстрелили.

\- О Боже, - проговорил Сэм, падая на землю вместе с Майком. - Нет, Майк, только не это.

Майк тяжело дышал, схватившись за бок. Он приподнял руку, и они оба в ужасе уставились на кровавое пятно, чёрное в звёздном свете.

\- Майк... - выдохнул Сэм. - Слушай меня. Слушай! - Майк смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. - Ты выберешься отсюда, ясно? Ты вернешься домой.

\- Иди к своему брату, - прохрипел Майк. - Найди его. 

Сэм взглянул на Джорджа.

\- Помоги мне отвести его в дом, - приказал он. Джордж уставился на когти, которыми Рен вцепилась в его предплечье, пистолет выпал из морщинистой руки. - Джордж! - выкрикнул Сэм. - Иди, помоги мне.

Рен шагнула назад, измотанная и дрожащая не меньше, чем все остальные. Сэму понадобилось мгновение, чтобы вспомнить - она жила как человек, она знала этих людей. Рен потянулась к шее тонкими человеческими пальцами, ища медальон.

Джордж повиновался, они вместе подняли застонавшего Майка на ноги. Краем глаза Сэм наблюдал за неловкими движениями Рен.

\- Ты не найдёшь, - проворчал он. - Чьей бы ни была эта бирюлька, что бы ни значила она для тебя, её больше нет.

Рен посмотрела на Сэма, и её глаза, стали увеличиваться, расширяться, до тех пор, пока не заняли половину лица, превращаясь из привычных светящихся синих в холодные жёсткие жёлтые. Он отпрянул с невольным вздохом, крепче вцепился в повисшего на нём Майка. С леденящим душу воплем Рен раскинула руки в стороны.

Тьма вокруг вдруг стала вязкой, и, моргнув, Сэм увидел, что во дворе остались только они втроём.

\- Ребята, - прошептал Майк. - Небольшая помощь была бы кстати...

\- Точно, - встряхнулся Сэм. - Давай, приятель, пошли в дом.

\- Она здесь, - Джордж почти всхлипнул. - Она опять заберёт её у меня.

У Сэма закружилась голова от попыток понять, о ком говорит Джордж - Ками или Рен. Сострадание завело его слишком далеко.

\- Вы двое кое-что забрали у меня, - прорычал Сэм, пока они тащили Майка через усыпанный щебнем двор. - И я хочу его вернуть.

\- Он в тоннеле, - выдохнул Джордж, когда Майк бессильно обвис на них. - Она оставила его в тоннеле.

\- В тоннеле?

\- В подземке, - сказал Джордж, перешагивая через то, что осталось от порога.

Они положили Майка на пол, и Сэм понёсся к сохранной части тёмного дома, стянул шторы и принес обратно. Вынуждая целителя закричать, он прижал кусок ткани к ране в боку.

\- Прости, - с сочувствием сказал Сэм. - Мне жаль, приятель.

\- Нормально, - выдохнул Майк и положил вымазанную кровью трясущуюся руку на самодельную повязку. - Иди...

Фигура монстра появилась между ними без предупреждения. Сэм почувствовал, как по воздуху заскользили слова, а через несколько секунд череп раскололся от её крика.

\- Чёрт! Майк, закрой уши!

Сэм последовал своему же совету, свернулся в попытке всем телом заблокировать голос смерти.

***

_**Мотель, Небраска, 1994** _

_Спустя минуту я понимаю, что из крепкого сна меня выдернул крик Сэма. Несколько мгновений назад я видел во сне Элли Уокер и её сладкие на вкус губы, а потом почувствовал, будто падаю на кровать с огромной высоты, жёстко приземляюсь, и весь воздух выбивает из лёгких._

_Мгновение я пытаюсь отдышаться и понять, почему не сплю, когда вдруг слышу его всхлип. Голос брата сорван от крика, который я, видимо, не услышал._

_Я сажусь и смотрю на кровать у стены, и облегчённо вздыхаю: Сэм лежит, а не идёт к двери. Отец, должно быть, вышел, иначе стоял бы в изножье Сэмовой кровати, беспокойство прорисовало бы на его лице морщины, которые мне бы захотелось стереть._

_Я отбрасываю тяжёлое одеяло и свешиваю ноги с кровати, глядя, как мой брат бьётся в муках кошмара. Его волосы намокли от пота, губы болезненно искривились, делая его на несколько лет моложе._

_\- Сэм, - шепчу я, но в ответ слышу только очередной всхлип и сажусь на край кровати брата. - Сэм._

_Он резко дёргается от моей руки._

_\- Уходим, Дин, надо выбираться... оно поймает нас... не дай ему поймать нас, Дин, не дай ему достать тебя... пожалуйста, Дин, не оставляй меня одного..._

_\- Сэм! - я трясу его в попытке вырвать из цепких когтей кошмара._

_Он с резким вздохом открывает глаза и вскакивает на кровати, опираясь на потные ладони._

_\- Дин?_

_\- Я здесь, приятель. Я здесь._

_\- Где мы?_

_Я пожимаю плечами._

_\- Где-то в мотеле. Наверное, в Небраске._

_\- Папа здесь?_

_\- Сейчас нет, - говорю я, видя, каким призрачно-бледным страх сделал его лицо. - Но он вернется._

_Дрожащей рукой Сэм вытирает пот с лица, и мое сердце содрогается. Он всего лишь ребёнок. Его руки не должны трястись в глухую ночь. От такого страха._

_\- Хочешь пить? - спрашиваю я._

_\- Да._

_\- Жди здесь._

_\- Ладно._

_Я приношу из ванной пластиковый стаканчик с водой, а потом вытаскиваю из сумки завернутый в газету ловец снов. Сначала я протягиваю брату воду. Он выпивает её одним долгим глотком._

_\- У меня кое-что есть для тебя, - я опять сажусь рядом._

_\- Да? - он настороженно смотрит на упаковку. - Я забыл про свой день рождения?_

_Я улыбаюсь._

_\- Нет, тупица. Я сделал это для тебя._

_\- Зачем?_

_\- Потому что я классный старший брат, - говорю я. – Так хочешь посмотреть или нет?_

_\- Да, хочу, - огрызается Сэм._

_\- Тогда ты должен сделать кое-что для меня._

_Он поднимает бровь. Знаю, он перенял эту привычку у меня, но из-за пухлых щёк выглядит смешным, а не настороженным._

_\- И что же?_

_\- Ты должен забыть о той ночи._

_Я жду, что Сэм спросит, какую из многочисленных страшных ночей я имею в виду, но он молчит. Он опускает взгляд, и я замечаю, как подрагивает его подбородок._

_\- Сэм?_

_\- Мне было так страшно, Дин. Мне никогда не было так страшно._

_В груди что-то сжимается, когда я вижу падающую слезу._

_\- Я знаю, приятель, - тихо говорю я._

_\- Я думал... Я думал, оно поймает тебя, потому что ты не бросил бы меня._

_Я удивлённо моргаю. Он боялся за меня?_

_\- Оно не поймало меня, Сэм. Папа застрелил его раньше._

_\- Да, но..._

_\- Послушай, - говорю я громче, чтобы привлечь его внимание. - Они не доберутся до нас, ясно? Потому что мы хорошие парни._

_\- Хорошие парни, - со всхлипом повторяет он._

_\- Забудь этого ублюдка, Сэм, - приказываю я. - Он убит и никогда не вернется._

_\- Убит, - кивает он, делая все возможное, чтобы победить слёзы._

_\- Забудь, что это когда-то случалось, ладно?_

_\- Ладно, - соглашается он. – Отдашь теперь свой подарок?_

_\- Сначала пообещай._

_Он вздыхает, и я в душе улыбаюсь, когда вижу, как он закатывает глаза._

_\- Обещаю._

_\- Вот, держи._

_Я беспокойно наблюдаю, как он разворачивает ловец снов. Этот не так красив по сравнению с тем, что сделал мне пастор Джим, и даже я вижу неуклюже завязанные узелки на покрытой смолой леске. Но глаза Сэма сияют, а слёзы исчезают в уголках его улыбки._

_\- Круто, Дин!_

_\- Да?_

_\- Спасибо, чувак!_

_\- Куда бы мы ни уехали, бери его с собой, и тебе больше не приснятся плохие сны, ладно?_

_\- Обещаешь?_

_\- Обещаю, - говорю я и пытаюсь убедить себя, что иногда, если нужно защитить кого-то, можно и соврать. - И если хоть один просочится, я буду рядом и прогоню._

_\- Я знаю, что будешь, - застенчиво говорит Сэм. - Хорошие парни, так?_

_\- Именно._

***  
Его рот был полон грязи, которую он отчаянно пытался сплюнуть.

Дин нехотя открыл глаза – уже зная, что его поджидает темнота.

 _Сукин сын_ , подумал он, когда не смог сплюнуть из-за скотча.

Кончики пальцев подрагивали от неудобства. Он оперся о землю лбом и приподнялся.

 _С меня хватит_ , беззвучно прорычал Дин. Ему надоело чувствовать боль, быть по-дурацки беспомощным. Он выберется из этого ада. Со вздохом сев на колени, он подвигал пальцами и вдруг понял, что болт, который крепил цепи к столбу, немного шевелится.

Дин раскачивался взад-вперёд в попытке сорвать оковы, не обращая внимания на подсохшую кровь на плече, на ноющие от резких движений порезы. Чтобы отвлечь себя от боли, он вернулся к единственному, что спасло его в прошлый раз.

_"Передо мной не отворятся тюремные врата. Я ползу на коленях, я тянусь к тебе, мне страшно в этих четырех стенах, но эти железные решетки не удержат взаперти мою душу..."_

Губы плотно прилипли к скотчу, дыхание походило на глухое мычание. Дин только вспоминал мелодию и текст, засевшие в голове. Он почувствовал, как болт немного вышел, и подтянул ноги под себя. На лице выступили бисеринки пота, градом скатывались по мокрой спине.

_"Покажи мне, каково это... остаться единственным, кто выстоял... научи отличать правду от фальши... и я покажу тебе, каким могу быть..."_

Болт вылетел с чувствительным щелчком, бесцеремонно отбрасывая Дина лицом в пол. Вдыхая пыль, Дин засмеялся в болезненном триумфе.

_Получи, ты, пернатая дрянь!_

Он немного отдышался и с долгим криком боли развел руки в стороны насколько позволили цепи. Вздохнув еще раз, он подтянул ноги к груди и протащил под ними цепи. Он упал на спину и с облегчением распрямился.

На секунду задержав дыхание, Дин отклеил скотч, сплюнул грязь и прошептал в темноту:

\- Свобода!

Мгновение он лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, хватал ртом спёртый воздух, облизывал губы, смеясь, как помешанный.

\- Это для тебя, Сэмми, - прохрипел он, думая о песне, выбранной, чтобы подбодрить себя. - Долбаный эмо-рок.

Перекатившись набок, он нетвёрдо поднялся на четвереньках и низко опустил голову. Он сосредоточился на ощущениях: прикосновениях, запахах, вкусе.

Во рту пересохло, чувствовался медный привкус крови. Пальцы утопали в вековой грязи, и Дин бы не удивился, если бы наткнулся на кость или две. Он чуял грязь, металл и поток спёртого воздуха.

\- Ты не победишь меня, сучка, - пробормотал он в землю, пытаясь унять головокружительную волну жара. - Я тебе не позволю.

_Не бойся, Дин._

На руках висели тяжёлые цепи. Дин по памяти медленно двинулся к столбу. После вороха грязи кончики его пальцев ударились о старую древесину. Кивнув самому себе, он ощупывал столб, пока не коснулся того, что посчитал стеной.

Тогда он замер и прислушался к своему сердцу. Буквально. Равномерный ритм отдавался в пустоте ушей, толкал боль в виски, разливал жар в голове и успокаивал звуком жизни. Сделав вдох, он прислонился к стене раненым плечом, нащупал усыпанную камнями и грязью землю и двинулся вперёд.

\- Пожалуйста, пусть здесь внизу не будет никого, кроме меня, - прошептал он в тишину, столь же плотную, как и тьма.

_Не бойся, Дин._

***

Он мог поклясться, что из ушей пошла кровь.

Будто сок из надреза на дубе, она текла по шее и капала с ладоней, когда он сильнее зажал уши.

Вдруг опустилась тишина.

Сэм осторожно убрал руки и осмотрелся.

\- Рен? - позвал он, желая услышать собственный голос.

\- Думаю... думаю, она ушла, - выдохнул Майк.

Сэм опустил взгляд на целителя, сильнее прижал занавеску к ране.

\- Держи здесь, старик, - Сэм сочувственно поморщился. – Все будет хорошо.

\- Кого... кого ты пытаешься убедить?

Сэм отвернулся от него в поисках Джорджа.

\- О господи, - прошептал он, когда увидел тело старика на остатках книжной полки. - Джордж...

По осколкам жизни Куперов Сэм подполз к старику, развернул его на спину и отступил с ужасом и печалью. Глаза Джорджа были открыты и слепо смотрели на Сэма, не отражая больше боли. Кровь забрызгала лицо, скрылась между морщинами.

Из уголка его рта вытекала темная алая струйка, и, положив руку на грудь Джорджа, Сэм почувствовал, как кости опустились, будто тот стал пустым изнутри.

\- Мне жаль, приятель, - прошептал он. – Мне жаль, что не смогли спасти.

\- Он... цел? - выдохнул Майк из другого конца комнаты.

\- Нет, - ответил Сэм чуть громче, чтобы Майк услышал.

\- Чёрт возьми, - выругался тот. - Он любил её, чувак. Он любил их обеих.

\- И одна пыталась спасти, а другая уничтожить, - согласился Сэм, оставляя Джорджа лежать на обломках их с Камиллой жизни. Наклонив голову, он прислушался к звуку, который принял за радио. - Ты оставил музыку в машине?

\- Нет, - Майк помотал головой. - Я тоже это слышу.

\- Что это?

\- Китайские колокольчики? - предположил Майк, поднимаясь на трясущемся локте. Сэм встал, вытер пот с верхней губы.

\- Нет... как будто... напев.

\- Твой брат?

Сэм остро взглянул на Майка.

\- Тоннели.

\- Ты знаешь, где вход? 

Сэм помотал головой.

\- Я не заходил так далеко.

Звук то нарастал, то утихал, будто волны на берегу.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Майк. - Это их песня. Мы слышим их песню.

-Что?

\- Лунную серенаду, чувак. Слышал когда-нибудь о Гленне Миллере?

\- Конечно, слышал, но... - он замолчал и прислушался. - Будь я проклят!

\- Следуй за ней, - приказал Майк.

\- А ты что?

\- Чёрт тебя дери, Сэм, - простонал Майк, крепче зажимая рану. - Тебе обязательно спорить? Просто иди за чёртовой музыкой! Найди брата.

Сэм задержал на нём взгляд немного дольше.

\- Тебе лучше быть здесь, когда я вернусь.

\- Тогда поторопись.

Сэм повернулся, задержал на секунду дыхание и пошёл за напевом. Он переступал через книги, стекло, обломки стула и кровати... и десятки мёртвых птиц. Их словно что-то притянуло в это место, заставило разбиться о поток энергии из эпицентра.

Напев привёл его в заднюю комнату, полную обломков, с полузаваленной дверью в деревянном полу. Едва он схватил засов, пение стихло. Сэм поднял голову в пустоту комнаты.

\- Спасибо, Ками, - сказал он, и вдруг показалось, что дом вздохнул с облегчением.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, и Сэм, придерживая её плечом, начал искать лестницу. Если она тут когда-то и была, то давно уже разрушилась. Он не знал, насколько глубок тоннель, дно скрывала чернеющая пустота. Но там был Дин.

\- Никто не схватит меня за ногу, - пробормотал он, схватился за края дыры и прыгнул вниз. Он приземлился на грязный пол четырьмя футами ниже.

Даже с открытой наверху дверью, пропускающей ночной свет, вокруг царила непроглядная тьма. Сэм сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь не думать, что брат заперт в этой темноте. Ему хотелось позвать Дина – в распоряжении был только собственный голос.

Но в удушающей тишине Дина звуки были бесполезны. Сэм нагнулся и пополз вперёд, прощупывая путь вдоль стены, затем прислонился к ней плечом, чтобы побыстрее пробраться сквозь тьму.

\- Пожалуйста, пусть здесь будет только Дин, - прошептал Сэм в черноту.

Приостанавливаясь время от времени, чтобы задержать дыхание и прислушаться, Сэм шёл по тоннелю так быстро, как мог. Когда впереди послышались тяжёлые выдохи, он почувствовал головокружительное облегчение.

Он нашел его.

Не раздумывая, Сэм схватил Дина за лодыжку, пальцы ожидаемо почувствовали нож.

\- Сукин сын! - заорал Дин, быстро перекатился на спину и ударил ногой в отчаянной борьбе за свободу.

\- Стой, Дин, прекрати! Это я... - начал Сэм перед тем, как ботинок брата впечатался в его грудь, и воздух покинул лёгкие. Сэм свалился на спину и выставил руки в защитном жесте, зная, что дальше брат залезет сверху и сожмёт его горло.

Он не ожидал цепей.

Тяжёлый металл, что сдавил его шею, так сильно врезался в запястья брата, что Сэм чувствовал кровь, намочившую звенья.

\- Ди... – он вцепился в руки брата, прямо над ранами от цепей. Тьма была кромешной. Дин не мог ни увидеть, ни услышать его.

Отчаявшись, Сэм ударил коленом, зажал Дина между ног и с болезненным вздохом бросил его набок.

\- Дин, - прохрипел Сэм, держась за поцарапанное горло. - Это я, приятель.

Дин застонал от боли, но ещё не сдался. Сэм чувствовал его гнев, его раздражение от невозможности видеть. Он услышал звон, когда Дин выставил руки вперед, и увернулся секундой позже - конец цепей проскользнул по его щеке, рассекая кожу.

\- Черт тебя побери, Дин! - выкрикнул Сэм, схватился за лицо и почувствовал влажное пятно крови.

Он расставил ноги по бокам туловища брата и придавил коленями Диновы плечи, хотя и знал, что причиняет брату боль. Уверенный, что Дин его поймёт, Сэм ощупал его лицо и сжал кончик носа.

\- Сэм? – успокаиваясь, выдохнул Дин.

Сэм расслабился и скатился с брата, привалился спиной к грязной стене.

\- Сэмми?

Голос брата звучал так юно, с такой надеждой, что в горле встал ком. Сэм неуклюже вытянул руку и, схватив связанные ладони Дина, прижал к своей щеке. И улыбнулся. Пальцы Дина попали в ямочку, и Сэм почувствовал, как тот окончательно расслабился.

\- Ты цел? - спросил Дин, подкравшись ближе в темноте.

Удерживая руку Дина на своей щеке, Сэм кивнул. Они были полностью отрезаны друг от друга, без надежды услышать, без возможности прочитать по губам, без какой-либо связи. Кроме одной. Сэм осторожно прощупал ладони брата, от пальцев до цепей вокруг запястий и зашипел, когда наткнулся на борозды ран.

\- Держись, Дин, - прошептал Сэм. - Держись, приятель.

Сэм почувствовал, что брат успокоился, но продолжал крепко сжимать его руку. Они потеряли слишком много времени: Майк лежал где-то наверху, истекал кровью, и осознание этого тяжестью давило на плечи. Но прямо перед Сэмом истекал кровью брат. Сэм чувствовал липкие подтеки на его запястьях. Он знал, после их схватки разошлись раны на шее и плече Дина.

\- Теперь ты мне веришь? - тихо спросил Дин, когда цепи окончательно упали на землю, полностью освобождая руки.

Сэм положил ладонь Дина на своё лицо и снова кивнул.

\- Спустя хрен знает сколько времени, - вздохнул Дин. - Готов выбраться отсюда? 

Сэм кивнул и тут же замер.

\- Что? - спросил Дин, будто бы в самом деле ожидал внятного ответа.

В страхе оказаться задушенным, Сэм в пылу борьбы забыл, в какой стороне был выход. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда посмотрел сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую и с обеих сторон увидел лишь непроглядную тьму.

\- Сэмми... эй. Эй! Сэм, - Дин пытался привлечь внимание, каким-то образом почувствовав сквозь тьму и тишину его панику. Сэм опять положил руку брата на свое лицо, в знак того, что услышал. - Я знаю, в какую сторону идти, ясно?

Сэм вопросительно наклонил голову.

\- Я чую воздух, - сказал Дин, и Сэм услышал улыбку в его голосе.

\- Ну ты даёшь.

Дин высвободился из хватки Сэма, положил его руку на край своей рубашки и пополз вперед.

\- Не отставай, чувак, - пробормотал Дин, прижавшись плечом к стене.

Сэм помнил, как брат ненавидел быть один. Один в тишине среди толпы. Один в тишине, окруженный тьмой... Такого ада Сэм ни за что не пожелал бы ему. Крепко сжав Динову рубашку, он двинулся следом за ним.

Спустя несколько минут размеренных вздохов, остановок, чтобы отдышаться, случайных стонов боли и усталости, Сэм понял, что воздух вокруг него светлеет. Дин привел их не обратно в дом, но к выходу из тоннеля. Сэм чувствовал море. Слышал прилив воды, несущейся на берег.

_У моря нет памяти._

\- Видишь? - спросил Дин, не ожидая ответа. - Мы почти выбрались, Сэмми. Просто иди за мной, ладно?

Сэм посмотрел на спину брата и ахнул при виде спёкшейся крови. Грязь и кровь перемешались в одно целое и присохли к коже на спине. Вокруг стало ещё светлее, они поднялись на ноги и теперь плелись по опутанному паутиной тесному пространству, пока их не встретило предрассветное утро.

Они вышли через поросший мхом вход, скрытый от любопытных глаз. Дин прислонился к стене и опустил голову, дыхание рвано вырывалось из груди, кровь с запястий капала на кончики пальцев. Он был здесь. Он был жив.

\- Мы сделали это, - слабым голосом сказал Сэм и улыбнулся брату, будто на мгновение поверил в чудеса.

А потом звук ударил по ушам откуда-то сверху, сердце наполнилось песней, крик больно оцарапал глаза.

\- Сэм! - крикнул Дин, когда сирена толкнула Сэма на землю. - Сэм, не слушай ее! Закрой уши, чувак!

Но она была слишком быстрой. Дин видел это. Видел, как Сэм открыл рот в крике, как потекла из его глаз кровь. Она хотела подчинить его себе, но Сэм сопротивлялся. Отплачивая своей кровью.

\- Через мой долбаный труп! - низко прорычал Дин, подкрался к Рен нетвёрдой походкой. Он оторвал её от Сэма, свалил на землю и жёстко приземлился на её тонкое, неестественно сильное тело.

Глаза Рен были огромными, злобными, кожа сильно натянулась на выпирающих скулах. Дин видел, как она открыла рот в крике, и улыбнулся.

\- На меня не действует, милашка. Ты взорвала мои уши к чертям собачьим, помнишь? - он сдавил её шею, и сирена потянулась к нему когтями.

\- Хочешь стать грёбаным духом под завесой? - проворчал он, увернулся от когтей и перекатился с ней дальше от Сэма. - Хочешь скрыться среди людей, делая вид, что ты одна из нас? Хочешь забыть, кто ты такая?

На мгновение Дин ощутил её отчаяние, стремление найти того, кто был бы рядом, оберегал, не оставлял одну. Он похолодел, замер, пока биение собственного сердца и хриплое дыхание не прокатилось по всему его телу.

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя спасли? - прошептал Дин, зная, что она слышит и понимает. Он крепче сжал её и перекатился по земле, чувствуя, как впиваются в уже израненную спину камни побережья.

Чувствуя близость моря, запах соли и свободы, Дин притянул ближе мягкое человеческое лицо Рен.

\- Я в двух шагах от твоего спасения, дорогуша, - он легко коснулся губами ее ледяной кожи. Рваные вдохи вырывались изо рта сирены, пока он сжимал её шею. - Но сделаю только один.

Ещё оборот - и солёная вода обожгла его спину. Дин крепко обхватил её и смотрел, как раскрывается рот сирены в беззвучном крике, как бьёт волна по его ушам. Эту борьбу Рен не могла выиграть.

Её кожа сминалась, дёргалась и дрожала, превращаясь в тонкие черные перья. Дин схватился сильнее, только бы не отпустить. Не сдаться.

Он чувствовал её животный страх, видел, как она бьётся в его руках, чувствовал, как приливная волна потащила их за собой. Он задержал дыхание, цепляясь за птичью фигуру Рен. Когти впились в его плечи, перья скользили по коже, лицу, холодные жёлтые глаза смотрели в упор.

Он держался, покачиваясь на волнах моря, которое поймало её, соблазнило, забрало обратно в свои объятия, заглушило крик. Когда она вдруг выскользнула из его хватки, Дин понял, поверхность сомкнулась над головой. Лёгкие болели, глаза щипало, раны горели, а он смотрел на то, как море забирает сирену.

Дин вынырнул на поверхность, откашлялся и закричал:

\- Сэм!

Он едва мог двигать руками. Его порезы, старые и новые, пылали огнем, в груди будто разгорался жар. Но Дин пробирался сквозь воду, пока не выполз, мокрый и дрожащий, на острые береговые камни.

Спиной к неслышимому грому, Дин, почти плача, из последних сил полз к брату. Он увидел Сэма на каменистом пляже, с окровавленным лицом, дрожащего всем телом, ползущего к нему. Кровавые слезы, прорисованные сиреной на его лице, теперь были следами победы.

Сэм мягко сжал шею Дина, прижался лбом к его лбу и зажмурился на мгновение. Не желая пропустить хоть слово, Дин смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Им не победить нас, - сказал Сэм непослушными от измождения губами.

Дин кивнул, его покрытый грязью и кровью лоб скользнул по Сэмову.

\- Им не победить нас, Сэмми, - выдохнул он. - Мы хорошие парни.

До того, как Дин успел бы возразить, Сэм притянул его ближе и хлопнул по спине. Дину не удалось подавить быстрый стон боли, когда Сэм отстранился, упал на спину и закрыл полные крови глаза от серого утреннего света. Силы иссякли, и Дин рухнул на бок, положив голову рядом с Сэмовой рукой, и устремил к горизонту горящий взгляд.

Сэм нашёл его ладонь и, сцепляясь большими пальцами, прижал к своей груди. Дин улыбнулся, чувствуя ровный ритм его сердца.

Это не закончилось, Дин знал. Не надолго. Но они были живы.

Вдыхая знакомый запах Сэма, Дин смотрел, как солнце поднимается над восточным побережьем, окрашивает море в медный цвет старой крови и обещаний. Вдруг звуки врезались в его уши, превращая тяжёлое размеренное дыхание в крик.


	6. Chapter 6

_Невозможно пройти по грязной дороге, не подобрав немного грязи.  
Thru Terry's Eyes_

***   
Есть звуки, которые Сэм никогда не сможет забыть.

Низкий голос отца. Смех Джессики. Рев мотора Импалы. Крик боли брата.

Слабый утренний свет пробивался сквозь набежавшие с запада дождевые облака. Солнечные лучи гасли, и кроваво-красная вода становилась бледно-рыжей. Море, казалось, успокоило свой приливный бег сразу, как только появился Дин - мокрый, в крови, дрожащий, с пустыми руками - и упал рядом с Сэмом на песчаный берег.

Сэм почувствовал теплую ладонь брата на своей ноющей груди. И вдруг Дин сжался, высвободил руку, его стон мгновенно перерос в короткий крик.

\- Дин? - хрипло позвал Сэм. Забыв обо всем, он перевернулся набок и потянулся к брату.

Трясущимися пальцами, покрытыми песком, он провел по спине Дина, и почувствовал, что его рубашка приклеилась к коже соленой водой. Когда Дин с низким стоном отдернулся в сторону, у Сэма перехватило горло от подступившей паники. Привстав на колени, он склонился над братом: тот неподвижно лежал, крепко прижав ладони к ушам, а его тело выгнулось, словно от боли.

\- Чт… - начал Сэм.

\- Боже, - прошептал Дин. - Хватит... Ааа, Господи, Сэм... Пусть все... прекратится!

Беспомощная мольба брата кислотой жгла сердце. Сэм наклонился ближе, неуверенно погладил напряженные плечи Дина, пытаясь найти то, что он мог прекратить. Мог _прекратить_.

\- Дин, - прошептал Сэм. - Что... прекратится?

\- Черт, - выдавил Дин и сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами. - Так зверски _громко_...

Шум, с ужасом понял Сэм, быстро оглядевшись вокруг. Отовсюду раздавалось множество звуков. Океан, птицы, даже медленное перекатывание камней и ракушек по песку, когда вода отступала в море, должно быть, отдавались грохотом в ушах Дина.

Когда в облаках прогремел гром, Дин дернулся и сцепил руки на затылке, прижав предплечья к ушам.

\- Твою ж мать, - выругался он, прикусив нижнюю губу. Изо рта потекла тоненькая струйка крови и смешалась с соленой водой на подбородке.

Обойдя брата, Сэм сел перед ним на колени и на мгновение задумался. Время было его постоянным врагом. Его всегда не хватало, и Сэм постоянно помнил о том, как быстро оно уходит. Время не перегонишь, не поймаешь, и все просьбы о том, чтобы оно замедлило бег, встречала равнодушная тишина.

Он помнил - в разрушенном доме лежит Майк с дырой в боку. Сэм закашлялся, прижав руку к груди, и ощутил нарастающий холод внутри. Он знал, это всего лишь последствия крика сирены. Крика, от которого брат его спас.

Сэм огляделся, пытаясь понять, какой дорогой им возвращаться к Майку и телу Джорджа. Он вытер влажные щеки ладонью, убирая остатки кровавых слез.

Мысли текли вяло и обрывались, едва начавшись, глаза пекло, будто от песка. Он уже чувствовал раньше такое горячее жжение. Когда смотрел в зеркало Кровавой Мэри. Когда видел в нем отражение своей вины. Свой грех, свою ошибку, провальную попытку спасти кого-либо. Спасти Джесс.

Вновь кашлянув, Сэм сплюнул на песок остатки бледно-розовой слюны, и, поглаживая раненую грудь, посмотрел на Дина. Темно-красные пятна крови забрызгали его плечи, куда сирена вонзила когти. Рана на шее открылась, намочила ворот рубашки.

Шумно выдохнув, Сэм осторожно коснулся изодранных запястий Дина. Холодные пальцы почувствовали разгоряченную кожу брата, и Сэм пообещал, что в этот раз не проиграет. Он не потерпит неудачу, как в прошлый раз. Никогда. Не с Дином.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал он, понимая, что стена тишины, стоящая между ними последние несколько дней, разрушилась болезненным потоком звуков. - Позволь мне помочь тебе, Дин.

\- Слишком громко, - Дин надеялся, что прорычал это. Сэм кивнул, хотя глаза Дина были закрыты.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он. - Давай прекратим это вместе.

Дин приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрев на Сэма сквозь клубящийся туман.

 _Они нас не получат... мы хорошие парни._ Эти слова застыли на краю сознания Сэма с того момента, когда они с Дином дрались в смоляной черноте тоннеля. Сейчас он просто знал, что это правда, хотя и не мог сказать точно, откуда вспомнил те слова. Но они были хорошими парнями.

Даже сам ад не смог бы надолго удержать их.

В ответ на приободряющий кивок Сэма Дин осторожно потянулся к нему. Но стоило отнять ладони от ушей, Дин тут же зажмурился. Схватив его запястье, Сэм поднялся на ноги и потянул брата за собой.

Встав, Дин тут же покачнулся, навалился всем весом на Сэма. Тот по инерции обхватил его за спину.

\- Я держу тебя, - прошептал Сэм; голова Дина упала ему на грудь. – Держу…

\- Не... отпускай, - рвано прошептал Дин перед тем, как его ноги подкосились. С мягким выдохом он обмяк и закрыл глаза. Руки Сэма скользили из-за крови, и он просунул пальцы под петли джинсов брата.

\- Никогда не мечтал об этом, - пробормотал Сэм. 

Подняв Дина, он прижал его к себе и хмуро уставился на его расслабленное лицо и закрытые глаза.

\- Дин? - он похлопал брата по бледным щекам. - Дин? Эй!

Ничего. Ни даже трепета ресниц. Чувствуя, как в глазах закипают слезы, Сэм крепко сжал губы, унимая дрожь в подбородке.

\- Эй, ну же, Дин. Она не забрала тебя, - Сэм мгновением дольше задержал ладонь на лице брата. - Дин! Не делай этого со мной. Она проиграла!

Он тяжело сглотнул – нужно было сказать это вслух - скорее, себе, чем бессознательному брату. После очередного приступа жесткого кашля Сэм глубоко вздохнул и присел перед Дином. Он подставил плечо под его живот, и встал рывком, чтобы взвалить брата на себя. В груди тут же заныло.

\- Черт. Ты живой компас, Дин, - выдохнул он. - Есть идеи, как отсюда добраться до дома? 

Дин тихо висел на его плече.

\- Ладно, - Сэм кивнул. - Хорошо... тоннель выходит туда, - он взглянул на поросшую деревьями местность, где его едва не прикончила сирена. По спине пробежал холодок, заставляя поежиться.

\- З-значит... я просто, э-э-э... Я пойду... - он обхватил ноги Дина, - сюда.

Сэм понял, что чуть не отдался сирене. Не только там, среди деревьев. Ее крик сжимал сердце сокрушительной силой, оставляя на щеках кровавые слезы. Но на самом деле его никогда не было у этой твари.

Хотя тогда на пляже, он хотел ее. Его манила невинность в ее глазах, чувственные губы, которых хотелось коснуться. Даже сейчас воспоминание об этом наполняло тело знакомым теплом, отчего тащить брата становилось труднее. Она почти овладела им. А он был готов.

\- Сосредоточься, Сэм, - приказал он себе. Дин мертвым грузом лежал у него на плече, кровь намочила одежду. Там, в доме, лежал раненый Майк. А Джордж...

\- Боже, Дин, - произнес Сэм только затем, чтобы собраться с мыслями. - Она убила Джорджа. Единственного, кто в самом деле заботился о ней. И... Я думаю, она заставила его убить Камиллу... даже если... м-м-м... - он споткнулся, упал на одно колено, и Дин наполовину сполз с его плеча.

\- Прости, - выдохнул он, выискивая на лице Дина хоть какие-то признаки того, что он все еще здесь, в сознании.

Ничего. 

\- Черт побери, - выругался Сэм, и, уложив Дина обратно на плечо, с ворчанием поднялся на ноги.

Все тело болело. Грудь отзывалась на каждый вдох, будто Рен высыпала мешок камней в его легкие, чтоб от ее крика его разрывало изнутри.

 _Соберись, Сэм,_ попробовал он еще раз. Носки ботинок утопали в песке, тело Дина казалось все тяжелее, и все сильнее Сэма охватывало чувство вины.

_Это я втянул нас в этот бардак... это я настоял на этой охоте... это я должен был оказаться в доме... это я попался на удочку этой проклятой сирены..._

Он опять споткнулся. Сердце выстукивало ритм в такт мыслям: _моя вина, моя вина, моя вина..._

Дин издал едва слышный стон, больно ударивший по виноватому сердцу Сэма. Сэм почти слышал братское: "Может, замолкнешь? Господи Боже! Когда настанет конец света, ты тоже будешь извиняться?"

\- Я не могу… Я не могу молчать, Дин, - ответил Сэм голосу в своей голове. - Я облажался. 

"Так подумай о чем-нибудь еще, а когда закончим с этой охотой, я надеру тебе зад".

\- О чем еще? – тихо спросил Сэм, облизывая пот с верхней губы. - О чем еще мне подумать, Дин?

Воспоминание ударило его приливной волной. "Ты напеваешь... Металлику?" - "Она меня успокаивает".

В голове было пусто. Он бы, скорее, сыграл Рахманинова на губной гармошке, чем вспомнил слова из Металлики.

\- Крошка совершила большую шалость... - зашептал Сэм рваными выдохами, отчаянно желая закрыть глаза, ведомый вперед своей жаждой. - Крошка совершила большую шалость...

Эта песня напоминала ему Джессику: ее сексуальную попку, обтянутую одними только короткими белыми шортиками, ее спину, едва скрытую топом, длинные белые кудри, пахнущие, как янтарь, ее полные губы на его губах.

Сердце тяжело ударило в груди, и он, сильнее вцепившись в ноги Дина, остановился, чтобы сориентироваться. Окружение выглядело незнакомым. Он с тем же успехом мог оказаться в темном тоннеле и тащить Дина по грязи обратно.

\- Дин... – в голосе Сэма звенели слезы. - Мне так жаль.

Дин вновь издал стон, и в этот раз Сэм почувствовал слабое шевеление. Он ждал, что Дин придет в себя, скажет, куда идти и делать, но, когда вслед за болезненным стоном не последовало никакого ответа, Сэм кивнул.

\- Ладно, - прошептал он. - Хорошо. Сам. Я должен сам. Я вытащу нас отсюда, приятель.

Дин обычно считал - Сэм наблюдал за ним. Он считал удары в песне, считал повороты колес, считал линии на дороге. Он делал это бездумно, неосознанно. Он просто отодвигал остальное прочь, погружаясь в счет.

Сэм когда-то пробовал такой способ успокоиться, но безрезультатно. Все заканчивалось разочарованием и головной болью доверху. Осторожно переложив Дина с одного плеча на другое и удерживая его теперь перевязанной рукой, Сэм побрел мимо деревьев, где песок уже давно сменился землей и пучками травы.

"Зажги свет, озари все вокруг меня, успокой облака и слушай внимательно, я потерян без тебя. Я зову тебя каждый день, когда чувствую беспомощность, я падаю вниз, но поднимусь, я поднимусь..."

Прогремел гром. Сэм, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, мотнул головой в ответ на насмешку судьбы. На кончик носа упала первая капля дождя, и Сэм сдул ее, разбрызгивая по щекам. Падая из свинцовых туч, поток воды смывал кровь со спины Дина.

Если бы Рен не отправилась в море, если бы не открыла правду о себе, о том, как удобно устроилась, о том, как тоскует по вниманию, Сэм, возможно, поверил бы Дину, что Ала вернулся. Буря была словно наказанием. Дождь лил слепящим потоком, превращая грубую землю в месиво из грязи и камней. Идти с каждым шагом становилось труднее, и страх уронить брата затопил Сэма с головой.

Молния сверкнула подобно выстрелу, и Сэм очнулся. Майк был там, в разрушенном доме. С раной в боку. Наедине с телом друга.

Телом сломленного, ничего не понимающего мужчины, действиями которого управляла только любовь.

Поспешив вперед, Сэм чувствовал, как закипает гнев. На Рен. На самого себя. На весь долбаный мир и постоянную войну, сталкивающую любящих людей друг против друга, братьев против зла, отцов против сыновей, матерей против силы, которую им не победить. Гнев позволил ему сосредоточиться, указал направление, придал силы.

Молния ударила еще раз, и Сэм успел заметить очертания дома. Он сморгнул дождь с ресниц, сплюнул с губ, надеясь, что Дин на его спине не захлебнется в потоке воды.

\- МАЙК! - проорал Сэм, поморщившись, когда воздух резко покинул легкие. - Майк! Ты здесь?

Ему ответил только утренний гром. Облака тяжелой серой стеной обволокли все вокруг, выстроили на пути преграду из тьмы. Гром бил по ушам так, что хотелось закричать в ответ. Подойдя ближе к дому, Сэм прислонил Дина спиной к какой-то из более-менее уцелевших стен, которая укрывала разве что от непогоды.

Голова Дина свесилась на грудь. Дождь лил по его лицу, падая с кончика носа и подбородка миниатюрными водопадами.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - выдохнул Сэм и попытался унять бешено несущееся сердце. Дин выглядел совсем бледным в сером дождливом свете.

Сэм повернул ко входу и схватился за сломанный дверной проем, когда новая молния прорвала небо, наполняя воздух озоном и заставляя прищуриться.

\- Майк! – он перешагнул сломанные доски, чувствуя странное облегчение от того, что Дин больше не висел на нем. Раненого парамедика Сэм увидел в нескольких футах от себя: тот лежал на боку абсолютно неподвижно. – О, черт.

После короткого мгновения ступора Сэм присел рядом с Майком и аккуратно перевернул его на спину. Хотя уловить дыхание было почти невозможно, Сэм нащупал пульс на его шее.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, склеенные дождем волосы упали на глаза. - Ладно, старик, ты вернешься домой. Обещаю, ты вернешься домой.

Сэм пошарил рукой под его боком и обнаружил, что Джастин-целитель соорудил подобие жгута вокруг талии, привязав занавеску кожаным ремнем джинсов.

\- Отлично, - Сэм снова кивнул, убирая с лица мокрые пряди. Притянув Майка к себе, он услышал, как что-то упало из его руки. Это оказался запачканный кровью мобильный телефон, на экране высвечивались цифры – девять, один, один. 

\- Опять спас наши задницы, - тихо произнес Сэм с облегчением и беспокойством и, засунув телефон Майка в карман своих джинсов, оглянулся туда, где оставил Дина. Отсюда Сэм видел только его макушку.

\- Надо вытащить вас обоих отсюда, - Сэм судорожно закашлялся. - В более безопасное место.

Он еще раз передвинул Майка, пытаясь поднять. Руки едва слушались.

Ища наиболее легкий путь наружу, Сэм бросил взгляд на тело Джорджа: сломанная грудная клетка старика прогнулась и наполнилась дождевой водой, кровь с его лица смыло, но полные крови глаза оставались открытыми, и дождь без сожалений бил по ним.

Сэм поежился.

 _Встряхнись, Сэм,_ ругал он самого себя. _Тебе **придется**._

Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять - он что-то слышит сквозь шум ливня, совсем близко, будто в своей голове. На секунду он замер, скрывая собой Майка от дождя, а потом поднял голову и попытался уловить звук.

 _Вот ведь черт. Это та... песня. **Их** песня_ , - внезапно догадался он, в сердце вонзился еще один осколок страха, как и тогда, на пляже - от крика боли Дина.

Он забыл о призраке. Забыл о том, из-за чего они приехали в этот дом. Забыл свою работу.

\- Вот дерьмо.

Сэм опустил Майка на пол, повернув его голову набок, чтобы дождь стекал вниз, затем выпрямился и расправил плечи, чтобы столкнуться с врагом.

\- Камилла? - его голос дрожал, в горле пересохло, и пришлось сглотнуть. 

Напев прекратился. Только дождь шумел и бил по лицу мокрыми брызгами, стучал по сырой древесине разрушенного дома, и, намочив одежду Джорджа Купера, скапливался на просевшей груди.

Сэм моргнул, вдруг поняв - тело Джорджа как будто светится. 

\- Все... все в прошлом, - Сэм оглянулся. - Рен ушла.

У него не было времени - или сил, - чтобы вернуться на кладбище, откопать тело Камиллы, посолить и сжечь кости. Если это должно было закончиться, то именно здесь.

\- Мой брат… э-э-э... отправил ее прочь.

Он по правде не был уверен, убил ли Дин сирену… Но вернул ее в море.

Сквозь дождь начала прорисовываться фигура женщины, вода стекала с ее головы на плечи, будто ударяясь о невидимые очертания.

\- Вот ведь... - выдохнул Сэм в попытке разглядеть ее получше, сам не зная, хочет ли смотреть.

Он видел ее глаза, бесцветные, но полные такой скорби, от которой у Сэма перехватывало дыхание. Капли дождя разбились о вытянутую руку духа. Пытаясь не моргать, Сэм наблюдал за тем, как призрак Камиллы Купер шел к своему мужу, своему любимому, своему защитнику и своему убийце. Сэм с замиранием сердца смотрел, как из влажного воздуха в ее руке появляется стебель и цветок олеандра, а потом опускается на сломанную грудь Джорджа.

Камилла стояла лицом к Сэму. Он сглотнул, ощущая покой, охвативший так внезапно, что он покачнулся. Молния еще раз прорезала воздух, прогремел гром, и от удара затряслась земля.

Губы Камиллы изогнулись в легкой улыбке, означающей только одно: теперь все закончилось. А потом ее обрамленное водой тело растворилось в дожде.

И Сэм увидел золотые и красноватые всполохи пламени, рвущиеся из уцелевшей части дома.

\- Черт побери!

Он приподнял Майка и потащил, не обращая внимания на глухой стук его ботинок об остатки лестницы, ведущей с крыльца. По пути Сэм бросил на Дина полный боли взгляд, и осторожно уложил Майка в гараже.

Остановившись на мгновение проверить пульс мужчины, Сэм выбежал обратно под дождь, к брату. Смутно, на отдалении, он услышал завывание скорой. Сирену, которую он рад был услышать в эти минуты.

\- Дин? - выдохнул Сэм, упав рядом с братом на мокрую землю. Он обхватил ладонями щеки Дина - кожа была влажной, а жар, исходящий от нее, казался таким, словно она вот-вот задымится. Дышал брат рвано, но пульс оставался ровным.

\- Дин? Эй, старик... ты... ты откроешь глаза для меня? - Сэму вдруг отчаянно захотелось увидеть глаза брата. Поверить, что он успел, что не растратил время попусту. Не облажался...

Услышав приближение сирен, Сэм сел в грязь рядом с Дином и, притянув его к себе в попытке защитить от дождя, обнял за плечи. У него уже не было сил на что-то большее.

\- Дин? - прошептал он, по-детски желая, чтобы брат успокоил его своим ответом. - Дин... пожалуйста...

За их спинами пламя пожирало остатки старого деревянного дома и стирало истории, что хранились в нем. Тело Джорджа Купера лежало под дождем, окруженное его воспоминаниями, с собственным грехом на груди.

\- Сэм.

Некоторые звуки Сэм никогда не сможет забыть. Его имя голосом Дина официально добавилось в этот список.

\- Дин!

\- Ч-что-то... горит...

Дин прижимался лицом к его груди, синие и белые огни подъезжающей скорой отражались на бледной коже, глаза были закрыты. Раненой рукой, с которой уже слетела повязка, Сэм мягко провел по волосам Дина, молчаливо убеждая себя, что не гладит его.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул он.

\- Дождь?

\- Да, приятель, дождь.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, все нормально.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Дин и опять обвис в руках Сэма.

Когда прибыли парамедики, Сэм крикнул им: 

\- Там в гараже мужчина, с пулей в боку. В доме пожар! - и только после этого понял, что Дин отвечал ему с закрытыми глазами.

***

Каким-то образом у него во рту оказалась вата.

Не только во рту, но и на глазах, и, казалось, даже в ушах. В то же время его сознание было ясным. Ясным настолько, чтобы вспомнить, как большие руки тянутся к Дину, вырывая из тепла. Ясным настолько, чтобы вспомнить холодные капли, брызнувшие в лицо, когда он сам повалился набок на землю. Настолько, чтобы вспомнить угли горящего дома, шипящие под дождем.

\- Ди...

\- Кажется, он приходит в себя, - произнес тихий женский голос где-то рядом. Теплая ладонь легла на его руку, вторая похлопала по щекам. В рот просунули трубочку, и он инстинктивно глотнул воды.

\- М... брат...

\- Спокойно, Сэм, - другой голос, тоже женский, но более серьезный, послышался с другой стороны. – Ты потерял много сил. Я доктор Уайлд. Помнишь меня?

\- Ничего не вижу.

\- Подожди минутку, я уберу повязку. Мишель, выключишь лишний свет?

Сэм попытался открыть глаза, понимая, что насчет ваты не ошибся: его веки были накрыты хлопко-марлевыми тампонами.

\- Ты помнишь, что произошло?

Сэм сглотнул. Он потерял счет времени... он не знал, где Дин и жив ли Майк.

\- Где мой брат? - повторил Сэм громче и неосознанно потер грудь.

\- Болит?

 _Почему вы не отвечаете мне?_ Сэм сжал зубы.

\- С ним все нормально? - продолжил он.

\- О твоем брате поговорим чуть позже. Сейчас я беспокоюсь о тебе.

Сэм похолодел. Избегание – хорошая тактика, когда слишком сложно говорить правду.

\- Мне нужно увидеть Дина.

Сэм услышал вздох доктора Уайлд.

\- Подожди минутку, Сэм. Давай-ка я проверю твои глаза.

Лба коснулись мягкие пальцы, осторожно убрали повязку. Сэм, медленно разомкнув липкие ресницы, нечетким взглядом уставился на врача.

\- Ты видишь меня?

\- Расплывчато... - Сэм хотел было потереть глаза.

\- Стой, - доктор Уайлд перехватила его руку. - Позволь мне.

Она исчезла на мгновение, потом вернулась с влажным тампоном и аккуратно очистила его глаза от вязкой жидкости. Но жжение осталось. Только спустя мгновение Сэм понял, что это из-за слез, закипающих в уголках глаз.

\- Лучше?

Сэм быстро заморгал, узнавая темноволосую врачиху с серьезными глазами и с заботливым выражением лица.

\- Ага.

Кивнув, доктор Уайлд вытащила маленький фонарик из кармана халата и посветила им в глаза Сэма, заставив его сощуриться.

\- Больно?

\- Нет, если вы уберете свет.

\- А что насчет грудной клетки?

\- Болит, да, - Сэм еще раз погладил грудь и огляделся. Он был не в отделении экстренной помощи. Не в той, где они были после взрыва.

\- Так я и думала, - доктор Уайлд убрала фонарик в карман. - По всей видимости, у тебя... плеврит.

\- Пле...

\- Жидкость в грудной полости. Если бы я не знала... - доктор Уайлд остановилась, взглянув на Сэма и прищурившись. - Ну, я бы подумала, что ты страдаешь пневмонией.

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Неа, - он прочистил горло. – Точно не пневмония.

\- Ну, тебе стоит отнестись к этому спокойно. А еще у меня есть меди...

\- Док, - прервал ее Сэм. - Скажите мне о Дине. 

Доктор Уайлд со вздохом убрала руки в карманы.

\- Сейчас он спит.

Сэм почувствовал, как холодок в животе превращается в ледяной шар.

\- Почему?

\- Он, видимо, пришел в себя в машине скорой помощи, и... - воображение Сэма начало заполнять пробелы.

\- Запаниковал?

Она кивнула.

\- Ему было слишком больно.

 _И меня не оказалось рядом,_ отругал себя Сэм.

\- Как он сейчас?

Доктор Уайлд облизнула губы.

\- Его накачали снотворным до приезда в больницу. Мой звонок, - она расправила плечи и посмотрела Сэму прямо в глаза. - У твоего брата жар. В порезы на шее - необработанные врачом, - упрекнула она, - попала инфекция. На его плечах колотые раны от неизвестного предмета. А еще он, похоже, был... связан?

Спустя мгновение Сэм понял - в голосе доктора Уайлд слышалось обвинение. Он прокрутил в голове перечисленные повреждения, отмечая, что она не упомянула уши Дина. Если его вырубили...

\- Постойте... вы что... почему вы спрашиваете меня? - Сэм приподнялся на кровати.

\- Мишель? Дай нам минутку, - доктор Уайлд оглянулась через плечо на молодую медсестру, скрытую тенью. Сэм услышал, как захлопнулась дверь. Доктор Уайлд повернулась к нему, скрестив руки на груди. Сэм почувствовал инстинктивное желание исчезнуть.

\- Ты ушел из моей больницы с поврежденной рукой и с глухим из-за взрыва братом, которому нужно лечение.

Сэм посмотрел на свою ладонь, на пластыри-бабочки в тех местах, где разошлись швы на его порезе.

\- Ты возвращаешься, один мой медик в критическом состоянии, мужчина, которого любил весь город, мертв, а твоему брату еще хуже.

Негодование затмило все его чувство вины. Он не проникся ее невысказанным обвинением и почувствовал, как гнев, что вывел его с пляжа - с Дином на плече - пробрался в сердце и ждет удобного момента для взрыва.

\- К чему вы клоните, док?

\- Что произошло, Сэм?

Сэм поднял на нее горящие глаза.

\- Я хочу видеть брата.

\- Не раньше, чем я услышу объяснение.

Сэм поднял бровь, сжав зубы. Он потянулся к капельнице и вытащил порт из трубки катетера, прикрепленного к тыльной стороне ладони.

\- Стой! Что ты собираешься...

Сжав трубку, чтобы не потекла кровь, Сэм свесил ноги с кровати, отметив, что боксеры оставались на нем. Он ощутил облегчение - больничные рубашки заставляли его чувствовать себя еще более голым, чем в те мгновения, когда он действительно был голым.

\- Вы хотите объяснение? - спросил Сэм, решительно встретив взгляд сверкающих глаз докторши. - Я хочу увидеть своего брата. Как думаете, такое подойдет?

Она неодобрительно посмотрела на Сэма.

\- Тебе придется объяснять все это не только мне, если Майк не перенесет операцию, - резко сказала она, поправив капельницу.

Сэм почувствовал, как раскаяние резануло по нему подобно тонкому краю лезвия бритвы.

\- Я знаю.

Задержав на нем взгляд мгновением дольше, доктор Уайлд проворчала:

\- Иди за мной, - после чего вылетела из комнаты, с явным разочарованием толкнув дверь. Сэм последовал за ней, его длинные бледные ноги быстро шлепали по линолеуму.

Она привела его в комнату через три палаты и вошла внутрь. Сэм прошагал мимо нее, заметив пустую кровать, затем подошел ко второй, незашторенной.

Дин лежал неподвижно, спокойно, слишком бледный в тускло освещенной палате. К его носу тянулись кислородные трубки, к тыльной стороне ладони - капельница. Сэм увидел манжету для измерения давления вокруг его руки. Устройство издало тихий скрежет, наполняясь воздухом, что заставило Сэма подпрыгнуть.

\- Как, м-м-м... его... – Сэм облизнул губы и шагнул ближе. - Вы знаете, слышит ли он?

Доктор Уайлд, казалось, смягчилась. Сэм чувствовал ее взгляд, но не отходил от Дина, словно тот исчезнет, едва он отвернется.

\- Я пока не знаю, Сэм.

\- Майк давал ему какие-то... - Сэм прервал себя, боясь наговорить лишнего.

\- Антибиотики?

\- Да, - прошептал Сэм.

\- Он сейчас на довольно сильных. Нужно снизить жар. Мы очистили порезы и обработали их, но он слишком долго оставался без надлежащей помощи.

Сэм сделал еще один шаг к кровати, нога задела пластиковый контейнер, свисающий из-под покрывал. Катетер, понял Сэм. _Дину охренеть как понравится._

\- Поговори со мной, Сэм, - просила доктор Уайлд, ее голос мягко окутывал Сэма. - Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Опустившись на кровать Дина, Сэм почувствовал его жар сквозь прохладные простыни и больничную рубашку.

\- Вы не поверите мне, - сказал Сэм и сел поудобнее и опустил руки на кровать. Ощутив своими пальцами грубые волоски на коже Дина, он накрыл его ладонь своей.

\- Давай проверим, - предложила доктор Уайлд и, прислонившись плечом к стене у изголовья кровати, скрестила руки и взглянула на Сэма.

Он смотрел на брата, воспоминания проносились в голове подобно скорому поезду. Сердце долбилось все сильнее в груди, несмотря на попытки Сэма овладеть собой.

\- Мой брат и я... У нас необычная работа, - Сэм увидел, что между бровей Дина залегли складки. - Мы... пытались разобраться с проблемой Джорджа. Майк... помогал нам. Просто... все пошло наперекосяк.

\- Я вижу, - сухо прокомментировала доктор Уайлд.

\- Рен...

\- Рен?

\- Рен Деметер, - кивнул Сэм. - Девчонка, о которой заботились Джордж и Камилла.

\- Точно.

\- Она... подстрелила Майка. Потом она, ну, убила Джорджа.

\- У тебя есть доказательства? 

Сэм повел плечом.

\- У меня есть Майк.

На мгновение палата погрузилась в тишину.

\- А что случилось с Дином?

\- Он… - начал Сэм и замолчал, когда невышедший гнев утих под бурей других эмоций, - он спас всех нас.

\- Откуда у него эти отметины на руках?

Сэм сжал зубы.

\- Я не могу, - наконец сказал он, ощущая, как усталость и беспокойство сдавили плечи. Хотелось закрыть глаза и открыть их только тогда, когда Дин будет в порядке и они смогут уйти. Ему просто хотелось спрятаться. - Я не могу рассказать, мне жаль.

Доктор Уайлд вздохнула.

\- Я переведу тебя в эту палату. Вам обоим придется тут задержаться.

Сэм кивнул, не заметив, как она вышла из палаты, и продолжил смотреть на Дина в надежде, что тот откроет глаза, поворчит о нелюбви к больницам или обзовет его девчонкой. Что угодно, только бы не сидеть в тишине. Чтобы не видеть неподвижного брата. Сэм больше не мог выносить, что Дин не слышит его, не прикрывает на охоте.

Он хотел обратно своего брата.

Он боком повалился на кровать Дина, слишком усталый, чтобы сидеть прямо. Не заметив, как провалился в сон, Сэм резко проснулся от ругани, которую ни с чем не мог спутать, и вскочил с места.

\- Отвали от меня!

Голова закружилась, и Сэм сел обратно. В то же мгновение кто-то отвел его на соседнюю кровать. Он весь был покрыт потом и ничего не понимал. В груди болело, и он прочистил горло.

\- Уберитесь нахрен!

\- Мистер Винчестер – Дин, - я должна проверить ваши...

\- Ай! Господи, какого хрена весь этот шу...

\- Дин, я...

\- Ради Бога, замолчи, старик. Господи, прекратите все разговаривать!

Сэм посмотрел на Дина и тут же заметил: в палате стояло еще три человека, и Дин хрипло отвечал им.

\- Эй, - Сэм встал, слегка опершись о край кровати. - Эй, отойдите.

\- Нужно проверить его, - попыталась объяснить одна, рядом стояла передвижная стойка, нагруженная медицинскими инструментами. - Но он не подпускает нас к себе.

Дин зарычал, неуклюже нащупал уши и закрыл от шума. Сэм понял, что телевизор в палате включен, как и сигнал входной двери. Должно быть, кто-то взял пульт в попытке утихомирить Дина.

\- Отойдите, - повторил Сэм, понизив голос. - Вы делаете ему больно.

\- Да мы даже не прикасались к нему! - возразила другая девушка в белом халате.

Схватив медсестру за стройное плечо, Сэм аккуратно, но торопливо отвел ее в сторону. Он вытащил пульт из стойки на стене, разом отключая писк дверей и бормотание телевизора. Дин зажмурился и замер, тяжело дыша. Повернувшись к медсестрам, Сэм махнул рукой на выход.

\- Дин?

Дин вздрогнул.

\- Привет, чувак, - продолжил Сэм, не прикасаясь к брату. Из-за высокой температуры кожа Дина стала слишком чувствительной. Даже одеяла, должно быть, причиняли неудобство.

\- Все хорошо... все хорошо, Дин.

\- Сэм? – еле слышно прошептал он. 

\- Да, я, - кивнул Сэм, осторожно прислоняясь к кровати. - Успокойся, ладно? Просто притормози.

\- Ай, черт, чувак, - выдохнул Дин. - Я... Я слышу... все.

\- Я знаю, - Сэм еще немного понизил голос и следом выпроводил всех прочь из палаты в надежде, что они без лишних вопросов позовут доктора Уайлд. - Я знаю, приятель. Думаю, это нормально.

\- Я не могу... это все... вперемешку, - сказал Дин, дыша сквозь сжатые зубы, и убрал ладони от ушей. Сэм заметил, как затряслись на коленях руки брата, когда он сжал кулаки. - Что... что случилось?

\- У нас еще будет время поговорить об этом, старик. Приди пока в себя, а потом уберемся отсюда к чертовой матери.

Дин щурил глаза, словно свет над его кроватью был слишком резким.

\- А что со мной не так?

\- Ты чертов герой, вот что не так, - засмеялся Сэм, осторожно садясь на край его кровати. - Ты одолел сирену.

Запрокинув голову, Дин прикрыл глаза.

\- Останови это тиканье, чувак.

Сэм огляделся вокруг, пытаясь понять, что слышит Дин. После того, как за медсестрами закрылась дверь, в комнате не было ни звука. Все, что он мог слышать, - это приглушенные шаги в коридоре.

\- Ничего не тикает, Дин. 

Тот поднял бровь.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Уверен.

\- Охренеть как громко… - проворчал Дин. - Сирена, да?

\- Ты помнишь?

\- Ага... Думаю, да.

\- Она убила Джорджа. 

Дин не ответил.

\- Майка подстрелили, не знаю, как он сейчас. Дин?

\- Помолчи минутку, Сэм.

Сэм затих, рассматривая брата. Кто-то, возможно, увидел бы просто бледного человека, отдыхающего, закрыв глаза.

Сэм видел борьбу.

Борьбу с болью и беспорядком в голове, которым нельзя было сдаться. Борьбу между желанием свернуться клубком и необходимостью изображать уверенность. Сэм видел, как Дин изо всех сил пытается найти подходящую защитную маску, и хмурился всякий раз, когда каждая из них испарялась, уступая боли.

\- Ты не обязан так делать, ты знаешь.

\- Нет, обязан, - ответил Дин, его подбородок дрогнул, между бровями появились складочки. - Я слышу, как ты дышишь. У тебя грудь дребезжит.

Сэм удивленно моргнул.

\- Ого.

Дин открыл глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

\- Дерьмово ты выглядишь, приятель. Что с твоими глазами?

\- Ты о чем?

\- Они все красные.

\- На себя посмотри.

Губы Дина изогнулись в подобии улыбки. Уже хоть что-то, подумал Сэм.

\- Серьезно, Сэм, ты в порядке?

\- Она, конечно, постаралась, - ответил Сэм, потирая грудь. - Но ты вовремя ее поймал. Все нормально.

\- Она... мертва?

\- Ты забыл?

Дин нахмурился, потирая лоб, больничный браслет с фамилией цеплял двухдневную щетину.

\- Я помню чертову птицу. Ала.

\- Это была Рен, но она не Ала.

\- Да, - вздохнул Дин. - Я знаю. Все перемешалось, но... но я откуда-то знаю.

Сэм хотел сказать что-то еще, но Дин вздрогнул за секунду до того, как открылась дверь, впуская в тишину комнаты свет и звук. Сэм обернулся и увидел, врача.

\- Вижу, к тебе вернулся слух, - отметила она, закрыв дверь. Сэм выдохнул беззвучное "спасибо" за ее благословенно тихий голос.

Дин нахмурился.

\- Да, но... сейчас он сверхзвуковой.

\- Это пройдет, - заверила она. - Могу я тебя осмотреть, или ты опять превратишься в... что они там сказали? Росомаху?

Сэм засмеялся.

\- Над чем ржешь, снежный человек? - проворчал Дин.

\- Ни над чем, - Сэм встал, подняв руки вверх в знак капитуляции, глядя, как Дин выполняет требования доктора Уайлд, отвечает на ее вопросы. С каждой минутой голос брата становился все более усталым.

 _Минуты..._ Вдруг до Сэма дошло. Пока доктор Уайлд продолжала осмотр, Сэм оглянулся на стену и снял часы на батарейках. Он приложил к ним ухо - секундная стрелка тихо тикала, двигаясь по циферблату. Недолго думая, он вытащил батарейку.

\- О, слава Богу! - выдохнул Дин.

\- Лучше? - спросил Сэм.

\- Да. Что это за хрень была?

\- Часы.

\- Вам обоим нужен отдых, - сказала доктор Уайлд, закончив с Дином. - Но если будете выполнять мои рекомендации, Дин сможет уйти через пару дней, а Сэм и того раньше.

\- Нет, - ответили братья хором.

\- Я останусь, - сказал Сэм.

\- Я так и думала, - доктор Уайлд повернулась к выходу, но Дин остановил ее:

\- Док, подождите. Как там...

\- Майк, - закончил Сэм.

\- Майк, да, - кивнул Дин, потирая голову, будто от этого прояснятся воспоминания.

\- Он держится, - ответила доктор Уайлд. - Он перенес операцию. Вы сможете увидеть его завтра, если отдохнете.

Она вышла, и Сэм встал в изножье кровати Дина, с часами в руках. 

\- Подумать только, - прохрипел Дин, прикрыв глаза от усталости. – Тебе и впрямь под силу остановить время. Ты прямо супергерой, Сэмми.

Сэм взглянул на брата и вдруг снова ощутил дождь, бьющий в лицо, тяжесть Дина на своем плече, тепло, разливающееся в животе от мыслей о Рен, отчаяние от того, что опять облажался, едва не потерял Дина.

\- ...сядь, приятель.

\- Что? - выдохнул Сэм.

\- Сэмми, сядь, - Дин приподнялся на локте, дрожа от усилий. - Ты бледный как мел.

\- Господи, Дин, - Сэм моргнул и осторожно опустился на свою кровать; ноги казались ватными от попыток держаться прямо. - Мы чуть все не провалили.

\- Да, но, - Дин лег обратно, потирая ухо, - мы сделали это.

\- Потому что мы хорошие парни, - произнес Сэм еле слышно.

\- Готов поспорить, что так, - пробормотал Дин, глаза его закрылись, ресницы отбросили тень на щеки, покрытые ссадинами. - Не забывай это... Сэмми.

_**Стэнфорд, 2003** _

_Калифорния пахнет не так, как другие штаты, в которых мы были. А были мы почти в каждом. Однажды даже ездили на Аляску - Сэм ныл всю дорогу. Хотя Ванкувер ему понравился._

_Здешний запах в сравнении с восточным побережьем кажется новым. Он кажется... наполненным жизнью, но неуютным. Каждый раз, когда мы появляемся тут, я хочу поскорее уехать. Всю дорогу до города меня одолевает беспокойство._

_Я паркуюсь между минивеном и пикапом за два квартала от квартиры Сэма. Отец спит на пассажирском сиденье. Его путаные инструкции о том, что нужно спрятать Импалу подальше, такие же ненужные, как бесконечное наставление "присматривай за Сэмми". Я знаю почему: Сэм обязательно узнал бы Импалу._

_Я просто не понимаю, зачем._

_Зачем проверять его, если не хочешь, чтобы он узнал об этом? Я смотрю на отца, в тишине между нам лопается мыльный пузырь несказанных слов. После горячих обвинений друг друга, когда я стоял между ними без бронежилета, я думал, отец готов отказаться от Сэма. И все же, мы опять здесь, сидим в темноте, скрытые из вида, и проверяем, как он. В четвертый раз за много месяцев._

_Отец никогда не предупреждает меня. Никогда не говорит дату заранее, а я не спрашиваю, почему. Мне кажется, я уже знаю. Мы - все, что у него есть. Он отталкивает от себя друзей, держит в секрете своих любовниц, если они и есть. Он так много прячет от нас. Но мы все еще его семья. Его обязательство. Его ответственность. Его последняя связь с реальностью._

_А Сэм? Сэмми его ребенок. Я не такой дурак, чтобы не видеть. Я замечаю, как отец смотрит на него, как говорит с ним, как говорит о нем. Сэм особенный. В такой степени, в какой никогда не буду особенным я._

_Но все это теперь не важно. Потому что Сэм бросил нас. Бросил меня. А мы все еще занимаемся этой гребаной работой._

_"Пинк Флойд" прорезает тишину ночи строками о сожалениях, тихо бренча пальцами воспоминаний по моим одиноким мыслям._

_"Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты была здесь. Мы словно две заблудшие души, год за годом топчемся на одном месте. И что мы нашли? Все те же старые страхи. Хочу, чтобы ты была здесь"._

_Я слышу его смех. Тихий, низкий и застенчивый. Я мгновенно понимаю, что он с девушкой: только с ними он выглядит таким осторожным. Я инстинктивно бросаю взгляд на зеркало. Заднее сидение пусто, но я не могу остановить себя от того, чтобы проверить._

_Я слышу, как Сэм что-то говорит, сползая ниже по сидению. Не могу разобрать слова, но он явно объясняет что-то важное. Он чем-то взволнован. Ему отвечает мягкий женский голос, и Сэм опять посмеивается. Мое сердце сжимается. Мы провели достаточно ночных охот, чтобы я узнал своего брата в темноте. Сэм и его спутница отходят от минивэна, и я задерживаю дыхание, почти желая столкнуться с ними. Они поворачивают направо, и я мельком вижу белую рубашку брата и светлые волосы девушки, идущей с ним. Они идут по дорожке и входят в дом._

_Я выполнил свое задание. Он в порядке. Мы можем ехать дальше._

_Только... я не хочу уезжать. Не сейчас. Я еще раз смотрю на отца. Он спит, дорога и виски добавились к бойне, в которой он не признается, на охоте две ночи назад, о которой даже не сказал мне. Облизнув губы, я высовываюсь в окно, зная, что скрип двери Импалы выдаст меня._

_"Флойд" по-прежнему вторит сопению отца, когда я свешиваю ноги с окна и быстро перебегаю улицу._

_\- «Придурки»* нервно курят в сторонке, - шепчу я, чувствуя настоящую крутость ситуации. В любую дыру без мыла._

_Нельзя быть замеченным, и охотничьи привычки помогают скрываться от посторонних глаз. Низко пригнувшись, я пробираюсь через лужайку и прижимаюсь спиной к стене. Я взламываю замок входной двери в здание и нахожу заднюю лестницу. Из предыдущих проверок я помню, что Сэм живет на третьем этаже._

_Лестницы металлические, вроде пожарных, и трудно скрыть свое присутствие, когда стучат ботинки. Я, задержав дыхание, прислушиваюсь, но из комнаты брата не раздается никаких звуков. В сомнении замерев прямо напротив окна, я осторожно заглядываю внутрь. Силуэт брата ни с чем не спутать._

_\- ... кошмары об алгебре, - говорит Сэм, эта чертова усмешка все еще слышится в его голосе. - В смысле, это просто ненормально._

_\- Ой, да как будто твои кошмары про каких-нибудь монстров?_

_Ее голос сквозит беззаботной насмешкой, но я чувствую, как замираю. У Сэма кошмары?_

_\- Это другое, - говорит Сэм вроде бы весело, но я слышу грань, предел, который всегда означал: "Хватит, Дин"._

_\- Это просто стресс перед экзаменами, - отвечает девушка. – Все пройдет, когда они закончатся._

_Наступает тишина, а потом слышатся шорохи, и я прижимаюсь обратно к стене, впитывая звуки всем телом._

_\- Что это?_

_\- Ловец снов, - говорит Сэм. Его голос звучит душераздирающе юным. - Брат сделал для меня._

_\- Сам сделал?_

_\- Да, когда я был ребенком._

_Черт, Сэмми, думаю я. Да ты до сих пор ребенок._

_\- И как, помогло?_

_\- На время._

_\- Что случилось? Монстры стали слишком ужасными? – в ее голосе послышались хрипловатые нотки. Женщины меняют интонацию, когда в них просыпается интерес, влечение. Я уже давно научился это распознавать. Догадываюсь, что она подошла ближе к брату, возможно, смотрит на него, касается его груди. Я знаю, мне пора уходить. Мне здесь не место. И не время._

_\- Вроде того, - тихо говорит Сэм. - Это единственное, что я сохранил от него._

_Мои пальцы скользят по амулету. Египетское божество не покидает мою шею с двенадцати. И не покинет, пока я жив. Это моя связь с сердцем, отделившимся от тела, бродящим по миру._

_\- Ты имеешь в виду, с того дня, когда уехал из дома? - спрашивает она._

_\- За все время, - признает Сэм. - В основном... Ну, в основном Дин давал мне то, чего не удержать в руках. Все это было... словами и поступками и... ну, ты понимаешь._

_\- Конечно, понимаю. Он твой старший брат._

_\- Ага._

_Мое горло сжимается. Я прислоняюсь головой к стене, прикрыв глаза. Хочется сказать: «Я здесь, Сэмми». Но я знаю, он так легко признается в этом только потому, что меня нет рядом._

_\- Держи, - вдруг говорит Сэм, его голос слышен совсем близко, и я поднимаю голову. - Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя._

_\- Что? Что ты…_

_\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взяла его, - настаивает Сэм. - Держи своих демонов подальше._

_\- Но, Сэм, я..._

_\- Пожалуйста. Это будет многое значить для меня._

_Она молчит, и я догадываюсь, каким будет ответ. Этот проклятый щенячий взгляд как пламя для любого льда. Резко оторвавшись от окна, я сбегаю по лестнице, наплевав на то, что в этот раз мог привлечь внимание. Я иду обратно в машину, открываю дверь, и отец просыпается от скрипа._

_\- Ты что делаешь? - ворчит он, потирая лицо и недоуменно оглядываясь вокруг. - Ты выходил?_

_\- Нужно было взглянуть, - говорю я. – С Сэмом все хорошо. Ты готов?_

_\- Все хорошо? Ты видел его? - выпрямляясь, спрашивает отец. Я морщу нос и смотрю в окно._

_\- Да. У него есть подружка._

_\- Да ладно? Думал, это больше по твоей части, - посмеивается отец, хрипловатым от долгого молчания и алкоголя голосом._

_\- Ну да, - улыбаюсь я, успешно маскируя острый укол предательства. - А кто его, по-твоему, научил?_

_\- Молодец, - говорит он. - Поехали. Есть наводка на призрака в Вайоминге._

_\- И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать?_

_\- Только что, - зевает он. - Разбуди меня, когда пересечем границу штата._

_\- Да, сэр, - отвечаю я, желая оставить здесь часть себя и присматривать за братом, пока охочусь с отцом._

_Жизнь без Сэма – ненастоящая, неестественная._

***

Он видел людей в море.

Безногих людей с желтыми глазами. Они тащили его, вырывали Рен из рук, а она держалась за него, васильковыми глазами умоляя о понимании, прощении, спасении. Он крепко держал сирену, но им лишь проще было выхватить ее.

\- Не дай им забрать меня!

\- Никто не обещал тебя спасать, милочка, - сказал он с горечью и злобой в голосе.

\- Но они не поймут! Они не позволят мне уйти отсюда! Они никогда не отпустят меня!

\- Тебе бы стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем нападать на моего брата.

\- Я хотела любить его!

Дин прижал ее ближе, запоздало понимая, что они под водой, их голоса вырывались пузырьками из посиневших губ.

\- Я могла бы полюбить его, - сказала Рен, накрывая губы Дина своими, холодными.

\- Ты всегда причиняешь боль тем, кого любишь? - спросил Дин.

\- Да, - всхлипнула Рен. - Мне жаль.

Она казалась крошечной, хрупкой в его руках. Ее крылья захлопали, и безногие водные люди с угрожающим видом подплыли ближе. Их желтые глаза нагоняли настоящий страх.

\- Дин! Пожалуйста! Не дай им забрать меня.

Дин зажмурился, чтобы не видеть ее ужаса, и отпустил. Он слышал крики и смех, чувствовал, как ее рвут на части. И лишь когда все закончилось, он разлепил веки, чтобы выплыть на поверхность и вдохнуть воздух.

Но увидел желтые глаза.

\- Нет! - крикнул Дин, отталкивая крылья. Чьи-то пальцы переплетаются с его. - Мне пришлось!

Кто-то сильными пальцами сжимал его запястья, пытаясь удержать под водой. Дин чувствовал, как закипает гнев, придавая сил вырваться.

\- Я сказал: нет!

\- Дин!

Шумно дыша, он открыл глаза. Пот пропитал тонкую больничную рубашку, волосы прилипли к голове. Он сморгнул влагу с ресниц, которые склеились в тонкие стрелочки.

Ему не удавалось отдышаться. Он кружился, падал, море тянуло его вниз. Он чувствовал, как к нему тянется рука, и грубо отпихнул ее от себя.

\- Эй!

Сквозь недоумение прорезался чей-то голос, и Дин моргнул, на этот раз фокусируя взгляд на брате.

\- Прекрати!

\- Что? - пробормотал Дин в попытке собрать в одно целое рассыпавшиеся мысли и воспоминания о сне. - Что?

\- Прекрати пихать меня, чувак!

\- Пихать тебя? - руки, догадался он. Это были руки Сэма. - Прости, Сэмми.

Он потер лицо, чувствуя заживающие порезы и липкие следы пластырей-бабочек. Шея больно натягивалась от движений.

\- Какого хрена... Что происходит?

Тишина комнаты ударила по ушам дразнящими звуками, он будто слышал дыхание людей за четыре палаты от него. Сердцебиение Сэма, словно тень, отдавалось эхом его собственного. Свое дыхание казалось грохотом паровоза в голове, зубы стучали.

\- Все так... черт, Сэмми. Все так зверски громко!

Он ощутил, как прогнулась кровать, и, подняв взгляд, увидел Сэма в больничной одежде и белой футболке. Он выглядел побитым. Потрепанным. Старше, не на свои двадцать четыре.

\- Ты в порядке, Сэмми?

\- Что тебе снилось? - тихо спросил тот.

\- Я не знаю... вода... и Рен... и люди с желтыми глазами.

\- Желтыми глазами... как у демона? - Дин помотал головой, прижав край ладони ко лбу.

\- Не думаю. Они выглядели как... птицы.

Сэм вздохнул и тяжело опустил плечи.

\- В чем дело, Сэмми?

\- Ты спас меня, - сказал Сэм. - Я все вверх дном перевернул, Дин.

\- Что перевернул? - спросил Дин, чувствуя себя так, будто рассыпал слишком много кусочков, чтобы собрать паззл. Его беспокойство за Сэма сработало не хуже кофе: он выпрямился в постели, не обращая внимания на укол боли, когда больничная рубашка задела порез. - Что ты сделал, Сэм?

\- Я... испортил все, Дин, - Сэм смотрел на мозоли на своей ладони и водил большим пальцем по старым шрамам и новым ранам. - Я влюбился в нее.

\- Ну и?

\- Ну а ты нет.

\- Чувак, я не слышал ее, - Дин, нахмурившись, вздохнул. - Я уверен, что если бы слышал...

\- Нет, - Сэм качнул головой, крепко сжав губы. - В том-то и дело, приятель. Ты бы не влюбился. Ты слишком хорош для такой чертовщины.

Дин подавил стон, когда Сэм подвинулся на кровати, натянув одеяла.

\- Я хорош, - не стал спорить Дин. - Но ты, видимо, слишком преувеличиваешь. 

Фыркнув, Сэм встал и подошел к зашторенному окну.

\- Или слишком преуменьшаешь.

\- Ты был прикован к гребаной стене, Дин.

Да, точно, подумал Дин, посмотрев на бинты вокруг запястий. О цепях он забыл.

\- Ты все равно пытался освободиться, выбраться оттуда... И чуть меня не придушил в процессе.

\- Упс, - пробормотал Дин.

\- Вот только не шути со мной, старик, - Сэм повернулся с горящим взглядом. Дин издал стон и вздрогнул.

\- Чувак, - прошептал он. - Убавь голос.

\- Ты был раненым, глухим и все равно умудрился оттащить сирену от меня. Спровадил ее в океан, - голова гудела от Сэмова голоса. С каждым словом брат подходил все ближе к кровати, пока не оказался вплотную. От его разъяренного взгляда становилось не по себе. Дин тяжело задышал.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Сэм? - ответил он, проглатывая просьбу о тишине. Сэм злился сильнее. Оставалось только ждать, когда брат выпустит гнев наружу. Он только надеялся, что сможет выстоять. - Думаешь, я должен был просто... позволить ей заполучить тебя?

\- Нет, но...

\- Тогда что?

\- Я просто...

\- Ты думаешь, так легко было затащить эту девчонку в воду и утопить?

\- Конечно нет, я...

\- Ты думаешь, было охренеть как легко застрять вдали от тебя? Не слышать хоть слово из того, что вокруг говорят? Смотреть, как ты разговариваешь, смотреть, как ты несешься к опасности и оставаться у проклятой машины?

\- Нет! Дин, это просто...

\- Что?

\- Если ты замолкнешь к чертовой матери, я тебе скажу! 

Вопль Сэма добил его.

Дин почти всхлипнул от нахлынувшей боли и сдавленно вздохнул. Горячие слезы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз, скатились по щекам. Его трясло, хотя единственными звуками стало лишь биение их сердец, его прерывистое дыхание и шепот Сэма: "Тише, тише, успокойся, все хорошо".

\- Твою... - начал Дин, не в силах выругаться.

Он чувствовал на себе руку Сэма, но не мог принять поддержку. Все тело колотило от боли, он ощущал каждый синяк, каждый порез, каждый мускул, каждый волосок, будто жар вспыхнул сильнее.

\- Ай, т-твою ж... м-мать... – Дин судорожно пытался ослабить дрожь и успокоить шум, и вцепился в руку брата. В руку, которой его придерживал Сэм. Дин рвано и судорожно дышал до тех пор, пока, наконец, не восстановил дыхание. 

Когда дрожь утихла, он открыл глаза и понял, что в комнате кто-то есть, кроме них. Перед глазами появились расплывчатые очертания медсестры – она вводила в капельницу что-то прозрачное. По венам разлилось одурманивающее тепло.

\- Что, черт возьми...

\- Не волнуйся об этом, чувак, - сказал Сэм. Только сейчас Дин заметил, что брат сидит рядом на узкой кровати и, приобняв его одной рукой за плечи, второй сжимает ладонь.

\- Ой... - проворчал Дин, когда медсестра вышла. Перед глазами плыло, было сложно связать даже два слова. - Сэм... что, э-э-э... что ты говорил... про...

\- Забудь. – Голос Сэма казался записью в замедленном темпе. - Все хорошо, Дин.

\- Нет, - Дин покачал головой и медленно моргнул, когда очертания палаты с опозданием покачнулись перед ним. - Надо... лечь.

Уложив Дина обратно на подушки, Сэм продолжал держать его ладонь в своей, словно хватался за спасательный круг. Дин посмотрел на усталое лицо брата.

\- С тобой вс… будет хорошо, Сэмми, - сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь закончить фразу. - Не... проиграешь... не позволю...

\- Как скажешь, - Сэм вздохнул и опустил голову.

Когда колыбельная обезболивающих уносила его в тихое забытье, Дин попытался выдавить из себя еще одно последнее напутствие.

\- Тебе не нужно... знать, чт... делать, Сэмми. Мы сделаем… вместе.

Услышав невеселый смешок Сэма, он соскользнул во тьму.

Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, в сознании прояснилось, тело хоть и болело, но жар отступил. Он медленно повернул голову на подушке и увидел Сэма, который сидел на соседней кровати, сложив руки на коленях.

\- Сколько? - прохрипел Дин.

\- Пару часов, - ответил Сэм. - Пить хочешь?

\- Ага.

Сэм встал и поднес к потрескавшимся губам Дина пластиковый стакан с трубочкой. Сделав большой глоток, Дин ощутил, как по горлу разлилась приятная прохлада. Когда Сэм поставил стакан обратно и снова сел, Дин глубоко вздохнул.

\- Лаванда, - сказал он.

\- А?

\- Кто-то только что был здесь, - объяснил Дин. – Тот, кто пахнет лавандой.

\- Медсестра. Думаешь, надолго у тебя это… вампирское чутье?

\- Точно, - ответил Дин. - Надеюсь, нет, потому что от тебя иногда так разит. 

Сэм поднял бровь.

\- Сказал человек, который думает, что чистота – состояние души. 

Дин слегка улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

\- Монстры хотя бы не голосят в башке так громко.

\- Я больше не буду орать, - пообещал Сэм. Дин отвел взгляд.

\- Ладно.

\- Ну, пока тебе не станет лучше.

Мгновение они сидели молча. Оборванные, недосказанные слова Сэма повисли между ними. 

\- Расскажи мне об этом, Сэмми, - вздохнул Дин. - Обо всем.

Сэм уронил голову на руки и заговорил, глядя в пол. Он рассказал о тяге Рен к нему, о том, как желал ее, как никого другого со смерти Джессики, о том, как чертовски приятно было даже просто обнимать ее. 

Дин сглотнул, будто всем своим телом чувствуя его боль.

Он помнил такое притяжение, такое желание. Не чувствовал со встречи с Кэсси, но помнил. И знал, что Сэму это было нужнее, чем ему. Всегда. Ведь Дин хотя бы помнил материнские прикосновения. Помнил, каково это - когда кто-то любит тебя всем своим существом. Помнил ее кожу, волосы, запах, даже если не всегда мог вспомнить ее лицо.

У Сэма этого не было.

Сэм продолжил говорить. О Майке и его попытках спасти их, его готовности ввязаться в борьбу, даже если он не полностью понимал причины. Дин закусил губу, когда Сэм рассказал о выстреле. Хотелось завыть от досады, что его там не было, но Дин промолчал.

А потом Сэм поведал о том, как они возвращались от моря и как Дин беспомощно висел на его плече. Дин не смог сдержать стон отвращения.

\- Ты был ранен, чувак, - заметил Сэм. - Ты схватил ее и... победил ее. Я видел, как она превратилась в женщину-птицу, впилась в тебя когтями, но ты не отпустил. Ты никогда не отпускаешь... а потом ты исчез в воде, и я хотел побежать за тобой, но...

Дин заметил, как Сэм потирает грудь, и вдруг понял, что это движение ему знакомо.

\- В любом случае, ты выбрался, без Рен. Я знал, что у нас получится. Знал, что ей нас не взять - потому что есть ты.

\- Я был не один, Сэм, - напомнил ему Дин. – Без тебя ничего бы не вышло.

\- Неправда, - ответил Сэм. - У тебя лучше получилось бы без меня.

Дин вздрогнул, отвел взгляд, погружаясь в мысли.

\- А что с Джорджем?

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Вот тут и начинаются странности.

Дин чуть не засмеялся. Их понятие странностей явно отличалось от обычного.

\- Ты сказал... Рен убила его?

\- Когда она в первый раз... запела, или что там она сделала, это выглядело так, будто... его грудная клетка провалилась, а глаза стали жидкими.

\- Какая… мерзость.

\- Ага, рассказывай. Я положил руку на его грудь и понял, что она превратилась в желе.

\- ...

\- Ладно, хорошо, обед сегодня отменяется. Но, Дин, призрак Камиллы...

\- Ты видел ее?

Сэм кивнул.

\- Она была... как вода. Печальная вода. Это о чем-нибудь говорит?

-Нет, но когда хоть что-то из увиденного нами, говорило о чем-то?

\- Верно, - Сэм снова опустил голову. - Она положила цветок на его тело.

\- Дай угадаю - олеандр? - спросил Дин, потирая голову. Перед ним всплыли воспоминания об охоте, о поиске, об экране компьютера с пугающими сведениями.

\- Да, как ты узнал? 

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Это моя работа - знать такое. 

Сэм закатил глаза.

\- Как хочешь. Так или иначе, она... вроде вздохнула и растворилась.

\- Стой, она... просто... ушла? Без сжигания костей? И соли? 

Сэм кивнул.

\- Ага. Я думаю, молния ударила в дом, потому что...

\- Он горел, - вставил Дин.

\- Точно. Ты помнишь?

\- Вроде... Я помню... тот запах.

\- Я не думаю, что они вынесли тело Джорджа, - в голосе Сэма явно звучала печаль.

\- Может, это и к лучшему, Сэм, - предположил Дин. 

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Ну, все, что я знаю, так это то, что старик любил свою жену. Называл своей девочкой. Я просто подумал, что они должны быть похоронены рядом.

Дин прикрыл глаза.

\- Сэм, не важно, где кто похоронен. Ты это знаешь.

Сэм молчал. Открыв глаза, Дин посмотрел на брата и дождался ответного взгляда.

\- Мы знаем лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что тела это просто... оболочки. У кого-то она более привлекательная, чем у других, но... в этом и дело. Когда все заканчивается... то тело... годится только для одного.

\- Я знаю...

\- Она простила его, - Дин закрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушку.

\- Думаешь?

\- Так зачем бы еще она дала ему олеандр? Белый флаг примирения...

\- Мне кажется, она посадила его, чтобы убить Рен, - сказал Сэм. Дин кивнул, все еще не открывая глаз.

\- Возможно.

\- Ну и печальными бывают жизни у людей, - вздохнул Сэм. Дин услышал скрип кровати, когда он улегся обратно.

\- Не все время, Сэм. Они были счастливы.

\- Но закончили все же не счастьем.

Дин хотел что-то ответить, прогнать грусть из голоса Сэма, но сон был слишком соблазнительным. Когда Дин проснулся снова, кто-то опять проверял его давление. Женщина лет сорока с усталыми глазами.

\- Привет, - сонно пробормотал он и медленно моргнул. - Думаю, я могу... ну... без этой штуки обойтись?

\- Катетер? - спросила медсестра. Дин кивнул.

\- Мне, правда, хочется встать.

Она повернулась, проверяя его карту, затем кивнула.

\- Думаю, это можно устроить.

Откинув одеяло, медсестра загородила Дина своими полными бедрами и посмотрела ему в лицо.

\- Готов?

Дин кивнул. Быстрый рывок, острая боль, и все закончилось. Он расплылся в благодарной улыбке и держал глаза закрытыми до тех пор, пока медсестра не покончила со всеми своими отчетами. Услышав щелчок закрывшейся двери, Дин взглянул на Сэма: брат крепко спал с открытым ртом, свесив руку с кровати.

Дин снова улыбнулся. Другие, возможно, сочли бы странным - жить в такой тесноте, как они - всегда рядом, только изредка отдаляясь друг от друга. Бывали, конечно, и неприятности - Трикстер нашел их.

Но спокойный сон брата действовал на Дина как лучшее успокоительное. Это приносило ему такое утешение, которое не могут предложить даже руки хорошей женщины.

Осторожно соскользнув с кровати, он вытащил из стены регулятор капельницы и на слабых ногах поплелся из палаты. Больничный воздух овевал прохладой его все еще горячую кожу. Жар снизился, но пока не забылся, а больничная рубашка заставляла чувствовать себя уязвимым и открытым. По своей воле он ни за что бы так не раскрылся, но нужно было кое-что сделать.

Взяв штаны, сложенные кем-то в изножье кровати Сэма, он осторожно натянул их, пытаясь не упасть. Выскользнув за дверь, он быстро двинулся вниз по коридору, к стойке медсестры и вскоре нашел палату Майка. Поездка на лифте оказалась тошнотворной, но, к счастью, быстрой. Он дошел до двери и тяжело оперся о стойку своей капельницы. Майк был в отдельной палате – видимо, преимущество сотрудников.

Правая нога Майка была обернута синей скобой, лодыжка свешивалась с мягкого подвеса, а к телу тянулось множество проводов и трубок. Он хмуро пялился в телевизор, бездумно переключая каналы.

\- Дневное телевидение - отстой, - сказал Дин, объявив о своем присутствии. Майк подпрыгнул на месте и поморщился, прижав ладонь к боку.

\- Прости, - Дин подошел ближе. Он заметил, как взгляд Майка заметался в поисках подноса, а потом понял, что тот пытается найти бумагу. - Все в порядке, старик. Можешь говорить.

\- Ты слышишь меня?

\- Тс-с-с... не так громко. Кажется, мой фильтр звука пока еще немного глючит. 

Майк кивнул, мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке? - наконец спросил Майк. Дин пожал плечом.

\- Жить буду. А ты?

Майк опустил взгляд на свою ногу.

\- Дни моего родео сочтены, - сказал он. - Невозможно спасти ковбоя от разъяренного быка с недействующей ногой.

\- Мне жаль, приятель.

Майк поднял уголок губ в легкой улыбке.

\- Все хорошо. У меня все еще есть дневная работа. Спасать людей.

Дин вздохнул.

\- Насчет того...

\- Пожалуйста.

Брови Дина поползли вверх.

\- Как ты догадался, что я собираюсь отблагодарить тебя? – спросил он.

\- Потому что ты выглядел готовым наброситься.

\- Забавно.

\- Стараюсь.

\- Но все же, я сожалею о твоих друзьях, - тихо сказал Дин. Майк опустил взгляд.

\- Спасибо.

\- Сэм рассказал мне, ну-у... обо всем, что произошло.

\- В это, э-э-э... и правда трудно поверить.

\- Могу представить. Думаю, Камилла пыталась рассказать Джорджу о Рен. Даже после смерти.

\- Это все еще не укладывается в моей голове... Эй, а ты-то где был тогда? 

Дин поднял запястье.

\- Я был малость... связан.

\- В тоннелях, да? 

Дин кивнул, и Майк фыркнул.

\- Камилла привела нас туда... ну, привела Сэма.

\- Она свой человек, - Дин чуть заметно рассмеялся. - Для призрака.

\- Наверное, Джордж был прав, - вздохнул Майк. - У них не все так плохо.

 _Как скажешь,_ подумал Дин.

\- Сэм в порядке?

\- Будет.

\- Он действительно не хотел, чтобы Рен была... какой бы там ни было хренью.

\- Он видел в ней что-то, чего не хватает во всех нас.

\- И что же?

\- Ее душу, - тихо сказал Дин, заставляя Майка взглянуть на него со странным светом в глазах.

Чувствуя, что ноги начинают дрожать, Дин вытянул руку.

\- Спасибо за помощь, Дензел, - улыбнулся он.

\- Пожалуйста, Джеймс. 

Дин сдвинул брови.

\- Джеймс?

Майк вытянул шею.

\- Алё? Как Джеймс Дин? "Бунтарь без причины"? 

У Дина отвисла челюсть.

\- Чувак, я так понял, что кажусь тебе похожим на Дензела Вашингтона. Возвращаю должок. Хотя, думаю, не так уж и "без причины"?

Смех сотряс Дина до самых пальцев ног.

\- Ты прав, приятель.

\- Неплохо, - улыбнулся Майк.

Дин давил в себе ухмылку, пока шел к своей палате, и там устало упал на кровать. Брат сопел мирным, свободным от кошмаров сном рядом с ним.

***

_**Миннесота, 2004** _

_Я крепко держу руль, ощущая старые отметины от пальцев отца. Хочется стереть пот с глаз, но не могу убрать вторую руку от раненого бока._

_Горячее жжение раны сошло до прозябающего холода, и теперь у меня стучат зубы. Знаю, это нехорошо, но не могу остановиться, пока не доеду. Это единственное место, куда я додумался отправиться, единственный дом, который я когда-либо знал, наряду с тем, в котором сижу сейчас._

_Перед глазами плывет, и Импала виляет. Я наклоняю голову к открытому окну, чтобы подышать. Радио включено на десять децибел, но просьба ведущего о терпении - не то, что мне сейчас нужно, и я ору приемнику врубить что-то более стоящее гребаного прослушивания._

_Я ищу едва заметный дорожный знак - единственный указатель поворота, иначе пропущу его дом, мое убежище. Меня начинает трясти, и я сжимаю зубы, вдавливая в пол педаль газа, когда Том Пэтти заявляет о том, что жить как беженец - это плохая идея._

_Я рычу, слишком поздно понимая, что проехал знак, и в ярости осознаю, что нигде больше не найду помощь в этот час в таком состоянии._

_"Где-нибудь когда-нибудь кто-нибудь заставит тебя уйти. Скажи мне, если ты хочешь лечь здесь, насладиться своим одиночеством... Для меня это без разницы, детка. Каждый должен бороться за то, чтобы быть свободным, видишь..."_

_Мое внимание привлекают огни часовни, и я останавливаюсь. Заглушив двигатель, я сижу, восстанавливая дыхание. Это все, что осталось, единственное убежище, которое мне известно. Поскольку я и есть беженец, несмотря на предостережения Тома. Я тихо смеюсь, но мгновенно прихожу в себя, когда понимаю, что кровь, стекая по руке, капает на джинсы и сиденье Импалы._

_\- Черт, - ворчу я, толкаю дверь и, пошатываясь, обхожу машину. - Пожалуйста, будь здесь, - шепчу я, войдя внутрь. Просто, пожалуйста... пусть кто-нибудь будет здесь._

_Дверь часовни тяжелая, и я едва не падаю, но мне все же удается ее открыть. Она широко распахивается, ударяясь о стену, и громкое эхо раскатывается по пустому святилищу. Он стоит за кафедрой, подняв руку в воздух, открыв рот на полуслове. Он выглядит старше, выцветшим и тронутым временем._

_\- Дин?_

_\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - говорю я, собственный голос звучит странно._

_Спустившись с алтаря, он осторожно приближается ко мне._

_\- Дин?_

_\- Что..._

_\- Где Джон?_

_\- На охоте, - отвечаю я, задевая одну из скамей, и в часовне раздается грохот. - Мне нужна твоя помощь._

_Джим подходит ко мне, его глаза блестят от слез - то ли от удивления, то ли от неожиданности, я не уверен. Его сильные и теплые руки ложатся на мои дрожащие плечи. Он быстро осматривает меня, замечая грязь, масло, царапины и ссадины. А потом в ужасе замечает мой бок. Рана прекрасно видна сквозь рваную рубашку._

_\- Какого черта?! - восклицает Джим. Я всегда удивляюсь, когда он ругается, хотя я и слышал это достаточно часто._

_\- Оборотень, - объясняю я. - Он мертв. Мне нужна твоя помощь, - я стараюсь, чтобы он понял это._

_\- Дин, сядь, - приказывает он, пытаясь повернуть меня к одной из скамей._

_\- Погоди минутку, - говорю я, запуская руку в мокрый от крови карман._

_\- Где Сэм? - спрашивает Джим._

_Я абсолютно уверен, что, если бы он не придерживал меня, я бы упал._

_\- О Господи-боже, он..._

_\- Он уехал, - говорю я. Это первый раз за все время, когда я сказал это вслух. - Он учится.  
В Калифорнии. Он уехал от нас._

_\- Он... уехал? - повторяет Джим, в его глазах явно читается ошеломление._

_\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - повторяю я твердым голосом, но тело предает меня. Я не могу больше стоять и сползаю по боковине скамьи на деревянный пол. Джим опускается вслед за мной, продолжая держать за предплечья. Я вытаскиваю из кармана амулет и протягиваю ему._

_\- Его зацепили зубы оборотня, - говорю я. - Прямо перед тем, как я убил его. Не могу завязать._

_\- Что? – недоуменно спрашивает Джим, принимая амулет._

_\- Он... порвал... – все расплывается, и я заставляю себя открыть глаза шире. - Ремешок порвался, и узел не держится. Думаю... Думаю это из-за..._

_\- Из-за слюны оборотня, - заключает он._

_Да, - думаю я, - Да, спасибо. Наконец-то кто-то может помочь._

_\- Давай сначала позаботимся о тебе... - начинает Джим, устремив на меня обеспокоенный взгляд._

_\- Нет! - выкрикиваю я. - Мне. Нужна. Твоя. ПОМОЩЬ..._

_\- Ладно, - успокаивает Джим. - Хорошо, Дин. Я помогу. Обещаю._

_\- Почини его, - молю я. Я едва могу говорить. Мне дико холодно, хотя бок по-прежнему горит. Я осторожно прижимаю руку к ране: кажется, что коготь слился с рваной кожей. - Пожалуйста..._

_"Это значит для меня все", - хочу сказать я. Это все, что есть. Джим смотрит на меня, затем, подхватив за шею, укладывает на пол. Он снимает свою куртку и укрывает мое дрожащее тело._

_\- Я сейчас вернусь, Дин, - обещает он. - Будь здесь, хорошо?_

_\- Ладно._

_Только когда амулет в сохранности возвращается на законное место, я позволяю Джиму обработать рану. Подарок брата успокаивающе касается груди – словно его ладонь на сердце. Я позволяю Джиму промыть порез святой водой и держать меня, пока дергаюсь от боли и кричу, потому что вода жжется, как кислота._

_Я позволяю Джиму расспрашивать об отце и Сэме, пока лечусь, и восстанавливаю силы до тех пор, пока не получается пересечь комнату без его помощи. На вопросы отвечаю коротко. Я знаю, что Джим нужен мне, знаю, что он беспокоится обо мне, но они моя семья, и какой бы выбор они ни сделали, это мое дело. И неважно, если кому-то не все равно._

_\- Для тебя здесь всегда найдется место, Дин, - говорит Джим неделю спустя, когда во мне, наконец, достаточно сил, чтобы уехать. Он не хочет отпускать меня так рано. - Для всех вас, Дин. Не забывай об этом._

_\- Не забуду._

_\- Напомни своему отцу._

_\- Хорошо, - обещаю я, - спасибо, - я все еще неспособен обратиться к нему напрямую. Он стал старше, как и я, но время шлифовало его, как вода камень. Он был укрытием от бури жизни, но я знаю, что больше не вернусь сюда._

_Это слишком рискованно. Мои защитные стены в его присутствии рушатся. Я не могу позволить ему увидеть меня._

_\- С Сэмом все будет хорошо, Дин, - Джим кладет руку на мое предплечье. - Иногда... ты должен дать кому-то самому найти путь домой._

_\- Да, - тихо отвечаю я._

_"Но никогда не повредит отправить этому кому-то карту", - думаю я._

***

Он стоял на берегу, ботинки, связанные шнурками, свисали через плечо, джинсы были подвернуты, чтобы не намочила вода.

Море должно успокаивать, гипнотизировать, умиротворять как ничто другое. Но Дин видел только потери. Он слышал всхлипы, чувствовал холод и соль – то единственное, что должно поглощать зло.

Единственное, что держало своих пленников в морских милях жидкого страха.

\- Так вот ты где! - голос Сэма был деланно веселым, будто он читал себе молчаливую лекцию о том, как выдержать восстанавливающего силы брата.

\- Вот он я, - тихо ответил Дин, не отворачиваясь от моря. Вода билась о ноги, мягко затягивала в песок.

\- Ты на этот раз не оставил записку, - осторожно напомнил Сэм.

\- Я в порядке, - Дин не смотрел на брата, вставшего рядом. - Просто захотел подышать.

Их выписали из больницы два дня назад, температура спала, но слабость пока не уходила. Дин был полон решимости вернуть свои силы, чтобы убраться подальше от серой тяжести Делавэра. Или хотя бы Линч-Хайтс.

\- Я просто... волновался.

\- Ну, не волнуйся, - сказал Дин. - Я могу о себе позаботиться.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Ничего, - солгал Дин. - Просто думаю.

\- О чем? - нажимал Сэм.

Дин еще глубже погрузился в песок, собранный океаном у его ног.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что заставит тебя уйти?

\- Куда уйти? - спросил Сэм.

\- От охоты.

Мгновение Сэм молчал.

\- Я не знаю. Если поймаем этого демона.

\- Ты завяжешь, когда мы прикончим этого гада? - Дин скосил взгляд.

\- Что? – Сэм был явно сбит с толку меланхолией брата, прозвучавшей в его голосе.

Деланое спокойствие Дина, за которое он держался последние несколько дней, этим утром стерлось, когда он проснулся и не нашел свой амулет. Он снимал его только дважды: один раз на охоте и один раз в больнице. Узелок натирал швы на шее, и Дин ослабил его. Он быстро нашел амулет под второй подушкой, но мгновение паники навело на мысли. На мысли о том, к чему он не был готов.

\- Я не думаю, что ты после этого остановишься, Сэм.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - раздраженно спросил тот.

\- Ты никогда не бросал охоту.

\- Бросал. Когда уехал в колледж, - ответил Сэм твердым голосом. - Я бросил ради Джессики.

\- Но у тебя больше нет Джесс, - заметил Дин. Он не хотел словами причинять брату боль, но должен был сказать это. Он еще сильнее зарылся ногами в песок. - Ты не уйдешь, потому что тебе это нужно, Сэм. Тебе нужна цель.

\- Да? А что насчет тебя?

\- Ты моя цель. 

Сэм отвел взгляд.

\- Дин...

\- Это так, Сэм. Ты и отец... вы все, что у меня когда-либо было.

\- А как же Кэсси?

Дин покачал головой.

\- Она не Джессика.

На мгновение опустилась тишина, разбиваемая плеском волн.

\- А из-за чего ты бросил бы охоту? - тихо спросил Сэм.

\- Если потерял бы тебя, - немедленно ответил Дин.

\- Что?

\- Ты сам это однажды сказал, - Дин посмотрел на брата. - Ты потерял Джесс, мы потеряли отца... если не станет и тебя, я больше не буду бороться.

\- Но, Дин... ты же любишь такую жизнь.

Дин помотал головой, не в силах ответить. Не в силах сказать, что это не охотничью жизнь он так любит. Все дело в людях, которые живы благодаря ему. В победе над злом. В том, что Сэм цел и жив. Охотничья жизнь... была бы его смертью.

Он осторожно потер шею, желая избавиться от вездесущего узелка, но боялся сорвать заживающие порезы. В этот раз он не смог защитить себя даже от разбившейся бутылки.

\- А ты бы продолжил, - сказал Дин. - Если бы ты потерял меня, продолжил бы.

\- Нет, не продолжил бы, - жестко ответил Сэм.

\- Да, продолжишь, - возразил Дин, кивнув океану. - И это нормально. Это то, что ты делаешь, Сэм. Ты пойдешь дальше. Ты никогда не прекратишь битву, пока она не закончится.

\- Но именно ты спас меня, Дин. Это ты утопил сирену.

\- В этот раз.

Сэм схватил Дина за предплечье, вытягивая его из медленно соблазняющей воды и влажного песка.

\- Это ты спасешь меня, Дин. Тебе даже не нужно давать обещаний.

Пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга.

\- Ты меня понял? - Сэм отпустил руку Дина, но взгляд его оставался твердым.

\- Да, - Дин кивнул. Сэм может продолжить борьбу без него, но только с ним он выйдет из нее победителем. - Да, я понял тебя.

\- Хорошо. Пошли.

\- Куда?

\- Во-первых, тут холодрыга, - Сэм повернулся к припаркованной машине. - И... у меня есть кое-что для тебя.

\- А? - Дин поспешил за длинноногим братом. - Я забыл про свой день рождения?

\- Нет, тупица, - Сэм засмеялся в ответ. - Просто... решил, что... В общем, с возвращением в мир слышащих.

Плюхнувшись на пассажирское сидение, Дин стряхнул песок с ног и повесил носки через открытую дверь Импалы. Сунув почти сухие ноги в ботинки, он повернулся к Сэму.

\- Ну?

Сэм завел машину.

\- Над чем ты лыбишься, идиот? - проворчал Дин. - Ты начинаешь меня пугать.

\- Включи радио.

\- Ты мне песню посвятил, Сэмми? - язвительно спросил он, потянувшись к кнопке. Только нажав на кнопку, он понял, что в плеер вставлена кассета.

_"Я был обманут и ослеплен так долго. Я искал женщину, которая бы никогда не предала. Многие об этом говорят, но немногие знают... душа женщины сотворена в преисподней..."_

\- Сэмми... что...

Сэм бросил ему коробку от кассеты, Дин поймал ее в воздухе и перевернул, чтобы взглянуть на обложку.

\- Антология Зеппелинов, - с удивлением прочитал он. - Ты достал для меня "Антологию".

\- Ага, - усмехнулся Сэм.

\- Кто... как... где...

\- Эээ... Сэйди, интернет, музыкальный магазин.

\- Это аудиокассета, - потрясенно сказал Дин.

\- Она самая.

\- Но, Сэм, - Дин поднял глаза, пытаясь скрыть изумление. - Ты не мог просто найти... В смысле, со всеми этими дисками... как ты сделал это?

Сэм опять улыбнулся.

\- Открой.

Дин щелкнул пластиковой крышкой, обнаружив внутри две записки, написанные синими чернилами.

"Спасибо за воспоминания. Теперь никогда не пойду плавать в океан. Дензел."

"Какая сексуальная машина. В следующий раз, когда будешь проезжать мимо, обойдем "Джудо" и отправимся прямиком на заднее сиденье. Сэйди."

\- Ха, - выдохнул Дин.

\- Нравится?

\- Я в восторге, Сэм, - он посмотрел на брата, впервые улыбнувшись за эти дни. - Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - Сэм откинулся на спинку сиденья. - Готов поднять пыль?

\- Думаю, на этот раз песок, - с сожалением произнес Дин, посмотрев под ноги. Сэм оглянулся через плечо, убеждаясь, что дорога свободна.

\- Да ладно, хватит с нас греческой мифологии и морской жизни. Как насчет того, чтобы просто прокатиться?

\- Отлично, только ты не там сидишь.

\- Расслабься, братец, - сказал Сэм, сверкнув ямочками. - Насладись моментом.

_"Столько раз я лгал, столько раз выслушивал ложь. Столько раз думал о том, что многое еще предстоит узнать. Столько раз мои мечты сбывались, принося счастье. Все, что мне нужно в жизни - это мечта и полный карман золота"._

Дин откинулся на спинку сиденья, расслабляясь под фальшивое пение брата, гул двигателя Шеви, шорох резины по дороге и приятную мелодию песни Зеппелинов.

___________  
*«Придурки из Хаззарда» (англ. The Dukes of Hazzard) — американский телесериал о приключениях двух двоюродных братьев Бо и Люка Дьюков. На протяжении фильма они занимаются перевозкой самогона и избегают различных ловушек, расставляемых на их пути.


End file.
